Through the Times of Life
by softlove91
Summary: CHAPTER 25 UPDATED! Lily, Jade, Mel and Kate each have a story. Some end in tragedy, love, lust, confusion, torture and deception. James loves Lily, but will she ever forgive him for his low deception? Whos story will end in tragedy and who will find love
1. All the girls

Lily was ready to board the train, just having to say goodbye to her parents first. Petunia was there also, but was obviously hiding from everyone. She thought everyone around her was a freak and was muttering curses under her breath. Her parents had forced her to come along with them to farewell Lily for her third year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Bye mum, dad" Lily said

Her mum gave her a stern look, so she muttered under her breath a goodbye to her sister. For her troubles she received a glare simply saying "don't talk to me freak".

Pissed off for going out of her way to actually saying something to the bitch, she decided to finally get away. To go onto the train, where her friends were probably waiting for her. So after a few quick hugs and kisses, she went left for the train ready for another year at school.

As soon as she got onto the train she went in search of her friends.

"LILY!" she heard and that was of course Jade her best BEST friend. Jade Waters was asian and pureblooded, however some other purebloods such as Lucius Malfoy looked down on her as they said she was "mixed raced". One of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts with the shiniest, blackest, straightest hair, which was envied, she had many friends. Loud, talkative, sarcastic but loving was her well rounded personality.

"How was your summer" Jade asked.

"Usual, bloody Petunia and her snobby stuck up nose glaring at me 24/7 a day. But it was hilarious when I had to do my homework. I shoved my wand in her face and she ran screaming. Didn't see her for a week at the least" Lily laughed with Jade alongside her.

"Well mine was pretty good. Had a few good snogs here and there at the pub until bloody Malfoy turned up and sneered at me with his stupid ugly face." Jade replied

"Nah, he's not physically ugly its his insides that show his true colours…I wonder if there's a spell to make him look as truly ugly as he is inside?" Lily pondered

So the girls were swapping stories and spells to help each other come up with ideas to get back at Malfoy and his racist remarks to Jade.

Suddenly the door was swung open and in entered Melanie Cottrell who looked like she had just ran a marathon race.

"Late for train. Parents wouldn't let go. Run through really annoying first years." She panted between breaths.

"Calm down Mel" Lily and Jade said in unison, looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny, what did I miss out on?" said a new voice, the voice of Kate Donnell.

"Nothing much, just watching Lily and Jade laughing at nothing" replied Mel.

Melanie Cottrell was one of the most fashion-obsessed girls in the world. She would absolutely freak if you wore something that didn't match and would fully command you to go back and get dressed. She'd then bring up something about a few fashion tip lessons. So from her, the other girls had the newest outfits and trends you could ever dream of. Her mum owned Limbo, the hottest clothes/robes shop in all of Britain. Melanie was a half-blood, her mum was a witch and dad a muggle, but she was mostly brought up with a muggle heritage. This was because her mum was fully fascinated by them and couldn't stop getting over how muggles lived without magic. Even though she'd been in contact with muggles for the past 14 years, ever since she married Mel's dad. She was blonde, vivacious and opinionative, and also one of the prettiest girls in their grade and being the biggest flirt ever.

Kate however was the total opposite of Mel. She was gorgeous but in a total different way. She preferred to be more simple having baby blue eyes and lovely soft brunette locks. She hated makeup and would simply wear bare minimum and only on special occasions. She was the quietest out of the group and was normally the one who had to shut them up and keep them under control (a/n sort of like Remus out of the guys). However she did know when to have fun when it was needed.

Lastly Lily. She was the studious girl of the group. With bright green eyes and dark eyelashes she was a killer for the men at school. Dating, to the guys disappointment wasn't on her mind right now. She just wanted to be able to study and get good grades. To become top of the class was one of her goals for this year. She had auburn locks which some might think would clash horribly with her eyes, but were actually quite the opposite. She was very outgoing and loved to get revenge on those who annoyed her. In other words Lucius Malfoy and her "only by blood" sister Petunia.

So, these four girls made the most popular, prettiest girls in the grade and were thought of to make a huge mark of themselves in their future and end up being the smartest, most achieved witches in history. However, even though they may look innocent and calm on the outside, there was a lot more under the surface than thought.

As the girls got settled down and after the food trolley had gone by, they were digging into their cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. They were deciding what they wanted to wear for the third year ball coming up. The biggest event at Hogwarts, for them, that year. Melanie's mum had decided that the girls were to come to Hogsmeade and try on some of the newest outfits when they could there, as soon as possible.

A loud sound suddenly came from the door. It sounded like a crash and a muffled "OW!"

They stood up with their wands, in case it was the Slytherins coming to cause trouble. But no, it was Sirius Black, the second rated hottest guy of Hogwarts. With his deep blue eyes and longish black hair, he was one of the biggest players out there. Not believing in long relationships was one of his 'known for' aspects. Some girls at Hogwarts would kill to be his girlfriend but for the four girls they knew it would be brainless to get involved with him. Besides they were only friends with the Marauders, the group of guys that Sirius was in.

"You stupid idiot Padfoot, its kind of hard to bang into a door that's RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU" yelled James.

"Shut up Prongs you dick, I was opening the door to find it locked and walked into it before I could stop myself" retorted Sirius.

"Shut up both of you and stop whingeing, let's just go see the girls" Sighed Remus once again trying to stop his best friends from squabbling. (A/N is that a weird word?)

Remus, James and Sirius were all Marauders. Priding themselves on their mischief minds and ability to make pranks and sometimes even get away with them, even though the whole school knew who it was, they were also some of the most eligible bachelors to ever cross Hogwarts earth.

Remus had sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes with gold specks. Even though he was considered to be quite good looking, he had very few girlfriends to count. Dating was not on his mind even though Sirius and James had tried to set him up with some girls who were falling all over each other to get to Remus, he seemed to be date-phobic thinking that most girls would abandon him in a second if they ever found out what he turned into at every full moon. Unfortunately, the guys couldn't get him to change his mind. Remus was also quite stubborn and liked to do things his way.

James, some may call him the leader of the group but some say Sirius is, had dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes that you could get yourself lost in. The slyest, sneakiest one with help of his trusted invisibility cloak, he managed to get out almost every night without being caught and had a bit of fun with any girl he wanted.

Although for quite some time, James had wanted to have Lily as his girlfriend but had never set up the urge to ask her out.

"God, I can't believe you knuckle heads are sneaky! You can't even get into a compartment without making a racket, especially you Sirius!" Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Waters, you don't know what your talking about. I am the most sneakiest, handsomest man to ever cross this earth!" smirked Sirius.

When he uttered those words all the others rolled their eyes and looked at Sirius with the message in their eyes "God how up yourself are you exactly?"

"What?" asked Sirius. "I'm only telling the truth, but I guess you already knew that, I just had to rub it in a bit more."

"No way" stated Kate. "Diggory is much hotter than you" she said lying between her teeth. Not that Diggory was ugly; he was alright, just compared to Sirius made him not as handsome.

All the girls nodded going with Kate's idea, "Yeah, he's way sexier than you'll ever be Sirius" Lily agreed. "There's no way your hotter than him…he's a sex god" fake sighing and batting her eyes. All the girls giggled inside and thought what a drama queen but the guys were quite offended

"Are you bloody off your rocker?" James asked very put out

"Let's go Prongs, Moony. These girls obviously don't want our company. Let's just find some people who do such as Sarah, Grace, Amelia and Clarissa." Sirius said.

Remus followed the guys out the door looking quite disappointed but knew what the girls did. He rolled his eyes at them and gave them a look that clearly said "I think you hurt their feelings". But the girls knew he was joking for Remus was the only one that could see behind their insults and statements, compared to Sirius and James.

"Come on girls. Let's play a game of Exploding Snap" said Mel.

So for the rest of the journey the girls had fun playing exploding snap and eating Bertie Botts every flavour beans along the way.


	2. Shopping at Hogsmeade

As they entered Hogwarts for another year, Lily, Jade, Mel and Kate bumped into their rival group made up of Sarah, Grace, Amelia and Clarissa. Its not that the rival group was bad, they just decided to make pranks on the other girls and make them look bad in hoping that they will be the most populist group in school. One of the pranks was in 2nd year.

_Lily and her friends entered the Great Hall hearing the chatter among all the students. As they went to sit down, they suddenly got stood up by what felt like invisible strings and were yelling their biggest secret for the whole school to hear. And man were these secrets embarrassing to them. _

"_I THINK THAT LUCIUS MALFOY IS THE HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH EVEN THOUGH HE CAN BE AN ARROGANT PRICK. I WANT TO BED HIM AND BE HIS GIRLFRIEND" shouted Lily to the audience of students while turning a bright shade of red and running out of the great hall._

"_I WISH I WASN'T ASIAN. IT WOULD MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD MUCH EASIER. THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH RACIST PEOPLE WHO ANNOY ME EVERY HOUR OF EVERY DAY" screamed Jade. Her secret was a massive shock. Everyone thought she prided on herself on her Asian culture and thought of it special but now that thought was disregarded. She ran out of the hall with Sirius chasing after her blinded by tears._

"_I DIDN'T ALWAYS HAVE FASHION SENSE. I USED TO WEAR BRIGHT ORANGE WITH BRIGHT GREEN. THEY WERE MY FAVOURITE COLOURS. I STILL SOMETIMES WANT TO WEAR THEM BUT I KNOW IT'LL RUIN MY REPUTATION. GIRLS LOOK UP TO ME BUT I SOMETIMES HOPED THEY DIDN'T BECAUSE THAT STOPS ME FROM DOING WHAT I WANT TO DO!" yelled Mel. This scared a lot of first years and second years. They all looked up to Mel and went to her for advice. Now who would want to go to advice to a girl who liked electric green and orange!_

"_I SOMETIMES WANT MY FRIENDS TO BE QUIET AND SHY BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MYSELF. THEY ALWAYS STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT AND MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A LEFTOVER PIECE OF MEAT THAT IS UNWANTED! IF ONLY THEY WERENT AS LOUD AND GORGEOUS AS THEY REALLY WERE" cried Kate. Who would have guess that the only quiet and shy one out of the group really felt that way? Everyone thought she hated attention! Well I guess you cant judge people like that._

From then on the girls had to do a lot of work to get their reputations back. It took about 6 months to get people to finally look at them with a straight face. The Marauders didn't make it any easier with their meaningless jokes that were not funny and their attempts at making them feel better. A prime example "Oi, Cottrell. Think of it this way. Because you don't have good fashion sense at least you wont have people bothering you for advice" said Sirius. Of course he was aiming to half stir her up but he was attempting to cheer her up but unfortunately got a fist in his arm and a kick in the groin for his troubles.

"OW COTTRELL THAT HURT!" yelled Sirius bent over in agony.

"Good! It was supposed to hurt. Your lucky it didn't hurt even more. That was only a quarter of strength I can actually kick. Don't keep stirring me up Black!" roared Mel in his face. She was mad. She was so wanting to get something and punch it so hard that it'd end up like a piece of paper that got burnt. Thankfully Kate took her out for a walk to clear her mind.

"Merlin. She sure can kick hard!" whimpered Sirius

"I wouldn't know Padfoot I haven't been stupid enough to mark smart aleck comments to her when she's mad as a bull" smirked James

"Padfoot I've never met a guy stupider than you" laughed Remus. "How dumb do you get? Everyone knows Cottrell has a temper and just a word of advice mate, don't say anything about her having no fashion sense you'll be a dead man. That is, if she's not out for your blood right now."

"Gee, thanks Moony, you really know how to cheer up a guy and make him feel better" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Go amuse yourself and chase your tail around and around in circles" said Remus

"Hey! I take offence at that. But you wouldn't know would you because you've never had the privilege of being a dog!" harrumphed Sirius

"And ever am I glad for that. I hate fleas they're murder from what I've heard you complaining about! We don't have fleas because we're beautiful creatures that don't have little mites inside us." James triumphed.

"What are you guys talking about? Sirius has a tail? James, I know you think your beautiful but come on how up yourself do you get?" interrupted Jade who had just entered the cosy common room.

"Nothing Waters" Sirius said a little too quickly for her liking.

Jade knew there was something the Marauders were hiding from her. They were so bad at lying and keeping secrets especially Sirius you could see through him as clear a crystal! It's all in the eyes. They always start darting around when he lies. It's quite insulting to a good liar. But she knew that they would eventually tell the girls and if they didn't figure it out by 6th year she was going to force them to tell her. If she had to use threats then so be it.

"Fine, whatever Sirius. You're such a bad liar anyway" Jade commented rolling her eyes. "By the way I passed Scott, Kate and Mel as I was walking here. Mel seemed pretty upset. What did you do to her Sirius?"

"Why does everyone assume everything is my fault!" whined Sirius

"Because, duh, everything IS your fault. I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now mate." Stated James with a trace of a smirk on his face. "Don't worry Waters. It wasn't anything serious. Sirius was just being a selfless person not knowing that he was insulting Cottrell. But I think he's going to act better around her. She threatened him" James laughed

"Awesome. About time we had a bit of feistiness around here. Make sure you alert me Potter when she makes her move. I want front row seats" Jade said directly at Sirius.

"Now you listen her Waters-"

"ANYWAY, so how come you guys haven't been hanging around Scott lately? Whats happening with that? He seems a bit quiet now." Asked Jade

Scott Lake was the other Marauder. He had strawberry blonde hair and dark patronising eyes. He was by far the slyest and cunning person of the group. It's a shock that he didn't get into Slytherin with those traits. However he was a very loyal and brave friend. Being a pureblood he was part of one of the richest and well known family of wizarding community. Of course he was handsome and was dating his steady girlfriend, Grace Jones much to the girls in Griffindor's dismay. (A/N Grace is part of the Ravenclaw cliché with Sarah Pine, Amelia Boyd and Clarissa Taylor)

Time and time again they would remind him of what she and her friends did to them but he turned a blind eye. Nothing would turn him against Grace. Thankfully, she did seem really nice when she was with him and she had tried to make an effort to be civil, and she had also apologised. But it had seemed like Scott has asked or forced her to apologise.

"Don't worry he'll come around. It's just some small thing. I think him and Jones are having a fight." Shrugged James

"But I'm pretty sure they'll make up soon" said the always tactful Remus

"Alright. Just making sure there's nothing mentally wrong with him." Jade said grudgingly. "Well I'm going to go find Lily. I need to talk to her about something. See-ya"

"Bye Waters" chorused the three Marauders

"Man, that was close. I wonder how much she heard" thought Sirius

"Prongs, Padfoot they must suspect something's up. The girls are actually quite smart as much as you don't think they are." Worried Remus

"Don't worry Remus. Even if they do suspect something they're not going to do anything. They know when they can pry and when they can't. We'll tell them in time ok?" said James

"Yeah okay. But not now." Remus firmly said.

"Lets go sneak something from the kitchens. I'm starved" whined Sirius.

"Padfoot, you can't even speak English properly. Its _I'm starving_." Corrected Remus emphasising the starving part.

"Whatever Moony, let's go get food" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

So that night the boys went in search of food under the invisibility cloak while dragging Scott along the way.

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory, the girls were playing truth or dare.

"Lily, who are the top 5 guys at Hogwarts you like?" smirked Mel

"Do I really have to answer that question! You all practically know who." Muttered Lily

All the girls nodded and smirked identical looks on their faces.

"Fine. Meanie poos. Umm…definitely James, Sirius, Malfoy, Amos and Tyson." She recited

"WHAT? Tyson Sain? Wow I didn't know you had an eye for him Lil. But I guess he's pretty damn fine. However, I think it's definitely Matthew all the way. Oh he's so dreamy" sighed Jade who was obviously very much in love or lust.

"You're joking right? His body's out of proportion, but hmm, yeah his body is fine mmmm wow he's yummy as!" laughed Mel rolling over the bed and ending up on the floor

"Keep eyes OFF he's mine" said Jade half joking half being serious.

Jade had loved Matthew Mutimer since they went to Nooks and Crannies School for Young Witches and Wizards. He had browny-greyish hair and pale blue eyes. Many thought he was handsome but many others disagreed. He was shy and quiet the exact opposite to Jade so it was a huge shock when she informed her friends of her desired guy.

"I'm kidding babe. But he is quite delicious. Anyway back to Tyson. Do you have a thing for him Lily" winked Mel

"I'm not totally sure. I'm starting to like him Amos and James. I'm a little confused but you know that I don't like dating" replied Lily

"Come on Lily. Have a little bit of fun here and there. You deserve it" encouraged Kate.

"I dunno. I guess I'll think bout it. But there's no way James likes me that way." Lily said a little disappointedly.

"I've got no idea there babe. Besides Potters a bit of a player. Not my type. But good for a one night stand" cracked up Mel laughing herself off and practically wetting her pants.

"EWWW Mel. Get a grip on yourself girl. Anyway back to the game. I believe its your turn Jade to ask Mel." Straightened up Kate.

"Yeah yeah Donnell we're going we're going don't get your knickers in a twist" Jade said. "Okay Mel, who's the hottest teacher"

Mel rolled her eyes straight away. "God Waters, how gross are your questions? There are NO hot teachers. O WAIT! What's his name? That new 20 something year old guy who's teaching Arithmacy! Professor Smithers or something. Whoah, he is hot as. Too bad he's a teacher aye. Isn't there a rule about teachers and students?" questioned Mel

"Jeez Cottrell you just can't stop looking can you" smirked Jade

Kate's eyes widened, "For a 13 year old, you are definitely far from innocent" she muttered under her breath, without anyone taking notice.

"Come off it Waters, you asked the question" retorted Mel

"Oh both of you shut up and let's carry on with the game" Kate and Lily both said shaking their heads

"Okay Okay. Kate your turn and don't make it so 'innocent' this time" requested Mel

"Is it just me or am I the only one here that doesn't have a sick mind?" Kate said pretending to be praying "Okay umm…who am I asking? O right Jade. Hmm let me think. Oooo who would you chose if you had to go out with Black or Mutimer?" she asked with a gleam in her eye

"Merlin. That's harsh. Well its got to be umm can I say both?" pleaded Jade

"Absolutely not!" smirked Kate "that's against the rules"

"You little sneaky bitch" whined Jade "umm…ahhh…hmm umm maybe Sir- no wait…umm I've liked Matt forever but Sirius is so hot umm ok I've made up my mind. Ma- no wait…ummm ok yeah I'd have to say Matt because Sirius doesn't even know what a relationship is" she concluded.

"Hmm true very true. Then again Black doesn't know what a lot of things are" Lily laughed.

That cracked up the girls for a while.

The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend. The girls decided to go to Mel's mum's shop and just browse for dresses and decide on which ones they would like to wear since this ball's theme was muggle style. Unfortunately the Marauders, all four of them kept pestering the girls to come with them and have the weekly ritual of boys vs girls snowball fight near the shrieking shack. They just would NOT leave the girls alone!

Finally, after Lily had some quick thinking and blinded the boys for a few minutes with a spell, _caecolus_, they managed to run away into Limbo and knew the guys would not dare enter there, or would be scared forever. They hated clothes and shopping a lot.

In the warm air of the shop, there were racks upon racks upon racks of dresses. In normal muggle shops you have mirrors which make the shop look larger because they show everything inside the shop. In this magical shop there were mirrors, except you walked through them to more clothes. This shop was every girls dream and it was only a small shop compared to the other ones around Britain.

Mel instantly squealed and headed to the pinks and purples section dragging a harried looking assistant with her.

"This is beautiful! I want to try on all of them!" she squealed while zipping her hand through all the different dresses on their racks. "Gorgeous. Beautiful! Look at this one. Doesn't it make me look like a model" she excitedly said to Lily who just nodded her head and laughed.

"Hmm…no I don't like this one. It'd make my thighs look fat" she murmured out loud while examining herself in the mirror.

After going through all the pink dresses in the entire store (Mel decided that this year was the "pink year") she finally chose, much to her friends delight, a gorgeous dress with thin spaghetti straps which came down in a V-neckline. Around the stomach area had all these gatherings of the material, making it have a glowing and stylish but modest look.

Next, it was Lily's turn to choose a dress. She had decided she wanted to try something new, she always wore green and she was sick of it! To help her choose a colour the assignment, Ms Myers, cast a spell over Lily. She muttered _Comperio_ and sparks shot out of her wand and circled around Lily. These colours formed a white material over her. Thus the chosen colour was white.

The next thing to do was find her a dress. Along the rack were bride gowns, traditional muggle style, sundresses, and even short skimpy ones!

"There's nothing here that'd suite me. I can't wear short dresses and I don't think I want to wear a wedding dress to the dance" she cried in misery.

"Nonsense dear, there's always something here in Limbo" soothed Ms Myers, rubbing Lily's back while the three friends tried to find dresses. Slowly getting up, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her friends following her as she looked at the dress surveying it front to back, top to bottom. It was exactly what Lily wanted. It was something totally different to what she wanted and change was good! It was actually her New Year's resolution. It had a very low neckline with a sash like look just separating the top and bottom of the dress. The bottom of the dress flowed out at the back, leaving a small train behind her.

To stop Jade from asking whether it was her turn next, Kate being very kind allowed her to choose her dress after Lily. A turquoise or bluish green would suite Jade to her taste, so off they went in the direction of the clothing of that colour. At first Jade was going to get this beautiful dark blue halter but after a long thoughtful decision she decided it wasn't good enough. Nothing ever was.

It was Lily's keen eye that saw the perfect gown. It was turquoise with only one strap holding the dress up on Jades shoulders.

As the three girls squealed over their beautiful dresses, Kate pondered if she actually wanted to go to the ball. It was something she normally didn't like. Loud noise and crowds tended to bother her. So she voiced her thoughts to her friends who said if that was what Kate wanted then it was fine with them. But it would be fun and it would be a lovely time to dress up and show off what they had. Thinking over it and weighing up the pros and cons, she finally decided to go and get a dress for the sake of it. If she ended up not going, it was still a dress so they began a search for a dress for Kate.

As Kate was unique, she didn't want to just wear a one colour gown. She wanted at least two colours or more! She was positive all the girls at school would just go for one colour dresses. After first looking at the multi-coloured dresses, she decided none of them were to her taste so she then looked in the two colour section. Passing the pinks and purples as quick as possible she saw a beautiful soft dress. The colours were soft green and pale yellow. It wasn't too formal like her friends, it was just like a smart casual dress but nevertheless it was stunning. It suited Kate's personality perfectly and was modest enough to make sure she didn't look like too out there.

All the girls were happy with their progress and were delighted to receive shoes on the house to match their gowns! Thanking Mel's mum, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks to get a glass of butterbeer. On the way they passed a group of Slytherins huddled together and whispering in hushed tones near the shrieking shack. Curious, the four girls edged closer and eavesdropped on the conversation. It was very clear that two of the people in it were arguing.

"He said we must carry out the command here in Hogsmeade as soon as possible!" said voice 1

"I know he said that numbskull, the point I'm trying to make is that it is not safe to do it right now. There are too many teachers out here as well. We must wait for the right moment to attack and get the girl to him" said voice 2

"No. We should do it now. He said to do it now. We mustn't disobey his orders. The consequences will be too high" replied voice 1

"I am aware of that. Lets wait. I'm older than you and my ranking is higher. Don't ask me about it again. We'll wait" the voice 2 stated.

Walking away from the group was a boy dressed in black. A very familiar looking boy. A boy called Severus Snape.

"Did you hear that guys! They're planning something" practically yelled Jade.

"Of course we heard! We were standing right here with you Jade" Mel said impatiently while stamping her foot into the ground.

"We've got to alert someone, probably Dumbledore, he'll know what to do! They were probably death eaters. But we all know that 99 of Slytherin are all death eaters." Lily observed.

"Well, this is great and all talking about death and everything but lets go get a butterbeer, I'm craving one right now" stated Kate who was already marching in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

Hurriedly the three girls trailed after her as she practically ran into small café and got a table for four. All the girls ordered butterbeers and talked about who they would like to take as dates to the ball.

"I really want to go with Matthew, but I don't think he knows I actually exist!" sighed Jade as she twirled her straw around in circles moping to herself.

"Of course he knows you exist. The whole male population of Hogwarts know you exist even the seventh years!" cried Lily comforting her friend.

"I don't think I want to ask him though, I've never asked a guy and I don't want to know what rejection is!" cried Jade who was shredding her napkin into tiny tiny pieces.

"O come on Waters, if he rejects you which he wont, there's always going to be heaps of other guys lined up for you" consoled Mel trying to make Jade happy again

"Yeah, but there's no chance Mutimer will say no because if he does, he's going to be the biggest idiot Hogwarts has ever seen and that's strange, because he's in Ravenclaw" agreed Kate adding her own advice.

"Thanks guys, your always know to make me feel better about him. He's been such a huge part of my thoughts for ages. I need to do something about it" stated Jade as her friends nodded "Anyway, getting off the subject of me, who do you plan to take to the ball?" she asked addressing all her friends.

"I'm not sure…hmm that's a pretty interesting question and I don't know the answer" said Lily thinking of who she'd like to go with.

"Oh My God. Lily didn't know the answer to something" mocked Mel in fake shock.

"Quiet you!" Lily said in mock sternness.

Mel just laughed in return

"I know who I want to take. Exactly who and I'm going to get him" said Mel with a trace of snobbery in her voice which made the others crack up

"And who would that be princess?" asked Kate

"Tyson Sain. He's smart, popular, hot and charming. Quite the ladies man. He is so my date!" squealed Mel

"Great. Who am I supposed to take? More importantly, who would want to take me?" moaned Kate. "You're all so pretty and I'm so…plain. No one wants me."

"That's not true Kate. I'm sure Remus would love to go with you. And if you don't want to go with him we can go stag. We can flirt with anyone and everyone" smiled Lily as she thought of that

"Anyone minus Matthew" warned Jade

"God how overprotective are you exactly?" asked Kate in a joking way

"I'm territorial. I can't help that." Replied Jade, sticking up for herself

"She's right, we shouldn't tease her. It's not her fault that she's overprotective and probably possessive" smirked Lily

"Hey! I resent that!" whined Jade

"The resemblance is uncanny between you and Sirius!" said Mel with Kate and Lily agreeing with her all the way.

"Your kidding me right? You are comparing me to a man that bangs into doors and his reason is because IT WAS LOCKED AND HE COULDN'T STOP HIMSELF? Jade yelled. "You're all nutters. All of you"

"Ok ok, when you put it that way you sort of make me feel guilty" moaned Lily

"Jeez stop whining and moaning and I don't know. What ever your doing!" commanded Kate

So the girls stopped whining and moaning and trudged up on their way to the Hogwarts castle in the snow while playing tag along the way. Running and screaming and having all stopped when...


	3. Secret Admirer for Jade

Last Chapter –

They were having a ball of a time. Mel was it and was blind folded but using her five senses managed to start running after Kate who was making a whole lot of noise, which was no wonder Mel could hear her! Running and screaming and just having fun for once all stopped when...

Chapter 3

Something or someone pushed Lily down the hill. As Lily was rolling down the hill screaming murder, Mel was swung around onto the ground. Screaming and yelling for her life she was running blinded when a trunk suddenly was placed in front of her tripping her up and what looked like slow motion, made her fall to the ground on her face.

Jade was also targeted, pushed onto her backside and could feel…hands?...rolling her around and around in circles. Screaming as loud as she could, which was very loud, tripped over her feet and was running around in circles having lost all sense of direction.

Kate the only one not yet affected was watching in amusement. She knew it couldn't possibly be a real ghost, because they were gifted with the ability to see ghosts, spirits could not physically move things into other peoples way, so this had to be humans, that had somehow made themselves invisible, with a cloak or potion she was not sure.

Laughter suddenly erupted behind her. Quick as a mouse she turned around and just disappearing out of sight were Remus and Scott physically cacking themselves with laughter but muffling it with their hands. Knowing with her own brainpower that the two devils causing mayhem had to be the other two pulled out her wand. Before they could attack her, she pointed her wand at a space which had footprints coming up to it and shouted, _petrificus totalus, _and heard two thumps onto the ground. Running towards them and feeling around she felt soft material under her fingers. Taking it off showed James Potter and Sirius Black unable to move or speak.

Happy with her work, she turned around and said the same spell on Remus and Scott who were moving towards her. Running to get the girls, she said _locomotor _(sp?) _Remus, locomotor Scott _and made them lie next to James and Sirius.

All four girls, once gathered, stood before the four unmoving boys with each carrying identical smirks of triumph, embarrassment (except for Kate) and mischief.

On the ground the four boys were looking at the girls with their best pleading looks and jeez Sirius has a very good one but the feeling mischief overtook pity and the four girls stunned each boy and with difficulty, carried them into Limbo and locked them in the shop with no food, water, wands or movement.

This day just turned out to be very good. Unfortunately, Grace realised her boyfriend was missing after about ten minutes, alerted Professor McGonagall and they headed into Hogsmeade to find the boys yelling and screaming "Let us out! Let us out!"

Surprisingly, the boys had no recollection whatsoever what happened to them…and the four third year Griffindor girls looked very, very happy for the next week or so.

The next day, was the very first day of classes. First up was Herbology with the Ravenclaws, which included Professor Stalks who was one of the girl's favourite teachers and with his friendly voice, boyish face and kind words. If there was someone unhappy he would always make them feel better about themself.

Today in Herbology, they were looking at Tudangas. They were like the flower tulip, but had thorns like roses, except they were very poisonous. The pollen was collected to be used in a special honey that was used in the Honeydukes special chocolate that cured any small sickness such as the flu, or just made you feel better.

Unfortunately, like most magical plants, this one would attack you. Dragon hide gloves couldn't even protect you from its ferocious teeth. At each table were eight people. At Lily, Jade, Mel and Kate's table was Amos, Tyson, Matthew and Luke Mason. Whenever the plant would curl up in a tight ball, you would think its safe to attack it but no think again. It had a sensor so whenever someone came close to it it'd lash out as no flower likes losing its pollen. The only way to defeat it is to confuse it with enough people surrounding it and all pounce on it, being careful not to be struck by the thorns. Or to simply, stupefy it which was not told to the students as they were learning the "rough" way.

So, while the eight students were struggling with their plants, the four Marauders were lounging around without a care in the world having surprisingly already collected the pollen in two small jars and were talking and probably setting up a prank knowing them. Every once in a while, their eyes would flick over to the girl's table and was it a flicker of…jealousy in their eyes? With the exception of Scott of course who only had eyes for Grace.

Finally finishing the tiring day and not looking forward to DADA first up tomorrow with the Slytherins, the girls were looking at the calendar, and noticed (a/n shock horror) that it was only two weeks till the muggle start of term ball! But, what was the bad thing? They had their gorgeous dresses, shoes to match and killer smiles. But no dates! What were they going to do? So stressing out with each other on how they were going to ask out the people they had in mind an owl came into the Griffindor third year dormitories. It wasn't a familiar owl, so it was probably one of the school owls.

It was addressed to _Jade Waters, Third year girl's dormitories, Bed Closest to Window._ Excited at the thought of getting mail, she opened it so quickly, that she ripped the piece of paper with the senders identity on it. Trying to repair it with a simple spell, she realised that it would not work. So with her four friends all trying they finally gave up after half an hour of thinking of every single repairing spell there was in their brains.

Finally deciding to open the letter it said

_Dear Jade,_

_I've been taken with you ever since I laid eyes on you. I would love to give you this gift and would hope that you wore it to the Ball coming up that I know you are going to. However I don't know if you feel the same way about me, so I would ask you to give me a chance and use the enclosed enchanted parchment to write to me every night and I will write back. Please get to know me and if you start to like me, can you please let me take you to the ball._

_From – _

And that was the part where Jade had somehow ripped and torn the un-repairable paper. While she sat on her bed, pondering over what sort of idiot would be in love with her, her friends gleefully jumped on her bed and examined the parchment enclosed and the gift.

It was a beautiful box covered in a soft royal dark blue cover. As they looked in it they all gasped together as they saw the beauty of the goblin created gold chain. The chain was made up of tiny little small pieces of white and yellow gold entwining with each other to form the breathtaking view. The small pendant on the chain was of a beautiful Chinese dragon, the colour of jade, which would look stunning with her dress. It was quite obvious that it cost a lot of galleons to buy.

As her friends oohed and aahed over her jewellery, Jade hadn't even seen it. She was too busy thinking of who could have sent her this. Could it have been Sirius Black? No, he was too un-romantic and thoughtless, besides why would he buy gifts when he just used his very known charm. What if it was a prank by the Slytherins trying to get her to make a fool out of herself and had poisoned the chain. Anything to make her look bad as they hated her because of her "mixed race" and it didn't help that she was in Griffindor.

Matthew, he was her last thought, well it was more of a hopeful thought. She knew for sure that he was aware of her existence by now; it was hard not to meet her let alone not hear about her with her popularity and loud personality. But she hardly ever talked to him. She had no idea why she liked him. He was SHY! He wasn't loud. He was quiet, exactly not what she was. It was funny how these things worked wasn't it. It would be much easier for her and Sirius to be together. With their loud personalities, sarcastic remarks, witty comments they would probably get on like a house on fire not including any spit fights that might occur. But that's life. However she didn't like Sirius that way; well not as much as she liked Matthew.

Thinking again about her mystery man, he entered her thoughts before she fell into a sleep with her friends that night in Griffindor tower.

_She was dancing in a ballroom, except no one was there except for her and a mystery man with no face. Was this the guy who sent her the letter. How could this be? Yet, even though he had no face she recognised the body, every single curve, muscle and scent but she couldn't place him. Dancing the night away with him, he was just about to open his mouth when – _

Jade was awoken with a start when she felt something heating up in her pyjamas pocket. It was the parchment that was enclosed with the letter, except this time it had ink on it.

"_How are you" read the paper "I take it you got my letter ok"_

"_Yes I did and thank you for everything, but I somehow managed to destroy the bottom of the letter which told me who you were, and it would let me repair it" wrote Jade_

There was a pause, as if the person on the other end was thinking about what to say when,

"_Oh okay, I've decided I'd like to keep my identity a secret, no one knows except for me and my friends" he wrote back_

"_Your friends and you, you mean" wrote back Jade with a trace of a smirk on her lips, if there was anything she liked to do, it was correcting people_

"_Oh yea that's what I meant. But could you please wear the necklace to the ball" appeared on the paper_

"_To be honest, I haven't actually looked at the necklace but I'm sure its gorgeous, my friends were practically worshipping it" wrote Jade sucking on her sugar quill _

"_Oh, well I hope you like it. It took me a while to think of what to get you. But please, can you only tell your friends about this paper, I don't want it…falling into the wrong hands" he wrote back _

"_That's fine, I wouldn't want to leave this lying about. How about we write together on this paper in class time if we're bored and we can comment on what we're doing." Noted Jade_

"_Sure, why not. I could always use something else to do rather than be bored to my brain" he replied quickly_

"_Haha, sounds like a date. Are you sure you would like to keep your identity a secret, I'd love to know who you were" wrote Jade_

"_No I'm fine, everyone has their fears, and mine is to be rejected by the girl I've liked for a while" he wrote back_

As Jade read this, she thought to herself that he must have been pretty brave to say that without being shy or embarrassed but little did she know, the other person with the other piece of paper was practically shivering in thought of what she was going to write back. Waiting, waiting, waiting for her to reply.

"_Oh okay, that's fine just as long as I finally find out who you are. Just to clear things up, are you asking me to the ball?" wrote Jade_

"_Well that was the plan, but I've decided I want you to get to know me better, so you can decide for yourself. I'm sure you have already thought of someone else you would like to take to the ball" he wrote_

"_Yes there actually was someone in mind, someone I've liked for a long time" wrote Jade without thinking but it was too late for her to vanish the ink. _

"_Oh, well if that's the case…" _

"_No, no I'm probably sure I won't go with him, I don't think he likes me" assured Jade in writing_

"_That's ridiculous, who wouldn't want to go with you" came the reply_

"_Well, he's never displayed interest, he doesn't talk to me when he can I think he just ignores me but Slytherins also hate me because I'm "mixed blood" remember" wrote Jade_

"_Yea, I remember the joke Pine, Jones, Boyd and Taylor played on you. It was pretty mean. I would hate that to ever happen to me." He wrote_

"_Oh well, it was bound to come out some time with Rita Skeeter the amateur Hufflepuff journalist for her own paper "Rita Reports" trying to make everyone's life hell by spilling their secrets" Jade wrote_

"_I think she should mind her own business" said the ink coming through_

"_I couldn't agree more" wrote Jade_

"_But, as for Slytherins not liking you for being mixed-blood, who cares about them, they are just losers. Asians are beautiful" he wrote_

Blushing as she read this –

"_Thanks, but that was unnecessary, if I'm so beautiful, then why doesn't the guy I like, like me? He's not in Slytherin"_

"_Who is it" appeared three simple letters_

"_I can't say, sorry its too dangerous in case Skeeter founds out." Wrote Jade_

"_Oh ok, no problem. You know, the Slytherins are only mean to you so that they look good, I've seen the way they look at you when your not looking, it just makes my blood boil. But watch out for Malfoy he's older than us and can hurt you."_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" wrote Jade_

"_Oh I have to go, one of my friends is waking up, bye" appeared in the paper. _

The parchment lost it's warmth and Jade knew then that she had to find out who this person was before she lost her mind.

The next day for breakfast, Melanie made her move over to the Ravenclaw table to ask out Tyson Sain to the ball. She was very good at flirting. All she had to do was toss her perfect blonde hair, say a few funny things and be asked out straight away.

As she walked over to the Ravenclaw table, all heads turned to see who she had chosen to take her to the ball, even the Slytherins watched, simply because they had nothing better to do. Well, nothing better to do that would be allowed in the Great Hall under the eye of Professor Dumbledore.

When she arrived at the Ravenclaw table, she walked straight up to Matthew, Amos, Tyson and Luke.

"Hey Tyson" she drawled while playing with his robe, "What are you doing today"

"Nothing much how bout yourself" he replied trying to look comfortable but failing miserably

"Oh, I'm just going to tell my friends how I managed to get the guy who I've had my eye on for a while now" she said huskily trailing her finger along his jaw.

"And who w-would that b-be" he stammered as his eyes followed her finger.

"Take a guess, your smart after all your in Ravenclaw aren't you" she stated sitting on his lap now.

"Me?" he asked with a bit of triumph and hopefulness in his voice

"Of course, who wouldn't want to go with a sexy fella like yourself" she murmured into his ear

"Would you like to go to the Ball with me then" he asked sounding more confident now

"Definitely, thanks so much for asking." She said victoriously starting to walk away, plaintively ignoring the death glare she was receiving from Amelia Boyd, who was sitting opposite from the four Ravenclaw boys, with her friends.

"And sexy, I'm going to be wearing a pink dress" she said walking back towards her friends at the Griffindor table who were cheering loudly at her. The Marauders however cat-called and wolf-whistled and Sirius Black said out loud;

"Nice ass Cottrell" , which earned him a slap for his efforts.

After breakfast, the girls were going to go to DADA with the Slytherins first up when James stopped by to say something to Lily.

"Hey Li, want to go to the ball with me?" he asked

"Sorry, Potter I've love to, but I'm going with Diggory instead." She replied looking very embarrassed

"Diggory? Amos Diggory?" he asked almost as if he didn't believe it

"Yeah, I'd go with you, except he asked me first, sorry James" she said walking back to her friends, leaving James Potter understanding the meaning of the word rejection for the first time in his life feeling lost, lonely and confused.


	4. Who's Matthew Taking?

**Blob Blobby – **All I can say is that…Em, you're supposed to come up with proper emails and names! But thanks for the review.

**likes2review **– It's good to see you're intrigued to what James is going to do. However, you will have to wait for that because I'm planning for that to happen during 5th year so I'm not quite sure how to shorten the story because I can't just make the 3rd year at Hogwarts for them to be just 5 chapters.

**Floating Bubbles **– I thought the authors were supposed to keep the readers in suspense :P But I wont drag it out TOO long. I hate it when I'm reading a fanfic and they drag on too. I know that the story is a bit of a cliché but I'm just starting! That's my defence.

**A/N **I have to say that my grammar is not be up to scratch. I'll try to improve step by step just don't go too hard on me with it. It'll take a long time for my grammar to be perfect because

I don't really like it

This is only my first fanfic remember so I'm still getting used to proper sentences.

**Last Chapter – **

"Hey Li, want to go to the ball with me?" he asked

"Sorry, Potter I've love to, but I'm going with Diggory instead." She replied looking very embarrassed

"Diggory? Amos Diggory?" he asked almost as if he didn't believe it

"Yeah, I'd go with you, except he asked me first, sorry James" she said walking back to her friends, leaving James

Potter understanding the meaning of the word rejection for the first time in his life feeling lost, lonely and confused

Chapter 4

As the four girls and Marauders entered the room, with James looking angry and confused and Lily looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, they were instantly greeted by a cold eerie feeling. The DADA teacher, Professor Morter said in his deep but sneering voice -

"Your late, 5 points off Gryffindor for each of you" making the Slytherins look gleeful

"We're only 1 minute late Professor" said Lily walking to her seat

"5 more points off Gryffindor for unnecessary back talk, Miss Evans"

"But-"

"Would you like a detention as well?" scorned Professor Morter

"Of course not" mumbled Lily

"Good. Now students, today we will be learning about Dementors. Would anyone like to tell me what that is?" he asked.

Lily's hand shot up straight away.

"Mr Snape, would you like to do the honours?" inquired Professor Morter

"Yes sir. A dementor is one of the foulest creatures to walk the earth. Muggles can't see them unlike us, but can feel them exactly the same. Whenever you get close to one, it sucks out every memory that you have until you are left with your worst possible memories. They guard the wizard prison Azkaban, making it one of the worst places to ever be" said Snape with a look of arrogance on his face.

"Correct, 20 points to Slytherin" the professor said with a trace of a rare smile. It was obvious that Snape was one of his favourite pupils.

As the teacher droned on and on, Jade took this as an opportunity to ask Lily what Potter asked her.

"Lil, what did Potter want? He looked pretty mad when he came in the classroom" questioned Jade

"Nothing, he just asked me out to the ball" mumbled Lily

Jade squealed in happiness. "What did you say"

"I said no" Lily replied with a trace of embarrassment

"What are you two talking about" asked Mel as her and Kate inclined their heads to hear what Jade and Lily were talking about.

"James asked Lily to the ball and she said no!" Jade whispered with traces of shock in her voice

"What you mean you said no?" Mel asked. "I thought you've liked Potter for ages"

"I have" muttered Lily "It's just that Amos asked me already and I said yes to him"

"Amos. Amos Diggory?" screeched Mel.

At this point, the professor had heard the four girls.

"Detention, all four of you. Tomorrow night 9pm sharp be at my office." He said happily just before the bell went to signal end of class.

Not happy that she got a detention, Lily was in a very foul mood.

"Did Lily Evans the perfect girl just get a detention" mocked Sirius Black who was angry at her for rejecting his best friend

"Shut up Black, I don't need this right now" Lily said looking angry as she packed up her books getting for the next class, walking away.

"Why should I care what you need and what you don't need? You just hurt my best friend's feelings" shouted Sirius yelling behind her, his voice trailing her like a puppy following its master.

"Leave her alone Black" Jade said firmly defending her best friend.

"No, I can do whatever I want to do" raising his voice, Sirius said at Jade

"Not when it has to do with my best friend" yelled Jade louder than him.

"What about my best friend? Your best friend just rejected my best friend. He's going to be miserable for the rest of the month now and who has to put up with it? ME!" Sirius angrily said stomping away.

"Waters, give it a rest." Said Remus as he walked out the door

"Excuse me? He's the one who started it!" Jade said fuming to herself, paused, and collected her books and walked down the corridor slamming anything along the way. Unfortunately, a few first-years got in her way and found themselves sprawled on the other end of the hall.

Finally, Jade lined up with Mel, Kate and Lily outside Charms.

"What took you so long Waters?" asked Mel while examining her nails.

"Black" said Jade her eyes darkening and hardening as she said the one word looking into nowhere, clearly thinking about the owner of that name.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw her best friends reaction. "What happened?" she asked concernedly

Slowly Jade looked at Lily remembering the actual reason she and Sirius had just had a fight.

"It's just so happens to be that YOU rejected Sirius Black's best friend. And him, with his irrational, non-existent brain, decided to yell at you and get angry at you for hurting his friend. Now me, the PERFECT best friend stood up for you DEFENDING you but, do I get thanked? No! Instead, I get yelled at by one of my best friends! So Sirius and I just had a fight over defending our friends!" humphed Jade muttering curses under her breath

Lily looked very apologetic whereas Kate and Mel were beside themselves with laughter finding it so hilarious with Jades outburst and dark mutterings, had to go to the bathroom to control themselves. As they left to contain themselves;

"Look, I'm sorry Jade, I never meant for this to happen." Apologised Lily, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"No, its fine, I guess its not your fault. I'm just mad with Sirius. The stupid –

"Jade! No swearing, the professors going to come any moment now! You don't want another detention or more points docked off Gryffindor do you?" tutted Lily sounding very much like a teacher herself.

"God Evans, you're like the worst teacher of my nightmares" muttered Jade under her breath.

"I heard that!" said Lily in shock

"I know you did" replied Jade with her famous smirk displayed on her features.

At that moment the Charms Teachers, Professor Swisher came into the hall.

"Come in boys and girls we don't want to waste any more precious time" she said showing everyone into her comfortable classroom"

"Today class, we will be learning – Potter, Black! Are you listening?"

"Yes ma'am" they chorused putting on their innocent looks

"Good, now as I was saying, today class, we will be learning the art of the Colouring charm. Can anyone tell me what it is and what the incantation is?"

Suddenly sitting up straighter, the four marauders looked around eagerly, anticipating what this charm did.

Lily, Jade and a few Ravenclaws raised their hands.

"Yes Miss Evans?" said Professor Swisher

"The colouring charm, ma'am, has the ability to change the colour of anything you want, as long as you concentrate very hard on what you want. The charm normally works if you can see what you want to change, therefore making the image stronger in your mind. However, there are few spells that will undo affects of the charm. Normally, you would have to wait for it to wear off taking 1 day to 4 weeks, depending on the strength of the charm. The incantation is _arcus._" Stated Lily, with her hands on her desk in front of her, with a copy of Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 in front of her.

"That is of course, once again, correct. 10 points to Gryffindor" beamed Professor Swisher. "Now class, get into groups of four and you will find," with a swish of her wand "That there will be objects to colour in each part of the classroom."

"Come on, let's go over there. There's heaps of cushions and dolls over there." Said Lily pointing in the direction she was talking about.

"Nah, I don't want to go over there. Let's stay here! Tyson's here with his friends…" whined Mel pointing towards, Tyson, Matthew, Amos and Luke.

"You know, I would actually mind staying here…" said Jade with a wistful, distant look on her face as she looked at Matthew, who also looked at her but turned around quickly.

"You see! He won't even look at me! He must hate me! Aaaah! What am I going to do!" said Jade in anguish

"It's ok, just find someone else" said Mel distractedly

"No! I refuse. I'll only do that if I hear with my OWN ears him saying he's going with another girl" said Jade

"Ok, ok calm down girl. Jeez, you're in the loony bin" declared Mel exchanging glances with Kate.

Tactfully deciding to change the subject, "Come on, let's go over there, like what Lily said" Kate said walking over to where Lily was setting up.

Jade and Mel followed looking longingly at the four boys. Unbeknownst to Jade, Sirius Black was watching every single move she made with a very jealous look on his face.

"Prongs, she's fawning over that stupid ugly nerd" he commented disgustedly to James

"Well, he's not stupid is he? He's beaten you in every class, so technically you're the stupid one aren't you?" smirked James just wanting to rile Sirius up and his best mate scowled at him across the table.

"Actually no, that's where you're wrong James. You see, maybe technically Padfoot is dumber than Mutimer, but logically, you're the dumb one because of what you just said to Sirius." Smirked Remus earning him a high five from Scott.

Unfortunately, it was way over James and Sirius's head's as they just sat there looking confused.

Coming back to his sense, "Look Sirius, if you want to ask out Waters, just ask her to the dance. You've asked tons of girls to dances before, why is she so different?" said James

"I dunno Prongs, that's where I'm confused and that's why I haven't asked her yet…" wondered Sirius

So the Marauders thought of what to tell Sirius and how to help him. Meanwhile, the girls were discussing what happened between Lily and James and what Lily was thinking about Amos.

"Let me get this straight, Amos asked you, you said yes, James asked you, you said no. Am I right so far?" asked Jade checking with Lily.

"Yea, you are, surprisingly" commented Lily smiling

"Haha, very funny…not! But seriously, ok there's just one thing I'm confused about…"

"Which is?"

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US AMOS ASKED YOU OUT?" yelled Jade causing a few onlookers who she glared at.

"Oh, well I guess it…slipped my…mind?" cowered Lily trying to hide behind Kate

"Slipped your mind my ass" retorted Jade

"And nice one you have there Waters" said Luke Mason

"Thanks Mason, right back atcha" winked Jade causing him to blush and turn away. Surprisingly, Matthew looked sort of…was it…jealous? As he saw that conversation between his friend and Jade Waters. Was he jealous because he wanted to say that to Jade, or because he didn't have the guts to? Shrugging this thought off her shoulders, Jade got stuck back into Lily.

"Oh, well. I guess I can SORT OF forgive you, BUT in future you must tell me everything because I am your best friend…promise?" demanded Jade

"Of course! Promise" replied Lily

"Now, this is all mushy and everything but…what DID happen with you and James? You either let him down really harshly or he's got it bad for you!" exclaimed Mel

"I swear I didn't let him down harsh! I would never do that! He just asked me randomly on the way to DADA and I said no because I already said yes to Amos" Said Lily.

"What! You told him you were going with Amos! Lily! You loser! You just can't go saying that sort of stuff to James! Amos is like his…ENEMY! Or … I dunno umm what are they called…" said Mel as she thought of the word.

"Oh yeah! They're called competitors! For girls, money, glory and popularity! That's just like telling him he LOST!" half sighed half exclaimed an exasperated Mel, shaking her head.

"Great, now I feel like some sort of … thing that they're competing for, not an actual human being with feelings" muttered Lily

"Oh, don't talk such rubbish, Mel's just being overdramatic and trying to make you feel bad. Don't worry about her; she's just sore because you didn't want to go sit with Tyson." Comforted Kate rubbing Lily's back while glaring at Mel who was putting on the innocent look.

While all that was happening, Jade's pocket started to heat up again. She was being written to by her mystery admirer!

"_Hey there, are you having fun in the corner there? I don't see any spells being used" said the parchment_

"_Oh, we were distracted by Lily's love life, don't ask"_

"_It's ok, I've learned over the years not to pry and poke"_

"_So I take it your in Griffindor or Ravenclaw?"_

"_Yes, I guessed you would notice that" _

Jade looked around the classroom trying to find someone who looked suspicious smiling writing on a bit of parchment. As she looked around she saw the marauders bunched around, what looked like a bit of parchment? They were up to something…or one of them was writing this to her. Turning around again she saw matthew who was talking to his friends and writing on a bit of paper studying away or note taking.

Sighing, she turned back to her parchment to find the words –

"_You know, your not going to find out who I am by simply looking around the classroom. I do have friends you know who are acting as lookouts for me. I'm probably the last person you suspect."_

"_You have to be a Ravenclaw; you're pretty smart but a little sly"_

"_That's me, mischievous but funny."_

She could practically see him in her mind smirking.

"_You know, I'm starting to like you already"_

"_Really? Are you serious? Well I can't tell you the same thing"_

Jade's heart suddenly dropped.

"_I've always liked you" _

Reading that, her eyes started to tear up a little bit. He was so sweet, romantic, sly and mysterious at the same time. WHO WAS HE?

"_I promise, that I will take you to the dance" he wrote_

"_I'm not sure if I can let you…there's this other boy I want to go with…" trailed off Jade_

"_Don't worry about him, I'm positive I'll end up taking you if he hasn't already asked you. All guys know that they have to ask Jade Waters quickly, otherwise she'll be taken. Come on, look I'll give you a deal. I'll take you to the dance unless he asks you out. Ok?" _

Jade thought about it. Really, what did she have to lose? Nothing was the answer, but she had everything to gain.

"_Sure, that sounds fair. Let's give it a go"_

"_Cool, well I've got to go, Professor Swisher is about to tell everyone to come back to their seats" _

At once the paper cooled off. Jade quickly stood up and went to see her friends work. Lily had five cushions, two porcelain dolls plus their dresses, and a toad in front of her all rainbow coloured. Looking triumphant she pocketed her wand and went over to ask Jade what she was doing.

"Where did you go? We were waiting for you to come here"

"Oh, I just had to do a little bit of homework"

"Right, sure you did…not" replied Lily with a knowing look in her eye

"It's none of your business" snapped Jade getting a little frustrated. She would tell them in her own time, just not now.

"Sure, tell us when you're ready" said Lily putting her hands up in defence.

The next day in the Great Hall, Jade received an owl. It carried with it an exquisite ring. It was in a black velvet box, goblin made as well. It was white gold with a medium sized oval cut ruby gem in the middle surrounded by two diamonds. It fit perfectly on Jade's right fourth finger. Many girls in Gryffindor came to see it.

The ring was clearly a sack full of galleons, just like her necklace.

Attached to the ring came with a note saying,

_Jade, _

_After yesterday watching you, which I do, you just don't notice, I realised your fingers were bare and I felt this was a pity as they are so beautiful. I want you to have this ring as a token of friendship and maybe love when we finally meet. _

_From,_

_Your Mysterious Admirer_

Gasping at the beauty of her ring with her friends, Mel was a bit jealous.

"How come I don't get a mystery admirer" she whined

"Don't worry you will" said Kate to cheer her up which worked instantly.

The Marauders watched the whole scene, the owl coming to Jade, Jade opening the ring. However the three Marauder friends were mostly concerned for the well-being of their friend Sirius. He looked very wild and angry.

"I want to find out who that guy sending Jade those gifts is!" he said determinedly.

As the four girls exited the hall, when passing the Ravenclaw table, Lily and Jade heard a bit of the four third year Ravenclaw boys conversation.

"So you're sure Matthew that she's going to go with you to the ball?" asked Amos looking at his friend, to make sure.

"Positive. There's hardly any chance we won't. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time" said Matthew excitedly to his friends.

Unfortunately, as Jade heard this conversation, she ran out of the hall at breakneck speed with a harried looking Lily Evans following her, leaving behind a worried looking Sirius Black and four confused looking third year Ravenclaw boys with one in particular.


	5. Sirius's Unrequited Love

Last Chapter –

"So you're sure Matthew that she's going to go with you to the ball?" asked Amos looking at his friend, to make sure.

"Positive. There's hardly any chance we won't. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time" said Matthew excitedly to his friends.

Unfortunately, as Jade heard this conversation, she ran out of the hall at breakneck speed with a harried looking Lily Evans following her, leaving behind a worried looking Sirius Black and four confused looking third year Ravenclaw boys with one in particular.

Chapter 5 –

Heading straight to the third floor bathrooms, Jade immediately shut herself into a cubicle and started crying. All her worries about Matthew came flowing out, her insecurities about him came out, her love for him came out and most of all her sadness and disappointment came flowing out, all in the form of tears.

As she sat on the toilet with her hand buried in her hands, crying like there was no tomorrow, she heard Lily come into the toilets.

"Jade are you here? Please tell me, come on babe, its ok, don't cry, we're all here for you"

But Jade would not answer. She didn't want pity or comfort; she just wanted to sit down and cry her heart out and be miserable without anybody interrupting her. There were times you just wanted to be by yourself, and this was one of those times.

"Okay, don't reply, I know you're in here. I'll tell the teachers your sick today ok? Take the day off and rest. Find yourself another date and don't mope about him. He's not worth it. I love you" said Lily sounding a little sympathetic towards her best friend.

Throughout this, Jade didn't even hear what Lily said, she just sat with her face in her hands, thinking about what she was going to do. Who was she going to go to the ball with now? How was she going to face seeing Matthew at the dance, dancing with some random girl that didn't deserve him? What was she going to do? So, after crying for about two hours, Jade decided to go back to her dormitories and sleep.

When she got upstairs, she found a note on her bed from Lily:

_Jade, _

_Don't lose any more tears on him. Just rest on it please. I'll come back after classes and talk ok? We'll find you someone better to go with._

_Love, Lily_

She loved the thought that her friend was so kind to her, but she didn't want to go with someone else. She wanted to go with Matthew! Argh! It was all so messed up. Ever since she was a little girl, that was all she wanted. To go to the ball with the guy she loved. But she guessed that fantasy wasn't working out anymore.

Sitting on her bed, eating chocolate frogs, she conjured up a television she had studied about in Muggle Studies. She was watching a movie called _Never Been Kissed _and it made her feel better, because she could compare the two lives. The girl in the movie, Josie, had an ok life, but she didn't have magic, she didn't have many friends and she didn't have looks or grace.

She was a klutz. Jade however, had a great life. She did have magic, she had heaps of people who loved her and she had grace and was told she had very good looks. Unfortunately, unlike the movie, she didn't have her true love. So, from then on, Jade vowed to find her true love, and if that meant going out with any guy that asked her out, so be it. Feeling better about herself, she finished the movie and popcorn, and went to sleep.

Later on that afternoon, she heard her three friends enter the dormitory.

"Hey! How come she's in bed? I wish I was in bed. That's unfair! She had the whole day off. Lil, did you know about this?" whined Mel as she walked over to her bed and threw her books on it.

"Yes I did, and stop whining Mel, it makes you so much more unattractive." Said Lily taking off her tie.

"Much more unattractive?" repeated Mel raising an eyebrow.

"That's right. Now shut up before you wake up Jade" demanded Lily taking off her shoes and socks.

"You won't need to worry about that. You already woke me up. Thanks a lot" grunted Jade as she sat up in bed. "How were lessons" she asked directly at Mel

"You shut up you, and they were okay, double potions with Slughorn. He's a weird one I say." Commented Mel complaining a bit.

"Jeez, is all you do complain Mel? I'm surprised so many guys go for you!" mocked Lily "And Slughorn isn't that bad is he? He's super nice to me"

"That's because you're his favourite student aren't you" commented Kate, who was sitting on her bed.

"Now that's not true! Teachers don't have favourites!" said Lily blushing

"Yeah, yeah whatever Lil, you know your one of his favourite students and so is Sirius." Stated Jade matter of factly.

"Okay, enough with the favouritism talk. Let's ask the boys to get us some food" said Lily, walking out the door.

Walking down the stairs, they found the four boys sitting on the lounge with very serious looks on their faces. The girls heard the odd word "dad" "auror" "work" "death-eater".

"What's happening boys? Why the long faces." Asked Mel bouncing over.

"That's more than I can say for Waters" laughed James as he sat up

"O you pain in the ass, low scum b –" started Jade, walking over to him.

"Now, now Waters, no violence here in the common room. We're all in the same house" said Remus stopping her from getting to James.

"Why I ought too…" muttered Jade under her breath glaring at James. If looks could kill…

"James is just being an ass Jade. Are you ok? I saw you running out of the hall this morning…" asked Sirius looking worriedly at his friends face, searching it with his eyes trying to get a message.

"Why would you care" snapped Jade a little defensively.

"Merlin, no need to bite my head off. Just trying to be nice" retorted Sirius defensive mood set in his features.

"Sorry Black, just a little angry" muttered Jade as an apology

"It's ok. Here give me a hug" smiled Sirius coming closer to her for a hug which she accepted.

As they were standing there hugging looking quite content, with all their friends with gawking at them with their mouths open.

"You quite right there Padfoot, feeling up Waters?" smirked James at his friend.

"I'm not feeling her up! I'm just hugging her" defended Sirius feeling very comfortable in the arms of the girl who he longed for.

"Okay, that's enough. Thanks though" smiled Jade pulling away from the muscly arms of Sirius. God she loved him, he was like her big brother. What would she do without him?

"No problem" smiled back Sirius, though it looked a little forced. Why did she have to pull away?

"Well, guys, I was wondering, could you pretty please get me some food from the kitchens." Asked Jade with a puppy dog look in her eyes working her way to their hearts, Sirius in particular as he had no defence against her.

"Actually Waters, we were just going to - " started James

"Go to the kitchens. Sure we'll get you some food" interrupted Sirius with a smile on his handsome features.

"Thanks. I love you" smiled back Jade at him, not knowing that his heart instantly raced a million miles an hour at that smile and phrase.

"I love you too" muttered Sirius, but so no one but James could hear him. James looked sympathetically at his best friend.

Walking down to the kitchens, not wearing an invisibility cloak, as it was not past curfew, the boys were having a heated discussion both good and bad.

"Mate, we were just about to discuss the ministry auror's plan!" complained Scott.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we should do this for Waters, she's not feeling her best" apologised Sirius quickening his step.

"You've got it bad mate." Stated Remus sympathetically, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about" quickly replied Sirius.

"You may think we're dumb mate, but we're your best friends. How thick can ya get?" stated James looking at Sirius.

"Ok, so I might have a LITTLE bit of feeling for her, but so what? It's just like any other girl. I'll have her in no time. She's already going to be my date to the ball" said Sirius triumphantly.

"Oh, so you've actually come up with the courage to ask her. Tell me, when was this?" smirked Scott.

"I haven't exactly come around to asking her yet. But what are the chances she's going to say no? You saw her run out of the hall, Mutimer has already got a date" state Sirius matter-of-factly. "Besides no one has ever rejected me and I don't think she is. You saw us hugging back there"

"Padfoot, that was a FRIENDLY hug. She doesn't see you as anything more than a friend. Get it through your head before you start running blindly and smash into a wall!" Remus said shaking his head and sighing at the same time.

"Whatever Moony, just you wait" bit back Sirius arriving at the portrait of fruit.

He tickled the pear and pulled the handle that had just been the pear. As they walked in, they were greeted by the site of thousands of house-elves cleaning up what had been the student population of Hogwart's dinner.

"Hello sirs. My name is Sitty. Is you wanting food?" squeaked a female elf who had come up to the boys.

"Yes thanks. Could we please have…" started Sirius rattling off every possible food named imaginable.

"Oh, don't forget the dessert stuff Padfoot" reminded James as he went in search of napkins etc.

So an hour and a half later, the boys walked straight back into the Gryffindor dormitories their hands, mouths, pockets and robes full of food. Not including the amount of bewitched food trailing and flying behind them.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" squealed Jade who had just come downstairs and was greeted by the delicious site.

"It's our pleasure Miss Waters" smiled Sirius in a deeper voice.

"Nice voice Mr. Black. It makes you're voice all husky and it's sexy" winked Jade at him

"Thank you. Your compliment was well accepted." Smirked Sirius sounding very formal.

"Too bad it's not true aye." Smirked Jade right back at him, collecting the food and going upstairs to her dormitories.

"What is that supposed to mean?" called Sirius following her up there. "Are you saying I'm ugly"

"No, I didn't say that. Watch your step…" laughed Jade as she watched Sirius fall back downstairs as the step just changed into a slide.

"We've got to do something about that bloody step" muttered Sirius to James who nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, as the boys were trying to figure out how to get rid of the step, the girls were having a little party up in their room.

"Firewhisky anyone?" giggled Mel as she brought up a huge bottled out of a case.

"O yum! Gimme some!" laughed Jade reaching for the bottle as Mel kept moving it out of your reach.

"God, if I weren't any smarter and knew them any better, I'd say they were already drunk" muttered Kate with Lily nodding.

"Guys, don't drink too much. The last thing you need is a hangover in the morning. But I've got some potion if you want to take it then…but it's your funeral" stated Lily shaking her head watching Jade chase Mel all around the room trying to get the Firewhisky.

"Umm Lily, I don't think they can hear you" said Kate to Lily.

"Bloody hell. OI YOU TWO STOP RUNNING AROUND. YOU'LL BREAK YOUR NECK" screamed Lily at them and on cue, the two girls Jade and Mel bumped into each other knocking onto the ground.

Downstairs, the Marauders heard two loud thumps along with screaming, shouting and just plain girls. A whole raucous of noise was echoing down the stairs. Unfortunately, the boys wanted to join in the fun and games when Sirius looked at his watch.

"Shit, have a detention now with Morter." He said sighing "What a bummer"

"Wait, Padfoot, don't the girls have detention too?" asked Remus

"Oh yeah, that's right. Perfect little Lily with a detention" smirked Sirius as he walked up to the girls dormitories.

"Oi, don't insult her!" yelled James after him

"Yeah, yeah Prongs whatever. Calm down, just a harmless little bit of name-calling" waved off Sirius with a jerk of his hand. "OI! GIRLS, YOU HAVE TO GO TO YOUR DETENTION NOW" he screamed up to the rooms.

A muffled dammit, shit, don't swear! And shut up all of you followed his voice. At once, the sound of girls thumping down the stairs, walking towards him looking quite miffed.

"Damn, is it time already? The party was just starting" asked Jade looking at her watch with a disappointed look on her face.

"But isn't it even better that I'm going to be accompanying you" smirked Sirius flashing his grin.

"No, that just makes it a whole lot worse" smirked Jade right back at him walking towards the portrait hole with Sirius chasing after her.

"What did you do now Black? You didn't have a detention this morning!" asked Lily shaking her head at him.

"Dear Evans, there's a lot of time between this morning and now" said Sirius sounding as if he was talking to a two year old.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm younger than you! I'm a week older and you know it!" retorted Lily, quickening her pace. "Come on! We're going to be late."

At that point, they just arrived at the Defence Against the Dark Arts door. Mel knocked on it.

"Well well, if isn't the five Gryffindors. Where's Mutimer" sneered Professor Morter in his cold voice.

"Matthew?" asked a shocked looking Jade

"Mutimer?" asked Sirius at the same time with the look of deepest loathing on his face.

"Yes, he is due here for a detention as well." Sneered Morter to Sirius.

Running around the corner looking slightly out of breath, "Sorry Professor that I'm late, I had a run in with Filch." Panted Matthew.

"Pity Dumbledore is headmaster. You probably would be down in the dungeons right now hanging by your wrists if it wasn't for him" sneered Morter looking coldly at Matthew who flushed. "Old times, well 10 points off Ravenclaw for your tardiness, don't let it happen again"

"No Professor I won't" said Matthew

"Nerd" muttered Sirius under his breath which got him a smack by Kate.

"Okay, I have decided your punishment for disrespect towards me shall be cleaning my room, any old books and all my objects such as sneakoscopes. Is that clear?" he sneered surveying the six teens. "You can decide which two of you shall clean my floor and the rest of you do the rest. No magic, you're going to have to learn elbow-grease somehow"

"I'll do the floor" sighed Jade, as she readied herself getting the bucket and mop.

"I'll help" accompanied Matthew as he reached for a bucket himself.

"No, Mutimer, we don't need your help. I'll help Waters. You go do something else" sneered Sirius at him walking towards him.

"NO Black! Let Matthew help Jade. Black get over here you loser and leave him alone." Yelled Mel at him. "Sorry Matthew, I don't know why he's being such a dickhead lately. Must have male pms or something."

"I beg your pardon!" said a very affronted Sirius.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Black, just come over here and start on these books" said Lily gesturing toward the pile of books.

Meanwhile, while the other three girls and Sirius Black were arguing, Jade and Matthew were mopping the floors, very much alone.

"I hear your taking someone to the ball coming up this weekend" said Jade trying to sound casual.

"Yes I am, how did you hear?" asked a worried looking Matthew sporting a new blush.

"Oh, I just hear these things. Who is it?" asked Jade very straight to the point.

"Just some girl, you probably don't know her" blushed Matthew starting to look away.

"Look Matthew, we've known each other for ages. How come you don't talk to me or when I try to say something you look away and look like your going to walk away from me?" asked Jade looking very upset.

"I never actually got the impression you wanted to talk to me" Matthew softly said looking at Jade into her eyes.

Jade had actually never seen what Matthew's eyes looked like so up close. They were so beautiful. Similar to Remus's, except Remus's were a more amber-tawny colour. Matthew's had flecks of grey and green in them. They were different to anything she had seen before. As she felt herself getting lost in Matthew's eyes and him getting lost in her own, Sirius Black was looking with a look of utmost jealousy and anger at them.

"Black! Do you mind not staring at my best friend picturing gruesome images of you both and get to work!" snapped Lily at him brandishing a dirty looking rag.

"As if I'd ever have thoughts like that about your best friend! She's just - " stuttered Sirius

"Just what?" asked a menacing looking Lily ready to whip this unfortunate boy very bad.

"She's not my type" finished Black looking away

"Not your type! Codswallop. I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way you look at any guy that looks twice at her. WE'RE NOT BLIND BLACK! And if you think that you are going to stand in the way of her happiness with the only guy she's only liked…o boy you're in for a BIG shock!" whispered Lily stepping towards him glowering at his head that was towering above her.

"Look Evans, she doesn't like him. He's just not good enough for her" said Sirius

"And I suppose you think you are" asked Lily raising a perfect eyebrow.

"You bet I think and know I am!" retorted Sirius grabbing a cloth and furiously wiping down tables.

"HAH! You think you're the best! You think you're hot sexy Sirius Black that can have any girl wrapped around your little finger. Well look again Black because I'm not wrapped around your finger and certainly neither is Jade!" said Lily pausing to take a breath. "And if you dare to … " she trailed off shaking her head and walking away.

Sirius was left there staring after her. When he snapped out of it he furiously started scrubbing down the table. Who did she think she was? It wasn't her choice who Waters liked! Besides she didn't even like the nerd. She was just going through a phase. All girls go through phases. And when she snapped out of it, Sirius would be there with open arms. Just then, the sound of laughter snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking over he just saw Jade laughing at something the nerd had said.

"Oh! And there was that time when Josh set the teachers bum on fire with the whoopee cushion" laughed Jade along with Matthew talking about memories from their primary.

"And when Ella tried to climb the tree to get her rememberall that Josh had stuck up there and then fell straight on top of him! Man, he had to hide from embarrassment the whole week" cacked up Matthew along with her.

"Old times aye?" sighed Jade looking at him.

"Yeah, like old times. Look Jade, I'm going to head back. I've got to umm…see someone about something. Bye!" said Matthew walking away out of the classroom quickly.

"Wait - " started Jade, but Matthew was already out of there.

At that moment, Professor Morter had just come back into the classroom.

"All done?" he sneered at all of them. "Good, I hope I don't see you any time soon" he said in his sneering voice obviously meaning the direct opposite of what he just said.

When Jade got back up to the girls rooms, she took out her parchment and just waited and waited for her mystery guy to write to her.

Finally a long 20 minutes or so later, writing appeared in the paper.

"_Hey, sorry I took so long. I just had to go see Dumbledore" read the parchment_

"_Dumbledore? Are you in trouble?" wrote Jade_

"_No, I just had to ask him something, something that you will find out tomorrow at breakfast"_

"_You've got me intrigued mister. Now I wont be able to sleep tonight :(" wrote Jade with a small smile on her face. _

"_Aww poor Jade, don't lose sleep over it! You'll find out tomorrow. So, have a good afternoon?"_

"_It was ok, I had a detention with Morter" _

"_I know you did"_

"_How?"_

"_Don't you worry your gorgeous head about it. I know many things…" _

"_lol, I'm sure you do…or think you do…" wrote Jade with a cheeky smile on her face. _

"_Sneaky one aye? I'll get you back for sure. Well have fun with Morter?"_

"_Yes I did, I spent the whole night with Matthew Mutimer. Do you know him?"_

"_Yes I do actually, I know him pretty well" _

"_Really? Hmm…"_

"_Don't bother thinking about asking him who I am. He won't tell you"_

"_I'll work my charm. He wont know what hit him"_

"_Well I'll just warn him. We better go to sleep. G'night"_

"_Good night. Sweet dreams" _

And after that, Jade went to sleep, fully aware that in two days time would the ball finally arrive.

**A/N **Sorry if I'm keeping you waiting for the ball! I'll update it in about a week, give or take! It'll be definitely next chapter or chapter after that. REVIEW!


	6. Insensitive Prats Galore

Last Chapter –

"_Don't bother thinking about asking him who I am. He won't tell you"_

"_I'll work my charm. He won't know what hit him"_

"_Well I'll just warn him. We better go to sleep. G'night"_

"_Good night. Sweet dreams" _

And after that, Jade went to sleep, fully aware that in two days time would the ball finally arrive.

Chapter 6 –

When the four girls went to breakfast that morning, they automatically started in on the food. There were hash browns, bacon, eggs, toast, muffins, sausages, cereal you name it! However, as they were lady like, they were much more polite about they way they ate, which was more they could say for Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Jeez, Black, how much more could you stuff into that fat mouth" said Jade with a disgusted look on her face.

"A woff muure dan I cen pey sor sue!" mumbled Sirius between a lot of food in his mouth, spraying Melanie with bits of stuff here and there.

"Say it don't spray it Black!" yelled Mel angrily grabbing a napkin

"Sowwy" said Sirius swallowing his food. "I said, a lot more than I can say for you"

"There needs to be some classes on learning how to eat properly" snapped Jade at him. "You too Potter, you're just as bad as each other! Lil, when you're a prefect, make sure you bring it up as a topic"

"Who says I'm going to be a prefect!" said Lily blushing digging into her food with an actual knife and fork, just waiting for Sirius and James to ask her what it was.

Right on cue

"Look Evans, you don't need a knife and fork to eat your toast, its called fingers!" said James sighing as he showed her what fingers were.

"Look Potter if I were you - "

"Shhh! Dumbledore's about to say something" interrupted Kate looking over at the headmaster.

"Good morning students, I hope you slept well. Sorry for the interruption, I'll let you get back to your food immediately" he said with a twinkle in his eye looking at Sirius and James "I'd just like to say for the third and fourth year ball coming up, a student in particular has made a suggestion of wearing masks. Only a few of you shall be chosen for compulsory and shall be notified by owl and if anyone else wishes to wear one aswell, you may. Now you can continue with breakfast"

At once, Jade thought about her secret admirer, it must have been him! Why the nerve of him, they were going to be able to tell who each other was. As if on cue an owl landed at her table, once again an unfamiliar one, dropping off a parcel with a note attached in front of Jade.

Her friends automatically searched the parcel, while Jade looked at the letter.

_Dear Jade,_

_By now you would have known that I came up with the idea that masks should be worn to the ball. I can assure you now that I am one of the people that was chosen to wear one. I know you probably are a little angry because you wanted to know who I am, but I've decided the moment isn't right yet. Don't worry though, there will be a moment. You will know exactly who I am when I come to the ball, I will have a pale pink rose in my, are they called tusheedos I'm not quite sure, pocket and will meet you in the Great Hall. _

_I will be waiting to talk to you tonight at 11pm._

_Love always, _

_Your Mysterious Admirer_

Enclosed was a scarf, it was not however a woollen one, it was a rare silk scarf. Made by goblins as well, it was also a handful of galleons. It was a midnight blue colour, with woven fuchsia and turquoise blended with it. There was a pattern of moving love hearts all around the material. It was breathtaking. Obviously, this mysterious admirer had very good taste in gifts. Jade automatically put it away. She didn't want it to get damaged in the first ten minutes of receiving it.

"What have you got there Waters" asked Sirius giving her a "look"

"None of your business, and don't look at me like that" retorted Jade

"Look at you like what?" defended Sirius

"Don't you try that with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Snapped Jade

"Don't tell me what to do. You have no right!" yelled Sirius standing up.

Mind you, this was in the middle of the Great Hall with everybody staring at them. Including their friends, and the mysterious admirer.

"Sirius, give it a rest" started Remus putting his hand on Sirius's arm.

"No Moony, let me give her a piece of my mind" said Sirius to Remus, yanking his arm away.

"Give me a piece of your mind?" said Jade in utter disbelief. "You don't have a mind Black! You have a…empty hole with dead bits of fluff that I have no intention of finding out what it is!"

"Don't insult my best friend" snapped James starting to stand up.

"Don't tell my best friend what to do" snapped Lily right back at him standing up as well.

"Will you all cut it out!" snapped Kate standing up on top of the table glowering at them all. "In case you didn't know, this is a public place, your putting on morning entertainment, now sit down and shut up all of you"

"Sorry" mumbled Jade and Lily both glowering at the two boys, and sitting back down in their seats.

"I guess it would be a bad time to ask you out to the ball then wouldn't it?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"You're right! It would be bad timing to ask me to the ball. But I wouldn't go with you anyway, I'm going with someone else, someone better than you and actually knows how to eat!" Jade said to his face.

"And who would this be?" asked Sirius sarcasm written all over his features, after he had gotten over his shock. "It can't possibly be Mutimer, he's already going with someone else. And its not you"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO OUR FRIEND" roared all three of Jade's friends, while she sat taken aback from what Sirius said.

"DON'T YELL AT SIRIUS" yelled the three of Sirius's friends.

"No, leave it. I'm sick of all this." Muttered Jade walking away from the table. "I was full anyway, you assholes. But thanks for ruining my appetite anyway"

At this her two friends straight away got up to walk after her, but Lily took a while longer so she could give James Potter a piece of her mind.

"Look Potter, you snivelling bastard. Don't you dare talk to my best friend like that! You have NO idea what is going through her mind. Simply because you have no courtesy of anyone, just like your low-life friends, well maybe not so much Scott and Remus." She added as an after thought. "But YOU AND SIRIUS ARE THE MOST LOW LIFE SCUM, UN-COURTEOUS BOYS WITH THE SMALLEST AMOUNT OF BRAIN POWER THAT I'VE EVER HAD THE UNFORTUNATE CHANCE TO MEET. Don't talk to me or my friends until you learn manners and apologise for your actions" snarled Lily walking away so quickly, she looked like an Olympic sprinter.

"Well, that was pleasant wasn't it?" Remus said with an air of sarcasm.

Later that day, after everyone had – sort of – cooled off, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were getting ready for the next lesson, Potions. Lining up at the door the girls were chatting away pretending nothing had happened that morning, none wanting to bring the subject up.

"Urgh. I hate potions. It's so boring and complicated" stated Mel

"Yes, most of us do" nodded Kate agreeing with Mel.

"You guys! You shouldn't brush away a subject like that. Especially potions! It's such an important aspect when we go into the world, whether it's to do with our job or in just normal everyday life!" exclaimed Lily in shock defending one of her favourite subjects. Well, practically all of the subjects were her favourite subjects.

"Lily, you just say that because the teacher we have is practically kissing your feet" Jade said giving her the "don't disagree with me, you know I'm right" look.

"Humph. Whatever Waters, you just can't hack that I'm better than you at potions" bit back Lily with a smirk on her face.

"Oh well, what are you gonna do about it? I'm better than you in, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Astronomy, jeez the list goes on and on, do you want to hear more?" said Jade back at Lily with a bigger smirk on her face, with her hand on her chin mockingly impersonating someone thinking.

"You are so not better than me at Astronomy!" Lily said getting redder by the second.

"What's going on here? Evans, you look like a mutated apple" Sirius black said, announcing himself in their presence.

At once, Jade face suddenly took on a very ugly, angry look. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she was counting slowly to ten.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 9½ 9¾ - It's not working." Muttered Jade under her breath, starting to think about quidditch, one of the few things that could calm her. "Okay, get on the broomstick, hover in front of the goals, fake pass to left, aim for right goal, fake shoot - "

"Waters, what are you daydreaming about? Me again?" grinned Sirius interrupting her calming technique.

Slowly rounding on him, "No, I wasn't daydreaming about you. If I was however thinking about you, it would be a nightmare. I was instead thinking of my shooting technique in quidditch, it was a way for me to calm my anger towards you. But since you interrupted me…"

Unfortunately, Professor Slughorn decided to make his appearance at this point, stopping Jade from any damage she could have inflicted on Black. It was just a lucky moment for him.

When everyone got settled into the classroom, Slughorn managed to say a few things to the class, before running off into his office for a quick dose of mulled mead.

"Ok everyone, get into pairs. No wait. I'll make them. Black, Evans." This caused Lily to glare very angrily at Sirius. "Waters, Mutimer" Opposite reaction was applied. Jade smiled at Matthew walking happily over to his table, very pleased to get away from anything Lily might do to Sirius. "Potter, Diggory" James gave Amos a very filthy look and made it quite obvious that he wasn't going to move over to the other table and sit where he was.

"Lupin, Lake" Remus and Scott high-fived and got their texts out.

"Cottrell, Donnell" making Kate and Mel smile at the professor in appreciation.

He then rattled on, finishing naming all the pairs. "Okay, everybody get out your texts and homework, QUIETLY, and I'll be back in a second. If I find anything happens within this second, there will be severe punishments."

"So, happy to be working with me?" asked Jade looking at Matthew who blushed quite profusely.

"Yes, I guess I am" he replied bending down to get his homework.

"You guess? What does that mean?" Jade asked him hoping to not get rejection.

"It doesn't mean anything. I just wanted to do something. Moving on, did you do your homework?" Matthew said changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, just copied off Lily. I didn't understand it though, but I will later, I learn things easily" smirked Jade.

"Would you like me to help?" asked Matthew quietly and received an immediate yes.

While the two were looking over the homework, Lily and Sirius were having quite the whispered argument.

"What is wrong with Waters? She seemed a little angry at me. Not that she is now because she's with Mutimer" scowled Sirius.

"What do you mean what's wrong with her! What the hell is wrong with your brain? Don't you remember insulting her this morning!" Lily said, angrily glaring at him

"Oh that, we fight all the time, she'll get over it" Sirius shrugged off

"Once again, you prove that you are an insensitive prick with no feelings towards others! Couldn't you stop for a second and think about how your words affected Jade?" snarled Lily at him flipping through her homework so furiously; she might as well have torn the pages, top to bottom.

"What is with you and calling me an insensitive prick? I do have feelings you know." Whined Sirius

"Yeah, but none to anyone else" glared Lily at him feeling frustrated that he was so blind and stupid.

"Ok, so I'm supposed to apologise to Waters?" asked Sirius.

"Yes! You say 'I'm sorry Jade for upsetting you this morning. It was an irrational comment and it meant nothing. I hope we can forget about it and that you will forgive me' and don't miss anything out! Got it?" Lily said trying to smooth the relationship with Sirius and Jade, because no matter how angry they would get at each other, they were simply miserable without the other one.

"Got it!" Sirius said, standing up and walking towards Jade and Matthew.

"Thanks so much for helping me Matthew, I don't know what I could have done without you" he heard Jade say. That just made Sirius's blood boil. How dare she say that to some nerd who was nothing.

"Hey Waters. Can you give me a sec?" asked Sirius trying to look into Jade's eyes.

"What do you want Black?" asked Jade tersely refusing to meet his gaze.

"Just wanted to say sorry bout this morning. It was a stupid comment" he mumbled forgetting what Lily said to tell him.

"Anything else?" glared Jade at him

"Nope, why?" responded a black face and confused Sirius. He didn't need to say anything else did he? Not knowing that he had missed out the part about saying how he didn't mean to hurt her feelings and show that he could actually be sensitive to others.

"Argh! Don't worry Black. You're only making it worse for yourself. Go back to Lily and tell her that thanks but no thanks; and you couldn't even remember what she told you to say to me, for your apology." Jade said softly but harshly.

"Look, I just want you to get over it and let us be friends again!" said Sirius raising his voice.

"Get over it! How can I get over something so insensitive for you to say! You're acting like you didn't do anything and that I should forgive you for nothing!" said Jade half sounding angry and half sounding incredulous, starting to stand up, but was stopped by Matthew who put a hand on her shoulder, enraging Sirius more.

"Look Black, I think it'd be best if you went back to your seat. You're obviously not making any progress by staying here." He said bravely to a raving, mad and red Sirius Black's face

"Now you listen to me Mutimer, you may think that she's yours but you've got another thing coming. She doesn't deserve you. Just go piss off and do us all a favour." Snarled Sirius into his face.

"I don't know who or what the hell you're talking about but I don't want to know" came the muffled voice of Jade who was talking through her cloak, with her head in her arms.

"We're talking about - "

"Just go away Black, leave us alone." Glared Matthew

Seeing that he was doing no one any favours, he walked back to his desk, looking into Lily's resigned face.

"Did you say what I told you to say?" asked Lily sighing.

"Yeah! Course I did!" defending himself, said Sirius.

"What did you say?" asked Lily again feeling like someone scrutinising someone under a light.

"Umm…" thought Sirius scrunching up his face in thought. "Something about, I'm sorry, didn't mean it and just get over it and let us be friends"

"WHAT! Oh, this is worse than I thought" shaking her head sighed Lily putting her head in her hands, thinking that Sirius just proved himself to be more insensitive every day.

'_Well, when compared to Sirius, James is a pretty good bachelor. He's handsome, smart, caring - wait! What the hell are you thinking! Don't think about yourself you selfish thing. Think about Jade!' thought Lily to herself_

Coming back into the classroom, Professor Slughorn surveyed everyone.

"Get out your homework, those who did not do it, don't worry you won't have to tell me, I already know you didn't do it." Looking around the classroom, he came to Sirius Black's face.

"Mr Black, please tell me why you have failed to complete your homework for the one thousand two hundred and fifty sixth time in a row, counting from the day you entered this school"

"Well, Professor, I just assumed that I didn't have to do it. I mean, it's only third year" said Sirius swinging on his chair.

"Never assume Black. You'll make an ASS out of U and ME." Smirked Lily looking at him, while he gave her a confused look.

"Oh ho! What a very good, I presume Muggle, term Miss Evans! Very ingenious. 10 points to Gryffindor!" while Mel and Kate high fived and Jade gave Lily and thumbs up from across the classroom.

Afterwards, the class continued brewing a simple potion called "Vanish Vial". It allowed the drinker to have the form of invisibility for sixty minutes. There was a more complex addition that allowed the drinker forty-eight hours, but that was not to be learnt till sixth year.

"Oi, Kate, how do I cut the salamander tails properly? Do I cut them from bottom to top, or top to bottom?" asked Mel sounding confused and irritated.

"Top to bottom" came the reply of Kate who was stirring her potion feverishly, sweating under the heat radiating from it. "Professor, is it supposed to be this hot?"

"Yes Miss Donnell, I see you've accomplished a great deal so far. 5 points to Gryffindor. Lets see how well your doing Miss Evans" he said walking over to Lily's cauldron. "Excellent, excellent! A further 5 points to Gryffindor. The shade of lilac is just the right colour. Not too dark, yet not too light, yet neither a little of both."

"Thank you Professor" replied Lily.

So, after another half hour of stirring and placing a sample of their potions in small tubes for the teacher to grade them on, the class was packing up ready to finish the day of school.

Up in their dormitories, the girls were getting out their clothes, makeup and any necessities for tomorrow. This included their, dresses, shoes, blush, hairbrush, nail-polish, accessories; the list goes on and on!

"I can't wait for tomorrow night. It's going be my first real school ball." Said Melanie gleefully folding up her school robes.

"I know! And best of all, I can finally see who my mysterious admirer is. I cant believe he decided the time wasn't right. I really want to know who he is!" exclaimed Jade getting all excited. "Oh, wait, I have to see Matthew dancing with some random Ravenclaw" she ended sighing suddenly not looking so happy anymore.

"Cheer up Jade, it's very likely it's nothing serious. Besides if he angers you that much, Sirius will punch him for you" said Mel with a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't utter that name around here" mumbled Jade through her pillow.

"Oh come on Jade, don't be so glum. He probably didn't mean it. And he means well. I know he's an insensitive prick, but he really does care for you. Just remember…" started Lily ending with a slow stop.

"Remember what…" asked Jade looking very suspiciously at Lily over the top of her pillow.

"That whatever Sirius does, it's because he's so blinded by his love for you" finished Lily instantly running to her bed under her covers in case Jade came to attack her.

"You've got to be kidding me! Sirius Black love ME? Are you out of your mind?" exclaimed Jade

"Well, he gets awfully jealous when you're with Matthew, he seemed actually quite keen on asking you to the ball, he just asked at a wrong time. Come on Jade, we know you're not that blind!" Kate said giving Jade a "look"

"No. I refuse to believe it. As if! I mean come on, the guy doesn't even know what love is. I mean, we don't even know what love is! We're only teenagers!" said a very startled Jade

"Are you saying you don't love Matthew" smirked Mel

"No. I didn't say that. I might love him now with the love that I'm capable of. But it's not a love I COULD be capable of in the future. I mean if I still loved him when I'm like 20 or so, that would be love love. But now, I only luv love him." Stated Jade thinking over her words."

"What the hell? Love and luv? What are the differences?" asked a confused and sarcastic looking Kate (**A/N** remember, the words luv and love sound the same in life, so they wouldn't get it)

"I mean as in luv, L-U-V luv, it's like the most we can love someone right now. And in the future like you might say TRUE love, that's the love L-O-V-E." said Jade trying to explain her … thoughts on love

"So you're trying to say, you love Matthew with as much love as you could now, but if you loved him when you were 20 or so you'd love him more?" asked Lily trying to see if she'd actually understood what her best friend had tried to explain.

"Yeah, that's about it" nodded Jade

"Okay, this is confusing me. Getting onto a topic I understand…Lily, any hmm should I say fireworks with James?" asked Mel cacking inside on the uncomfortable look on Lily's face.

"Umm…I wouldn't say good fireworks. I told him to never speak to me again until he apologised. Still, he deserved it. Stupid arrogant bastard" said Lily muttering curses under her breath.

"Oh, great. Good working Lily" said Mel unenthusiastically, clapping very sarcastically. "You guys have such complicated lives with guys. I mean, come on, mine isn't as complicated. I just get one guy, have a bit of fun, there's not triangles, yelling or insulting."

Later that night, when all her friends fell asleep, Jade woke up automatically as she was getting used to these late night chats with her mysterious admirer. Soon enough, the parchment started heating up.

"_I'm really sorry about not revealing myself tomorrow night"_

"_Yeah, me too" replied Jade without thinking_

"_So you really do want to find out who I am?" _

"_Of course, why wouldn't I?" wrote Jade_

"_Well, the main reason was what if you don't like me. What if you die from shock of finding out who I am? I know that you know who I am, we've talked before, but I don't want you to be disappointed" _

"_Don't be such a worry wart, I'll be fine with whoever you are, if we can't work out a romantic relationship, we could always be friends" wrote Jade feeling optimistic. _

"_Yes that is true. Well I just wanted to finalise tomorrow. So I'm meeting you in the Great Hall?" _

"_Yes you are, and you'll have a pale pink rose in your tuxedo pocket" wrote back Jade feeling an urge of giddiness at the prospect of finally meeting her mysterious admirer. _

"_Oh, is that what they're called? Oh sorry, Muggle Studies was never my strong point, and I didn't choose it as a subject for this year." _

"_Doesn't matter, if you ever need help, I could introduce you to my friend Lily Evans. She's a muggle born and could help you with any questions. That is, if you know her?"_

"_Yes, I know her."_

"_Cool, do you like her?"_

"_She's a very nice girl. I would think of her as a friend, I just don't know her very well, so we're just mutual" _

"_That's awesome. We should go to Hogsmeade sometime, you and your friends with me and mine."_

"_Yes, I'm pretty sure some of my friends would be very keen with that idea…"_

"_What does that mean?" asked Jade_

"_Well, it means that my friends like your friends…and it helps that I like you too…" _

"_Has anyone ever told you that you're a really nice, sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to have you?" _

"_No, but I guess now you have, but Jade your not just any girl, you're really special. I hope you know that"_

"_Thanks, but I'm no more special than any other girl. We're all equal"_

"_Maybe in your eyes, but not mine."_

"_That's one of the nicest things someone has ever told me…" wrote Jade blinking back tears _

"_I'm glad I was the person who told you the truth then. Well you better go, you have to rest so you can have all your energy for getting ready tomorrow. And before you ask, yes, I do know that girls spend the whole day getting ready." _

"_Lol, thanks. Yes I should, shouldn't I. Well, goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Sweet dreams Jade."_

**A/N **I'm so sorry to those of you who really want to find out what happens at the ball! I promise it'll be in the very next chapter! I'll start writing it asap!


	7. Eminem Part 1

Last Chapter –

"_Thanks, but I'm no more special than any other girl. We're all equal"_

"_Maybe in your eyes, but not mine."_

"_That's one of the nicest things someone has ever told me…" wrote Jade blinking back tears _

"_I'm glad I was the person who told you the truth then. Well you better go, you have to rest so you can have all your energy for getting ready tomorrow. And before you ask, yes, I do know that girls spend the whole day getting ready." _

"_Lol, thanks. Yes I should, shouldn't I. Well, goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Sweet dreams Jade."_

88888

Chapter 7

As the four girls woke up that Saturday morning, they all thought the same one thing; "Today's the day". Some of them however, like Jade wouldn't get up. Some girls, like Lily were early birds. They would go to bed early, and get up early, fresh for school. Others like Jade, would go to bed late, and get up late. Bleary and tired for school. So, the four girls, minus Jade started getting ready for the ball, starting with nails. Knowing that Jade would refuse to get up before 10 o'clock, they got out all the nail polish colours in the world. Mel, going for a pinkish variety of colours, Kate going for multi-colours and Lily going for red. Finally, after about two hours of oohing and aahing and hmms and umms, the girls each chose a colour.

Mel, going for "Pure Bliss" a metallic pink, which was pale, but when reflected in light, become a darker shade of pink magically. Lily, deciding on "Lady in Red" an, obviously, red colour, that was like red based on blood, sort of red, yet also sort of black. It was a very rare nail polish, reflecting on evil and good. Again, something she would never choose, Lily decided on it, as she would have never chosen it before making her resolution. Kate, picked something called, "Desires in Colours" which was a, like Mel, magical nail polish. Whatever her mood was, the nail polish would reflect. Blue if she was calm, Red if she was in love, Pink if she was in lust, Green if she was in envy, Black if she was mad or angry, Yellow if she was embarrassed and Purple if she was in denial.

Finally, after the girls had manicured each other and painted each others nails, Jade woke up. Blinking at the rays of the sun, she wearily got out of bed and looked at the girls, blinking slowly twice.

"God, how long have you been doing this?" she asked yawning and stretching.

"About two hours" said Mel in the process of drying her nails with her wand, which was quite difficult.

"Here, Mel let me do it" offered Kate, helping her friend.

"Lil, you didn't wake me!" huffed Jade offended that she was being left out.

"Um, Jade, you wouldn't get up…" trailed off Lily raising her eyebrow at her best friend.

"Well I'm up now, what have you done so far? Just nails?" asked Jade looking at her three friends nails in inspection. "Hey, Kate they look good" she commented nodding her head at Kate.

"Thanks, Mel showed me them in her kit and I thought why not" replied Kate looking at her nails again.

"Lets choose you a nail colour shall we?" suggested Lily, pulling Jade onto a chair near her.

The three girls, plus Jade this time, looked over all the colours. Jade wasn't quite sure what colour nail polish she wanted, she didn't want blue, she wanted something that would match the dress, not the same colour as the dress. Finally, she decided with purple and chose the shade called "Magenta Motion" which flickered. It was constantly moving on her nails, giving them an alive look. It was quite amazing what nail polish could do.

Next, the girls decided to work on the hair. Since Jade's hair was naturally straightened, they decided to work on her last as she would take the least amount of time to fix. As Lily had the curliest and waviest hair out of the four girls, they decided to make her their first target.

"Okay Lily, sit in the chair and let us do the magic. And no looking!" said Jade firmly, enjoying annoying Lily.

"Yes mother" grumbled Lily getting comfortable in a chair and picking up Witch Weekly and started reading it. Did you know that four out of ten witches lose some of their powers before they're 25!

Because the girls weren't too wacky when it came to hair styles, as there was Lily and Kate to keep the others in track, they normally settled for simpler hairstyles. When they were older and were going to have more experience, they would go fully out. However, now they were just going to settle for simple but hot styles and let the good times roll.

For Lily, they were going to straighten her hair, and let it flow loosely down. Using hair spray that was a very smart muggle invention, it also had glitter. They nicknamed it "Sparkle Parish". Taking two hours to straighten Lily's hair through a series of Ow's! and mumbled swear words, they managed to finally half achieve the task. All that was left now was to make a side part and brush it over Lily's right ear to give her the look of grace and elegance. Spraying a few times, they had finally finished the first target.

"Gods Lily, your hair is so wavy! Ever thought of putting a permanent straightening charm on it?" sighed Jade, stepping back and admiring her handy-work.

"Nah I like it wavy" examining her hair in the mirror. "Nice job guys" looking at her friends appreciatively.

"Hey, what are friends for?" commented Mel "Okay, my turn next and I know exactly what I want."

Mel had decided to go for the cutesy innocent look. She liked doing that. Hopefully one day she could look back at herself and laugh and say "how big of an idiot was I?" But the girls did what she wanted them to do. And two straight vertical plaits were quite simple, nonetheless effective. It definitely did give off the cutesy vibe.

Her hair was not as wavy as Lily's it just curled at the ends. So it was quite easy to plait. Leaving that part to Lily, Jade and Kate got ready the Sparkle Parish. After the plaits were done, Jade sprayed Mel's hair to perfection.

While Mel was examining herself in the mirror only forty-five minutes later, "Waters! You got glitter all over my forehead!"

"Whoops sorry didn't mean it" Jade said half hiding her smirk.

"Bullshit you didn't mean it! I look like some walking…what are they called? Clowns I think?" she said looking at Lily for the nod. "But great job Lils, I hate it when people do pigtails on the side, it looks so juvenile, vertical and straight down looks way better"

"Kinky looking aye Cottrell?" smirked Jade

"Yep, sure is" laughed Mel.

Kate with the straightest hair next to Jade was next. She just wanted a pony tail. Nothing the girls said could convince her to change her mind. So Mel sighing was left to scrape Kate's soft brown hair into a ponytail. However, she left two strands out. One left for sophistication and the other to wrap around the ponytail so you couldn't see the band holding her hair up. It was a nice effect. Once again, Jade sprayed another of her friends hair with Sparkle Parish to give the finishing touch.

"Thanks guys, I told you! Simple can be good, none of this wacky cutesy stuff Mel does." She said looking at Mel

"Humph" came the sound from Mel

Last but not least was Jade's turn. She just wanted a bun with a few of the strands mucked up so that it would give the "messy" bun affect. While putting up her hair was cinch, making it messy was not as easy.

"Stupid fricken argh!" muttered Mel under her breath as she struggled to make it look messy.

"What now?" asked Jade looking over her shoulder taking her eyes off a muggle magazine called _Goss._

"Nothing" said back Mel as she started plucking at Jades hair starting to give it the messy affect.

"Holy shit! It's 12 o'clock!" said Kate frantically going out and getting the dresses, shoes, accessories and makeup and bringing them back to the bathroom.

"Ok, ok! I'm hurrying" said Mel brushing back down the extra strands coming out of Jades bun on purpose, using her hands to rub them and make them fuzzy. After another 10 minutes, she got out the Sparkle Parish and sprayed Jade's hair giving her the final flourish.

"Yes! One down…only umm a hundred to go?" winced Kate as she ended her supposedly encouraging words with not so encouraging words.

"Okay, makeup next" said Mel happily getting out her prized set.

While the girls looked over shades and decided on what was happening, caught up in the unravelling events, Jade's mystery admirer and his friends were talking about what was going to occur that night.

"She's going to ask me to take off my mask, I know it" said the mystery admirer.

"Well if she does, just say no" replied his friend #1 in an offhand way as if it was simple.

"It's not that easy. You don't understand! She sort of has this power over me. I'd probably jump off the north tower if she asked me to!" he exclaimed worriedly

"Look, she won't ask you to jump off the north tower. That'd only be if you were a Slytherin or something" said friend #2

"The sorting hat thought about putting me in Slytherin" said the mystery admirer thoughtfully.

"Well lets be thankful he didn't." said friend #3

"That's horrible. Don't say crap like that" said friend #1

"Ok, so if she asks me to take off my mask I'll say no, but tell her I'll meet her for a date in a weeks time at the room we found?" said the mystery admirer.

"Yep, it can't go wrong mate, things will be fine" assured friend #2

"Okay, simple, piece of cake. Breathe. Wait, I'll probably stop breathing when I see what she looks like!" said the mystery admirer his eyes widening suddenly.

The three friends burst out laughing and ignored him, getting out their tuxedos.

88888

Back in the girl's dormitory, the four girls had already had their showers, freshened up and applied makeup. Needless to say, they look stunning.

"Okay, dress time" squealed Mel getting her pink dress and giving all her friends their own dresses.

"Yes" replied Jade taking a quick breath. "Only two and a half hours till I meet my mystery guy..."

"You have to introduce me." Winked Lily at her best friend.

"Yeah, I will. But you have to promise if you see Matthew that you'll hide me behind you." Responded Jade looking at Lily for her word.

"No I won't! You look hot babe, and it'll be better to rub in his face what he's going to be missing out on." Lily replied defiantly.

"But what about James?" said Mel sneakily while Kate laughed "I wonder who his date is…"

"I don't give a stuff who Potter takes. I only feel sorry for the unfortunate girl." Retorted Lily at her friend.

"Really? Well I don't think she feels sorry for herself. Clarissa Taylor looked quite the happy one, and ran off to tell her friends." said Mel looking closely at her friend for her reaction.

"He's taking that wench!" exclaimed Lily going a shade of purple.

"Now, now Evans, don't turn purple, it's bad for your complexion!" smirked Jade looking at her friend.

"Shut up Waters, I'm not purple. Well Mel, do you know who Black's taking?" asked Lily

"Yep, he's taking Amelia Boyd, since she couldn't go with Tyson because I'm going with him" smirked Mel at the memory of Amelia giving her the death glare.

"Well, lucky her. She couldn't have one so she had another" Jade said with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" asked Kate tilting her head

"No, you don't" replied Jade sticking her tongue out at Kate.

"Wow, so mature" commented Kate

"I know" Jade said smiling a massive "innocent" one.

So the four girls put on the dresses, all visions in pink, white, turquoise and green&yellow.

"Hmm, I think we should all wear diamond accessories. Remember diamonds are a girl's best friend." Stated Mel sharing a laugh with Lily.

"Huh? Where did you hear that?" asked a confused Jade.

"It's a muggle saying." Said Lily filling Jade in.

"Oh, ok. Man, those muggles have weird sayings. Where do they get them from?" wondered Jade.

"I've got no idea" shrugged Mel.

"Anyway, I can't wear diamonds, I have to wear the gorgeous necklace my mystery admirer sent me. You remember? The jade necklace" explained Jade

"Okay, well I personally ordered this jewellery set from Paris, and it has a catalogue. Just look through the catalogue and if you like it point at it and mutter _Scintillo Apparitus._" Explained Mel getting out her catalogue.

"Wow, I really like this one." Said Lily staring at awe at a necklace that was on the first page.

"Excellent choice Li, that one is apparently from, what does it say?" said Jade squinting at the information in the catalogue. "It says it's made from one of the best jewellers in the world called Cassidi Melano, the Italian lady."

"Awesome" breathed Lily pointing her wand at the picture and muttering _Scintillo Apparitus. _The necklace was just a simple chain, with diamond after diamond in princess cut fashion. As it appeared in Lily's hand, Jade put it on her, with hers already on.

"Okay, we all ready? I think I'm missing something" said Kate confused. "Oh yeah! I forgot my mask"

"You got chosen to wear a mask?" asked Mel in shock. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Didn't think it was important" shrugged off Kate getting out her mask, the colour of pale yellow with sequins and glitter on it. "Don't you think it's pretty? Dumbledore asked me what colour dress I was wearing so I just told him yellow."

"Yeah, that's really pretty Kate" said Lily in appreciation her eyes raking over the mask.

"Alright. We're all set, with a full ten minutes to wait" smiled Mel looking at the clock.

"Okay, I'm meeting Amos in the Great Hall along with you Mel and Jade. And Kate did you end up getting a date?" asked Lily looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm going with Remus" she said nonchalantly.

"You're going with Remus and you didn't tell us!" exclaimed Mel.

"It's just a friend thing" blushed Kate.

"Friend thing my foot" smirked Lily. "Have fun and don't get drunk. Oh, by the way, I think I heard James and Sirius saying something about spiking the drinks, so don't drink any of the punch, just conjure up something ok?"

"Yep, I wouldn't have put it past them anyway" muttered Jade rolling her eyes "Immature freaks"

"Don't give them a hard time Jade. Especially Sirius! I'm sure you will have made up by the end of the night." Said Kate

"Yeah well we'll see won't we…" said Jade trailing off. "But for now I couldn't give a dam about Sirius, I just want to know who the hell my mystery admirer is. I can just coax him into taking off his mask can't I?"

However, the girls didn't know that Sirius was standing outside their door listening in on the conversation. He heard the "I couldn't give a damn about Sirius, I just want to know who the hell my mystery admirer is" part.

How could she care more about a guy she didn't even know over him? Sirius thought feeling his heart clench as he blinked back tears and went back downstairs, not wanting to hear more about the conversation.

But in the girl's dorm, the conversation continued as though nothing happened, because according to them, nothing did happen.

"Come on Jade, you have to at least care about Sirius a little bit. I mean even if you are mad at him you still love him as a friend." Said Lily looking into her best friend's eyes. "I've seen both of you without each other and your miserable, you need the sarcasm and fights to keep you going!"

"Okay, maybe I do care a little about him. But I'm not going to talk to him properly, not including yelling and hexing, until he comes up with a proper apology, just like you're not going to talk to James until he gives you a proper apology." Said Jade using Lily's weakness against her.

"Bloody hell! You can't keep saying you won't do something with Black just because I won't do something with Potter. The cases are completely different!" said Lily rashly

"And how are they different?" asked Mel raising an eyebrow.

"They just are!" exclaimed Lily. "Look, it's difficult to explain!"

"What is? That you like James Potter?" smirked Jade. It was so funny watching Lily getting riled up.

"I do NOT like James Potter!" said Lily going red in the face.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that" muttered Jade under her breath, enjoying watching Lily's ears steam up.

"I will!" said Lily crossing her arms.

"Don't do that. And don't frown either. You'll get wrinkles in your dress and face." Smirked Mel at Lily.

"UUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Lily.

88888

"What the hell was that?" asked Sirius who was downstairs, as all the Marauders were, only because Remus was going with a fellow Gryffindor.

"Sounded like Lily. Is she ok?" looked up Remus in alarm.

"Who gives" muttered James a bored expression on his face.

"You do" said Sirius right back at him bluntly.

"I do not Padfoot!" James said giving Sirius a sour look.

"You do, You do, You do" sing songed Sirius prancing around the common room

88888

"What the hell was THAT?" asked Mel jumping out of her skin.

"Oh my GOD! That definitely sounds like Sirius Black singing!" said Jade cracking up with laughter.

"Quick! Get my recorder" said Lily to Mel, who went and got it from Lily's bedside table.

So the girls recorded Sirius's … lovely … singing voice and planned on good use for it in future.

"Hahahahahaha! That's a HOOT!" cracked up Jade, who in turn cracked up Kate from Jade's raucous laughter.

"Hoot! WHAT the hell is that?" asked Mel confused while her three friends were rolling with laughter.

"I – don't – know" gasped Jade between breaths through her laughter.

"Right, well um guys? You might want to stop laughter and gather yourselves because we're going downstairs in…" said Mel looking at the clock on the wall "two minutes"

That straightened up the girls straight away. As the girls gathered themselves and walked down the stairs, they saw three of the four marauders lounging on the couch crying from laughter at Sirius's singing voice, while Sirius was looking quite miffed.

"Are you laughing at Sirius's singing voice?" asked Jade looking at them

"HAHAHAHA yes HAHAHAHA funny HAHAHAHA cant breathe" gasped James between breaths at the memory of Sirius's dance and entertainment.

"Look, it wasn't that bloody bad" said Sirius looking very put out.

"No, it wasn't that bloody bad, it was fricken terrible!" said Jade turning Sirius's attention towards her. As he looked at her, his breath caught in his throat. No one could make his breath catch. Not Amelia not no one, except the girl standing right in front of him with her hair glowing from the sparkles, and her turquoise dress flowing down to her ankles showing her leg.

"Your looking pretty good there Waters" said Sirius, his eyes raking over Jades body.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Black" snapped Jade. "You're looking pretty fine yourself though I guess" she muttered. Sirius Black in fact did look very handsome. For once, he had gotten some gel, an idea of Scott's, and ran it through the front of his hair, giving it a spiky finish. It was a different look, but nonetheless he looked as handsome as ever.

Meanwhile, just like Sirius was gaping at Jade, James was at a loss for words at seeing Lily. Her beautiful auburn hair was for once straightened and it flowed down her back, gracing her shoulders. Her eyes shone with life as he watched her talk to Mel. Her white dress made her look older and more sophisticated. He couldn't have asked for a more beautiful woman.

Remus went to Kate, who was hiding behind her mask and offered his hand to her. As the eight people walked down to the great hall, James, Sirius, Lily and Mel all met their dates.

Amos gave Lily a small gift causing her to smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek, earning him a massive glare from James Potter. Mel greeted her date, Tyson with a smile and he gave her a carnation to wear, matching her dress.

Sirius and James's dates both came to them together smiling and practically drooling over them, while Sirius and James basked in the light of glory which Lily and Jade had denied them.

While her friends were all paired off, Jade couldn't see her mystery admirer. Where was he?

"Are you looking for me?" she heard a deep voice behind her. Spinning around as quick as a flash she saw a man dressed in a Black tuxedo with a black shirt and tie underneath.

"It depends who you are" replied Jade looking over him. He had a pale pink rose in his pocket and was wearing a mask, the colour of black decorated in sequins, the same as Kate's however his was more mystifying.

"I think you know who I am" he smirked back at her.

"Yes, I think so too" she smiled at him. He looked so familiar to her. She recognised everything. It was just like her dream. But she couldn't place him. She couldn't see his face. All she could see were his eyes. They kept changing from gold to grey to green to blue. She wasn't sure why this was happening.

"Is there a spell on your eyes? Because they keep changing colour"

"No, that's my natural eye colour. They change when I'm feeling different emotions. Like nervousness and anger etcetera.

"Oh, well there's no need to be nervous" smiled Jade at him giving him her hand. Already she could tell this was going to be a good night. His hand fit perfectly in hers. She couldn't wait to find out who he was.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I bought for you and the ring" he observed raking his eyes over her appreciatively.

"Yes I am, and I never managed to thank you for your gifts" she said giving him a peck on the cheek as a thank you.

"There's no need to say thank you, they were just plain gifts" he said blushing as he absent mindedly brushed his cheek where her lips had just touched him.

"Plain gifts?" said Jade in astonishment "They must have taken you ages to choose and cost a fortune!" she exclaimed

"I guess" he mumbled clearly uncomfortable.

Sensitively deciding to change the subject, "So are you going to take your mask off for me?" she asked coyly once they entered the ball room.

"No, I'm sorry I can't." he replied. Jade could see him struggling with himself with either unmasking his identity or keeping it masked.

"Aww, please? For me?" begged Jade giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No." he said firmly, looking away from her gaze so he wouldn't have to look at her face. "But I do have a proposition for you."

"Yeah?" said Jade hopefully

"I'll take you on a date in a week's time to a special place no one knows except for me and my friends" he propositioned.

"Really? Did you discover it or something?" Jade asked

"Yes we did actually" he said pride in his voice "I'll give you more details during the week ok?"

"Sure, that sounds awesome" Jade said forgetting that he wouldn't show her his identity. "Let's go over to Lily"

Walking over to Lily, she saw Lily's face turn from excited to even more excited. She looked at Jade and her mystery admirer and back again, making it seem like she was watching a tennis match.

"Well Jade, who have we here?" she asked looking at Jade pointedly.

"You know, I'm not sure, because he won't tell me!" Jade said looking pointedly at the mystery guy next to her.

"You know I can't." he said defending himself.

"Well, I'll just called you Eminem" said Lily

"Eminem?" he asked

"Your initials, Mystery Man, Eminem" she explained **(A/N hahaha eminem rapper! Lol, sorry)**

"O...K" he said sounding quite confused. "Oi! I'm a half-blood. I've heard of eminem!"

All he got out of Lily was cracking laughter.

"I don't get it" said Amos and Jade together.

"Well, Eminem in the muggle world is a singer. Except he raps, which is like talking to music." He tried to explain.

"Umm…I don't think I follow" replied Jade raising her eyebrows.

"I agree" said Amos looking quite confused.

"Oh, how rude of me" said Jade realising she hadn't introduced Amos to her date. "Amos, I don't know if you know him, but this is my date"

"Hey" greeted Amos nodding at her date and received a nod back. Jade could have sworn she saw Amos smirk. Did that mean he knew who the man behind her mask was?

"Oh, by the way Amos, I haven't seen Matthew tonight, do you know where he is?" asked Lily while Jade clenched her fists and closed her eyes not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh, he's sick." Amos said quickly.

"Oh, too bad" said Jade not knowing how she was feeling.

Suddenly Dumbledore came on stage. "Students, to fit the theme of the Muggle Ball, we have hired Kelly Clarkson, Rob Thomas and Simple Plan to sing tonight. Don't worry their memories will be obliviated later. Without further ado, welcome the first performance tonight, Kelly Clarkson."

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

"So you enjoying tonight?" asked Jade dancing with her partner closing her eyes to the music

"Yes I am, how could I not be? I'm with you aren't I?" replied Eminem **(A/N so I'll call him Eminem until we find out his identity, if you haven't guessed already)**

Jade just sighed in return. "You know, this song sort of describes how I feel about this one person. Except I was never close enough to him to get to know him well enough"

"Really?" he asked. "That's a shame. I'm sure he's upset that you didn't get close enough"

"No, I don't think so. He didn't even ask me to the dance. He doesn't care for me" she replied nestling her chin on his shoulder breathing in his scent of deodorant and mint.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

As Jade and Eminem were dancing, she was being watched by Sirius Black, who had been watching her every move over the shoulder of his date, Amelia Boyd. It's not that he didn't like her. She was hot and smart, but she wasn't Jade, and Jade was what he wanted. Who the hell was this guy who she was dancing with? He recognised him definitely from around school, he just couldn't place it. He just needed to see this guy's eyes or face and he'd know him in an instant. Too bad though, because if he ever saw his face, there'd be no face left because he'd punch it to pulp. How dare he steal his girl!__

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be

Lily, familiar with Kelly Clarkson and her lyrics was singing along softly to the tune. She loved Kelly's work and voice, she was one of her favourite singers in the outside world

"You have a really nice voice Lily, did you know that?" said Amos Diggory softly into her ear, causing her to get shivers down her spine.

"Thanks, and no I didn't know that." Replied Lily softly as well, placing her hands more loosely around Amos's neck. "Amos, is someone staring at me? I can feel someone's eyes on me, or am I being paranoid?"

"No, you're not being paranoid, James Potter hasn't stopped staring at you for quite some time." He answered a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Potter?" she asked incredulity in her voice. "Why is he staring at me? Hasn't he got his date Jones to stare at?"

"Isn't it obvious Lily? He's in love with you. He can't keep his eyes off you, and has been glaring at me at every chance he's gotten" Amos said quietly

"Don't be absurd. He's an arrogant prick. I'd choose you any day" Lily replied closing her eyes and once again singing with the tune. Not seeing Amos's face light up instantly.

_Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

The two dates of Sirius Black and James Potter were fully aware that the two boys weren't giving them their full attention. Dancing next to each other on the floor, Clarissa and Amelia had a quiet chat on trying to get the boys to give them their full attention.

"Is he looking at you?" Amelia asked her friend.

"No, he's staring at Lily Evans, the redhead." She said angrily "What has she got that I haven't got? We're both smart, pretty, popular. It's annoying the hell out of me. Look! They don't even realise we're having a conversation right under their noses."

"Argh. We need to get rid of Evans and Waters for tonight!" said Amelia through clenched teeth

"Exactly, the point is how…" thought Clarissa. "Look, how bout in about 10 minutes lets tell James and Sirius we need to go "powder our noses" and talk it over in the second floor bathroom ok?"

"Yep, done" replied Amelia turning around and giving Sirius and dazzling smile. __

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  


"Lets give it up for Kelly Clarkson" said Professor Dumbledore putting his hands together and clapping. "Now why don't you students sit down and eat while the teachers dance."

Jade, Lily, Amos and Eminem (aka Mystery Man) sat down to eat at one of the many small tables, picking up the menus and clearly saying what they wanted to the plate, feeling a little foolish.

While they were eating, Jade was making a lot of observations. She was happy to discover that her mystery man had polite table manners, unlike a certain someone else. She turned her head and sure enough, there was James and Sirius having a competition to see how much food they could stuff in their face at once.

Soon that competition turned into a full out student competition with about twenty boys competing with others yelling words of encouragement or of offence. Nevertheless, it made most of the girls quite angry and feel a loss of appetite before Jade and Lily had the sense to walk over and stop it.

"Potter, Black, stop that right now, it's disgusting and rude" snarled Lily scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"Oh come on Evans, you know this is entertaining" said Sirius through a mouthful of food and spraying a lot over a few boys who laughed and some girls who screamed.

"Both of you swallow your food NOW!" yelled Jade, closing her eyes not wanting to see the disgusting site.

"No, we're not going to do what you say just because you think it's right" said James through a mouthful of food with more on a fork ready to go in.

"Swallow your food now or…" said Jade in a deadly voice

"Or what?" sneered Sirius daring her.

"_Strinxi Permanto_" screamed Jade pointing her wand at James Potter and Sirius Black.

After that happened, Sirius Black and James Potter's mouths both became permanently shut. Unable to talk, or open their mouths, they had no choice to swallow, or they would choke and probably suffocate.

Glaring at Jade Waters with all their might and with, they swallowed.

"Thank You" replied Jade sweetly walking away. "Oh yeah, the counter curse, Lily will you do the honours?"

"Certainly Miss Waters" smirked Lily "_aperio icere_"

"You're lucky I have respect for you Waters, otherwise I'd curse you into oblivion" glowered Sirius.

"Well I'll thank my lucky stars tonight then won't I?" smirked Jade walking back with Lily who high fived her.

"That was quite some show" commented Eminem as Jade sat back down to eat with her knife and fork

"Well they deserved to be taught a lesson. They need to learn how to eat properly don't they?" Jade said simply. "Where's Mel and Kate?"

"I think they went outside with their dates" winked Lily at her while the two laughed.

"I hope she doesn't break Tyson's heart" said Amos wearily at the two girls.

"Nah, she won't break his heart I don't think. But you never know. I'll tell her to let him down gently if it makes you feel better?" said Lily at him smirking

"Thanks a lot" grumbled Amos half smiling but trying to hide it.

"I've noticed that you actually have table manners" commented Jade to Eminem and she saw his cheeks blush.

"My mother always taught me the necessities to make me a gentleman" he said as she saw him roll his eyes.

"Well she made a fine job at it" smiled Jade at him

88888

"Sirius darling, I need to go to the bathroom and powder my nose" Amelia Boyd said to her date that night, cooking a plan in her head.

"Yeah sure whatever. Don't take too long" he said barely looking up making her sigh. But before she left he gave her a peck on the cheek making her smile a little.

88888

"James hunny, I need to go powder my nose. I'll be back in a tick ok?" said Clarissa Taylor to James Potter her eyes glowing with revenge and mischief.

"Okay, don't drown yourself in powder though, otherwise I won't be able to kiss you goodnight" said James giving her one of his famous grins making Clarissa smile as she pecked him on the lips grabbing her purse and wand.

**A/N if you're getting angry at me because there aren't any gaps between the paragraphs, it's not my fault! The symbols I'm using to decipher between paragraphs aren't showing up such as the star, wavy hyphen or numbers. **

**Please review! **


	8. Eminem Part 2

**Disclaimer – ** I realised that I hadn't made a disclaimer yet. So this will be my only one for the story. I do NOT own any of the characters you recognise from Harry Potter, but I do own all the characters that have not been mentioned in the HP series.

**End-of-your-world** thanks for your review. You definitely made me work harder to get this chapter done!

**FloatingBubbles** I think you would be proud to know, you're my most loyal reviewer so far. I'll keep writing so you can keep reviewing. But I'm proud to say I'm doing about one chapter a week or sometimes two. But there might be a delay coming up because I'm entering exam time at school.

Last Chapter –

"James hunny, I need to go powder my nose. I'll be back in a tick ok?" said Clarissa Taylor to James Potter her eyes glowing with revenge and mischief.

"Okay, don't drown yourself in powder though, otherwise I won't be able to kiss you goodnight" said James giving her one of his famous grins making Clarissa smile as she pecked him on the lips grabbing her purse and wand.

88888

Chapter 8

The two Ravenclaw girls went straight to the second floor bathroom to come up with a plan. When they had closed the door and checked no one was inside listening in, they got straight down to business.

"So Clarissa, you're the one with contacts, is there anyone who can give us stuff?" asked Amelia, taking out her make up bag and expanding it once again to its full size.

"Yea, I've got Andy. He managed to get a job at that new shop in Diagon Alley that sells some interesting stuff" answered Clarissa sitting down on a seat she conjured up.

"Well, we don't want to kill them. We're not bloody Slytherins. Just a few drops of something to put them in the hospital wing for a week tops." Amelia said sounding a little guilty already.

"Don't tell me you're going to back out now?" asked Clarissa who sensed the hesitation and guilt in her friends voice.

"No! It's just that we could get in deep trouble for this" said Amelia wringing her hands.

"Don't worry, we should get it covered" assured Clarissa conjuring up her book of poisons and antidotes.

88888

Meanwhile at the dance floor Jade and Lily were with their partners. They were having a ball of a time watching Mel and Tyson in the dancing contest. It was hilarious! There was Mel, who had been dancing since she had been able to walk, strutting the dance floor like the queen. In the midst of all the action, Jade was interrupted by none other than Sirius Black.

"Ow! Black, what the hell are you doing? It feels like your dislocating my shoulder!" snapped Jade at him tugging her arm away from him.

"I'm taking you away from your so called partner. Dance with me. You know you want to" he said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No, I don't want to dance with you." Replied Jade walking away.

Straight away, Sirius grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away, just one dance come on?" he asked

"Fine, but you better leave me alone after this" sighed Jade in defeat putting her arms around his shoulders. Sirius placed his hands respectively on her back, however slowly but surely, he somehow worked his hands down her backside.

"Sirius! Get your hands off me you pervert!" yelled Jade at him in his ear.

"OW! That's my ear Waters." He whined

"Move your hands" said Jade in a deathly quiet voice.

"Okay they're moving" smirked Sirius moving his hands in circular motion on Jades bum.

"Do you mind not molesting my date?" came the voice of Eminem who had just turned up next to the couple glaring at Sirius through his mask.

"And who the hell are you? Mystery man in the mask" mocked Sirius

"Are you mocking him?" asked Jade glaring at Sirius.

"No, just questioning him" replied Sirius not looking at Jade, just glaring at her date. "I want to know who you are and what the hell you're doing here with a girl who's obviously above your league"

"SIRIUS ADRIAN BLACK! Don't you dare talk to him that way" yelled Jade at Sirius, and by now had a lot of attention on them.

"I'm guessing you know who this is?" said Sirius raising his eyebrows at her, fully aware of the people stopping and staring at them, especially Lily who didn't know whether to help her friend or let her work things out herself.

"Well, n -" started Jade

"HA! Exactly, he might be some impostor death eater ready to kill you!" said Sirius placing his hand protectively on Jades back while clutching his wand in his other hand pointing it at Jade's date's face.

"Lower your wand" said Eminem in a bored voice.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do O Mask One" sneered Sirius at him.

"Black! That is enough. What are you? Jealous? Leave him alone." Jade said losing her temper and taking her arm out of his grasp.

"No! I'm not jealous." Said Sirius unconvincingly "I'm just looking out for you"

"I'm not a bloody child Black!" yelled Jade pointing her own wand in his face. "Now move or I'll hex you!"

"I'm afraid I'm not going to leave you in the arms of a death eater" he said simply shaking his head.

"Don't be such a bloody drama king" snarled Jade "Just move"

"Look, just leave us alone and go back to your date" suggested Eminem stepping forward.

"Get the hell out of my face" snarled Sirius "_Supe - "_

"_Protego" _said Eminem, flicking his wand smoothly without flinching.

"DID YOU JUST ATTEMPT TO HEX MY DATE!" screamed Jade in Sirius's face.

"Well, uh, um, n - " stuttered Sirius

"YOU – you – you ARRRRGH" spluttered Jade livid with anger "I HATE YOU SIRIUS BLACK" she screamed suddenly running out of the grand hall, leaving Sirius Black standing there blinking and unmoving.

Straight away, Eminem ran after her.

-SLAP- was the sound that echoed through the Great Hall as Lily Evans stood before Sirius Black leaving him a hand imprint on his face.

"Don't do that again" she said, twirling on her heel only to turn into James Potter. "Don't you dare talk to me until you apologise to me"

"Apologise? That's new. Apologise for what Evans?" he snapped at her, after getting over the shock of her rounding on him.

"If you can't figure it out yourself then you're more of a lost cause then I thought" she said disappearing through the crowd of people to find Amos.

"Look, if your jealous and like her, tell her somehow without making her angry" said Mel very quietly so only Sirius and James could hear, disappearing very quickly into the arms of Tyson Sain.

"What the hell?" asked James to Sirius who was still standing there a loss for words

"I don't know" replied Sirius his voice empty as he stared out into the distance.

"Come on mate, lets go get you something to drink" replied James who had just looked around and noticed that everyone looked suspicious hyper. Deciding that it would make Sirius feel better for the time being, he lead him straight over to the spiked punch.

"Everyone, just forget what just happened and get ready to DANCE!" came the magically louder voice of Kate Donnell.

"YEAH!" came the sound of the drunken students.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear IT  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my WAY  
Step UP, step UP, step UP  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

Suddenly the mood lifted from stop still, reflecting on the scenario in the hall, to hectic and loud dancing to the songs sung by Simple Plan live.

88888

Out on the Hogwarts grounds, Jade Waters was being Consoled by her man in disguise.

"I can't believe he's such a moron" sniffed Jade "I never want to be friends with him again"

"I'm sure you don't mean that" soothed Eminem, "You're just angry at the moment"

"Damn right I'm angry" said Jade "He's such an…argh! There are no words to describe him, he's such a low, despicable - "

"Don't get carried away, are you sure you're ok? If he's the guy you were hoping to take you to the ball…" trailed off Eminem

"No, he's not the guy who I wanted to take me to the ball" snapped Jade, closing her eyes and putting her hand on his, she opened them again "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk like that"

"It's ok, I didn't mean to pry" he muttered embarrassed.

"No, its ok seriously, I don't mean to frighten you" she said calmly

"Just wondering, who did you want to take you to the ball" he asked looking into her eyes watching the dark brown specks darken even more.

"It's not important" she whispered quietly "I don't care, its not like he likes me" suddenly straightening up and blinking a few times, "We should get back in"

"No, don't lets just wait out here for another half an hour ok?" he asked

"Okay fine, you can fill me in about yourself" her eyes twinkling looking alive again.

"Sure" he said nodding his head and then pausing, "You do know that you're not going to figure me out"

"We'll see, we'll see" she said smirking

88888

In the girls bathroom, the two Ravenclaws had finally discovered a poison potion, however it wasn't so dangerous that it killed the victim, just made its drinker get knocked out for a few days or a week at the most

"It's called _Aliquan Aconium, _meaning small poison and it'll do exactly what we want it to" said Clarissa smiling triumphantly

"And what exactly is what we want it to do?" asked Amelia pacing around.

"Just knock out the victim for a few days" answered Clarissa reading the passage on Aliquan Aconium. "Stop pacing Milly, it won't be harmful, they won't die."

"What if we get in trouble and get suspended!" exclaimed Amelia, "This is such a big mistake"

"Do you want Black or not?" asked Clarissa raising her hands to emphasise more meaning to her words. "If you can seduce him in a week he's yours"

"He likes Waters" sighed Amelia sitting down on a toilet seat.

"But Waters doesn't like him, she likes Mutimer. Hey, who did he take to the ball?" Clarissa asked in confusion.

"I don't know, some random chick, but Amos says he's sick the poor baby" said Amelia sympathetically shaking her head

"You're too good for your own good" said Clarissa. "Now all we need to do is get some drops of the potion and put them into letters and go up to the owlery and address them to Lily Evans and Jade Waters"

"How are we supposed to get a potion? They don't come ready made you know" said Amelia shaking her head. "It'll take us at least 2 hours, and that's because we're actually good at potions"

"Nar, mum found a new spell"

"Really? Did the Office of Enchantments and Spells let her make it legal?" asked Amelia in interest.

"She didn't tell them" shrugged Clarissa, "But it doesn't matter, it's just a simple spell that can only make potions of secondary or lower expertise, appear ready made. It doesn't work for _The Draught of Living Death_"

"Cool, I guess that sounds interesting." Commented Amelia

"You guess? What do you mean you guess?" exclaimed Clarissa "Oh well, on with the work, or should I say dirty work" laughed Clarissa.

"That was such a bad call!" said Amelia mocking her

"I know, well, what are you going to do about it?" smirked Clarissa.

From then on, the two girls got set getting the potion ready into envelopes. Amelia, maybe a little half heartedly. In half an hour the mission was complete. After wards, they crept up to the owlery and sent two letters, one addressed to Jade Waters, Hogwarts Grounds and the other to Lily Evans, Great Hall.

88888

In the great hall, Lily was dancing with Amos having a discussion with him, or well maybe a more honest way to say would be, to him.

Enraged with James Potter and persuading herself to never be friends with such an arrogant git, she was muttering insults about him all through the dance with Amos, who was looking quite miffed.

"Why is he such an annoying git?" she asked more to herself

"Um, well -" started Amos looking for words.

"I mean, his heads so inflated that when it got stuck up his butt, it got stuck! He has no brains, no - oh, what's the word?" she said cutting off Amos.

"Well, I'm not sure what your - " started Amos hesitantly

"Oh, I found the word! It's civility! James Potter has no civility. He's such a air headed, conceited, non-civil, no-brainer, selfish, good-for-nothing, bad excuse for a male!" she ranted breathing deeply, getting ready to start another rant.

"Okay, Lily? Are you sure you don't like him?" asked Amos almost sadly

"No! How could you say such a thing. It's only you Amos, for now anyway" she smiled looking up at him.

And at that moment, Amos Diggory leant in, to kiss Lily Evans for the first time ready to feel her warm full lips. Lily knew that this was going to happen. She parted her lips a little expectantly ready for this, when a tawny unfamiliar owl swooped into the great hall, with her name on it.

Walking up to the owl, getting ready to open the letter when –

"No! Lily don't open it. It's bound to be bad and it doesn't say who it's from" came the harried voice of James Potter rushing towards Lily with worry on his face.

"Don't talk to me Potter" snarled Lily "You've done enough damage tonight" facing him ignoring the look of hurt and shock on his face

"I'm sorry Evans, just don't open it!" he said trying to steal the letter from her

"Don't take my private things" scowled Lily a rare emotion on her face shocking James Potter even more.

"Look, don't open it" he said

"I'll do what I want" snarled Lily starting to open the letter, proving her point further.

88888

Meanwhile, in the Hogwarts grounds, Jade Waters and her mystery man were talking more about themselves. Getting to know each other was a main priority, at this point…Maybe some of the information Eminem said about himself, would allow Jade to find out who he is.

So far, he was a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor in Jade's year. His eyes changed colour from his emotions naturally. He was half blood and he could eat properly without causing an embarrassing scenario to happen with him ending up cursed.

"You went to Nooks and Crannies?" asked Jade in shock to receive a nodding head in response. "But that's impossible, I knew everyone who went there!"

"I know you did, Little Miss Popular" he smirked

"Hey! I resent that. I wasn't that popular, I just knew the people" retorted Jade

Eminem raised his eyebrows. "Well I guess then my definition of popular just went down the drain"

"Eminem are you trying to mock me?" smirked Jade

"Please don't call me that" shivered Eminem "I might not know what tusheedos are but I sure know who he is"

"Well Eminem, please inform me. I quite like that name, wouldn't you agree?" smiled Jade innocently

He closed his eyes "He's some singer that's like a rapper wannabe. He's really good and his songs are funny, but I'm just not like him"

"But I don't know what your like or who you are so I'll just keep calling you that" grinned Jade "But if you wanted me to stop calling you that then you could tell me who you were…"

"No, I don't think that's possible. But I'll tell you in a weeks time. 7 days from now, you will know who I am and you'll either like it, or dislike it" he said taking in a breath

"I don't think I'd dislike it" she said laughing "I mean, it's not like your Lestrange or Snape is it?"

"No, definitely not. You can make sure my hair isn't greasy if you want to" he smiled

"I'm fine for now" smiled back Jade appreciating his smile. She always had a thing for perfect teeth. They were one of the things on her list for the perfect man. Reflecting on why she liked perfect teeth, she felt his hand touch hers. Instantly a feeling of warmth spread through her body as she looked into his eyes.

He was leaning in, there were only a few centimetres between them. She could see every freckle on his nose, every fleck of colour in his eyes. They were now a golden-brown turning into a tawny colour. Every detail of his face was taken in as she watched his lips getting closer.

His perfect teeth were hidden as his lips covered his teeth as he came closer and closer. Now only a few millimetres were between them…

And Jade turned away. She didn't feel like it was right kissing someone who she didn't even know. She might have had a few drunken snogs here or there at pubs during holidays but that didn't mean anything. This person sitting right next to her could turn out to be a serious part of her life. Nothing was going to spoil that, and if it meant saving a kiss for another week then so be it.

Shaking her head, so there wouldn't be so many thoughts in her mind, Eminem got the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry, it was a bad idea" he said getting up and walking away. But Jade was still thinking and by the time she looked up to stop him, he was gone.

Standing up and getting ready to go into the great hall, what had just happened still hadn't sunken in and probably wouldn't for another hour or so. Swiftly, an owl was coming towards her, dropping off a letter into Jades lap and taking off again.

_Jade Waters, Hogwarts Ground _was addressed on it, but Jade was quick to know to never trust a suspicious anonymous envelope. Her parents had always taught her that.

Getting rid of it with a quick spell _Scourgify_, there was a sudden scream from the great hall. Instantly recognising Lily's voice, Jade ran as fast as she could towards the voice.

88888

"Lets go" said Clarissa, "They should have gotten their letters by now, lets go see what happens"

"I still think this is a bad idea" muttered Amelia under her breath running after Clarissa back into the midst of people.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" was the scream from Lily as she was rapidly splattered on with the poison.

"OMG LILY WHAT HAPPENED?" came the sound of Jade who was rushing towards Lily, with similar words and sounds coming from Kate and Mel.

"What's going on here students?" said the deep voice of Professor Dumbledore, quick to come to the aid of one of his best students. "Miss Waters please take Miss Evans quickly to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will know what to do. Yes, Miss Cottrell you may go along with Miss Donnell"

"I don't know Professor" Amos said worriedly and quickly "Lily got a letter and then Potter came over and they had a fight, then she just opened it and all this, it looks like _Aliquan Aconium_, came out of the letter onto her face"

"Mr Potter come here" said Dumbledore

"Yes sir?" he asked nervousness and worry on his features.

"Did you try and stop Miss Evans from opening the letter?" he asked surveying James through the top of his spectacles.

"Yes, I did sir" he replied quickly

"Why? Did you suspect it to have apprehensive content?" further questioned Professor Dumbledore

"Yes, sir" he replied "My dad often taught me to dispose of suspicious letters with no addressee"

"That's very clever Mr Potter, however I'm afraid Miss Evans was still poisoned. Mr Diggory, I ask you and Mr Potter to please not visit Miss Evans for at least two days. I'm sure her friends will take good care of you. If you could please excuse me…"

"What! You're not going to find out who did this to Lily?" exclaimed James in shock, while Amos just walked over to his friends to fill them in what happened with a worried look etched on his features.

"Mr Potter, I assure you I will do whatever I can, however now we have to make sure that Miss Evans is alright" he said "I understand your worried, but I think it wise to leave her alone for now"

"But -"

"Prongs, just leave it" interrupted Remus from James side. "We'll visit Lily on Monday"

"But -"

"No Prongs, leave it" said Scott firmly leaving his girlfriend behind to keep Sarah company

"But -"

"James! Just leave it" said Sirius frustratedly (A/N is there such word) and you could tell he was frustrated by calling James by his name, not his nickname.

"Ok Padfoot, just think if it was Waters you'd be worried too" said James wearily

"Don't mention that girl to me" snapped Sirius

"Jeez, someone's a little bit angry tonight" commented Remus looking at Scott who nodded.

"Well you'd be if the girl you liked yelled she hated you and her best friend came over and slapped you and 'don't do that again' and didn't tell you what!" exclaimed Sirius taking in air. "Look, I'm just going to go for a walk"

"Yeah, ok Padfoot" muttered Remus as Sirius disappeared "Well this was a fun night wasn't it?"

"Shut up Moony, I swear, I don't even know why I like Evans, she's so moody" said James shaking his head.

On cue, "Hey Jamesie, you busy this weekend?" said Clarissa Taylor appearing at his side.

Looking over Clarissa, he took in her features. Her nose was a little long but not too long, her hair was a golden colour with bits of dark blonde and light blonde in it. Her big blue-green eyes were pretty. Sure why not? Clarissa Taylor was one hot girl.

"No I'm not Taylor" he said huskily. "I'll take you out this weekend ok?"

"Sure Jamesie, that'd be nice, good night" she said kissing him passionately and little bit publicly before walking away to her friend Amelia.

"Well, it doesn't get any easier than that" smirked Clarissa looking very triumphant and happy.

"Easy for you to say, I didn't get anywhere with Black" said Amelia sounding envious of Clarissa.

"Honey, don't worry. You'll have him in no time" smirked Clarissa

"Oh Merlin, what do you have on your mind this time?" asked Amelia dreading the answer

"It's all a surprise, but personally I'm not sure yet. But stop and think about the look on Evans face. Haha, the look on her face was priceless, the shock the pain and the gory. She's going to be out for I'd say at least 4 days."

"Clarissa, your so evil" said Amelia rolling her eyes

"No I'm not, I just do what I need to get what I want. I'm not dangerous like Bellatrix" she said defending herself "There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want and getting what you want"

"Okay" sighed Amelia not sounding very sure

88888

In the hospital wing, Lily had become unconscious through the effects of the poison. Her face and hands were now swollen two times their normal size. Her skin was a raw reddish pink colour that clashed against her hair. Sweat was now forming along her brow and she was breathing rapidly in and out in and out in and out…

"Madam Pomfrey, what can we do? How bad is she?" asked Jade now fretting for her best friend

"Dear, it's not as bad as it looks. Yes, _Aliquan Aconium _is a poison, however it is only a secondary poison so it will not have any harmful affects. Her breathing should return to normal in a few hours and the swelling should be down in two days. I do recommend leaving her here for at least a week"

"But what about school work?" asked Mel knowing fully well Lily would freak at the amount of work she would miss out on

"I'm sure you three girls could take care of that. Miss Evans should wake tomorrow or at the latest tomorrow night. I'll allow only one visitor at a time though; she should not be disturbed from her sleep. You have 10 minutes, goodnight girls" Madam Pomfrey said walking away into her office.

As the three girls heard her door shut they automatically started whispering about what happened that night.

"Who did this to Lily?" asked Mel in shock "How could anyone do that? But why Lily?"

"I got one too" commented Jade offhandedly

"You did? How come you didn't get poisoned then?" said Mel confused.

"Cottrell, use your brains, I got rid of it duh, mum and dad always told me to get rid of suspicious envelopes" said Jade rolling her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me" said Mel starting to get pissed off.

"Look, both of you cut it out! Lily's lying here in the hospital wing unconscious because some moron poisoned her and all you two can do is fight?" exclaimed Kate keeping her voice under control

"Sorry" mumbled Jade and Mel

"Anyway, we just have to find who did this to Lil and who attempted to do the same thing to me" said Jade seriously

"Yeah, definitely" agreed both Mel and Kate

"Well, Mel who was your date with Tyson?" asked Kate waggling her eyebrows

"Oh, it was perfect" beamed Mel her eyes shining. "He's so sweet"

"Cool, sounds awesome" said Jade with sadness in her voice

"You don't sound so happy Jade" said Kate with anxiety in her voice. "What happened?"

"He walked away from me because I pulled away" she whispered the words sinking in for the first time. "Omg, I pulled away"

"You pulled away?" asked Mel in shock "I thought you weren't like that?"

"Well I didn't want to ruin things" muttered Jade

"Um, why don't you go do something and we'll stay with Lily" said Kate

"No, I couldn't do that" said Jade "I won't leave Lily"

"Go!" said Kate pushing Jade out of the hospital with super strength with Mel helping her and locking the door.

"Let me in!" whined Jade from outside the locked door

"Nope, you go and do your business" said Mel a smile in her voice

"I'll get you guys back" and they heard Jades footsteps as she walked away from the hospital wing, towards the Hogwarts grounds looking for her Mystery Man.

88888

Walking along the Hogwarts grounds, toward the Herbology houses was Jade's mystery guy. He had just gone for a walk for about two hours thinking about Jade. Thinking about tonight. Thinking about walking away from her. Almost finally getting the feeling of her lips on his. The feeling he had wanted ever since he laid eyes on her 5 years ago, the day he moved from Yorkshire to London. The first day he ever went to Nooks and Crannies.

He could clearly recall walking around the school after just enrolling. Lost was exactly what he was. But the sound of laughter directed him back towards the classrooms and he saw Jade laughing her head off at what someone had just said.

It was a boy called David Hopsick who had said the joke. When Eminem had been to that school until the end of year, ready to go to Hogwarts for the next, he then knew by then as did the whole school that David had a crush on Jade.

Anyway, when he saw her, all his senses froze. He could feel her penetrating gaze, looking him over, before she turned around and continued her conversation with her friends. However, the damage was done. From that day on Mystery Man had loved Jade Waters.

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned around quick as a flash his senses on high alert, when he heard a twig snapping behind him.

It was Jade Waters…

**A/N I should be updating soon, however I am entering exam period now so it might be a little bit delayed. I hope your all enjoying my story, but before your too harsh, this is only my FIRST fan fic.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Side Affects of Aliquan Aconium

**FloatingBubbles – **Clarissa and James's date will be soon…

Keep reviewing! I was at school, and I checked the reviews and there was yours in black and white :D it made me so happy I started writing this chapter in English! And keep asking questions! It helps me think about them too…

**Lozit **– hmm…I've got my own mystery person…:P thanks for the review! It made me smile

Last Chapter –

When he saw her, all his senses froze. He could feel her penetrating gaze, looking him over, before she turned around and continued her conversation with her friends. However, the damage was done. From that day on Mystery Man had loved Jade Waters.

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned around quick as a flash his senses on high alert, when he heard a twig snapping behind him.

It was Jade Waters…

88888

"Hey" she said softly walking up towards him.

"Hi" he said mechanically, telling himself to not escape confrontment.

"I wish you would take your mask off" she whispered looking into his eyes "It would make things a lot more easier"

"How would it make things easier?" he asked confused

"Because I'd know who you were, and I'd know how to deal with you and who I'm dealing with. But with your mask on, I have to guess my reactions. Like if you were Sirius Black, I'd just kiss you now. But I don't like Sirius Black." Jade said now standing right in front of him

"You don't need to convince me, you need to convince yourself" he said quietly looking away, he couldn't stand rejection. But hey, who could?

"I don't need to convince anyone" Jade said quietly "I came to this dance, in love with someone else and now I'm sort of falling for you. It's just not human. One night…"

"One night does a lot doesn't it?" he laughed gently "But I'm not taking off my mask"

She closed her eyes while saying calmly "It's ok, I didn't think you would. But why do you like me?"

He cocked his head as he digested her question. That was a very interesting question. Why did he like her?

88888

At the same time, Sirius Black was just finishing his walk around the castle. So many thoughts were running through his mind. Did he continue to pine after Jade Waters? No. Sirius Black did not pine. Would he continue to like her? No. Sirius Black did not chase after girls. Girls chased after him. Why run when you can be caught by some hot chick that wanted you badly?

But how would he stop liking her?

That was the most important question. It was also the hardest to answer. How WOULD he stop liking her? He could bury his feelings and continue his reputation with girls. Come to think of it, Sirius hadn't been with a girl in ages, not including taking Amelia to the dance. Well that's what he thought her name was. No, he was positive that was her name. Some people thought he forgot a girl straight away. But it wasn't like that. He did remember them. He just didn't have any feelings for them.

Girls who got with him knew what they were doing. They new he was a non-attachable person. He made it quite clear with them and they nodded and agreed and said "Yeah, no strings attached". But the next night, they'd tell him they loved him, but he didn't love them.

How could he love anyone? He was only 14. He didn't even think he would love someone when he was 16. Sirius Black did not love. He only lusted. He barely trusted anyone. There were only a few people who he did trust. They were James and his parents, Remus, Scott and Jade.

He'd only known Jade for two years. Why would he trust her? Remus, Scott, James and him had been friends since they were 10.

Girls he thought, there so complicated. In the end their only good for one thing…

Unbeknownst to him, he was approaching the place where Jade and Eminem were.

88888

Eminem was still thinking. Why did he like Jade? There were so many reasons, he didn't know where to start.

"Well" he started slowly "I think one of the facts is that your always laughing and can always make people laugh when their upset"

Jade laughed inside, if only he knew that inside she could get really depressed. No one knew, not even Lily. The point of her making people happy and her appearing happy was only a cover up sometimes. Sure, she was normally very happy, but she also got depressed.

Some nights she'd cry herself to sleep thinking about all the parts of her life. Just a simple silencing charm around her curtains stopped her friends hearing her.

"Also, you're not only gorgeous on the outside, you're gorgeous on the inside. There are so many girls that are pretty, but they flaunt it. I know you know your pretty but you don't over exaggerate. You're not like those stuck up snobby girls" he finished

"Wow, cool I guess" smiled Jade reflecting on what he just said about her

"Oh, I haven't finished. There's still more reasons" he said getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"No, I it's ok you can stop. I always get uncomfortable when people give me too many compliments. There are some girls like Mel who welcome compliments, but I disagree with a lot of compliments which sort of turn them into insults, so when someone thinks they're complimenting me, they're just really insulting me" she said telling someone one of her thoughts that she kept to herself.

As Eminem heard this, he couldn't believe his ears. She didn't think she was gorgeous? She turned compliments into insults? She didn't think that she made people happy? This was something he was going to change about her before he finished school or before he died, it all worked.

"You don't think you make people happy?" he asked disbelief in his voice

"No, I do know that I can bring smiles to peoples faces and make them laugh, but I dunno, it's just weird when people compliment me" said Jade trying to explain her feelings

"Hmm, I see" he said thoughtfully, "But it's ok to be complimented, it's just people trying to tell you that they think that you are exquisite"

"Exquisite aye" laughed Jade, "that's a new one"

"Yes, they all say so" he replied smirking

"I hope you and Sirius don't fight too much, I really don't understand what's got into him. I know that he's a player, and he's just letting off steam with me as his next target" she said "I don't want anything to ruin our friendship, it's so important to me, making friends"

"Yes, friends, love and money make the world go round" commented Eminem pursing his lips obviously disagreeing with some part of what he just said.

"You don't think that they should make the world go round?" asked Jade tilting her head to one side.

"No, I think friends and love is important, but money. Money is such a weird thing. It's important, you can't really do much without it, but when you have too much…it's like it all gets to your head, and you sort of turn bad. Just look at the Malfoys, they use the money to their advantage with the ministry" he said sadly almost disappointedly

"Yeah, but your not the Malfoys are you?" said Jade

"No, I'm not but it's just stupid how money can get to your head" he said sounding very passionate about what he was saying. "But there are families that don't let it get to your head, Derek Potter has to be one of the best aurors and nicest man around, and belong to one of the longest line of purebloods."

"I've actually never met Mr. Potter" said Jade considerately "But he's probably some egotistical git just like James aye"

"Actually, my mother and Mr. Potter went to school together, they were really close friends. She says that he was very arrogant, just like James, but then he became more mature and fell in love with Mrs. Potter" he said

"I hope James does deflate a LOT, because he does need to, but he and Lily would make such a good couple. I mean even their names sound good together. Mr and Mrs James Potter. Lily Potter, it just sounds like it's meant to be" Jade said thinking about her friend, then remembering that she was in the hospital wing

"What about Amos?" said Eminem almost defensively, "Don't you think he'd be good to her aswell?"

"Yes, they would. But I don't know, it just seems like she and James are meant to be…" trailed off Jade

"Are you ok? You seem like your minds faraway somewhere" noted Eminem

"Yea, it's just that Lily's in the hospital wing" said Jade sadly

"What? Why?" he exclaimed shocked

"You didn't know? Some asswipe sent me and Lily envelopes with _Aliquan Aconium _in them. I got rid of mine straight away, but Lily didn't. So now she's paying for it by lying unconscious in the hospital wing, while I bet those people who sent it are laughing about their 'success'" Jade said anger clear in her voice "Why would someone want to do that to Lily and me? What did we do?" she continued, now with a sob in her voice.

"Shhh. It's ok, don't cry" he said engulfing her in a hug comforting her.

"No, it's not ok until she's awake and we get revenge on who did this" Jade said sniffing into his shoulder. "You know, you have really warm shoulders"

"Thanks" he said laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked confusedly

"You, the way you can be talking about something and then abruptly change the subject without thinking twice" he laughed

"I fail to see the funniness in that" she said scrunching her eyebrows

"That's ok, as long as I see the funniness and laugh at you" he said smirking at her over her shoulder

"Hey! I thought you were laughing with me, not at me" she said sounding a little put out

"I do both" he said smiling

Before Jade could think, she looked up at Eminem from her shoulder. Looking into his eyes which were now grey with green specks, she brought her lips close to his, as if teasing him. Not wanting to move anymore, in case he thought it was a wrong move again, she waited for him to make the next move. Her wishes were soon granted as he moved forward and barely a millimetre was separating them.

"I can feel you lips on mine" said Jade softly as she was speaking.

"I can feel yours too" he said softly. If this situation wasn't anymore serious to him, it would have been quite funny.

However funny was exactly NOT what Sirius Black thought it was, when he saw them together.

_I don't care what Waters does now. She doesn't like me like that, and I'm not going to waste my time. If she wants to be with that mystery guy who's probably some random guy that she doesn't know, then so be it. When she's ready for me, she can come after me _thought Sirius Black, trying to convince himself and blinking back unshed tears, moving back into the castle so that he couldn't see what he knew was going to happen next.

This was all blind to Jade and Eminem, but before Jade could move, Eminem came forward and brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't some probing kiss that she had experienced by other guys before. It was sweet and respective. He was very soft and caring and it all came through in the kiss. It was hesitant at first, but then it all came naturally.

When Eminem felt Jade's lips on his own, a whole flurry of emotions flowed all around his body. He knew that he couldn't be too full on, that would seem un-gentleman like. He had to be polite. But as he kissed her, he couldn't hold back much longer. He then felt Jades lip part open a little beneath his.

Jade knew that this was going to last for a long time, if not forever. This man was her dream guy. She could feel it all in the kiss. Emotions came out that she had experienced before, just never in life. Her feelings for Matthew went out the window as she kissed this mysterious person. Parting her lips beneath hers, she softly placed her tongue in Eminem's mouth, playing with his a little and soaking in the kiss and feeling all the passion built up in it. Slowly pulling away, she looked up at him, his eyes now smoky grey. They were so beautiful…

88888

The next thing everyone knew was that it was Sunday morning, everyone except Lily that is, who was still unconscious. With the sun glaring in through the windows calling everyone to get up, it was rudely awaking three tired Gryffindor girls.

"So tired. Close curtains please" mumbled Jade pulling her covers over her again, going back to sleep straight away.

"Jade, it's 10 o'clock! Wake up we were going to have a snow ball fight in the grounds" whined Mel pulling at Jade and receiving a very verbal comeback.

"Somebody's a grumpy bum" muttered Kate rolling her eyes going back downstairs so she could get into the Great Hall and eat more breakfast.

The two girls went into the Gryffindor common room, only to find James and Sirius in a serious discussion on the couch.

"She hates me…" they heard Sirius say sounding depressed.

"She hates me too…" was the sound of James's voice.

"No she doesn't you idiot, you've been friends since we came here" said Sirius punching James on the shoulder

"Ow! What was that for? And I haven't been friends with her since we've been here. She hated me first year" snapped James

"Who the hell are you talking about?" asked Sirius confused

"Who the hell are YOU talking about?" asked James back

"Waters" said Sirius

"Evans" said James at the same time.

"Well no wonder you confused me Prongs. You know what?" said Sirius

"What?" asked James rolling on the couch and thumping onto the floor

"We should move on from the Gryffindor girls and just go with the flow. There are girls everywhere begging for us, and were here liking two girls that hate us!" said Sirius who watched James pick himself up gingerly from the floor.

"I don't even know why they hate us!" exclaimed James "I mean we're the most eligible bachelors since - well forever!"

"Exactly! So from now on we should go for girls that like us, have fun, don't get attached and let the good times roll!" said Sirius enjoying his little rant.

"Right on!" said James giving Sirius a high five.

"Wait, shit isn't Waters on the team?" asked Sirius sitting back down now that he'd finished his little rant.

"Yeah she is, and she's a bloody good player too, so before you ask, no we can't ask Peters to kick her off the team"

"Did I hear my name?" asked Michael Peters, a Gryffindor 6th year and quidditch captain.

"Yeah, Sirius want to kick Waters of the team" replied James lounging on the couch his feet up.

"Are you out of your mind Black! She's the best chaser we've got. What's wrong with her?" Michael asked just getting a grunt out of Sirius

"Look, first game of the season is on this week against Hufflepuff. We've got to win, and we need her" said Michael firmly

"But Hufflepuff suck, we'll steamroll them" argued Sirius

"You can never know! I'm captain, and I say we're not kicking Waters off" said Peters going out of the portrait hole leaving behind a frustrated looking Sirius Black.

"Don't worry about it Padfoot, you won't need to talk to her much anyway" said James confidently

"Yeah, and we can figure out how to get our forms to work properly for Moony" replied Sirius sounding happy again.

"What forms?" asked Kate stepping out behind the girls steps.

"Oh, um just some registration crap" replied James offhandedly but unconvincingly

"Registration?" repeated Kate looking very unconvinced.

"Yeah, it's got nothing to do with you" said James sounding a little irate.

"Whatever, jeez go get some beauty sleep" said Kate rolling her eyes. "Oh, where's Remus?"

"Sleeping" mumbled James getting comfy on the sofa while Sirius paced obviously thinking about something, or someone.

"Bye" said Mel dragging Kate out of the common room before Kate started interrogating the poor boys.

"Yeah bye" muttered Sirius still pacing

88888

In the girls dormitory, Jade was just waking up. As she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, it read 12:26. _Urgh, it's still early_ she thought, rolling off her bed, as she vaguely recalled Mel saying something about a snowball fight. As she got dressed, she thought about what happened last night.

**Flashback – **

"_Your perfect" said Jade not meaning to let Eminem hear what she just said. _

"_Perfect? What do you mean perfect?" answered Eminem confusedly_

"_I don't know, it's just like you my knight in shining armour. I was just about to crack because of this guy, and you just came and mended the pieces before they burst…" _

"_I'm glad you didn't crack" smirked Eminem "No, seriously. Stop thinking about this guy, he doesn't deserve you" _

"_I don't know. It's just weird" muttered Jade. _

"_You should go to sleep, I've heard what a grouchy person you are in the morning, and your going to have to visit Lily" he said walking her towards the castle. _

"_Yeah" she said distractedly. "Lily…whoever did this is going to pay. I bet it was Slytherins or something" she said darkly_

"_No, it wasn't. All those who chose not to attend the ball had to be under adult supervision" he replied_

"_Humph, well then it's got to be Ravenclaws, Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. But you can scratch Gryffindor now, they wouldn't do that to their own housemates" she said thinking about the possibilities. "You know, I bet it was either Jones, Boyd, Taylor or Pine" _

"_Nar, they wouldn't do that. They might be jealous, but they're not low" he said talking before he thought. _

"_So you're saying either you know who did it, or you know them…" trailed off Jade_

"_No…" _

"_You're such a bad liar you know" smiled Jade. "In fact, practically every boy I know is a bad liar, except for Remus"_

_Jade was just about to say goodbye, as they had reached the portrait to go into the Gryffindor common room. _

"_Jade, who -" he started, hesitated then stopped _

"_Who what?" she asked_

"_Who did you want to go to the ball with?" he asked softly_

"_Matthew…" she said her eyes going distant. _

"_Matthew who?" he asked, but he just got a muffled reply as she walked into the Gryffindor dormitory, looking confused, without giving him a good bye kiss or hug…_

**End of Flashback **

Jade wasn't sure whether he heard her say what Matthew's last name was. She wasn't sure if he even knew who Matthew was, she wasn't even sure if Matthew was really sick. This was so messed up. Mel had a point, how come every boy in Jade or Lily's life became so complicated. Why didn't they just have simple lives like Mel. Maybe it was because Mel hadn't found the one. But then that would mean that Lily and Jade has found their true love…

As she came downstairs, ready to go and visit Lily, she heard a conversation between her captain, and a fellow beater.

"I can't believe he wanted to kick her off the team!" exclaimed Michael to Patrick Bennick

"I know! I thought it was a bad idea to put all three of them on the team, there's going to be so many fights" said Patrick '_I told you so_' holding at the back of his tongue.

"Black really needs to sort out his private life. It can't get in the way of quidditch! The world just doesn't go around like that. There are some times that you have to work with people you don't like" Michael ranted, going on about teamwork and companionship.

"Waters is the best chaser on our team. Black won't be able to get her kicked off" said Patrick, filling in all the empty spaces and names that Jade was thinking about.

"Excuse me! Black wanted to kick ME off the team?" yelled Jade coming down the stairs.

"No, no. Where did you get an idea like that?" asked Patrick, his eyes darting nervously not wanting to witness the full wrath of Waters temper, feeling very sorry for Sirius Black.

"I just heard your conversation" said Jade bluntly

"Waters, are you eavesdropping on your captain?" said Michael looking very abashed

"Don't change the subject Peters" scowled Jade. "That's it. I'm going to sort out Black, and if this doesn't work, well then there's going to be a lot of yelling over the next 3 and a half years." She said storming out of the common room in pursuit of Sirius Black.

Walking into the Great Hall, she found Sirius, James, Mel and Kate all eating lunch. They were having a conversation and laughing. What looked liked swapping anecdotes which was making Mel laugh, was making Jade's blood boil. How dare they fraternise with the enemy!

"Cottrell, Donnell, what the hell do you think your doing?" asked Jade walking briskly up to them, her face a reddish colour.

"Um, eating lunch?" answered Kate sounding unsure of herself.

"With THEM?" snarled Jade.

"Them? What, don't we have names now? We're not good enough for you?" glowered James at her

"You said it, not me" said Jade giving him an evil look.

"Jeez, and I thought sleeping in made you have a less temper…" said Sirius Black not finishing his sentence when he saw the look on Jade's face

"YOU! YOU LOW COWARD DECEITFUL BACK-STABBING QUIDDITCH STEALING BRAT" screamed Jade at him

"Quidditch stealing?" asked Sirius raising an eyebrow looking quite calm. "I didn't steal quidditch" knowing full well that this was going to rile up Waters even more.

"You went to Peters and told him to kick me off the team" said Jade deadly but softly

"So? It's not like you're a good player, it wouldn't have done the team any damage" he said lying through his teeth.

"You know bloody well that I'm the best chaser." Sneered Jade at him.

"Don't let your ego to your brain" said Sirius brandishing a fork at her.

"OMG! I just had a heart attack" said Jade clutching her chest.

"What now?" asked James eating his sandwich.

"Sirius is using a fork!" said Jade her eyes opening wide.

"Oh get a grip" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"I already have a good one, and if you aren't careful, they might end up punching something that might be your…you-know-what" threatened Jade

"Pfft, you wouldn't dare" scoffed Sirius standing up

"Want to make a bet?" asked Jade bringing herself closer to him.

"I do" Sirius answered knowing full well how close him and Jade were, and kissed her.

_Someone saw that, someone who averted their eyes quickly and walked straight back to bed…_

"GET OFF ME" screamed Jade pushing him off her with all her might.

"Aww, come on babe, you know you loved it" smirked Sirius winking at her.

"You are going to pay Sirius Black, not only are you an insensitive prat, your also an egotistical, scum, lower than dogs, fleas and THE THINGS THAT ARE ON FLEAS!" she finished glaring at him, moving closer to him, fully prepared this time.

"Do you want galleons? Why didn't you say so? I've got some upstairs" smirked Sirius back at her, infuriating her more.

"You know what?" started Jade, changing her voice so it was low, husky and seductive.

"What?" asked Sirius, his voice getting squeaky and his heart thumping loudly.

"I think I might just…" starting Jade trailing her fingers around his collar bone.

"Might just what?" he asked his breath coming in quick gasps.

"Kick you in the balls" she murmured into his neck bring her knee up, close to his groin.

"Mmm, that sounds – WHAT?" he yelled in shock. And then in pain as Jade brought her knee up to his groin and kneed and kicked him with all her might, and with her quidditch experience it was a lot.

"YOU STUPID B - "

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you" threatened Kate, who went over to Jade congratulating her, as the two of them walked to the hospital wing. Mel trailed behind them, her hand over her mouth, failing to conceal her giggles. Looking at Sirius apologetically, but still laughing she also went to visit her unconscious friend.

88888

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had some bad new for the three friends. Very bad news actually, bad news indeed for Lily. Unfortunately when Lily woke up, she wouldn't know that it was bad…

"I've got some good news and bad news" said Madam Pomfrey surveying the three girls.

"Give us the good news first" winced Jade

"Very well. Miss Evans is making a full recovery, as you can see, the swelling has gone down by quite a margin. Her skin is also returning to it's normal colour, with just a slight tinge of pink. Her breathing has become more normal and she is very stable"

"Pheew, that's good" sighed Mel

"Wait, we haven't had the bad news yet" reminded Jade.

"I've discovered some side affects to the poison that Miss Evans was inflicted with" she began slowly

"What sort of affects" Kate quickly said, inside fearing for her friend.

"Nothing life threatening" answered Madam Pomfrey giving her a small smile

"Amnesia" Jade quickly said, knowing this was a common side affect.

"No, it's not amnesia" assured Madam Pomfrey.

"Well then what is it?" asked Mel getting impatient.

"I'm afraid that this poison was different to the normal _Aliquan Aconium, _from either being instantly made or with incorrect ingredients." (**A/N I've just discovered the poison sounds like a potion. Never fear, it's not a spelling error, _Aliquan Aconium _is indeed a poison**)

"Therefore making the side affect?" asked Jade putting two and two together.

"Correct" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Could you hurry up and tell us what the side affect is" snapped Kate wringing her hands.

"Miss Donnell, please do not talk to me like that!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey in shock

"Sorry" mumbled Kate

"Girls, the side affect is that the last person Lily was talking to or saw before the poison was acted upon her, will be the person she will fall in love with" said Madam Pomfrey looking apologetic.

"Well that's ok then isn't it? It's not too bad" sighed Jade, "She was talking to Diggory last."

"No, I think it was Potter" cringed Mel, "They were having a fight"

"I wonder why I'm not surprised" muttered Kate rolling her eyes

"Let's be thankful it's not Dumbledore" replied Jade

"That's disgusting" grimaced Mel

"I know. Ok, well it's either Diggory or Potter. Please let it not be Potter" prayed Jade

"Girls, this love is not a proper love. It's a magical love, like a love potion. As you all should know, love cannot be made, it must be felt from the heart naturally. Fortunately, this 'desire' won't be for forever, however for how long I am not sure" continued Madam Pomfrey

"So your saying that Lily has had a side affect of love potion?" asked Mel

"I'm afraid so"

The three girls sat by Lily's side for an hour and a half, watching her breathing become normal and face become less pink. Each hoping that whoever Lily became in 'love' with, would not take advantage of her. The three girls made a vow to protect her from her thoughts, until the side affect wore off. Whenever that would be. Slowly, Lily looked like she was starting to stir, but then she'd become unconscious again. That happened many times.

88888

"So, Clarissa anything new happen with James?" asked Sarah, filing her nails

"Yep" smirked Clarissa "I've got a date this weekend with the heir of the Potter inheritance"

"Is that all you care about?" asked Amelia sounding disgusted "Money!"

"No, it helps that he's hot and eligible" smirked Clarissa even more smacking her lips

"Clarissa, what about Luke? He's like you for ages" said Grace feeling sorry for her friend

"Luke is nice and handsome, but he's not James Potter" said Clarissa brusquely

"So? James likes Lily" snapped Grace, defending her friend.

"Lily doesn't like James" snapped back Clarissa

"Stop fighting its so boring listening to you to bicker" said Sarah, sounding very bored indeed

"Whatever" said Clarissa and Grace in unison

"How about you Grace? How was your date with Tyson" asked Amelia kindly

"It was great Milly, thanks for asking. It's such a pity the Gryffindor girls keep telling him to break up with me. But oh well, he likes me and that's all I care about"

"Yep, feelings are more important than looks" said Amelia looking at Clarissa, trying to make a point

"Are you saying that I don't care about feelings?" Clarissa said in shock.

"No, I'm just saying you seem to care more about the fact that James has a lot of money on his name, then him actually having a personality" said Amelia raising her eyebrows

"Yeah well, who cares" said Clarissa

"Clarissa, no offence, but your sounding more and more like a Slytherin as the days go by" exclaimed Sarah

"I'm not a Slytherin! I just know what I want, and how to get it" snapped Clarissa

"Ok, if you say so…" trailed off Sarah uncertainly

88888

Meanwhile in the hospital wing, Jade, Mel and Kate were talking about Jade's mystery man and her feelings for Matthew.

"I can't believe he's so sweet. He sounds perfect" sighed Mel

"Yeah, well what about Matthew, he's perfect too" said Jade pursing her lips

"Well when your masked man, unmasks himself and you start to fall for him, I say go for it" Kate said giving her advice.

"Yeah, but it's so confusing…" said Jade "I've like Matthew for about 5 years!"

"Wow, that's ages" said Kate her eyes widening. "And it's older than Sirius and James's maturity level"

"HAHAHAHA! That was such a good call" laughed Jade, offering her hand for a high five.

"I didn't think it was funny" said Mel bluntly

"Shut up you" smirked Kate "Just because you can't have pleasure in my humour doesn't mean you can make us feel bad"

"I was making you feel bad?" asked Mel wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, forget it blondie" said Kate rolling her eyes

"Hey! I resent that" cried Mel

"Fair enough" said Jade nodding. "Hey look! Lily's stirring"

Sure enough, Lily Evans was waking up. She was becoming familiar with her surroundings. White, white and more white. Three figures that were definitely not white were also there.

"Lily!" exclaimed Jade jumping up suddenly

"James?" mumbled Lily through heavy eyelids.

"No, it's Jade" said Jade biting her lip, exchanging glances with her friends.

"James, I want James, where's my boyfriend" asked Lily turning over and becoming unconscious again.

**A/N **What did you think of that?


	10. Umasking of the Mask

**FloatingBubbles ** - Don't spaz :P It might put you in hospital. I'm sorry if I'm responsible for your death…

**Sophianwin** – I'm not making Jade stereotyped am I? I hope I'm not, because that would mean that parts of me are stereotypical…that's a scary thought actually!

Last Chapter –

"Lily!" exclaimed Jade jumping up suddenly

"James?" mumbled Lily through heavy eyelids.

"No, it's Jade" said Jade biting her lip, exchanging glances with her friends.

"James, I want James, where's my boyfriend" asked Lily turning over and becoming unconscious again.

88888

Jade, Melanie and Kate all suddenly went into a state of panic. Lily loved James? James was the last person she saw? Lily was going to be all over James, and it was all because the person who made the poison couldn't make a proper poison! This was bad, very very bad.

"Omg, omg, omg, omg" fretted Jade bouncing her knee up and down, as she normally did when she was nervous.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mel. "She's bound to be obvious with her love to James, knowing love potion affects"

"Crap, crap, crap" grimaced Jade still fretting.

"Is that all you can say?" Mel asked in shock. "Omg and crap. Wow, so intelligent"

"Shut up" snapped Jade "I'm trying to think of how to get Lily out of this mess"

"Any idea so far?" Kate enquired

"No! This is so stupid. How can she be in love with James. It's so fucked up!" Jade yelled, her words bouncing and echoing off the walls.

"Well, remember its not true love, its forced love" reminded Kate

"Not that that helps" muttered Mel

"Look, if all you can do is say negative things, don't say anything!" said Jade, her temper about to snap

"Alright, alright." Mel raised her hands up as if defending herself, backing off "But at least we know who she 'loves' now, right?"

"Yeah, but Lily's going to be so mad if and when she finds out about this" mumbled Jade through her fingers

"Well then let's not have her figure that out" Kate said optimistically

"You know, that works" said Mel nodding

"I bet James won't mind with this. He might take advantage of it and make him and Lily a couple!" cried Jade

"Well then let's make him aware of what Lily's going through. Tell him she doesn't love him, and that it's just a side affect" said Mel shrugging her shoulders.

"He wouldn't give up that easily…" said Jade trailing off. "Boys just don't chuck away opportunities like this and if I know James Potter, he's no exception"

Kate threw her hands up in despair. "We have to keep Lily away from him. Whenever she sees him we'll have to interrupt anything she says. We have to steer her clear of the Marauders for as long as this lasts"

Jade raised her head looking at Kate her eyes filled with sarcasm. "Donnell, we don't know how long this will last. It might last till next week, or next month, or next year, or even more! We can't avoid the Marauders forever. They aren't that dumb…well not including Sirius" she added as an afterthought.

"Bloody hell" muttered Mel sitting down. "You know what? I think that we should take this step by step. All we know is that we can't let her alone with James. I've seen the affects of a love potion, and they are bad"

"And how do you know the affects of a love potion Cottrell?" asked Jade raising an eyebrow

88888

A week had passed already. Jade had no word from her mystery admirer. But she did remember that she was supposed to have a date that Saturday night. Even between Lily staying in the hospital wing for a week and getting extra notes and homework, she still didn't forget that. How could you forget something as important as that anyway? On the bright side Lily was back with them, not showing any signs of difference. But Jade was down. She wasn't going to go on a 'date' with some guy with a hidden identity. No matter what feelings she felt, she wasn't going to go and swallow her pride. Unless he somehow contacted her, by owl or magical parchment, she didn't care.

"So Lily, any thoughts you'd like share with us" prodded Mel trying to get some answers

Lily looked up, a lock of strayed hair in her face as she studied hard trying to catch up on lost time. "No, why?"

"Oh, just wondering" said Mel her face showing an emotionless look.

"Lils, any thoughts on a few special boys?" Jade asked urging for more answers from her friend.

"Actually, yes there has been." With that, the three friend exchanged looks not wanting to know what Lily was going to say next.

"Really?" asked Jade her voice high pitched.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about Amos a lot recently. How come he hasn't talked to me? Visited me or something?" Little did she know, that while she was in the hospital wing and blabbering away nonsense, Amos had been by her side getting little sleep and hardly leaving her side. On the Thursday though, he heard the words "James" "Need" "Boyfriend" utter from within Lily's mouth. Exiting with a newfound speed, Amos had left the Hospital Wing and the three friends hadn't seen him since. Not even in class.

"I'm sure he's just busy. Maybe he caught what Mutimer had" Jade ended bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Mel in surprise

Jade pasted a look of fake ignorance "What do you mean"

"Come on Waters, you never call him Mutimer, it's always Matthew" Mel said placing her hands on her hips.

Jade placed her feet on the couch, bathing in the warmth coming from the fireplace. "Well would you look at the time, it's 7 already. I might be off to bed…"

Kate stood up, blocking her way "Don't play stupid with us. Who the hell goes to sleep at 7?"

Jade attempted getting past Kate with no achievement. "I'm tired" she said glaring at Kate

"Umm, babe? What happened with you and Eminem? I never got to find out, because of the stupid person who poisoned me" Lily said trying to change the subject.

"He hasn't contacted me" she said bitterly, stopping her attempts to get by Kate. "I don't know what I did! We had a really good time and we kissed. Maybe he changed his mind about me…"

"You KISSED" screeched the three girls immediately.

"It wasn't anything special" lied Jade

"Owl droppings. What was it like?" asked Lily her eyes lighting up. It was difficult for the other three girls, as they knew that Lily would have an infatuation with James Potter as soon as she saw him. They had come to that conclusion and Lily had no effect so far.

"Owl droppings?" asked Jade coughing

"What? It's I don't know, a more polite saying of expressing disbelief rather than swearing"

"It was pretty good actually" Jade cherished thinking about what happened a week ago. "But if it was so good, then why hasn't he contacted me!"

"I don't know, maybe he's shy?" suggested Kate

"Whatever, I've had it with shy guys. They are so complicated" whined Jade. "Why are all the guys in my life complicated!"

"Sirius isn't complicated" smirked Mel slyly

Jade ignored her not wishing to reply to that statement. She knew if she did, then there would be a huge discussion on her feelings about Sirius. Lily, Kate and especially Mel seemed to think they knew all Jades feelings. Who would best to know her feelings than herself?

88888

In another dormitory, not so far away, a conversation was going on about Jade. There were four boys discussing about her. Three friends trying to convince one to talk to her, but he was ignorantly not fulfilling their suggestions.

He looked at all his friends giving them each death glares. "I don't want to talk to her. I don't swallow my pride easily."

"Come on mate, who cares about pride when we're talking about a girl you've liked for 5 years!" exclaimed friend #1

"We've been through this so many times. I don't want to talk to her" he said stubbornly

"But didn't you say something about a date tonight?" asked friend #3 "Thanks to us who told you to ask her"

"Oh crap! Dam, now what am I going to do" Eminem said forlornly "I've gone out of my way to ignore her for the last week to find out that I have to meet her on a DATE!"

"Come on, you've been waiting for this forever" said friend #1 rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me your going to ignore it just because you saw her kiss Sirius Black?"

"Yes! I don't want her to go on a date with me because she pities me!" he shouted trying to get voice loud. "I'm not a bloody charity. I'm a human being. Get it? Human. Being. I. don't. want. pity."

Friend #2 sighed exasperated "Who said anything about pity? If you don't want pity, then don't keep pitying yourself"

"I'm not pitying myself!" Eminem said closing his eyes and calming himself

"I've never seen this side to you" observed friend #3 "It's different, but quite frankly, it was sort of boring seeing you as the normal you. This is so much better. You're fiery"

"Thanks for telling me I'm boring. Self esteem right up" said Eminem sarcastically .

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. But at least this girl brings out this new side to you" friend #3 said bluntly

"This girl has a name! It's Jade!" said Eminem defending her.

"If you're going to defend her, then why don't you talk to her? Ask her why she was kissing Sirius Black. I'm sure she'd have a good reason. You know she only thinks of him as a brother" said friend #2

"I don't know what I think anymore" muttered Eminem.

"It's great to know you know your own feelings" said friend #1 sarcastically

"Look who's talking" scoffed Eminem

"What's that supposed to mean" said friend #1 defensive mode in his features.

"Look, I'll talk to her when you figure out what that meant"

"Fine! I know what you meant" said friend #1

"No you didn't" said Eminem narrowing his eyes.

"Yes I did, now you go contact Waters"

"Whatever" muttered Eminem walking away.

88888

A silence had spread over the four girls. None of them knew what to really say, so they were just sitting there in the Gryffindor common room. Lounging around letting the warmth of the fire enter their bodies was a pretty good thing. Mel and Kate were playing chess while Lily and Jade just sat on the couches not talking to each other, just staring off into space, each thinking about certain boys. **hint** Amos Diggory **hint **and Eminem **hint**

While Jade was lost in her thoughts, she was rudely interrupted by a feeling of sudden heat erupting in her robes pocket. Ignoring it, thinking it was the fire, it continued to heat up at an alarming speed.

"OUCH!" cried Jade, standing up straight away getting the parchment out of her pocket and opening it gingerly.

"What?" asked Kate looking up from her game of chess, which she was winning.

"Got burned" muttered Jade heatedly

"How?" asked Mel

Jade stood up waving the parchment in her face. "From this"

"Paper burned you?" Mel asked sounding confused.

"No you dingbat" said Lily playfully hitting Mel on the head "It's how Jade's mystery admirer talks to Jade"

"You know?" asked Jade in shock

Lily smiled. "I'm not your best friend for nothing"

Kate showed a bit of interest and walked over to Jade "What does it say?"

"Can I take this personally?" asked Jade not waiting for an answer and walking straight up to the girls dormitories.

"_Hi" read the parchment_

"_Is that all you can say?" wrote Jade feeling a little pissed_

"_What do you want me to say?" _

"_Well you could at least tell me why you haven't tried to contact me in a week" wrote Jade feeling a little foolish displaying her feelings on paper_

"_I didn't think you'd want to talk to me" came the reply vaguely_

"_And why the hell would you think that?" wrote Jade getting a little baffled_

"_I saw you" came the reply that was not very informative_

"_You saw me do what?" _

"_Kiss Sirius Black" came the blunt reply_

"_I did not kiss him!" wrote Jade making an indignant noise in her throat, even though she knew he could not hear it._

"_I saw you with my own eyes! In the great hall a week ago" _

"_Oh that! Yuck, don't make me remember. He molested me!" _

"_You sound a bit dramatic"_

"_Well let's just say I didn't give him permission. Unlike when I gave you permission after the ball…"_

"_Don't change the subject. I don't want to be soft. I need to stop being a pushover" _

"_Are you ok?" _

"_Of course I'm ok, I'm just a little stressed. Can you answer one question?"_

"_Depends, but I'll do my best"_

"_Do you love Sirius Black, and did you want him to kiss you?" he asked _

"_Yes, I love Sirius Black. Only in a friend way though. I didn't want him to kiss me"_

"_But you kissed him back"_

"_I did NOT! I kicked him in the balls"_

"_I didn't see that…"_

"_Look, I don't want to argue over paper. How about we meet for that date you promised me?"_

"_But then I'd have to tell you who I am…"_

"_Isn't that the point?"_

"_Well, I don't think you'd want me over Sirius"_

"_For gods sake! I don't like Sirius that way!" _

"_Ok…and I'll meet you outside your portrait at 10pm"_

"_Sure, that's fine with me. Are you going to be wearing a mask?"_

"_Yes, I sure will"_

"_You better take it off"_

"_Are you threatening me Miss Waters?"_

"_No I'm not, I just don't like kissing people who have a mask on their face in particular."_

"_Okay, I'll see what I can do"_

"_I'll see you in 2 and a half hours"_

"_Bye"_

Folding up the paper and putting it in her robes pocket, she straight away went to down to her friends to tell them of what was going to happen. She was finally going to go on a date with this mystery guy who had intrigued her since the beginning of the year.

"Jade, you look happy" observed Mel

"Yeah, I am" smiled Jade

"Care to tell us why?" Lily asked looking at Jade

Jade walked over to them quickly "I'm going on a date in 2 and a half hours!"

"Great" said Mel slowly "With who?"

"Just, um, my secret admirer" smiled Jade squealing with happiness inside.

"REALLY" screeched Lily jumping up

"Yep" screeched Jade just as loud, hugging Lily and the two were quickly dancing around the common room.

"What the hell are you doing jumping around and hugging!" yelled Mel, waving her hands, trying to get their attention. "We have a girl to get ready for a date with her maybe not so perfect prince charming!"

That stopped the girls immediately. "Not so perfect?" asked Lily tilting her head

"I don't know, you don't even know who he is" shrugged Mel

"But I will tonight" said Jade hopping over the couch jumping up and down.

"You will tonight what?" Sirius Black had just walked into the common room. His friends however weren't there yet…luckily.

"None of your business" snapped Jade giving him a filthy look.

"When are you going to stop looking at me like that?" Sirius said walking up to her

"Sirius" warned Kate

"Don't you Sirius me Donnell!"

"What do you mean stop looking at you?" asked Jade "I thought you liked attention" she sneered narrowing her eyes

"Don't deny it. You always shoot me filthy looks! In class, outside class, in here, out there, everywhere!" said Sirius anger creeping into his voice.

"Yes, Jade is famous for her dirty looks" Kate said absent mindedly nodding her head.

"And how come when I ask you something, just a simple question you bite at me and shut me down!" Sirius continued starting to open his mouth again.

"Before you open your fat gob, where's James" asked Jade quickly shooting Lily a look when she wasn't looking.

Sirius looked at her confused. "He's coming soon. Got caught up with Remus. Why are you looking at -"

"Thanks Sirius" said Jade loudly

"Nice night tonight for a stroll isn't it?" commented Kate loftily, looking out the window. "Full moon and everything" she added looking at Sirius closely for a reaction. If there was one though, he was very good at hiding it.

"Yes, but personally I don't like full moons" Sirius said smoothly but feeling uncomfortable inside

"Neither do I" added Mel also looking at the full moon "When I was a small baby, some lady foresaw that I would get bitten by a werewolf, so I steer clear of going out at night time"

"You'd get bitten by a werewolf aye?" asked Sirius looking very uneasy

"Yeah, they scare me too." Said Mel shivering

"I feel sorry for the humans that turn into werewolves though" Lily said randomly "It must be painful. Think of being shunned for the rest of your life"

"Yeah, think of it" said Sirius starting to walk away before he was bombarded with too many questions.

"By the way, I thought Remus was at his mum's house. Didn't she have an accident?" asked Kate suspiciously

"Oh yeah, his mum. He came back early" said Sirius knowing fully well that James and Scott were with Madam Pomfrey, saying goodbye to Remus and maybe waiting till when he came back in the morning.

"Ok" said Kate suspiciously eyeing Sirius

"You know what, I'm going to go. I'll be back though…" said Sirius walking out, leaving the four girls alone

"Don't come back. We don't want you" shouted Jade, her voice chasing after him.

Lily turned her head, so she was facing Jade. "Jade, you do know that if Sirius heard you had a date tonight he would blow?"

"Nah, he wouldn't. He's not that immature"

"No he's not," agreed Kate smirking.

"He's just in love" finished Mel sporting an identical look to Kate.

"Get over yourselves" muttered Jade. "Enough of this, I have to get ready for tonight"

The four girls started getting ready. Each one of them helped Jade, as they knew this would be important. Lily in particular was feeling happy, as her own love life was down the drain, to her mind so far that is. A few outfits, hair sprays and finishing touches later, it was already 10 pm.

"Okay, breathe" Jade said, more to herself than anyone else.

"It's okay hunny, just calm down and stop shaking" tutted Mel slapping Jade's hands.

Jade glared at her "Don't call me hunny"

Mel looked back at her unaware of Jade's fire in her eyes. "Of course not hunny"

"Urgh!" muttered Jade under her breath

"Guys shut up, Jade you've got to go" Kate said checking her watch

"Yep ok, bye" said Jade stepping out of the dormitory out of the heat, and into the castle which was a lot colder.

As Jade stood outside there, she checked her watch again. Only two minutes to go she told herself breathing in and out and rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm. What are you doing? She asked herself, "You're a bloody witch!" With a quick warming spell, Jade was fine again. Then as she was closing her eyes feeling a little drowsy, male voices were coming towards her.

"Shit! It's the Marauders" she cursed under her breath. "Sirius, James, Scott how nice to see you" she said very loudly. "What are you doing tonight?" she said further loudly banging on the portrait door, knowing that Mel and Kate would come up with a fake excuse to get Lily out of James's sight.

"Umm…going to bed?" said James looking at Jade peculiarly "Waters, are you ok? You're acting strange"

"I'm fine I'm fine" laughed Jade uneasily.

"Well, to get to bed you have to move out of our way" said Scott slowly and clearly, as if he was talking to a toddler

"Oh, right" said Jade "Well, umm ok, bye"

Sirius made a gesture with his hand "You go in first. It's polite that it's ladies first"

Jade looked at him shock plastered over her face. "You have manners?" she asked

"Yes I have manners" bit back Sirius sounding a little angry "Now are you going in or not?"

"No I'm not" replied Jade standing there unmoving

Sirius gave her an appraising look "Why not? It's freezing out here. We're in the middle of winter Waters"

"Yes, I know Black. I'm not dumb" snapped Jade getting thoroughly annoyed

"Whatever, well move" he said rudely

"What happened to your manners" said Jade crossing her arms and pursing her lips "I knew it wouldn't last long.

Before Sirius could open his mouth, Scott placed his hand on his arm. "Look Waters, whatever the hell your doing, moving out of my fucking way"

"God, what the hell got stuck up your arse and didn't come out?" muttered Jade shooting him a filthy look. Sirius smiled in spite of himself. He'd never seen Jade shoot anyone else a dirty look. Apart from any Slytherins that is.

"Just move!" said Scott almost shouting

"Yeah yeah, don't get your boxers in a knot" said Jade reluctantly moving away from the portrait hole. She knew now that it was safe, Lily, Kate and Mel would be upstairs.

Everyone had gone to bed by now, except for the odd prefect roaming the corridors. Jade was getting cold and impatient, he was already 15 minutes late.

Out of nowhere a figure in black turned around the corridor. "Sorry" he said motioning his hands so that Jade would follow him "I had to duck around a few people, it's after curfew and all"

"You make it sound like some kind of prisoner boarding school" muttered Jade following him

They walked in silence for about 10 minutes. They were probably on the 5th floor. After what seemed like ages, Eminem stopped outside a torch flame.

"Open sesame" he said clearly. The torch automatically blew out and Eminem grabbed it and turned it to the right, showing a door.

"Open sesame?" said Jade cocking one eyebrow "Isn't that some kind of muggle saying in a fairytale. I remember Lily saying something about it vaguely"

"Yeah, but I didn't make up the password, one of my muggle-born friends did" he explained opening the door and ushering her inside.

As they walked in, a beautiful sight entered Jade's eyes. They were in what looked like a normal flat. There was a couch, coffee table, kitchen and dining room. It was decorated gold and black, with a fire roaring, dispensing heat. Paintings littered the walls, watching the couple enter the room.

He lead her to the dining room and seated her on the chair. It was then that Jade finally got a good look at him that night. He was wearing a silver mask, this time with no special decorations. His eyes were green this time, with light green flecks. You could see the different shades reflecting in the light. His hair was a little askew and his hands were shaking. Just a little, but it was noticeable.

"Are you cold?" asked Jade concernedly watching his hands

"No I'm fine" he said quickly

"You seem a little uncomfortable" noted Jade getting her napkin and placing it on her lap.

"Yeah, it's not important" he mumbled. At once, a house elf appeared at the couples side.

"Hello sir and miss. My name is Timble, and I'll be helping yous tonight" he squeaked getting a bottle of sparkling water and pouring it into Jade's glass.

"Hello Timble" said Jade kindly, her eyes taking in his sight. For a house-elf, he looked very tidy. His neat tonga was wrapped around his body with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it. His eyes as big as tennis balls, the colour of blue shined in the light, and he looked very happy. His ears flapped about as he poured the drinks, and stood back up.

"Do you wants anything else?" he asked squeakily

"No, we're fine" said Eminem politely. "You can come back to serve our main course soon. Is that ok?"

"Of course sir. It's a pleasure, it is" he squeaked disappearing into the kitchen.

"You have your own house elf" commented Jade her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm surprised"

"No, he's not mine" he said dismissively "He's a friend of mine and my friends, helps us out when we're hungry"

"Okay then" said Jade laughing softly. This was a little uncomfortable. They couldn't think of anything to say…

Silence passed for two minutes, with Jade just shredding her napkin to tiny pieces in her lap. It felt like two hours. She could feel his eyes on hers, so she looked up. His eyes were indeed looking at her, and now she was looking back into them. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Never had any guy looked at her so deeply.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked quietly looking away with discomfiture

"No, it's not, I'm just not used to it" she answered

"Oh, ok" he said

"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you just took off your mask" she said, trying to convince him.

"We've already had this conversation Jade, I thought I told you I wasn't going to" he said

"But that was a week ago. You said you would take it off when we went on our date" she said trying to convince him

"That was before I saw you kiss Black" he said very quietly, but she still heard him.

"That didn't mean anything" she said her eyes clouding with confusion. "Is that what it is? You think I like Sirius?"

He looked up and stared at her hard. "Yeah, I guess it is"

"What do I have to do to convince you I don't like him" she said staring back at him just as hard. Trying to read his thoughts through his eyes.

"I don't know" he muttered

Quick as a flash, Timble was back with the main course. It was lamb chops, with a bit of barbeque sauce, with mashed potatoes.

"Yum!" she exclaimed smiling happily thanking Timble who blushed with happiness from the praise.

"You like it miss?" Timble asked, his big eyes looking at her

"Yes, I do. It's one of my many favourites" she said picking up her fork

"Timble greatly likes your compliments miss" he said going back into the kitchen after giving Eminem his meal.

"I think he has a crush on you" he said knowingly, a twinkle in his eye for the first time that night.

"No he doesn't" said Jade laughing playfully "He's a house-elf, house-elfs don't have crushes!"

"You'd be surprised" he said laughing with her. The uncomfortableness was now lifted. They continued to have conversation, laughing with each other

88888

In the Gryffindor common room, James and Scott had decided to go to bed, so they could wake up early to greet Remus at the hospital wing. Sirius stayed behind, sitting on the couch in front of the fire, thinking about things. His family, how much he hated them. Andromeda and how proud he was of her for going off with a muggle-born. His future and what he'd like to be. And most of all, what the hell Jade Waters was doing waiting outside the Gryffindor Portrait.

'You don't like her anymore' he said to himself forcing out the thoughts in his head

'Don't lie you loser, it's not going to get you anywhere' his conscience replied.

'You shut up. I don't like you' he said feeling a wave of loathing for his conscience

'That means you don't like yourself' his thoughts said

'You're a smart ass' Sirius said to himself

'That means your smart'

'Wow! I'm smart. No I've always known I'm smart' he said sitting back down in the chair, ready for a long conversation with himself

'I am you, you am I, and even I know what an egotistical guy you are'

'What is it with people and calling me egotistical and insensitive?' Sirius asked himself

'Maybe because you are. Have you ever thought of that?' he replied to himself

'No I'm not' he argued with himself

'Whatever' he replied speaking aloud

"First sign of insanity is talking to yourself" said Kate walking down the stairs. "Is James down here?"

"Who? Prongzie? Nar he's gone to bed" Sirius said sitting up straighter

"Okay cool" said Kate "Oi Mel come down, it's gone"

"What's gone?" asked Sirius his senses coming to life

"Oh, an ant. Mel's scared of them" Kate said lamely

"I am not! Lily's the one scared of them" Mel said defensively walking down the stairs.

"What?" muttered Lily distractedly "Yeah, what she said"

"Riiiiiight…" Sirius drawled not convinced

"So Sirius! What are you thinking?" asked Kate plopping down on a comfortable seat near Sirius

Sirius looked at her strangely "Nothing…why?"

"No reason, just asking" she replied looking at Mel who was talking to Lily about something.

"Oi, where did Waters go tonight?" asked Sirius

"Who Jade?" asked Kate her eyes going wide

"Yeah her, who else?" Sirius said raising his eyes

"I don't know" said Kate who achieved what she wanted. Sirius was distracted by thinking what an idiot she was. Oh well, the things she sacrificed for her friends

Sirius had just turned back to what he was thinking "So where is Jade?" he asked

"Oh, she went to see McGonagall" said Lily knowing Sirius would get a little or a lot of temper if he found out where Jade was

"Yeah right. Who goes to see McGonagall on a Saturday night?" he said shooting her a 'don't piss with me' look

Mel looked at him over her cushion "Jade does"

"What aren't you telling me?" Sirius asked "Just tell me. What am I going to do? Jump off the Astronomy tower?"

"Maybe" muttered Kate causing a giggle to escape Mel's mouth

"You think it's funny I'll commit suicide, not that I would" he added hastily

"Look Sirius, she's on a date. It may be important, so don't ruin it for her, otherwise I'll kill you" said Lily going for the hard way out, telling the truth.

"She's on a date!" exploded Sirius. He started for the portrait hole before Lily got in front of him "No you don't!"

"Don't what?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Ruin this!" she exclaimed

"You know what?" asked Sirius. "I don't give a damn about you bloody girls. You're so annoying and complicated, I thought Jade liked me that way! But no, she's on a goddamn date. But that's ok, because I don't like her. I'm going out with Amelia!"

"Boyd?" asked Mel narrowing her eyes

"Good for you" said Kate happily, not wanting him to go barge in on Jade and get himself killed by her. "She's the nicest one out of them. She has a really nice heart. It's too bad she's friends with those bitches"

"Two of those 'bitches' are going out with two of my friends" said Sirius shooting her a death glare, apparently getting over his little tide over Jade

"Two?" repeated Mel

"Yer, James and Scott" he said

Lily stuck her head up so fast, she had a crick in her neck. Massaging it she managed to squeak out, "James?"

"Yeah, he's going out with Jones"

"JONES? CLARISSA JONES?" Lily fumed

"Yeah" Sirius said, backing away knowing Lily's temper.

Once Sirius was gone Kate said quickly to Lily "It's ok Lils, you don't like James"

"No I don't" Lily replied breathing heavily "He's an arrogant prick that's why"

"Exactly!" said Mel agreeing inside thankful that Lily still hadn't had the effects of the poison.

88888

During the date with Jade and Eminem, she had got to know a little more about him. They now also connected on an emotional level as well as physical attraction, even though his face wasn't revealed yet.

"This has been fun" said Jade smiling at Eminem while he blushed.

"Yeah, it has hasn't it?" he said smiling right back at her.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" she asked batting her eyelashes

"I don't know…" he began hesitantly

"Oh come on, you know you want to" she said smiling at him

"Oh, okay. Just don't run away" he said sighing and taking a deep breath.

"I won't" she assured him "You know what? I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I come back your going to have your mask off"

"Umm…ok" he said uneasily shifting in his seat.

"Come on, it's not that bad" she said, getting up to go the bathroom.

When Jade was in the bathroom, she could feel all her thoughts running through her head. What was she going to do? She knew that she wanted to know who her secret admirer was, but now that the moment had come, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know who he was. What if he was some guy she didn't like? What if she already knew him and didn't like that person who she knew? What if he was a Slytherin?

'Don't be stupid Jade' she chastised herself. 'He's a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor'

Taking a deep breath and splashing her face, she walked back into the room of the cosy place she had now called 'Lovers Den' with Eminem. She walked back into the room, prepared for any shock.

When she saw him sitting on the couch in front of her, his head turned away she smiled to herself. He was so cute from the back.

Walking up to him, and stopping in front of him so she could see who he was…she froze in her tracks when she saw who he was. All her feelings froze, her blood, her heart and her movements.

"No way, this can't be true…" she muttered

**A/N Read and Review! **


	11. Confused Feelings all Around

Last Chapter –

Walking up to him, and stopping in front of him so she could see who he was…she froze in her tracks when she saw who he was. All her feelings froze, her blood, her heart and her movements.

"No way, this can't be true…" she muttered

Chapter 11 –

Looking at him, her eyes widened as she processed who he was. As the nerves in her eyes travelled further to her brain telling her who he was, she backed away.

"No way," she whispered backing away.

"Look, I can explain. Just ask me a question and I'll answer it," he said hesitantly taking a few steps towards her.

"No, I need some time to think. I'll be back," she said fleeing to the bathroom. She looked around her. There were lights all around her reflecting off the pearly walls and bouncing back into her eyes. She looked into the mirror and saw herself. She looked so fine, so composed, so calm; yet inside, all her feelings were churning.  
How could he be her mystery guy? There was no way. Surely she would have spotted any sign of him liking her by now! He could not be her mystery guy. He went to the same primary as her. Never had he ever made any moves or dropped any hints! She would know; she had kept her eye out for ages.

'Take a deep breath' she told herself, trying to calm down. After 20 minutes of trying to compose her self, she finally let herself back into the room. His face looked up expectantly when he heard her, and tried to say something.

"Before you say something, don't worry, I'm not going to have another heart attack," she said.

"Another?" he asked his eyes darting nervously.

"Don't worry," she said letting out a deep breath.

He looked up at her with an expression of utmost sarcasm on his face. "Don't worry? Don't worry! Of course I'm worrying! I just finally let you know who I am, and you fled to the bathroom without making any sense!"

She looked at him, confusion clouding her gaze. "Yeah, I'm sorry, this is just so confusing."

"Yeah, well I guess you won't want to see me anymore." He got up and headed towards the opening to go back into his dormitory.

"No! Don't leave! You can't," she said quickly.

"I can't?"

Jade sighed and looked into her hands and back up at him. "No, let me explain. The only reason I'm so confused, is that I liked this boy; I really liked this boy! I've liked him practically ever since I met him. And then you came along. I sort of fell for you in a way – well as much as you can for someone you don't know - and then you finally unmasked yourself."

"So you liked this boy again?" he asked, disappointment and hurt clear in his voice and written all over his features.

"Yes" 

"Oh ok, well then I guess you don't need me anymore."

"No! I didn't finish. That boy who I liked, and you, are the same person…" she finished off, looking into his eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to sort out her feelings. Without looking back once, she walked over to the opening and disappeared into the castle. Behind her she'd left the un-masked person, sitting there his eyes widened in confusion and shock, only able to watch her figure leave and become engulfed in the darkness.

The next day was a horrible day. That Sunday, clouds were rushing in and storming through, while rain heavily poured, clanging against the windows. Black skies created a dreary effect. Water was rushing through the grounds at Hogwarts, flooding it all in. But nothing could have stopped the students getting out of the castle and going to Hogsmeade.

Jade stood there at the window, unable to have slept the night before. She tossed and turned, finally giving up, just lying there in the darkness staring into nothing, thinking about everything, her eyes blank and wide. Watching the weather at the window, she saw her breath fog up from the cold. A flying umbrella came out of nowhere, spiralling up in to the sky above and becoming lost in the world. 

Jade reflected on the night before thinking about her feelings. Thinking, however, did not help her; she didn't know what she felt. She didn't know whom she liked. She didn't know what was happening in her mind. But she did know that today she was going to go to Hogsmeade and get a warm butterbeer.

"Get up everyone!" she said unenthusiastically pulling at Lily's bed covers.

"Whatssamatter?" mumbled Lily tugging back at her covers.

"GET UP!" yelled Jade, trying to get the three sleeping girls awake.

"Get away," muttered Kate rolling over onto her other side.

"FIRE, MURDER, BLOOD!" screamed Jade trying, once again, to wake her friends up.

"We're not stupid, now shut up," said Mel giving Jade the evil glare. 

"THE MARAUDERS ARE COMING UP IN FIVE MINUTES TO SEE YOU LOOKING BEDRAGGLED IN YOUR PYJAMAS," were the words that came from Jade's mouth.

"Aaaaah! What! Why?" suddenly yelled Mel, jumping from her bed and trying to dress, sticking a hat on her feet and socks on her head. 

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA," said Jade, feeling a little bit of amusement for the first time in 24 hours.

"Stupid cow," muttered Mel, as the two other girls got up grumbling under their breaths. "Since when have you been an early bird?"

"Since I found out who my mystery man is."

"WHAT! Who is it?" asked Kate excitedly, while Lily rubbed her eyes

All that came out of Jade's mouth was mixed words all rolled in together making no sense.

"Right…" said Mel. "I totally got that…"

"Who cares! Let's go to Hogsmeade. Get up, get up!" said Jade, shoving aside her confused feelings.

"In this weather? Have you gone mad?" asked Lily, looking at Jade as if she had sprouted another head.

"Yea, probably," said Jade shrugging.

"Oh god, her mystery guy must have been someone bad," whispered Mel to her two friends while they nodded in agreement.

The four girls, finally ready, were all dressed up in cloaks, scarfs, beanies, gloves, thick socks, and, well, almost everything. They came to the Great Hall, ready to go to Hogsmeade. Down in the Great Hall, Lily saw Amos and gave him a small smile, but he pointedly ignored her, much to her annoyance.

"What the hell is up his butt?" she asked her friends sounding extremely annoyed.

"Long story," muttered Mel.

"Well I don't have time," humphed Lily.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to tell you anyway. I fancy my life you know," Mel replied, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to keep warm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked, confusion on her features. 

Jade was unaware of her friends chatter, she had just seen her mystery man. He was standing there in the Great Hall looking thoroughly depressed and cold. As she watched him, she saw him turn his head towards her. Quickly looking away, she started a fully random conversation with her friends, hoping to look like she was enjoying a conversation.

"So, what are we doing these holidays!" she began brightly.

"Jade, the holidays aren't for a little while," said Mel, raising her eyebrows to give Jade a peculiar look. "Are you okay? You're acting extremely weird…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," replied Jade waving off the comment, feeling exactly the opposite of what she just said.

As the four girls walked out of the huge doors, leaving Hogwarts, on their way to Hogsmeade, each and everyone of them were blasted by wind. It was a cold, strong wind that left you with wispy hair and dry skin. Mel, Kate and Lily were all grumbling under their breaths about Jade making them leave, just to get a butterbeer. Jade on the other hand, seemed oblivious to her surroundings and just kept walking. She seemed to show no affect from the wind, apart from her hair being blown in every direction. The rain had slowed down a little, just raining in soft showers. Puddles still were intact all around them, as foolish boys jumped in them. Finally in Hogsmeade, the four girls headed directly to Madam Puddifoots, the local café that was a popular dating spot. 

"Why are we here?" asked Jade in disgust, looking at the pink wallpaper with love hearts on it.

"Isn't it gorgeous," squealed Mel ignoring Jades comment.

"Yeah, totally," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go to that table," said Kate hurriedly, not wanting another fight to break out.

"Yep, whatever," said Jade. "Where's the goddamn heater!"

"It's called a wand," said Mel over her shoulder.

"It's called a wand," mimicked Jade, pulling out her wand and placing a warming spell on herself.

"How do you know about heaters?" asked Lily in a shocked voice. 

"Heaters aren't just muggle you know. Some guy called Bernie Weasley modified a muggle one to make it magical and sold it here on the market. It's a real success." Jade explained.

"See, muggle things are good," Lily said, nodding her head in an approving way of what she heard.

"I never said they weren't," said Jade swinging on her chair, looking at Lily.

"So, how's things with Mystery Man?" asked Lily trying to make her friend spill.

"I found out who he is," muttered Jade.

"We know, we know, get on with it!" Mel butted in impatiently. "Who is he!"

"Mutimer," mumbled Jade, curling her lip.

"What's with the look?" asked Kate ignoring Mel and Lily's squeals of happiness. "I thought you liked him."

"I DO!" shouted Jade in annoyance. "But why the hell, after five bloody years. He told me he's liked me that long. Why the hell after five years does he finally show that he likes me? All he had to do was say hi or something!"

"Jade, you're sort of … imposing," Kate said, wincing a little at the look on Jade's face.

"IMPOSING!" 

"Well, he's shy right? He might have found it hard to say hi to you," Kate explained slowly.

"Whatever," mumbled Jade, putting her hands on her butterbeer. "Mmm, I haven't had one of these in yonks."

"Yonks?" questioned Mel.

"Ages," clarified Kate.

"Right…" said Mel, sipping on her hot chocolate. "This is yummier."

Outside Madam Puddifoots, James and Clarissa were getting ready to go inside for their date. Clarissa was inside, gloating with happiness, finally able to claim her prize.

"Jamesie! I've been waiting for this moment for ages," she squealed while James winced at the nickname. "What's the matter?" she asked seeing his look.

"Please don't call me Jamesie," he replied.

"Oh, no problem, hunny. I'll call you Jamie?" asked Clarissa kissing James on the nose.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. "Let's go inside."

He opened the door, it jingled as the bell moved. Automatically, three of the four girls looked up to see who entered the shop. Jade, Mel, and Kate's eyes all went wide as they saw who had just entered. They looked quickly at Lily who was still unaware of who entered the shop, sipping her hot tea.

"Lily! Let's go to the bathroom," said Jade, grabbing her arm.

"Ow! I don't need to go to the toilet," Lily protested, grabbing her arm back, and inturn moved her body about, her head swivelling until she saw James Potter. As soon as she saw him, her body went rigid. Her eyes started rolling to the back of her head. Jade was screaming in shock, rushing over to her friend crying out, alerting a lot of the people in the shop.

"Lily!" she screamed.

"What's going on?" asked James Potter who had just walked over to see what happened, much to the annoyance of his 'girlfriend'. "LILY!" 

"Leave us! Go away!" said Kate pushing him away, while Mel and Jade tended to Lily.

"What! No," he exclaimed pushing her aside and going to Lily. "Lily! Wake up. What's wrong?"

Jade just shuddered and moaned, tears leaking out of eyes as she knew what was going to happen to her friend. Finally, Lily started coming around, looking normal.

"What happened?" she asked looking up. Directly in front of her were hazel eyes, the eyes of James Potter. "James," she muttered, and then slipped into unconsciousness.

Something was with them that day. It may have been fate. It may have been fortune. Or it may have just been luck, but Minerva McGonagall chose to enter the shop at the exact time Lily Evans fainted.

"Miss Evans!" cried Professor McGonagall, rushing over to Lily's side and feeling her forehead. "Come on, we must take her to the hospital wing straight away."

Promptly, the professor and three friends of Lily Evans, were carrying her through Hogsmeade up to the castle. It was a strange sight and attracted a lot of attention, a Professor and three girls balancing between them an unconscious girl. Not a sight you got to see every day. They were rushing directly to the hospital wing, leaving behind a stunned James Potter and livid Clarissa Taylor.

The three girls were just sitting there in the hospital wing, each feeling very depressed. They knew what was going to happen now. Lily was going to fall in 'love' with James Potter. Knowing him, this would make him happy. The bad thing was, if things got worse, they didn't know when Lily was going to snap out of it. It may last weeks, months, years or decades! This was going to be one hard year. 

"Dammit! I thought we could get away with it!" moaned Jade into her hands, rocking backwards and forth.

"Jade, it's okay. We knew that we couldn't hide her from James forever," soothed Kate, rubbing Jade's back.

Jade kept on rocking, ignoring Kate's words. "It's my responsibility, it's my fault she got that letter. I should have told her to never open suspicious envelopes."

Mel looked up, "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." 

"This is so stupid. What did Lily do? She never did anything. And now the Gods or Wizards or whatever they are, are punishing us!" Jade sniffed, blinking tears away.

"Look, it could be worse," said Kate trying to remain positive.

"Yeah, but so much for our vow," Jade sighed. "Oh well, we'll just have to keep her away from James this year. But even though it may be a strong love affect, she'll still remain the same. She won't go all slutty and mushy and be all over him like those Ravenclaw sluts…right?"

"I don't know," whispered Mel shaking her head. "I don't know."

"If she starts being slutty, I'll chain her to the bed," said Jade clenching her jaw. "This is so stupid!"

"We know, we know," said Kate calming her.

Lily was coming around in the hospital wing. Her hand started twitching, then her lips, then her eyes opened wide.

"Jade? Mel? Kate?" she asked.

"Yeah! We're here," whispered Jade, moving to the bed.

"What happened? My brain hurts," whined Lily, rubbing her forehead.

Jade choked back a laugh. This was a serious situation and here was Lily complaining of a headache. "I don't know what happened, I don't know."

"Where's James? Has he visited me?" asked Lily looking around at her friends.

"No, why would he?" asked Mel playing the ignorance part and seeing how far it got her.

"What do you mean why? He's my boyfriend. Did you forget or something?" Lily said wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Oh, he's your boyfriend. Right," muttered Jade under her breath. 

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Look, Lily. Remember what you said to us last time?" said Kate going for a new approach.

"No, what?"

"You said you wouldn't date anyone till fourth year," Kate said, telling a little white lie.

"Oh, damn. Oh yeah! That's right. I remember now," Lily exclaimed, smiling happily. "But, it doesn't matter. We can just date next year!"

"Yeah, next year," echoed Jade, distracted.

"You ok? You don't look so hot," said Lily, completely unaware of what happened to her.

After the four girls talked, Mel, Kate and Jade used their cunning minds to find out what Lily thought. She had originally thought that she and James were going out. She also thought that James was her true love. What a real laugh! As if he'd be her true love.

Throughout that third year, the three girls had learned something about Lily. Behind her studious and serious side, she had a very romantic, wistful nature. However, it was for someone else; some one out of this universe. It was for James Potter. James Potter didn't deserve her. Jade always thought that he was a nice guy, he had humour, but he wasn't the one for her best friend.

Jade and Matthew still weren't together. Her feelings were too muddled up. She knew she wasn't following her heart, she was only following her brain, and that was confusing everything. She was only thirteen, who cared about dates? They didn't mean anything. It's not like Matthew could be her true love. In the halls, whenever he saw her, he looked away. He knew he had taken a risk. He knew he was taking a gamble. He knew his heart could have been torn to shreds. It certainly was torn to shreds. Jade was aware of this. She saw the look on his face whenever she saw him. He would always walk away, or avert his gaze.

His friends often gave her dirty looks, especially Luke. She didn't know why. Maybe he was closest to Matthew. Or maybe because he'd been through the exact same thing, with someone else and he knew the pain. It killed Jade to know the pain Matthew was going through, she was feeling the same thing. Unlike Matthew, she knew how to cover it. Her loud personality easily disguised her pain. It helped that she had experience with hiding feelings. She knew that next year she would apologise to Matthew. Apologise for everything. For never apologising in the first place, for leaving without giving an explanation, for sort of leading him on. She didn't blame him for ignoring her in the classroom and in the hallways. Hell, she didn't even know the full explanation of why she left him. She only knew parts of it, but deep down Jade Waters was scared. She was scared of wearing her heart on her sleeve. There was a brick wall covering her heart, not allowing anyone to enter it. Friends on the other hand were different. She made friends so easily, but this was hard for her.

Lily was still engulfed by her love for James. She didn't know this was fake. She didn't know that this wasn't real. All that she knew was that she was experiencing feelings for James. She also knew that Amos Diggory watched her day by day, watched her look at James with a wistful expression on her face. She knew that he knew that she loved James. It tore Lily's friends apart knowing that Lily was acting this way towards James, so they had come up with ways to stop her talking to James when it wasn't necessary. James was a smart one, he knew they were hiding something, but he was too engulfed with quidditch, animagus, and Clarissa. Yes, Clarissa Taylor. She had slowly, but surely, wormed her way into James Potter's heart. He didn't love her. Far from it, but he did start getting used to seeing her every day. Kissing her in the broom closets and talking to her.

Lily's friends had gone to Professor Dumbledore. He had understood the situation and had taken it very seriously. He was a very smart man, and knew how far this could go. With his help, the three girls changed all of Lily's and their classes so that none of them were with James. At dinnertime, they were each allowed access to any classroom in the castle, and they would eat their dinner there. With no James or Matthew to bother them.

Kate and Mel had been through a normal year. No major problems or triangles had arisen. Mel had dumped Tyson, much to his disappointment, and she was now currently dating Josh Hoylands, a Gryffindor a year above them. Kate and Remus had become closer, but not too close. Remus was holding out, and Kate knew it. She may be shyer and quieter than her friends, but it made her a whole lot more observant. She could tell Remus was lying to them. She noticed that he disappeared once a month, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Next year, she told herself, was the time that she would figure out what he did each month.

It soon became the end of year feast, and Jade, Mel, Kate and Lily had finally come to the Great Hall after a year of not going there, to celebrate the end of year. Slytherin had won the house cup and quidditch cup. While they celebrated, the girls talked about what they were going to do that summer holiday.

"I'm going to Paris with mum," said Mel gleefully. "I can't wait to get into those hotties!"

Jade swallowed a mouthful of chicken. "Mel, lay off the guys for once. I'm starting to get worried about you."

Kate raised her fork, agreeing with Jade. "About time someone told her." Earning her a slap from Mel on the leg.

"OW!" 

"What about you, Kate?" Mel asked sweetly.

"I think I'm going to Switzerland to visit Dan, and we're going to ski!" she said, glaring first, but then unable to contain her excitement. Her eyes were glowing, thrilled at the thought of seeing her brother again. They hadn't seen each other in a year due to his new job at the snow.

"That's cool!" Jade said, smiling at her friend. "Well, Lily, that just leaves you and me."

"Yep, and I've already got something in mind!" said Lily rubbing her hands together. "Do you think James will want to come?"

"No! James is going to - um - somewhere else with his family and Clarissa," said Jade quickly.

"Clarissa, that evil wench. Never fear, I'll steal him off the bitch," said Lily slapping her hand on the table in emphasis.

"You sound like a superhero," laughed Mel between bites.

"A super what?" asked Jade in uncertainty.

"Don't worry," shrugged Mel.

"Fine, I won't," humphed Jade. "Anyway, Lily, you were saying?" she encouraged.

"What? Oh yeah!" said Lily snapping out of her daydream about James and her wedding. "I'm going to take you to the cricket!"

"And what the hell is that?" asked Jade, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Don't do that, you'll get wrinkles," said Mel, automatically waving her fork in Jade's face threateningly.

"Cricket is a sport!" Lily said, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh! Like quidditch?" asked Jade, getting a little excited.

"No, not like quidditch," said Lily rolling her eyes. "God, is that all you think about? Quidditch. Not that I'm complaining, it sure will do things to James Potter's body…"

"LILY! Snap out of it!" exclaimed Jade, waving her hand in front of Lily's face. The girls didn't know that James Potter had heard that conversation and the wheels were already turning in his brain, getting ready for the next year; to have some fun with Lily Evans. 

'Well I'm only doing her a favour, since she wants me so bad,' thought James, his ego getting the better of him.

"What! Yes I'm snapping out of it!" said Lily shaking her head.

"You were going to tell me what cricket was…" hinted Jade.

"Nah, I'm not. It's way to difficult too explain," Lily said, shrugging off the subject. "You'll just watch it. There's some hotties involved."

Jade was starting to miss her old best friend. This infected Lily was seriously crazy about guys! "Yeah, hotties," she added unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate. "Still thinking about Matthew?"

"No! I'm not thinking about him," Jade said defensively.

"Sorry, I just thought…" trailed off Kate.

"Think? Well you don't think so much," snapped Jade, getting a little agitated.

"Calm down, honey," soothed Lily. "There's going to be more guys."

Jade clenched her jaw, biting back the retort she was going to give Lily. 'Jade it's ok, she's not herself.'  
"Yeah, more guys," she said sighing a little, which was unnoticed by her friends.

It was time to leave the castle for the third time in their life. Boarding the train and playing games, the girls had a knack of a time. It almost seemed as if they had no problems. No James Potter, no Matthew Mutimer, no Amos Diggory and no bloody Professor Harming. The girls ate cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties the whole trip, swapping chocolate frog cards and talking about the next year to come. Boy, it was going to be a huge year.

"Hey mum, dad," greeted Lily, smiling at her parents, ignoring the look her mum sent her. She had learnt her lesson the last time. There was no way she was wasting her breath on her, only by blood relative. 

"Hi freak," sneered Petunia, while Lily pointedly ignored her, as her mum gave Petunia a reproving glare.

"Mum, is it ok if I take Jade to a cricket game these holidays? Then can I stay with her? Please?" asked Lily, looking at her mum with wide, innocent pleading eyes.

"Yes, of course darling," her mum smiled.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lily, punching her fist in the air. "Hey! Waters." 

"What, Evans," came the reply of Jade Waters, grinning ear to ear, looking at her best friend, her bright auburn hair all in her face.

"You're aloud to come to the cricket, but can I crash at your house for a bit?" asked Lily walking over to her friend.

"Yeah, hang on a tick," Jade said, turning to her mum. "Ma, wo de pen you ke yi lai ma?" receiving a nod and smile from her mum, who looked at Lily warmly, and Lily smiled back.

"Yeah, you can come and stay! I can't wait for this crickey thing!" exclaimed Jade, bouncing up and down, while her mum laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm down her daughter.

"Cricket," corrected Lily laughing. "Are you sure James can't come?" she attempted again.

"No, he can't," sighed Jade, getting a little fed up. "I'll come to your house in about a few days, ok? I'll send you an owl in warning."

"Sure," smiled Lily. "Later, Waters."

"So long, Evans," smiled Jade walking away.

It was the first week of the holidays and boiling hot. The sun was pouring through the windows, heating the whole house up like a mechanical heater. Lily was sitting on her bed, doodling love hearts all over her pad writing LE+JP love 4eva. She kept thinking about James Potter. She lay down on her bed, looking at her ceiling, thinking about what James Potter was doing. How sexy his hair was. How she just wanted to get her hands and rip off…

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" echoed the sound throughout the house from the downstairs phone. 

"Argh," muttered Lily rolling off the bed and landing onto the floor. "It was nice while it lasted," she mumbled to herself, annoyed that she was interrupted during her daydream. As she looked out the window, she saw a black speck coming towards her. It looked like some kind of flying pole. Blinking a few times, in case she wasn't just being effected by the sun, she realised it was two owls. An unfamiliar owl and Jade's beautiful barn owl, Tani.

"Hey, Tani," she cooed, letting in the beautiful creature and allowing it to land on the bed. "Man, I really need an owl," she muttered to herself, mentally placing it on her 'to-do' list under 'Seduce James Potter'.

_Hey Lils,___

_What's up girl? Nothing much here. Dad's pretty pleased with my marks, him being English and all, but mum's going on how disappointed she is with me. Jeez, I only failed one subject. And it's only bloody Divination. I tell you, that teacher's got it in for me! Batty old Professor Harming. It's like some stupid belief that only strange people like Mel believe in. Wait, I'm off subject. Ok, I came to write one thing. That is that I'm coming to your house tomorrow at about one p.m. Don't tell me to get up early because I won't. Its holidays! Time for sleeping in! Well, I'm off subject again. You can stay here for the rest of the holidays if you want to get away from Petty. Mum loves you. Being so smart and all. Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow at one, and send me an owl back telling me how long you want to stay. If you stay for the rest of the holidays we can go to Diagon Alley and meet up with Kate and Mel before the start of school. Jeez, how long is this letter. What else to say . . . oh yes! I can't wait till the crickey! It sounds like fun. Don't they batt? Or something and bowl! Wow, I hope they are hot…I think Amos is coming to the game…Lily you've got to stop ignoring him! Well, here I go again sounding like a batty old mother. ___

_Much love,___

_Jade_

"Cricket," mumbled Lily correcting Jade, but smiling anyway. "She's such a crazy one," she said to herself. Inside she was thinking Amos? I'm not ignoring him . . . am I? Shaking this thought aside . . . "Mum!" she yelled down the stairs.

"Yes, Lily?" floated back the voice of her mother, Amanda Evans, who was currently cooking in the kitchen.

"Can I stay at Jade's house for the rest of the holidays?" yelled back Lily.

"You've only been here for two days and you already want to leave! I thought you were going to wait a week or two," sighed her mother coming up the stairs towards her youngest daughter. Looking into Lily's pleading eyes, "Oh, all right. But you better behave, and send me an owl, they're quite interesting. And don't give Mrs Waters too much fuss. She's a very busy lady"

"Yes mum," said Lily, rolling her eyes without letting her mother notice. "I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Good girl," smiled Lily's mum affectionately, giving her a hug.

"Alright, well Jade's coming at one tomorrow. We'll go to the cricket on Wednesday by train. I already got the tickets," said Lily, checking off the list of things mentally in her head.

"That's my little girl," beamed Amanda Evans. "Always so organised. Well, it seems like you don't need my help. Just check it over with your dad tonight and we'll be fine."

Lily gave her mum a peck on the cheek. "Okay mum." Lily went upstairs and busied herself, writing a letter back to Jade.

_Hey Jade,___

_There's nothing really going on here. Just watching the television. It's a box with colours and people in it. But they don't live in it. Oh screw it; it's too complicated to explain. Mum says its fine for you to come, and I just have to wait for what Dad says, but he always says yes, so it's the all clear. I'm coming to your house for the rest of the summer. Mum was a little disappointed, but it's ok. Next summer I'll host you guys, including Mel and Kate. Meeting up with them at Diagon Alley sounds perfect. I need to get some quills and I'm thinking of buying an owl. __  
__By the way, it's not 'crickey' it's CRICKET! Lol, we need you to get studying for muggle studies again! I'm surprised you actually passed. And what do you mean I'm ignoring Amos? I'm not ignoring him. I just haven't seen him. Remember? We changed classes. Well actually YOU changed classes, you never actually told me why . . . Anyway, so you're coming here at one p.m. I'll meet you at the local park. That's the nearest portkey place isn't it? We're going to the cricket on Wednesday, and if Amos is coming, then Matthew probably is too…Love is in the air, Jade…___

_Love, ___

_Lily__  
_  
That night, the full Evans family were sitting at the table eating dinner. It wasn't exactly comfortable with Lily sitting opposite her older sister. Petunia was pointedly ignoring Lily, and Greg and Amanda Evans were exchanging looks across the table.

"So, Petty, got any new boyfriends?" asked Lily innocently, cutting up her potato. Petunia ignored Lily and continued eating her chicken fillet with her jaw clenched.

"It's hard eating with your jaw clenched like that." Lily pointed out unnecessarily. "You need to relax it."

"Petunia darling, Lily asked you a question," her mum said, in what might have sounded a warm tone, but was warning her sister clearly.

"No, Lillykins, I haven't got a new boyfriend," Petunia said glaring. 

"Oh, ok. Wow, those boys must be stupid. You being sooo pretty and all," Lily drawled out, clearly being sarcastic.

"Well, no boyfriend is better than any boyfriend that goes to your freak school with your freak magic and dragons," sneered Petunia.

"Girls! That's enough," warned Greg Evans loudly, interrupting the little 'fight'.

"Sorry dad," they both mumbled.

"Dad, is it ok if Jade came over tomorrow and we went to the cricket on Wednesday?" asked Lily.

"Yes, it's fine. I don't think I've met Jade, I love meeting you school friends," her father said smiling at his daughter warmly.

It was Tuesday afternoon, precisely 12:58. Lily had gone to the local park and was on the swings waiting for any signs of her best friend. Her watched ticked over. It was now 12:59. Any minute now, Jade was going to arrive. As she was on the swings, going higher and higher, she instantaneously thought about James Potter. There was no way she was going to let him stay with that wench! He was hers, all hers. Lily thought about how she was going to start her plan of seducing James Potter. It would be easy! He already liked her a little, she just had to turn that little into a lot.

"BOO!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Lily turning around. "Jade, you loser! You almost scared me to death."

"That was the plan," smirked Jade, coming over and hugging Lily, who had just gotten off the swing.

"So we're all ready for tomorrow?" asked Lily.

"Yep, I got my muggle clothes and everything! They have these things called 'janes'. They're so cool! I want to wear them all the time, they're so comfy," beamed Jade, loving the muggle style.

"Great," said Lily drawling the word out so it sounded like a five syllable word. It gave the hint that she thought Jade was complete out of her mind.

"Ok, let's go back to your house!" Jade smiled.

That night, as the two girls sat on Lily's bed, they played a game of truth. It helped both of them, one in a good way and one in a bad way.

"Why don't you want to be with Matthew?" asked Lily, turning around on her side so she was facing Jade. Propping her face on her hand she looked at Jade waiting for her answer.

"I never said I didn't want to be with him," Jade said slowly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well then you're really bad at communicating." 

"Shut up, mean person. I don't know, I just don't want to get hurt," Jade said, thinking that she sounded stupid.

"Get hurt? Who's going to hurt you? Matthew? Are you off your mind? He couldn't even hurt a fly if he TRIED!" Lily exclaimed, slapping her friend on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" moaned Jade, rubbing her arm.

"You're being paranoid you twit," Lily said tutting.

"Don't tut at me," Jade frowned.

"If Mel was here…" Lily started.

"I know I know, she'd tell me to not frown because it'd give me wrinkles," finished Jade, rolling her eyes.

"Yep, exactly," beamed Lily, feeling a wave of happiness spread over her. "I just can't wait till fourth year! I'll finally get to date James Potter."

Jade turned her neck so fast it cricked. "What! Date James Potter?" 

"Yea, remember?"

"Uh, no!" Jade said, widening her eyes in alarm.

"Yeah! I can't wait," Lily said, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah, great," Jade said with forced enthusiasm.

"Anyway! So why don't you want to go out with Matthew?" asked Lily.

"It's not that I don't want to go out with him. It's just that I'm sort of confused…" Jade said trailing off uncertainly.

"Sort of?" encouraged Lily.

"Well, I like him and I know he likes me. But I hurt him, and I don't like the feeling of hurting him, because it hurts me too, and I don't want to hurt him anymore," Jade whispered her eyes filling up with tears.

Lily straight away moved forward to hug her friend. "Shh, it's ok babe. You're not going to hurt him. You love him, it's true love."

"True love? Lily, you have no idea what you're talking about," Jade sniffed.

"Of course I do, you're depressed without each other," she reasoned her eyes shining with happiness.

"This is stupid. I don't want to talk about it. Can we please sleep? I hate to be a party pooper, but I really want to be awake tomorrow," Jade sighed, not wanting to talk to this new love obsessed Lily.

"Sure babe, ok, goodnight," Lily said, rolling over and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," whispered Jade into the darkness, seeing the small glimmer of light. The source of the light was from outside, it was almost full moon. Just a few more days to go. You could see the shadows of the houses around, climbing all over the walls. Jade shivered into the dark, having a small phobia of darkness.  
She closed her eyes trying to think about tomorrow, but all she could see was Matthew's face, full of hurt and confusion. His face every time he saw her in the halls. Every time she saw him outside class. Just his face full of pain. It hurt so bad to think about him going through this. Why did this have to happen? People say love or luv, or whatever the hell it was, is supposed to make you happy. If it made you happy, but it also made you depressed, wouldn't they even each other out? It would just be stupid if the whole love thing didn't exist. And with these thoughts, Jade fell asleep, her dreams haunted of the look on Matthew's face.

It was Wednesday. Finally, the day to see the cricket had come. Lily was bouncing around the house in excitement. Ever since the after affect of the poison had taken place, she had always seemed energetic and happy. Jade blinked into the rays of sunlight pouring through the window. She was happy they were going to see the cricket, but she had suddenly got a bad feeling. And bad feelings always turned bad, especially when Jade had them.

The morning was getting on already. Lily and Jade had taken a smooth train ride over to Trentbridge grounds. There were packs and packs of people lining up to see the starting series of Australia vs. England. England hadn't won there since 1966! As the two girls walked down to their seats and sat down, they noticed the two seats in front of them weren't occupied.

"Awesome! We can go to those seats later if you want" Lily said, getting out her sunscreen.

"Yeah, ok," said Jade distractedly, her eyes taking in her surroundings. There was an oval down the bottom, covered in green. It must have been grass. All around the oval was a rope thing.

"Hey, Lils, what's with the rope?" Jade asked, pointing at the rope.

"Oh, it's the boundary. If the batter hits the ball to it, it's automatically four runs. And if he hits it over the rope without touching the ground, then it's a six," she explained, smoothing sunscreen all over her pale and slightly freckled face.

Jade let out a sigh, still thinking about Matthew. That all changed for a little while, when something or someone caught her eye.

"Hey, who's that?" Jade asked looking at a blonde boy, sitting not too far away from them.

"That's Robbie Flintoff. He's the brother of one of the players on the team."

"That's so cool!" smiled Jade feeling happier, resting her legs on the un-occupied seats in front of them.

"Oooh! Look, the Australian teams coming out," Lily squealed getting out her binoculars.

"Damn, I should have brought my omnoculars!" Jade muttered. "Hang on, wait a sec." She ruffled through her bag until she came up with a mirror. "Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah?" came the sound of a deep English voice. Lily looked into the mirror and saw what Jade's dad looked like for the first time. She was a little shocked. He wasn't what she expected. Needless to say he looked NOTHING like Jade, or the other way around. He was fully English and even looked the part.

"Can you somehow transport my omnoculars into my bag?" asked Jade, looking at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, duh dad, because I need to use them," she said emphasising on the word 'use'.

"Yeah, hang on a sec, Jade." Within moments, Lily and Jade heard him mutter a spell pointed at Jade's omnoculars, and they appeared in Jade's bag.

"Fab!" she said happily. "Thanks dad."

"No problem," he said. "Jade, watch out for your back, ok? You never know what people are out there."

"Dad, we're in the middle of London," she said rolling her eyes. "Love you" and put the mirror back into her bag.

Looking through her omnoculars and observing all the players she called out, "Hey! That Marcus Clarke dude is cute."

"Jade, he's 25," Lily said sighing.

"So what? It's only looking," Jade said defending herself.

"Ok, they're ready to start!" Lily said quieting Jade as the bowler ran up to bowl the first ball of the game.

"Huh? There's only one team, Lily," Jade said confusedly.

"One team? No there's not, there's the Australians and the English," Lily said, just as confused.

Jade pointed towards the grounds. "No look! There's only one white team."

Lily instantly started laughing. "You nitwit, there's two teams. You see the people with the hats, in other words helmets, on?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Jade asked.

"They are the English, ok?" Lily said, getting ready for a day of explanation.

"Oh, so the others are Australian?" Jade asked, pointing towards the team fielding.

"Yes, that's right," nodded Lily.

"That's so stupid. Why don't they wear colours to distinguish between the two teams?" asked Jade rolling her eyes.

"Oh, they do. But only on one-day international games," Lily explained, her eyes focused on the game, for once not thinking about guys since that summer.

"Uh huh, right…"

Lily got a little impatient. "Look, just watch the game ok? And stop looking at Robbie!"

"What? Who me? I'm not looking at him," Jade said smirking. "He's looking at me."

"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning around and giving Jade a death glare.

"Hey, I'm going to go over and speak to Robbie," Jade said, getting up and moving to the empty seat next to Robbie Flintoff.

Lily just watched in amusement, seeing her friend flirt with Robbie. Hopefully, he'd be able to explain the game of cricket to Jade. Lily never really liked explaining things when someone didn't understand it. It was very frustrating for her.

Watching the game, and jumping up cheering loudly when the opening batsman, Tresterning, managed to get a century, Jade came back. Two of them together were screaming loudly, clapping and cheering on the top of their lungs. Each were beaming a huge smile, showing off their pearly whites.

"Oh, this is so fun," grinned Jade, sitting back down. "Thanks for taking me here, Lils."

"No problem, Jade, but I agree. This is awesome, aye? Do you understand the game now?" Lily asked smirking at her friend.

"Robbie gave me the basics, but I'll learn. Remember, I'm a quick learner," laughed Jade.

Jade and Lily were getting into the cricket and enjoying it. They were on there feet cheering and booing as loud as humanely possible. The day was getting hotter, but Jade still loved the game, not losing an ounce of energy. Lily stood back and watched her friend's eyes sparkle with life when she watched the game. It had been so long since she had seen her friend so free of her problems. To actually show physically that she was feeling better than okay. At school that year, whenever Jade had smiled, it never reached her eyes. Her face didn't light up like it usually did. She had been so torn up inside from her feelings and confusions of what she wanted. Lily was all aware of this. She was aware of it ever since she met Jade. But this year was so much worse, simply because of the whole M&M thing. 

Lily also knew that Jade sometimes went through depression. She knew Jade cried even though she didn't see her. She really wanted to help her best friend and listen to her, but Lily knew she couldn't push anything. Not until Jade opened up to her fully anyway. There was still heaps of time.

Just as Jade sat back down, a little subdued as an English batsman got out, she looked at Lily and smiled.

"I love this!"

Lily nodded in amusement. Suddenly, both Jade and Lily's world were engulfed in darkness.

(**A/N** If you're angry with me for ending third year abruptly, I'm sorry, but I had to quickly finish it if I don't want this story to be 100 chapters!)


	12. Trying to Reconcile

Last Chapter -

Just as Jade sat back down, a little subdued as an English batsman got out, she looked at Lily and smiled.

"I love this!"

Lily nodded in amusement. Suddenly, both Jade and Lily's world were engulfed in darkness

Chapter 12 -

Both girls screamed out in alarm, they wriggled and moved, thinking they were in trouble. Pausing for a second, Jade heard a giggle. A very familiar giggle. The giggle of a blonde girl called Mel Cottrell. 

"Cottrell!" she yelled, a little muffled

"Haha, sorry, couldn't resist! It was funny," smirked Mel removing her hands from Jade's eyes.

"Yeah, you should have seen your faces! It was priceless," cackled Kate, also taking her hands away from Lily's face.

"Stupid assholes," muttered Jade under her breath.

"Don't scare me like that," scowled Lily. "Since when did you two come to the cricket anyway?"

"I don't know, since Mel's dad was obsessed?" Kate said shrugging. 

"We're not staying long anyway, just came to see dad off. But we saw you guys here so we came to say hi," Mel said innocently.

"More like give us heart attacks," Jade said, narrowing her eyes.

Mel and Kate shook their heads in unison, each sporting identical innocent looks.

"Hey! Free seats!" Mel exclaimed happily going down to the seat in front of Jade and Lily with Kate following her. Turning her head around so she was facing her friends, "So," she drawled out. "How's life?"

Lily's face clearly showed her answer as she beamed with life. "It's great!" While Jade gave an indistinctive mutter.

Mel tilted her head, "What was that?"

"I said fine," Jade said through clenched teeth.

"You ok, Jade? You seem sort of…pissed off," Kate said tentatively. Jade just shrugged her shoulders, her eyes focusing on the game.

"Oh, we've got to go, dad's up there waiting for us. Oh! We'll meet you in Diagon Alley the weekend before going back. I'm leaving for Paris soon and Kate's coming with me because she's taking a connecting flight!" Mel said, getting up to go.

"Yeah, sounds ready to go," Lily said, getting up to hug her two friends, while Jade muttered a 'goodbye'.

"Oi, Lily!" Jade said. "The umpires signalling lunch…right?" 

"Yeah, that's right," Lily said getting up. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat. Jeez, I wish James was here…we could share the food…"

"Yeah, what a pity," muttered Jade sarcastically, however Lily didn't catch her drift.

Lily sighed. "I know. Ok, let's get something."

So the two girls went up to the canteen getting ready to spoon out all their muggle money and buy whatever they want. Jade was in great desire of a pumpkin pasty. As they looked at what was to offer, Jade was quite surprised.

"Lily! There's no pumpkin pasties, or cauldron cakes, or Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, or, well, anything!" she whined, looking around to see what there was to offer.

"Yeah, that's true, but there's Mars Bars, Snickers, Twists, and all that stuff!" Lily said pointing to them. "It's chocolate!"

Jade automatically cheered up. "Chocolate! Hmm, my favourite. Let's get some, and get me something that you like, I'll probably like it." 

Walking back down to their seats, ready to eat their goodies, the girls talked about everything and anything. Jade wanted to know more about the affects of the poison on Lily, and Lily wanted to know more information on Jade and Matthew. Then she could set them up.

"So Lily, what have you been thinking about James," Jade said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, everything. Our wedding." That caused a wince from Jade, and what sounded like sigh from in front of them. "Our future, kids, how to seduce him. I've got it all under control."

"Sounds…wonderful," Jade said unconvincingly, kicking the chair in front of her, as a habit.

"Ow!" the chair said.

"Since when did chairs talk?" Lily said, raising her eyebrow. "Especially in muggle stadiums."

"Since I sat here on the chair," said the person who turned around. He looked up at the girls and his eyes widened. Jade's eyes widened. Lily just beamed in delight.

"Hi, Matthew," muttered Jade, averting her gaze, receiving the same thing from Matthew.

"Well, aren't you two FULL of enthusiasm. Matthew, let's swap seats, I can't see from here," Lily said getting up.

"Yeah, right. You could see quite clearly before you s -" Jade started to retort.

"Until someone sat there," Lily interrupted. "Come on, Mutimer, move."

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes and reluctantly moving over to cross the seat to sit next to Jade.

"Hey, Amos," Lily said happily, looking at him, while he stared in shock right back at her. Thoughts were running through his head. _How can she look at me and smile like that like nothing is wrong? Doesn't she have feelings? Doesn't she care about what she does to others? What's wrong with her? This isn't the Lily I know.__  
_  
"Hi, Lily," he said before turning his back on her and watching the game with his fists clenched.

Lily didn't understand what had gotten into Amos. _Since when did he act like he hated her? Did she do something? How come he was ignoring her? Why did his eyes have hurt and frustration in them? Why did she have a feeling down in the pit of her stomach trying to come out? Was there something hidden in there? Oh well, all that she knew was that she loved James Potter…_

In the row behind them not much was happening. Matthew was pointedly ignoring Jade and was keeping his eyes on the game, making sure not to even bat an eye at her. He didn't care if she wanted to speak to him. She had hurt him beyond imaginable. His heart had been torn and it couldn't be mended for a long time. He knew he had taken a chance, but he didn't expect her to walk away with no explanation. If he was the guy she liked, even before he had made a move, then how come she didn't want to be together? What was stopping them? It wasn't as if he had asked her to marry him! It was just one date, that was all he asked for. Hopefully, after that, they're would be more dates. But, they were only 14! He hadn't asked her to marry him, it wasn't like she had problems with having commitment, was it?

From the untrained eye, Jade looked like she was watching the game and having fun. She looked like she was focusing on the bowlers and batters technique. Her eyes looked like they were fixed on the oval in front of her. That was from the untrained eye. From the eye of a person who knew her ins and outs, knew exactly what she was like, what she thought about, and her actions, they would know that she was thinking. Inside that brain of hers, the wheel was spinning. Jade was thinking about how to somehow apologising to Matthew and get him to look at her. She knew that he was angry and upset. Okay, so that was a very big understatement.

Jade tried to attempt talking to Matthew. "So, Matthew, what have you been doing so far? I didn't know you liked cricket."

"Nothing," he muttered, not even turning to look at her.

Jade tried again. "You know, it's quite hot. Do you want a drink?" 

He shook his head in response. You wouldn't have even noticed anything different about him. Apart from the fact that his jaw was set.

"Ok, well…" Jade trailed off uncertainly. She was about to give up when something in her snapped. She knew that she hadn't exactly done the right thing by running off, but he could at least give her a chance to apologise. What was with him? Was this the guy she had liked for five years!

"You know, you could at least make things easier for me to talk to you," she snapped at him, glaring at the side of his stubborn head, that wouldn't turn to face her.

He grunted in response, but she saw a vein twitch in his temple. Jade's blood was beginning to boil. This was getting stupid. He was turning into a bloody Sirius Black!

"Look, stop ignoring me. I know you can hear me. In fact, I know that I'm annoying you. Just turn your head and look at me!" Jade exclaimed, stamping her foot.

"It's hard not to hear you," he said offhandedly, still not turning his toward her.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Great, that's a nice thing for you to say." 

"It wasn't supposed to be," he said, while Jade seethed in frustration.

"Mutimer, how come you're not talking to Jade?" Butted in Lily, turning her head around to Matthew while Amos looked at her in shock.

"Uh, because I don't want to," he said, raising his eyebrow at Lily, then looking back towards the field. "You know what, I'm thirsty. I'm going to take a drink."

"I'll come with you," Jade said seizing the opportunity and standing up quickly. Even though she knew Matthew was angry at her, he wasn't rude enough to tell her to sit back down. He just shrugged and kept walking.  
Jade ran to keep up with him.

"You know, you can't just ignore me for the rest of your life!" she exclaimed at him, placing herself in the pathway of Matthew, gazing at him. "I just want to tell you I'm sorry."

He looked back at her defiantly. The first time he had looked at her fully since she found out he was M&M.  
"Yeah? Well, whatever. It's not good enough."

"Not good enough! What am I supposed to do? Kiss your feet and be your slave?" she mocked, crossing her arms. "Go look at the game," she snapped at all the onlookers, who quickly averted their eyes. 

"No, I don't want you to kiss my feet," he said, his tongue placed on his top teeth. A sign that he was severely annoyed.

"Then what do you want?" Jade sighed. She looked up at him, through her eyelashes, tears hidden behind her eyes.

"Just leave me alone," he said brusquely walking off. Jade followed him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Look buddy, I don't know who the hell you think you are telling me what to do, but I don't appreciate it!" she yelled at him. "What the hell happened to the guy I liked for five years? What happened to the shy guy who was always nice? Who the hell is this brick wall that's been given to me by the people above?"

"You think that you're confused?" he said, breathing heavily. "Well, take a guess. I've had to like a girl for five years, finally get the courage to ask her out, maybe not directly, but still ask her out! And then she finds out who I am, and runs away! How the hell am I supposed to react to that?"

"Look, I told you!" she said, venting frustration. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run away. I was confused, ok!"

"Confused?" he asked, amused with disbelief "What the hell is so confusing about the guy you like. The one you appear to have liked. What the hell is confusing about finding out he is your secret admirer!" 

"You wouldn't understand if you tried," she said, starting to walk back down to her seat.

He took a breath and put his hand on her arm. "No, Jade stop. Try me." 

"Let's sit down." She pulled him into the two nearest empty seats. Everyone was at lunch so it didn't matter. "Ok, when I liked you, you were a different person. You were shy, withdrawn, and probably still are. But then, I got this admirer. You."

"Yeah, me," he muttered.

"I started to like this new mysterious person. He was charming, nice and had great taste in gifts. And I was really starting to like him. I fell in like with two different people. And then he turns out to be you? It was just so confusing. I didn't know what I felt, or who I liked…" she trailed off, randomly clapping when a batsman got a boundary.

Matthew shook his head. "No, I don't get it. I don't want to get it. You're making it so confusing. I thought it would have been easy. I like you, and I thought you would like me. It turned out you even did like me. And now, it's just way worse than it was before…bye, I'll see you at school," he finished, moving up to get his lunch, walking away from Jade, disappearing into the crowd.

Jade was in shock. This was the guy who she had wasted five years of her life liking? There was no way. She swore to get to the bottom of this. What the hell was going on? Did he close off to protect his feelings when he got hurt? There were so many feelings rushing through her brain, that it was impossible for her to sort them out. There was anger, frustration, confusion, hurt, like and disappointment. How could he not let her apologise and forgive her? She hadn't exactly taken his heart out and tramped on it, then thrown it into the lake as far as she could. Or had she?

Walking back down to Lily, she found her sitting trying to make conversation with Amos who was talking back, but you could see there was no spirit in him. Jade knew what happened. She knew what Amos was thinking. But Lily didn't. On the other hand, Lily wasn't mentally disabled! She should know that something just wasn't right with Amos. 

"Enjoying the cricket, Diggory?" Jade butted in, stopping Lily and her one-way conversation.

"Yeah, can't concentrate though," Amos said, pointedly at Lily, who didn't notice.

"I figured you were a little on-off lately," Lily said thoughtfully. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Mutimer?" Amos asked, changing the subject.

"Don't know, don't care. But if you care, he's up there somewhere," Jade muttered, rolling her eyes, and pointing in the direction of the canteen.

Before they knew it, it was the end of day. They didn't see the boys from that moment on. Jade and Lily left the game with momentary happiness. England had one the test match, and there was a lot of partying happening around them. Laughing and screaming the whole way to the train station, the girls were having one heck of a time. During the train ride home, after Jade had to stop and figure how to open the door since Lily had opened it last time, the girls were perfectly still and quiet. No sound uttered from Jade's mouth as she stared into nothingness and sighed.

Lily looked at her friend in concern, snapping out of her own daydream. "What's wrong?"

Jade grunted in a very un-lady-like manner in return.

"Oh, well that explained a lot," Lily said blinking.

Jade got up and stretched, letting out a long yawn as she did. "Jeez, I'm tired. The cricket is tiring. I don't want to go back to school," she finished, sitting back down and tilting her head back. 

"Come on, you know you want to go to school. You can play quidditch again. I know you didn't like losing last year," Lily encouraged, trying to psyche Jade up.

"Mmm, yea, I guess," mumbled Jade, her eyes closed.

Before they knew it, they were pulling up at a station very close to Jades's house. They were going to get there by a quick whiz of a portkey. Jade led Lily over to a chip packet cleverly lodged in a tree.  
After feeling the familiar lurch of being pulled, they landed with a bang in Jades's front lawn.

"Jeez, just a tad overgrown," Lily muttered, going through the grass. 

"Blame the gardener. She's sick" Jade said over her shoulder. "Mum, dad, I'M HOME!" she yelled into the open house. It had three levels, but wasn't massive compared to the neighbouring houses. Just right for the family of three, Jade being an only child. 

"There's no one here," came the voice of her dad from the lounge room. 

"Okay, well I'm going to get some firewhisky from the fridge then," Jade said smirking, walking into the lounge to find her dad reading a book on the couch.

"Don't you dare," he said good naturally, walking over to Jade and suffocating her with a huge hug.

"Jeez, don't need to kill me or anything," she grunted out of breath, freeing herself from the clutches of her father.

"Hi, Lily," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Hi, Mr. Waters," she said smiling at him.

"Girls, don't get up to too much mischief. Remember, I want you two with ten fingers and toes when you get back to school. I have to lie down and enjoy my rest now. Bloody Ministry calls," he said, getting up and disappearing upstairs.

"Well that was quick," Lily said bluntly, walking around and inspecting Jades's house. "Awww, you were so cute when you were a baby," she said, gushing at a baby photo of Jade. "Too bad it rubbed off," she smirked, earning her a playful hit from Jade.

"Thanks a lot, not," Jade said laughing leading the way upstairs to her bedroom.

For the rest of the summer, Jade and Lily mucked around, having a good time. They went out a few times to family parties that the Waters were invited. Thankfully, they didn't bump into James or Sirius, as they were on a holiday overseas doing Merlin knows what. On the last week, the girls went to Diagon Alley to meet Mel and Kate.

Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron through floo powder, the two girls stepped into the poorly lighted pub. Even though it was one in the afternoon, there was little light. The only sparse shades of dim daylight came from the light under the door that led out into the Leaky Cauldron. Saying hi to Tim the barman, they opened the door out into the world of Diagon Alley.

Walking along the popular alley, they bumped into two girls from school. They weren't exactly friends with these girls, but they weren't enemies either. They were both fifth year girls. One of them Jade knew from Quidditch. Meagan Kuper was the twin sister of Shane Kuper, her brother in Ravenclaw. He was a beater on the Ravenclaw house Quidditch Team. Meagan was sorted into Gryffindor, along with her friend Paige Fletcher. Paige and Meagan were like the outcasts of the older years. Having no other friends, other then themselves, they tended to steer clear of everyone else. They were both quiet, never speaking to anyone, hardly even themselves. Rumours cast around the school that Paige was an alcoholic, but it was never shown physically, so the rumours stayed rumours.

Meagan had brown hair and green eyes, just like Lily. However, unlike Lily, who's eyes were a bright, brilliant green, hers were a pale, watery green. They didn't stand out, and faded into the background of her fair skin. Her hair was a mousy-brown and was always tied back into a messy ponytail. Although she wasn't ugly, she wasn't exceptional; she had a very plain face. Paige had long pale blonde hair that was almost white. Her eyes were dark hazel, contrasting strongly against her pale skin. They were the strongest feature that stood out amongst most. Meagan was known as very quiet and withdrawn, along with Paige, however, she was known to have a strong temper. Yet again, the four girls had never experienced it so it was also just a rumour…

"Hey, Kuper," Jade said smiling slightly at her team mate.

"Hi, Waters," she received back, getting a strained smile from Meagan. Lily just tentatively smiled at Paige and Meagan, not knowing them or talked to them before. Meagan and Paige continued their way through Diagon Alley, not stopping for small talk.

"That was quick," Lily said, going into the Magical Menagerie.

"Why don't you just go to Eyelops?" Jade asked, questioning her friend. "It specialises in owls."

"I already saw one here before. I like the snowy owls. They're so beautiful," Lily explained, motioning her friend to follow her. 

In the shop there were walls covered in animals that strolled. There were magical invisible forces to stop the animals to walk past a certain area, but they were free to roam otherwise. In the special section for owls, there was a magnificent owl. He was a snowy white, with grey flecks on his feathers.

"Oh, he's perfect," squealed Lily happily. "I want him!"

"Calm down, I wasn't this excited when I got Tani," laughed Jade, walking over to get an assistant. "Hi, yes my friend would like to buy that owl. Please don't be scared by her, she's just had too much sugar."

"Hey! Offence taken," Lily said, looking affronted while Jade smirked in delight.

Walking out of the shop with her new owl, Lily looked very pleased with herself. She clutched him to her heart, and reluctantly put him in his cage.

"I'm going to called him Albecan. It's latin for 'white beauty' taken from the words 'albeo' and 'candidus'," she said, sounding very superior and smart.

"Lily, stop showing off your latin skills," said Mel, coming out of nowhere with Kate in tow.

The four girls immediately started screeching and were saying their hi's and how was your holidays'. Sitting down straight away and getting ice cream from Fortescue's, they were talking about what happened that summer break.

"How was Paris?" asked Lily smirking. "Any hot guys?"

"Actually, I didn't really look." Mel said thoughtfully while Jade coughed loudly. "No, I'm serious. I was just going shopping when guess who I ran into!"

"Who?" asked Lily, while Kate just listened, obviously having heard this before.

"Gideon Prewett!" Mel said happily. "He's so sweet, he even offered to carry my bags."

Jade cracked up laughing, trust Mel to think that was romantic. "Right, how romantic," she said, with light sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know," Mel sighed, gazing into the not so far away distance. 

"Ok, well she's out of it. Kate, what did you do? Have fun with your big bro?" Jade asked, swivelling her gaze to her brown haired friend. 

"Oh, he's really good. We had the best time," she said smiling. Then she suddenly frowned. "But he's got a new girlfriend," she said.

"Oh really?" asked Lily interested. Apparently one of the side affects was that she was obsessed with love, matchmaking and couples. 

"Yeah, her name's Heather. She's not good enough for him," she said stubbornly.

"Kate, shouldn't you be happy for your brother?" Lily said, shaking her head in reproval.

"She's …. she's …. blonde!" Kate spluttered, unable to come up with anything else.

"Hey!" Mel exclaimed, her mouth widening.

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but so is your brother," Jade smirked, stifling a laugh.

"I don't know! There's just something about her that makes me want to wring her neck and…" Kate said, trailing off. She clenched her fists and banged the table.

"Don't get violent now," laughed Mel, getting over the little blonde comment.

"You know what I think?" Lily started.

"No, and I don't want to," mumbled Kate, while Jade sniggered.

Lily continued as if she didn't hear her. "I think that you're scared that Heather will take Dan away from you."

Kate made a sound of disbelief and shock. "Yes, and you're little miss know-it-all aren't you?" At this point, Jade couldn't contain any more of her laughter. Bursting out in random laughter, she couldn't stop. Laughing for a long time, she spluttered, trying to take breaths.

"Miss know-it-all?" Lily exclaimed, widening her eyes in shock.

"I'm kidding," Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, because we all know that I'm not a know-it-all". Jade and Mel sniggered behind their hands, nodding in fake agreement.

88888

It was the day to come back to Hogwarts, the start of their fourth year. So many things were going to happen; important things that may change their lives. But the most important thing was to get by, day by day. 

"There are no empty compartments," Mel whined, as the four girls walked down the train, checking all the seats and carriages.

"Look, here's one," Kate said, pointing towards an empty looking compartment, however it had luggage in it.

"Someone's already here, Donnell," Jade snapped, getting impatient and starting to continue walking.

Lily put her hand on Jade's arm. "Jade, let's just sit here." 

"Fine, whatever. But I have a bad feeling about this. Knowing my luck, it's probably Mutimer and his friend's luggage, or the stupid Marauders OR the bloody Slytherins," Jade muttered under her breath. "Jeez, how many people are there that I don't want to cross?"

"I wouldn't know, Waters. But from what I know, there's probably a whole lot more," sneered a voice coming from the frame of the door. "I believe this is our compartment". Standing in the doorway was Bella Black, flanked by her friends Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape and her sister, Narcissa Black. Not to mention the cold, icy eyed seventh year, Lucius Malfoy.

**A/N**: No offence to blondes; just a familiar statement.


	13. Telling Potter the Truth

Last Chapter -

"Fine, whatever. But I have a bad feeling about this. Knowing my luck, it's probably Mutimer and his friend's luggage, or the stupid Marauders OR the bloody Slytherins," Jade muttered under her breath. "Jeez, how many people are there that I don't want to cross?"

"I wouldn't know, Waters. But from what I know, there's probably a whole lot more," sneered a voice coming from the frame of the door. "I believe this is our compartment." Standing in the doorway was Bella Black, flanked by her friends, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape and her sister, Narcissa Black; not to mention the cold, icy eyed older prefect, Lucius Malfoy. 

Chapter 13

Somewhere on the other side of the train the Marauders were chatting up a storm, not knowing what dangers some of their friends could have been in.

"I can't believe Lily has the hots for me!" James exclaimed, getting excited. His eyes were glowing in mischief, already knowing how he could use this to his advantage.

"I've never heard such a stupid thing," laughed Scott, trying to control his laughter, but failing miserably.

"It's true!" James said, sounding offended. "I heard the girls talking about it before we left for the end of school last year! I quote Lily Evans: 'Quidditch sure does things to James Potter's body.' " 

"Bullshit. That's just … just … just … not right!" Remus said, spluttering out the words to try and communicate across his disbelief.

"Are you trying to say that I couldn't get any girl I wanted!" James said, his eyes widening and jaw clenching.

Sirius sensed the danger of a tantrum coming on. "No, no definitely not Prongs."

"Better not be…because I could get any girl I want!" James said, sounding proud of himself.

"James, do you have any idea how immature you sound?" Remus said cautiously, also not wanting to start a temper tantrum. Meanwhile, Scott sniggered very obviously, finding this whole conversation highly hilarious.

"Yeah, well it's better than sounding like a mature, snobby rich prat," James smirked, leaning back, and banging his head on the wall of the train. "OW!"

"Hahahaha, you're such a funny idiot to watch," Scott laughed, tears seeping out of his eyes from the laughter.

"That's not very nice," sulked James. After a moment or two he was quickly over it. "Hang on! I was telling you how Lily Evans has the hots for me. Lily Evans! You know- red hair, bright green eyes, smart, a little moody, but LILY EVANS! The one who told me she … wait, um what did she say?"

Remus sighed while Sirius erupted in laughter like Scott did. "James! Get a grip, if you're going to 'go out' with Lily, which I doubt, you're going to have to listen to what she says," Remus added in as a little bit of advice, while shaking his head at the immaturity of his friend.

"What is with you guys doubting me! How can you not believe that Lily Evans likes me!" James sighed in mock defeat. "She likes me…" 

"Ok, you want to know why?" Sirius asked, and James nodded in return. 

"First of all, Lily is going out with Amos Diggory. Second of all, she thinks you're immature, even though you've been friends for a little while, and third of all, she thinks you have horrific table manners," Remus explained, biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't smirk.

"Amos Diggory," James narrowed his eyes at the name. "What's so good about that stupid pretty boy."

"He's not you," Scott said directly and just a little bit bluntly.

"Oh, I see…" James trailed off, before the insult kicked in. "Hey! That's not nice!"

"I'm not nice," beamed Scott with pride while Remus coughed violently. 

Sirius clapped Remus on the back a few times, hard. "Well, Prongzie mate, the only thing I have to say is: I'll believe it when I see it." 

"Fine, I'll be right back." James' eyes were glowing with success. 

"Oh no, what did you make him do now, Padfoot?" Remus said slowly, hoping that James wouldn't do anything too stupid.

"Oi, Scott. When are we going to finish the animagi?" Sirius asked, after James left.

"Oh, I'm not doing it," he said, brushing it off.

"What!" exclaimed Remus, sitting up suddenly in shock.

"I thought it would be better for me to be a decoy, you know?" he explained, while Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Good idea…"

"You already know what you are, dog," smirked Scott. "Be careful you don't get too low…"

"Ha ha, very funny," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You are such a loser."

"That's because I hang out with you too much," Scott said solemnly, nodding his head in mock sadness.

"So!" butted in Remus. "What do you think James is going to do? Let's go watch…"

"Sounds fun," Sirius said happily, bounding up and sprinting down the corridor that James went down. Remus and Scott trailed after him, taken aback by their friend's sudden energy.

Meanwhile, in the girls compartment things weren't exactly happy and filled with laughter.

"Your compartment?" Lily asked, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance.

"That's right," smirked Bellatrix. "But before you make me lose more breath on your worthless face, get out."

"Get out," repeated Lily slowly, silently mocking the Slytherin. 

"Look mudblood, we don't need your presence here. You're clogging the air," sneered Lucius. "I'm a prefect, and I say get out of here."

"You're only prefect because your precious father probably paid a lot of galleons," snarled Jade in anger.

"Shut up you worthless wench," shouted Rodolphus. "I don't want to hear a word out of your filthy mouth."

"My blood is as pure as yours," yelled Jade, making sure he could hear her.

"_Silencio_!" screamed Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Jades's face, while Jade opened her mouth and closed it with no sound coming out of it.

"How dare you curse my friend!" Mel finally said, getting sick of watching the Slytherins look down their noses at her two friends. 

"How dare you speak to me you filthy little half-blood," screamed Bellatrix. _"Expelliarmus."_

Mel flew to the ground and cried out in pain, while Kate took a steps forward to the angry Slytherin.  
"Look Black, no offence, but your little comments about our blood is getting tired. Can't you find something better to say? I think you need help, or at least get a life."

Rodolphus came forward and slapped Kate with all his strength. "Don't EVER speak to my girlfriend like that."

Kate clutched her cheek in agony, a red mark already imprinted in her face. She looked into Rodolphus's eyes, in total disbelieve that this was the guy that she had grown up with. All his happiness had faded away. It was all black now, black as ebony.  
"What's wrong with you, Lestrange?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well, well, looks like someone has a little wittle crushy wushy on Rodolphus here," mocked Bellatrix.

Jade spat at her. "As if Kate would think twice about your disgusting boyfriend."

"Disgusting and perverted. Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit girls?" James Potter stood in the door way, with his wand pointed at Rodolphus Lestrange. "Don't ever hit her again."

"James!" squealed Lily in happiness. "You've come to save us!"

"Evans! Shut up," Jade yelled, while the Slytherins watched in confusion and amusement.

James stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Lily. The Slytherins used this to their advantage and used their wands to wrap James with ropes. They tied him and placed him next to the girls who had just been tied as well.

"Well, I'd never thought to see the day when James Potter was in my mercy," smirked Severus Snape, his greasy hair slicked back with grime and his black eyes glowing with triumph.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you washed your hair. And I haven't," Sirius Black stood behind Snape with Scott and Remus behind him.

"_Stupefy_," he said softly in one motion, stunning the six Slytherins at once. 

"How did you do that?" Jade asked, raising her eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Easy, but I won't spoil it. You can figure it out yourself," Sirius smiled.

"Um, guys. Hate to break it up, but what are we going to do with these," Kate asked, kicking the unconscious body of Bellatrix Black.

Sirius looked down in distaste. "I don't care. Leave them here." 

James was still looking at Lily in shock. "I'm your hero," he smirked.

Jade kicked Lily in the shins. "No you're not, we don't need saving," she snarled, walking off with Kate and Mel pulling Lily along with them.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott asked. "Does she have PMS?" 

"Probably," shrugged Sirius. "But…what's with Lily saying that James was here to save her!"

"I told you!" James said exasperatedly. "She loves me!" 

"Bullshit," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Look, she's probably under some sort of illusion."

"What is with you not believing me?" James was getting agitated and angry. "You saw how she reacted!"

"Let's just sit down and not talk about Lily," Remus said, calming down James.

"Jade! What's wrong with you? How can you talk to James like that?" Lily asked, sounding offended.  
"Lily! I've had enough. SNAP OUT OF IT. It's not real. You don't like him," Jade yelled, almost breaking down in tears.

Mel rubbed Jades's back soothingly. "Don't worry," she whispered into Jades's ear. "It'll wear off in time."

"What's not real?" Lily asked in confusion. "My hair? Of course it's real!"

"Lily, no one said your hair wasn't real," Kate sighed and blew out a deep breath. "This is so falling apart."

"What is?" Lily yelled. "I've had enough. There's something you're hiding from me. We're friends; we're not supposed to hide secrets."

"We're not hiding secrets," Jade whispered. "Lily, we love you. We wouldn't hide anything from you."

"That's right," Mel said, nodding.

"Sorry, I just got carried away. But at least, Jade, you can play Quidditch this year and beat the Slytherins. First match of the season." 

"You don't even like Quidditch," Jade sniffed.

Lily defended herself. "That's not true! I come to all the games. I just don't understand it…"

Jade laughed despite herself. "Yeah, that's true."

"I'm tired, wake me up when we're half way there," Lily yawned, stretching and lying down on the seat, curling up to go to sleep. 

"James already knows she likes him," Kate whispered frantically. "What are we going to do!"

"It's ok. I'll tell him it's not true. He can't go out with her then," Jade said confidently, though not feeling at all confident inside.

"I'm not sure about that. James Potter can be shallow when he wants to be," Mel said shaking her head.

Kate's mouth opened in shock and horror. "He's not that low…is he?" 

"Actually, I remember when I was talking to Matthew after the muggle ball, that we were talking about how James was such an arrogant git, and he said that his mother went to school with Mr. Potter, and that he matured later on. You never know, James might deflate his egotistical head earlier than we thought…" Jade thoughtfully leaned back on her seat, while Kate and Mel shared a glance.

"You were talking to Matthew…?" Mel asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"OoOoOoO," laughed Kate, shifting her eyebrows back and forth.

"Don't get me started," Jade threatened. "There's nothing, and I mean nothing, between me and Mutimer. He's off his nut." 

"Nice catchphrase," Mel smirked, while Kate sniggered.

Jade gave her the evil eye. "Oh shut up."

Mel contained her laughter and pulled herself together. "Okay, okay sorry. What are we going to do about James and Lily?"

"I don't know," Jade said, clenching her jaw. "There's nothing we can do! Except tie James up to the Womping Willow until Lily gets over this affect."

"Hey, not a bad idea…" Mel thoughtfully said.

"I think we shouldn't do anything," Kate interrupted, jumping in before Mel and Jade planned out a kidnapping.

"Nothing? Not do anything? Are you out of your mind! He could MOLEST Evans!" Jade exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Don't over exaggerate. Think about it, if we don't know what to do then it's not like we can do anything! When the affect wears off, Lily will probably remember what happened with James," Kate level headedly said. "And don't make too much noise, you'll wake sleepy head over there."

"Yeah, ok." Jade paused for a second. "Hang on, whoah, what did you say? What happened with James…" repeated Jade slowly.

"That is, if anything happens with James," Kate finished hurriedly. "Jade! Assume what will happen if something does happen. It will only blow up in Potter's face."

"Sounds good," Mel said happily, getting out a packet of magical gum. "Want any?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jade said gratefully reaching in and getting one off Mel. "Oi, who do you think will win the Quidditch tournament? The national one, I mean."

"I don't know. I don't really follow it," Kate shrugged, while Mel and Jade chatted on about the season.

"I can't believe the Hornets lost to the Cannons! The Cannons suck!" Jade said quickly to Mel, quickly showing her incredulity.

"You can't believe! The Cannons are awesome!" Mel argued back.

"No their not. The only good things about them are the beaters and the keeper. But have you seen the way Marsel passes? He has no aim. I'm surprised he actually got in the side," Jade disagreed.

"Are you kidding me? He's one of the best players on the team," Mel said, defending her favourite player.

"Yeah, because the other players can't play," smirked Jade, earning her a kick in the shin. "No need to get physical."

"You're just picking on the Cannons because the Darlington Dragons are having a crap season," Mel bit back.

"No they're not. It was just the small part when Crashier was suspended, for NO reason," she added angrily.

"No reason? You call knocking a guy out of thin air no reason?"

"The guy wasn't paying attention. It's not Crashier's fault that he had no balance on his broomstick. It's common sense to have one leg on each side of the broom."

"It wasn't his fault he had an injury down there!"

"Stupid Ministry Department of Magical Sports," Jade said bitterly. "Favouritism, I say, favouritism."

Kate listened to her two friends bicker about Quidditch. She really couldn't give a sphinx's ass about it. She thought back on the time in the compartment when Rodolphus hit her. _How could her childhood best friend hit her? What did Bellatrix do to him? So what if he had gotten sorted into Slytherin and her into Gryffindor, they were still best friends…until that very moment…but weren't they supposed to be going out? What the hell had gotten into her life…wait, what about Remus?__  
_  
"What's wrong Donnell? You look like your thinking too hard," Mel said, interrupting her thoughts. Jade and her had finished their little bickering.

"I'm not," Kate said hurriedly, brushing the comment aside.

"What's with Bellatrix saying you have a crush on Rodolphus. She's not that dumb…is she?" Jade asked, her eyes searching Kate's face. 

Kate gave a little laugh. "Bellatrix is out of her mind if she thinks that I like Rodolphus. As if I'd ever think about that disgusting worthless piece of dirt."

Mel grinned giving Kate a high-five "Well said." Jade looked unconvinced, but decided to drop the subject. She would dig into it later.

---------------

In the blink of an eye they were into their fifth week of school, and the first Quidditch match of the season was only a day away. Lily was still under the influence of the 'affect' and as every day passed, James got more and more suspicious. Jade had decided, with the other girls, that it was time to tell James that it was only an affect, not real emotions.

In the common room, the Marauders were sitting close to the fire suspiciously poking it.

Jade walked over and tapped James on the shoulder. "Potter, come here." 

"I'm busy can't you see," he said, annoyed at being interrupted. 

"I'll come with you," Sirius said, winking at her.

Jade looked at him in disgust. "What? Isn't Amelia giving you enough attention?" she sneered.

"Amelia? No, we're not going out anymore. I got sick of her. She's going out with Sain now. So snap me up before I'm taken again," he flirted, much to Scott and Remus's dismay.

"The only thing I'm going to snap around here are the cards," Jade snapped at him. "Potter! Come here!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," James drawled, getting up from the fire and making sure that whatever they were doing was covered.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hang on, forget I asked. I came here to tell you something…"

"Yeah, get on with it. I haven't got all day," he replied impatiently, sneaking back looks at his friends.

"You know how Lily's been acting a little strange?" she asked. 

"Strange?" 

"You know, flirting with you and what not-" she said exasperatedly.

"How is that strange? What is with people thinking that if she flirts with me it's strange or weird or - or inhumane!" James was offended, a lot offended.

"Shut up. Stop whining, bloody hell, I don't think you're ever going to mature, no matter what your father's like," she muttered under her breath.

James looked at her confused. "My father? What the hell does my father have to do with this?"

Jade slapped him on the arm. "He's got nothing to do with this. Shut up so I can finish. We've got to go to training in 15 minutes." 

"Yeah, and if we get in trouble by Peters, it's not my fault," James said, rubbing his arm. "You harassed me."

"Stop complaining you baby," she snapped. "Fricken hell, I'm never going to get across to your thick brain what I wanted to say." 

"Okay then, well in that case, I'm gonna go," he said, edging away from her.

"Oh no you don't. Do you want the long version? Or the short version?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

James quickly said, "The short version."

"Good. Okay, well when Lily was poisoned last year there were side affects to it," she started.

"Yeah…" he said, looking at her like she was a lunatic.

"The side affect was that she'd feel 'love' for the last person she saw before it took place. And that was you. Because apparently you were fighting or something."

James laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I told her not to open the envelope, but did she listen to me? Nope. She went along and opened it…"

"I'm not surprised, she doesn't like being told what to do," Jade said shrugging.

"Wait! Did you say she fell in love me with…" he started smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"It's not a REAL love! It's like a fake thing. Like a love potion," Jade said quickly, growing increasingly nervous at the look in James's eye.

"How long could this last?"

"We don't know. A week, day, month or year."

"Great," he said happily walking away.

Jade grabbed his arm. "Now that you know that Lily is under influence, I hope you don't use this to your advantage. Because if you do, when she gets over it, it'll be the last thing you do," she snarled. 

"Calm down, Waters. As if I'd take advantage of her. She'd probably take advantage of me," he smirked.

"POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MY FRIEND," she yelled at him. 

"Waters, don't yell at your team mate. You might damage his ear for the game. Potter get down to the Quidditch pitch. Come on, only five minutes to go." A harassed looking Michael Peters had just entered from his dormitory.

"Yeah whatever, Michael," Jade muttered. "I'm warning you Potter," she growled under her breath so that only he could hear. 

--------------------------

Out on the Quidditch pitch at five in the evening, the sun was beginning to set. You could see the way the lake reflected the brilliant colours from the setting scene. The oranges, pinks, yellows and reds coming from the sun showed all the variations in colours that it could bring. Around, you could see flocks of birds flying out from the Forbidden Forest in order to get away from the creatures that came out at night.

Jade stood there admiring the beautiful scenery, but was soon rudely interrupted.

"Waters! Stop daydreaming and get your butt over here," Michael Peters commanded, motioning her to move.

"Aye, aye captain," she muttered under her breath, moving towards the team.

Peters looked around, sizing up his team, knowing that there was so much talent in the seven people surrounding him.  
"I'd just like to say before I leave, that it was a privilege to work with all of you. Even you, Fabian," he smirked, knowing that Fabian and he had had a lot of disagreements as each of them having strong opinions.

The seven people he was talking about included his three chasers, Jade Waters, Meagan Kuper and Patrick Bennick; the two magnificent beaters, the fraternal twins, Fabian and Gideon Prewett; James Potter, their seeker that had superb balance; and himself, the keeper of the team.

"Now, I've only won the cup once in my lifetime here, but never as captain. Last year we lost to - well, you know who. This year I want to make sure that my name gets on the cup as captain of the winning team. The first game is tomorrow, as you all know, and this being the last training towards it…unless you want to get up at five and start early training?"

"No we're fine, Peters," Fabian said quickly. Fabian was the most outspoken of the twins. He had a close bond with his brother, however they were so different. Yes, they had their similarities. The way they were both responsible and smart, however that's where it ended. Fabian was the blonde one, Gideon the sandy-brown. Fabian was probably not as responsible as his quieter, more level-headed brother. He was a party goer and loved to kick off his shoes and enjoy a good time; Gideon had a softer personality. He tended to keep to himself and his close friends, but never opening much to others. That, however, did not stop his quidditch ability.  
That was another similarity. Being twins, they seemed to somehow be able to sense what the other was going to do. It made them a pair of unbeatable beaters, and helped them, by quite a lot, at saving their team mates by the ruthless bludgers.

"Yeah, we're definitely fine. I need sleep," Jade agreed.

"You mean beauty sleep," smirked Patrick, moving away quickly from Jade's wrath.

"Okay, now you all know what we're going to do. Take your positions and practise," Michael finished off, giving his team the final instructions.

Gideon and Fabian moved to each side of the pitch, releasing the two bludgers, and moving with quick speed on their brooms hitting them backwards and forwards around the whole pitch. James freed the snitch and gave it a minute head start before starting his search. The three chasers took their position in front of the hoops with Peters defending them.

Jade faked a left and threw the quaffel to her right, but Peters caught on straight away. Clutching the quaffel in his arms, "Waters! Pay attention, if your going to shoot properly, make sure you don't seem to predictable."

"Whatever," she scowled, as he chucked the quaffel right back at her.

"Now go to the other side of the pitch and practise passing on your way down here," he ordered his three chasers.

"So, Kuper, you were in a hurry in Diagon Alley," Jade said, making light conversation as she ducked an askew bludger and passed the quaffel to Patrick. "Oi! Gideon, take care of that bludger, it's a good thing I've got good reflexes," she yelled to the harassed looking twin, coming behind her to whack the bludger.

"Yeah I guess so," Meagan quickly dodged James Potter, who wasn't looking where he was going. "Careful Potter!" It was clear at that point, that she wasn't keen on making small talk.

"Good, Bennick, Kuper and Waters. Now shoot for me," Peters requested, positioning himself in front of the middle hoop.

An hour and a half later, the whole quidditch team was trudging up to the Gryffindor dormitories. Walking in and practically collapsing on the couches, the team watched as their captain stood tall and still looked like he could take another day or so of training.

"Okay team! Good work, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Make sure you eat a lot and don't stay up all night tonight. We need rest! Alright, you're dismissed," Michael said, going up the stairs the seventh year boy's bedrooms.

Patrick Bennick chucked a piece of paper into the fire. "Why do I feel like I just finished a day at army camp instead of a Quidditch practise?" 

"Army camp?" questioned Gideon. "Muggle?"

"Yeah, it's like this fitness thing. Hard to explain. I'm off," Meagan said walking back.

-----------------------

When Jade entered her room, she saw the light shining through Mel's canopy curtains, and Kate's bed unoccupied. Lily was sound asleep, hopefully not dreaming about James. But that thought went down the drain as Lily whispered 'I love you Jamie' in her sleep. She went straight to Mel's curtains and knocked on them. It was just a little hard to do, since the curtains were soft, not solid, but she still managed to do it.

Going into Mel's bed, she saw that Mel had enchanted it to make it larger from the inside, but from the outside you were unable to tell. Comfortably, they could fit the three girls on it.

Jade lay back onto a pillow. "I told Potter about Lily."

"Really? Cool. That's good, it's something out of the way," Mel bounced on her bed.

Jade shook her head. "No, it's not cool. He didn't really have much of a reaction. I think he's still going to do something. He's up to something, the sneaky, stupid son of a -"

Kate interrupted her before she went on a roll. "No, he's not sneaky. He's just a male specimen. What are we supposed to do about that?" 

"I dunno. Why don't we just let things take its toll, and then when Lily does wake up, we can take things on from there," Mel said maturely.

Jade sighed. "Look, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You can't do anything about it! Unless, like we said before…tie James up to the Womping Willow…"

"Don't be stupid, Mel," said Kate, rolling her eyes. "Maybe this happened for a reason? We'll just see how it works out, ok?" 

"Yeah, ok. But if he does anything…I will not take responsibility for my actions," Jade said, narrowing her eyes and squeezing the quilt cover in her fist.

"Watch the quilt!" Mel said angrily, slapping Jade's fist away.

"Jade, you should sleep. You've got a Quidditch game on tomorrow. Good luck!" said Kate, rolling over.

Jade rolled over too, except into thin air, and fell off the bed. "Ow! Yeah, thanks. I better go aye."

That night, Jade tossed and turned. She couldn't go to sleep. There was something wrong. But exactly what, she wasn't sure. The relationship with Matthew was down the drain…or was it? She didn't know about that. She knew that James was definitely up to something. Hopefully he wasn't going to do anything to Lily and hurt her! Because if he did…he'd have an angry Jade to answer to. Finally, after a few long hours of thinking and no sleep, Jade managed to fall into a deep slumber.

**:Dream**

_Jade was in the Quidditch Pitch. She was flying through the air. Nothing could stop her. Nothing at all. She was as free as a bird as she went towards the hoops, when she was suddenly dragged back. It was Lucius Malfoy. __  
__"You can't do anything, you're no good. No one cares about you, you filthy, worthless girl…" he sneered, his voice echoing across the stadium, mocking her, as he disappeared in the air. ___

_Soon, Matthew came in front of her, blocking her from the hoops. "You're such a hard person to get close to. People get disappointed in you. You're evil, mean, and cruel hearted. You don't deserve anything. Leave us all alone…" he shouted, his voice also echoing through the pitch, before disappearing. ___

_"NO! I REFUSE TO LISTEN! THIS ISN'T TRUE. I'm not mean! I'm not cruel hearted! Please, don't leave me," she cried, sobbing into her arm in despair, not believing this was happening. ___

_Before Jade knew it, there were thousands of people around her. All were spirits talking to her. Criticizing her, insulting her and chucking rocks at her. They were all yelling, booing ,hissing and chasing her around and around the Pitch. They wouldn't let her get to the other side. There was a wall of them, defending the hoops, blocking her from her freedom. ___

_"You've always let me down, Jade. You're not good enough." ___

_"MUM!" sobbed Jade, as the tears ran down her face. "Don't say that…"___

_"I don't love you! You're not my daughter! You're a disgrace. You are not worthy to be a witch…" her mum then also disappeared through the crowd. ___

_Jade then flew away, she flew over the Forbidden Forest, away from the crowds of spirits mocking her. She needed to get away. But they suddenly appeared in front of her, mocking and snarling at her. She then changed course and flew back onto the Pitch, but flew straight to the ground, not trying to get to the hoops. ___

_"That's it, just give up. Like you always do. You never try, never at all," sneered Professor Morter, his face now close to hers. "You don't deserve to be alive. You should rot and decay, in the tombs of your worst nightmare." ___

_But then suddenly it changed, the spirits were being driven away. Someone was coming to save her…__  
__She saw his face. He was so familiar. His kind smile was bringing her back to life, her energy was being restored. From that faith, she started moving towards the hoops, getting closer and closer, his smile in her mind. But with only a metre to go, she collapsed. She didn't remember who he was…___

_It was always like that, she always failed at the last step. ___

_"I don't love you…" echoed the words, going through Jade's mind, as she started to lose conscious.._

**:End of Dream:**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Jade, waking up suddenly in a deep sweat.

Kate woke with a start, her head banging onto her headboard. "What! What's wrong Jade?" she asked, rushing over to her sobbing friend.

"She doesn't love me," Jade sobbed. "No one cares about me. I'm a disgrace. They all hate me." She cried, sobbing into Kate's comforting shoulder.

"Who doesn't love you?" Kate asked, confused, but patting her friend's back. Mel and Lily came closer to the bed, seeing Jade breaking down, realizing it didn't happen every day.

Jade sniffed, unable to make words. "Her, my - my m…"

"Shhh, it's ok babe, we're here for you," Lily soothed, kissing Jade on the forehead and hugging her tightly. "It was only a dream, only a dream."

-------------------

That morning at breakfast, it was so hectic. Michael Peters was pumping up his team, giving them more energy, leading them in chants. They were all having fun yelling and screaming, even Meagan Kuper looked like she was having fun. Everyone except Jade that is…

"Jade, have a bite to eat," smiled Lily, shoving some bacon into Jade's mouth. "Come on, it tastes good doesn't it?"

"Mmmhmmph," mumbled Jade, trying to duck away from Lily's probing hand. 

"Jade, lighten up. If anything should make you feel better, it's flogging those Slytherins," grinned Mel, some energy coming out of her that even Jade couldn't resist.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, taking a deep breath. "It was only a dream." 

"What was a dream?" Sirius asked, butting in. He was always in the wrong spot at the wrong time, butting in on the wrong conversation.

"None of your business," snapped Jade, giving him a dark glare. 

"Whoooooooah, someone's in a bad mood," he said, grinning. There was something about that smile…

"Shut up," snapped Lily. "Leave her alone."

"Hey, Lily flower," winked James at her, causing her to blush. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Noth -"

"We're going to Hogsmeade, us four, to celebrate Kate's birthday," butted in Mel, causing Kate to give her a shocked glance, and Lily to glare at her.

"Yeah, we sure are. Kate's turning 14," beamed Jade. "Our little, widdle Katey Watie is growing up so fast."

"Shut up, cow," said Kate, shushing Jade immediately.

"Can we come to the party?" asked James hopefully.

"Ye -" started Lily.

"No," Jade said hurriedly. "It's just family and us four."

"Then why is Heather coming?" asked Lily, crossing her arms stubbornly. 

"Because she's family," Mel said, giving Lily a 'don't you dare' look.

Kate clenched her jaw. "Yeah, family."

Someone at that point came over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius immediately clenched his fists, and Remus and Scott held him back from standing up and doing something he'd regret.

Matthew stood uncomfortably behind the girls. "Jade, could I have a quick word?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us," Sirius snarled, not liking this Ravenclaw coming over to his territory. (**A/N **Seems like the exact thing a territorial dog would do…)

"No, he can't," said Jade, kicking Sirius under the table. "Sure, just give me a second."

"What does he want?" whispered Kate, exchanging glances with Mel.

"I don't know. I'll be back," said Jade, moving away, and Lily gave her a quick 'good luck'.

Walking out of the Great Hall, Jade looked at Matthew, her arms in defensive mode. "Yeah?"

"I just came to say, I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said uncomfortably.

Jade looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, mirroring her shocked expression. "Do you think I'm being fake or something?"

"No, I've just never heard a guy apologise before," she said quickly before he thought she was insulting him.

"Oh, well now you have," he said, causing Jade to laugh uncomfortably. 

"Um, so…is that it?" asked Jade.

"No, I just want to say I was out of line, and that I shouldn't have yelled at you. But you have to understand, I was confused and still am. But if you ever need me…the door's always open," he said shyly, smiling a little.

Jade smiled as well. "Aw, that's sweet. Thanks for the offer, Mutimer."

"Anytime, Waters."

Jade gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, before coming back to the Great Hall, leaving Matthew more confused than ever. His hand went up to caress the part of his cheek softly where Jade had left a soft, but lingering kiss on him.

It was time to get on with the game. Sirius Black was the commentator for this match; he had been the commentator since second year, much to a random sixth year's dismay. McGonagall had never liked him doing the commentating because he was just a little biased. Which was just the understatement of the century.

"And the Slytherin team comes out! You'd be surprised, I would have thought they would have gone to sleep in their beds to hide from the shame of being beaten, but wait, I know a certain Slytherin who would need to change his sheets because of the amount of oil on his pillow…" Amidst a lot of laughter, boos and catcalls, there was a flock of green on the other side of the pitch, led by Professor Morter, who had taken the day out to get a walk, and get some colour in his skin. "It's Perstoff, Black, Montague, Stanner, Lestrange, Lestrange aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddddd Parkinson! I don't know why they bother…Still always good to see a team being flogged, especially if it means that there's a dare for the losing team…"

"Black, I'm warning you! No comments without Quidditch in this match! Do you hear me?" snapped Professor McGonagall at him.

"Professor! Comments not about quidditch? Me? Never!" Sirius gave her an innocent smile, whilst his teacher gave him her sternest gaze.

The Gryffindor team was in the sheds waiting for the call. Michael Peters led his team in a rant.

"Come on team! We can do it. Show those Slytherins what we're made of. We're not cute, little kittens, we're LIONS!" At that point, the team was giving him strange looks. "We're going to smash those snakes and they're going to wish they were never born! Let's DO IT!" he yelled to them, as the team hyped up, giving each other high fives. Jade had even gotten her colour back, and was looking ready to beat the Slytherin team to pulp.

"And here is the Gryffindor team! We all know they are going to beat the Slytherins, why bother watching? I know! Because there's nothing better than a defeated Slytherin team," yelled Sirius into the megaphone.

"Shut up, you blood traitor," Bella had just flown over to Sirius and was glaring at him, but didn't go further because McGonagall was looking at her, in a bad, bad way.

"It's the growling grand Gryffindor team! Superb I say. Okay, Michael Peters leads them out. Did you know he's going to play for the Dragons next year? I didn't, well, until that very moment! Everyone become a Dragon supporter! Girls, Peters says he'll give free training sessions. How do you like the sound of that?"

"Black…I'm warning you!"

"Yes, back onto the team. It's the two beautiful chasers, the dashing Jade Waters and Meagan Kuper. And two fine players they are. I've always wondered if Kuper would go out with me on a date…" At that point, Jade turned and gave him a massive glare. 'Get on with the commentary!' she mouthed at him angrily.  
"Better continue before Waters has a nasty tantrum. The third chaser Patrick Bennick, lucky chap to play with them, the Prewett twins aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddddd Potter!"

Clarissa and her friends were in the stands, watching the game and listening to Sirius Black commentate. They were in neutral colours, not supporting either team, except for Amelia who had a miniature flag in her pocket.

"You're not going out with Sirius! Why?" Clarissa was glaring at Amelia. 

"Because I didn't really want to go out with him in the first place. I like Tyson a lot more," Amelia said, defending herself.

"You're going to tell me that you like Tyson Sain more than Sirius Black!" Clarissa exclaimed. "Are you kidding me!"

"No, I'm not."

Grace decided to stick up for her friend. "Clarissa, why does it matter to you who Milly's going out with! Didn't Potter break up with you anyway?"

Clarissa gave her a major glare. "No, we decided to take a break. Don't worry, I'll have him back in no time," she sniffed, her nose high in the air.

"Really? I heard him talking to Remus with something along the lines of, 'I can't wait to go out with Evans'," Sarah said, giving Clarissa a suspicious look.

Clarissa glared at her unconvincingly. "She'd never go out with him anyway."

"Well I've heard Lily talking about how much she loves James in the corridors to her friends…" Amelia said, smirking.

"Why are you all ganging up on me!" Clarissa said, fake crying. 

Immediately, the kind hearted Grace fell for it, whereas Sarah and Amelia gave her disgusted looks.

"Aww, don't cry Riss, we're just kidding. James and you will get back together in no time."

Clarissa blinked, fake tears seeping out of her eyes. "You really think so?" she snivelled.

"Yeah, I do," smiled Grace.

There was a sudden buzz in the atmosphere in the Quidditch Stadium. James Potter and Andrew Parkinson had both seen the snitch. They were suddenly swooping, diving and shoving each other, to get to the winged, golden ball.

Suddenly, a beater came out of nowhere and smashed James in the back, making him fall forward, and spiral down, down, down slowly to the ground. 

**A/N Just quick to point out about the Prewett twins. I know their not twins in the book, but I've made them twins for this fan fiction. They are in fifth year, just one year older than the Marauders and the girls. ****  
****Thanks! Please Review.**

**sparkling diamond: **hey, do I know you? Well, uh it doesn't ring any bells. Sorry, please get me and make sure that I know who you are! Thanks for the review. Just like to say, the original rules for Hogwarts was to not wear muggle clothing during school. That is, inside or outside school hours, and the movie just dismissed that.

**Paige: **lol, thanks for your review Paige. Personally, when I read my story over to check mistakes, I think it's annoying that Lily is so oblivious to Amos, and in 'love' with James, and just want to yell at her and scream lol.

**anon: **I'm trying to not just explore the relationships with the boys, because even though it IS a romance, I want it to also have stuff that wizards do, like play quidditch, have magic classes. Not all fully lovey dovey triangles, but there's more coming up

**princess5257: **Wow! Thanks! Check out my banner for the story at hpff. I've got the same penname. It'll show you all the characters on the banners, with their respective triangles.

**jjchicken: **haha, luv, love? I know! It's a little confusing but hey, that's Jade. I know they shouldn't be drinking Firewhisky at thirteen! Oh well, it's not like they are drinking full glasses, just little sips here and there, but they get tipsy because they are inexperienced…

**ilovesheep: **thank you for saying that your impressed! I'm sorry that everyone can't be a big happy family. There will always be people that don't get along. Maybe when I finish this story, I'll write a quick fluffy random one-shot about some people that all live happily with no fighting. Lol!

**Also thanks to lozit and surfychick06, J.kk and peachykeen.**


	14. Kate and Rodolphus Are What?

Last Chapter -

There was a sudden buzz in the atmosphere in the Quidditch Stadium. James Potter and Andrew Parkinson had both seen the snitch. They were suddenly swooping, diving and shoving each other, to get to that winged golden ball.

Suddenly, a beater came out of nowhere and smashed James in the back, making him fall forward, and spiral down, down, down slowly to the ground.

88888

Chapter 14 -

Immediately Madam Cross, the school sports teacher, or Quidditch teacher as most may call her, blew her whistle.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" vibrated the loud call, automatically stopping play with its magical force.

She instantly flew over to the offending beater.

"LESTRANGE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THIS IS A QUIDDITCH GAME, NOT A GAME OF HIT AND FLY! Penalty, GRYFFINDOR," she screeched, shaking her finger at the beater, who had the grace to look unabashed, and made a rude gesture behind her back.

James was unaffected by the shot, easily turning out of the spiral downwards, flew quickly up to Rodolphus Lestrange and punched him in the face. "Oi! My nose looks better without your input with your fist," he snapped, flying quickly above the pitch, getting in good position for watching Jade's shot at goal.

Jade went forward to take the shot, and as she leaned forward, she remembered the advice her captain had given her. She flew towards her left and faked a shot, which resulted in the keeper going in the other direction, opposite her fake. However, in the quickest of flashes, she shot again towards the goal that had now become unguarded.

"AND JADE WATERS SCORES FOR GRYFFINDOR! Serves bloody Lestrange right! He had absolutely no ability to hit James. He even missed James's head! Now its 40 - 20 to Gryffindor! Now Black from Slytherin has the quaffell, she's heading towards the posts. She fakes a left, YES! PETERS MAKES ONE OF THE BEST SAVES EVER. Sucked in Bellatrix! No, he isn't easy to fool, not at all. Or maybe it's just your lack of skill."

"Black! Do you mind not telling everyone your unwanted opinions on the players?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Professor," he said quickly, looking a little abashed. "And now Kuper has the ball. You know, the quaffell is red. Isn't it strange that the Gryffindor colours are Red and Gold? That's not just a plain coincidence its -"

"Shut up, Sirius," snapped Kate, who was sitting close to him, with Mel. "You're annoying us. Just commentate."

"I'm offended. Fine, I'll shut up." This lasted for about ten seconds, before he quickly started speaking again. "No, I won't make myself suffer because of you. Kuper still has the ball and she's heading towards the goal posts with Jade beside her in anticipation of - WATCH OUT! BLUDGER ALERT," he screamed into the megaphone.

Unfortunately his call was too late. Montague swooped beneath Meagan, and quickly took the ball in charge of the other end. Jade flew beside him, distracting him enough to allow him to not see the bludger aiming at his hands.

"Good hit from the Gryffindor Beater, Fabian Prewett." But then Bellatrix came and slapped Jade across the face, and stole the ball, leaving her clutching her cheek.

Once again the whistle was blown. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Miss Black!" Cross screamed. "Do you know what Quidditch is? It's not a fight! It's a sport. Keep personal matters under control and your hands to yourself! Gryffindor, PENALTY."

This time, Patrick Bennick took the penalty, as Jade was fuming with anger and unable to control her temper. Fabian and Gideon were holding her from flying at Black.

"AND HE SCORES! I'm surprised actually. I thought he was a terrible player. Not that I'm complaining, 50 - 20 to Gryffindor!"

James Potter had seen the snitch flying behind the goal posts. He zoomed in on it, alerting the Slytherin seeker, Parkinson.

The two boys were flying around the stadium, chasing the winged ball, however James was in front, as he had seen it first. Urging his broom forward, he saw the Slytherin out of the corner of his eye, just at the moment that Gideon Prewett whacked a bludger towards his opposing player. Grinning with delight, he quickly caught the winged ball between his fingertips, flying over the stadium to the thunderous applause from his peers.

"YES! GRYFFINDOR WINS! TO START THE YEAR GRYFFINDOR WINS THE FIRST MATCH AGAINST SLYTHERIN. 200 - 20 victory."

Straight afterwards, there was a major party in the common room. Jade, Mel and Kate couldn't find Lily, and had come to the conclusion she had gone for a stroll out in the grounds. Knowing she'd be safe, they quickly got into party mood. Fabian Prewett asked Mel to dance, and they suddenly took over the dance floor, which used to be the carpet to the Gryffindor common room. Thanks to a bit of help from magic, that is.

Jade was sitting there on the couch, thinking about the game. Why didn't Meagan pass her the quaffell? It was a team sport, even if you had to give over the chance to score yourself! If you thought someone else had a better chance, you pass the ball! 'Bloody hell' she thought 'Should bring it up with Michael'. She was listening to the music, and getting into it, when someone just had to walk over and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," the person asked.

"I don't know," Jade said, rolling her eyes, knowing who it was.

"Well I'm not going to release you until you tell me who I am," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ok, what about…you can't be James, his hands are softer. You can't be Remus, he wouldn't do anything immature like this. You can't be Scott because he's over there talking to someone. So…that leaves all the rest of the boys in Gryffindor. Wait, who would be so immature to do this…"

"Hmph." She heard.

"Oh! I know, how about…SIRIUS BLACK - and get your hands off me!" she said quickly and loudly, turning around.

He looked a little hurt, but quickly wiped that off his face. "What? Are you feeling a little shy Waters?" he grinned.

"Shy? Sheesh, no way!" she said offended. "What are you doing anyway? Shouldn't you be with your little friends?"

"They're far from little you know," he sniffed exaggeratedly, pretending to be upset.

"I've never met a worse actor in my life," she scoffed. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I think I saw him leave with Evans. She didn't seem to be putting up a fight either. Weird. Girls these days, they keep changing their emotions. It's so hard to tell what their feeling," he laughed.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she screamed. "Can you tell what my emotion is now?" she said, as an afterthought.

"Uh, flirty?"

"NO! Angry! A - N - G - R - Y! YOU LET POTTER LEAVE WITH LILY! Are you out of your freaking mind! He's going to molest her, I can tell. Tell me where they went!" she screeched, feeling scared for her best friend.

"James? Molest Lily? What are you ON? Trust me, I know that guy inside out, he would never take advantage of a girl!"

"Well let's go see then shall we. Where did they go?" asked Jade hurriedly, getting out her wand and dragging Sirius over to the portrait hole.

"Um, I think they went to the Come and Go room," he said shrugging, not really understanding what Jade was so freaked out about.

"Huh? The what, what room?" she said, stopping suddenly and giving him a strange look. "Wait, I don't care. Show me where it is!"

Quickly, Sirius directed Jade to the fifth floor corridor, to an empty wall space, directly opposite a statue of some famous witch called, Miranda Mellow.

"Is this some joke? Because if it is, you're wasting my time," she said slowly, turning towards him and shaking her fist.

He backed away, speaking in hurried tones. "No, no. No joke." He quickly walked backwards and forth, pacing in that certain area, while Jade tapped her foot impatiently. Suddenly, a door appeared out of thin air.

_'Oh good!' _thought Jade. _'They better be in here'_

And so they were. James and Lily were in a compromising position on a couch that seemed to be in a room, with no bed luckily. They were lip locked, and were blind to what was happening, and who was standing in the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Jade, running over and pulling Lily away from James. She quickly slapped him on the face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRENCHING MY FRIEND. GET YOUR DIRTY MOUTH AWAY FROM HER YOU - YOU - YOU -"

"Jade! What is the meaning of this? You can't just come in here, pull me away from my boyfriend and slap him!" Lily exclaimed, standing up.

Jade looked up at her gob smacked. "What?" she asked. "Boyfriend?" she repeated, slowly and softly.

"Yeah, remember? Gee Jade, so much for me having a bad memory!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing James's arm.

"You have no idea," muttered Jade. "Potter! I talked to you! How dare you take advantage of her in this…this…STATE!"

"Advantage?" asked Lily. "If there's anyone who took advantage of anyone, it was me."

"What!" spluttered Jade. "Excuse me?"

Lily took Jade aside and whispered quickly to her. "You heard me. I don't understand Jade, what's wrong? Do you like James or something? Because if you do, I understand that your angry. But you have to know that he loves me, not you."

"ME, LOVE JAMES? Oh my, I think I'm going to faint," Jade said weakly, sitting down.

"You love me?" James asked wild eyed.

"Of course I don't love you! I don't love anyone! I mean, I do, but not - hang on, what the hell. WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT ME! This is about you two! James, I specifically told you what was going on. You are the most lowlife scum on earth! How could you do that? What the hell is wrong with that brain of yours," she screamed in his ear, knocking his head, which sounding suspiciously hollow.

Sirius opened his mouth for the first time. "You two are going out! That's so cool. Prongs you didn't tell me!"

"Uh, I didn't know either," he muttered.

"James hunny, we've been going out since last year," Lily said softly, patting his hand. "He has memory problems," she said somberly. "He didn't even remember us talking about marriage."

"MARRIAGE?" screeched Jade.

"Okay Jade, I think it's time you have a time-out," Sirius said warily, not understanding at all what had gotten into Jade, the girl he knew to be pretty fair.

"Sirius, come over here," Jade said, smiling a little, as he walked over. "Do not tell me what to do! You have no idea why the hell I'm being like this. If your friend was in the same way, you'd feel this way too!"

"What way?" he asked.

"Lily is suffering from an after affect from the poison. She thinks she's in love with the last guy she saw, which happened to be James. She doesn't love him. He's taking advantage of her!"

"Does he kn -"

"Before you ask, yes he does know. And now he's on the couch molesting Lily! I need your help, please? Can you take him away and knock some sense into him? I don't care how! Even take my words literally, just please tell him to leave her alone," she asked, pleading him with her eyes.

Even though Sirius told himself he wouldn't let himself get hurt over this girl in front of him, or let her eyes make him do her every command, he knew that he had to do this. He couldn't believe that James would do that! What was wrong with the boy?

"Yeah, sure I will," he said seriously, for one of the few times in his life.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Alright Prongs, your in big trouble. Get up!" Sirius said, grabbing James's arm and marching him towards the door.

"What the hell Padfoot?" James looked at him angrily and confused.

"You heard me! Get out!" Sirius snapped, using his strength of his body to overpower James.

"Please don't hurt him," required Lily.

"No, you wouldn't want me to hurt your boyfriend now would you?" Sirius asked sarcastically, throwing a filthy look at James. "We're out of here."

That left just Lily and Jade in the room. Jade was shaking her head, and pacing around the room.

"What was that about?" asked Lily.

"Nothing," Jade muttered. "Look, can we forget about this? But I want you to promise me one thing…"

"Forget about this!" exclaimed Lily, she then took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Okay I can do that, but I don't know what I can promise you."

"Promise me you'll never get intimate with James Potter again," Jade finished, taking in a deep breath.

"No, no can do. Jade, he really likes me. I like him too."

"Lily!" exclaimed Jade. She then sighed and gave up, for the moment that is. "Come on, let's go back to the dormitories. I want to tell Kate and Mel."

88888

Sirius virtually dragged James up to the dormitory. James was severely angry and was fighting with all his might. Fortunately, James was unable to run back to Lily, as Sirius was angrier than he was. That was giving him the extra strength to drag James hands down. As they entered the fourth year boy's dormitory, Remus and Scott looked up on surprise.

"What happened?" Remus asked, stopping his game of chess with Scott.

"James here is a dickhead," Sirius said, angrily slamming the door shut.

"Why? What did he do? Kill someone? Because if it was Snape, then that's not so bad," said Scott, moving his queen and capturing Remus's bishop.

"No, he took advantage of…"

"I did NOT take advantage of her," James yelled, punching his pillow in disgust.

"Of her?" asked Remus, raising his eyebrows. "You mean, a girl?"

"No, he meant a unicorn," snapped Sirius. "Of course he means a girl, he took advantage of a girl. He used a girl! Even I'm not that low. Prongs you have explaining to do!"

"You took advantage of a girl! Are you crazy?" screamed Remus, jumping up suddenly and marching over to James's bed.

"Whoah! Easy on him there, Moony. Let's hear the full story, ok?" Scott said, stopping Remus from killing James.

James lowered his hands slowly from defence. "There is no story!"

"Codswallop Prongs, codswallop. When Lily was poisoned, she had a side affect of some love potion thing. The last person she saw was James! So Lily has an infatuation with James. And he took advantage of her!"

"You mean, you did … it?" Scott whispered excitedly, getting a disgusted look from Remus.

"No, no we didn't," James replied hurriedly, starting to look uncomfortable and guilty. "I'm not some rapist!"

"So you admit she didn't want it!" Sirius boomed, anger radiating from him.

"NO! She did want it! She was the one who was coming onto me!" James yelled back.

"But you knew she was under influence! You know she didn't want, in her heart, deep down, to do anything with you! Whether you're holding hands or frenching I don't care! Your dad would be so angry with you Prongs…" Sirius roared, spit flying out of his mouth.

"Why are you so angry? I didn't do anything!"

"You should have seen how angry Jade was! She went and told you, trusting that you would understand and leave Lily alone! James, Lily doesn't like you! You have got to stop embarrassing yourself. Think of what Lily will do if she ever finds out you took advantage of her!" Sirius yelled.

"I think we should leave them alone," whispered Scott, motioning Remus back to the chess board, whilst Remus nodded in agreement.

"So this is about Waters now? Sirius, I thought you were going to get over her!" James said, smirking to himself.

"What! I am over her! We're just friends. Don't turn this back on me Prongs. You know that you are the one in the wrong! Why did you take advantage of Lily?"

"I don't know," whispered James. "When I saw her sitting there on the couch, her auburn hair shining under the light, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. She wasn't yelling at me. I couldn't resist."

Sirius gave him a disbelieving glace. "Now you sound like a love sick freak."

"I don't love her! I just…like her! You know that," James said, trying to reassure himself.

"I know you don't love her. You just like her…a LOT," Sirius smirked.

"So we're cool?" James asked hopefully.

Sirius punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah, I guess. What are best friends for? But you're on your own if and when she finds out."

"I don't think she'll ever get over it. You know, we might even get married," James said.

Sirius rolled his eyes in disgust. "Don't be an idiot. What about Clarissa?"

"I'm not too sure about her. I told her we needed a break. It depends what happens with Evans, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure does. Just don't go too far. No matter what she does or says, she's not herself."

"Yeah, I know. It's just so hard…" James said weakly, shaking his head.

"Don't fall for her! When she wakes up, well you know what I mean; she's probably going to go back to hating you for saying that thing about Jade."

"What thing?"

"When you said Mutimer wouldn't go out with her," Sirius said bitterly.

"Oh, that. That was ages ago! Who cares about that?"

"They're girls, need I say more?"

James nodded. "Gotcha."

88888

Mel and Kate waited in the dorm, just having come upstairs from the party, which was dying down. The prefects and head boy, who was in Gryffindor, had managed to shoo everyone upstairs. As they waited upstairs, they hoped that all had gone well with Jade and Lily.

They heard a commotion and turned quickly to hear a voice. "Lily, you really need to stop seeing James."

Mel and Kate exchanged confused glances. "Seeing James?" asked Mel.

Jade turned to them and grimaced. "I saw them making out. Talk about being scared for life."

Kate's eyebrows rose a mile. "Yuck Lily, you touched that boy?"

"He is not yuck! He's perfect," sighed Lily, after chucking a pillow at Kate for her comment.

Mel coughed violently, while Kate sniggered. Jade just sat down in her bed in defeat.

"What is with you people? You're supposed to be happy for me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, we are. Yeah, we are…" Jade lay down on her pillow. "I need sleep. That game was tiring."

"Whatever princess," muttered Lily, clicking her fingers, which turned off the lights automatically.

88888

As the year went on, Jade tried her heart out along with Sirius to stop Lily and James from seeing each other. Jade knew that Lily was happy with James, but she didn't understand why Mel and Kate wouldn't help her. They seemed to think it was fine and ok, but it wasn't! Lily was under an influence, and it wasn't her decision. As much as Jade tried to not notice, she could tell James was slowly but surely falling for Lily. She saw the way he watched her in class. Thankfully, the side affect had not influenced Lily on her studying, and she was still top of the class. She never noticed him staring at her, and he would always have drifted off into some love sick gaze.

Mel and Kate thought it was 'romantic'. Jade begged to differ. Sirius also thought it was wrong and was constantly angry at James, but would always then become friends again. He kept switching between angry and forgiving. Remus and Scott thought Sirius was going through some mental disorder.

Jade was walking down the hallway on her way to Transfiguration, thirty minutes ahead of time. In her deep thoughts, she didn't see the person turning the corner, and thus, they crashed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you th -" Jade stopped when she saw who she crashed into.

Matthew gave her a shy grin. "Hi Jade."

"Hey Matt," she said softly, sighing.

"Something wrong?" he asked concernedly, taking in the bags under her eyes and the concentrated wrinkles in her forehead.

She looked up at him distractedly. "What? - Oh, nothing wrong. Why?"

"Because, no offence, but you look kinda crap." He gave her a searching look. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Can't," she muttered. "I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Worried about Lily I guess," she muttered, readjusting her books.

"Lily? What's wrong with her?" he asked, taking the books out of her hands.

"Thanks," she muttered, giving him an appreciative smile. "It's not my place to say. It's just really weird. I've got to keep her on her feet."

"You can't do that if you're off your feet," he pointed out, trying to help.

She gave him a quick glare. "I'm fine thank you very much," she snapped, starting to march down the hall.

He ran up to her, to catch up. "No, don't walk away. Jade, how about we meet at the same spot we went to before, tonight? We can have a nice talk."

"I can't. I've got to look out for Lily!" she exclaimed, getting frustrated that he didn't understand.

"Mel and Kate can do it. Look, just come for one second. She's not going to do anything stupid. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"You'd be surprised," she mumbled under her breath. "I'll see what I can do, I'll write to you on the parchment. But I've got to go…"

"We're in the same class," he said, smiling, while she blushed in embarrassment.

As the two walked over to the classroom to line up, Lily smiled and gave Jade the thumbs up. Jade didn't smile back. She just gave Lily a quick hug and went back to the comfort of Matthew. Mel and Kate exchanged glances, as they do, and gave confused looks. Sirius on the other hand, gave Matthew a glare. Jade sighed to herself when she saw him. When was he ever going to give up the protective big brother act?

"Hey, I'll see you tonight?" Matthew asked hopefully, giving her an expectant grin.

Jade thought about it for a second before answering. "Yeah ok, but not too long."

"Sure," he said, before walking away to his friends, who looked happy, except for Amos who was constantly watching Lily and James.

Jade saw his gaze, and followed it until it landed on them. Lily was laughing and James was tickling her. Why did James have to start to like, out of all the girls in the WHOLE school, Lily? Why her best friend? Weird the way life worked out for some people.

McGonagall ushered them into her classroom not too long after. She made sure James sat far away from Lily, as she knew what had happened. Lily asked her why, and the Professor clearly stated she thought James was a distraction for her student, and only had Lily's priorities in mind. Lily didn't agree. Neither did James.

Mel was sitting at her table, doodling all over her book. Love hearts were strewn everywhere. The words _Fabian + Melanie forever_ were all over her notes. In the margins, in the spine, between words and even in gaps. Everywhere! She couldn't get him out of her mind. But then, what about Gideon? No, she thought. He's way too down to earth for me.

Kate had larger problems. She kept on thinking about her childhood, what had happened, and what she could do.

**:Flashback:**

_"Ro! I'm so glad to see you again," squealed a nine year old Kate, who had seen her best friend again. ___

_He gave her a huge hug. "Yeah, it's great to see you too, Kates. Do you know when you're going to go to Hogwarts?" ___

_"Mummy says I'll get a letter when I'm 11," said Kate happily. "I can't wait to spend some time with you!" ___

_"There's just one thing, Katie," he said quietly. "I think we're moving."___

_"Moving? Why?" she asked, starting to leak tears out of her eyes. ___

_"I think dad's going into some new business with some powerful guy. I don't know what's happening. All me and Rab know is that we're leaving in two weeks." ___

_"Two Weeks! But I've only just seen you. You've been at school all year. That's why I wanted to go. To see you," she sniffed, sobbing into his shoulder. ___

_He soothed her, and rubbed her back. "Shh, it's going to be alright. Trust me, it'll always be alright." ___

_"What if you hate me? What if you don't remember me? I don't want that to happen, Roey," she cried, bursting into tears again as he magically conjured up some tissues. ___

_"I'll never forget you. Ever! That's a promise. You'll always be my best friend. I always wanted to marry you," he said, laughing softly to himself. ___

_"Why don't we get married then, Roey?" asked the innocent nine year old, big tears seeping out of her large beautiful eyes. ___

_"Katie, we can't get married. We're not old enough. Some day I'll find you when we're older, and we'll get married, properly." ___

_"In a big green garden with lots of pretty smelling flowers?" she asked hopefully, her snivels starting to subside. ___

_He smiled down at her. "Yeah, in a big garden. Like you've always wanted."___

_"You'll always be my best friend!" she said, giving him a hug, while he kissed her forehead in the most loving way an 11 year old can. ___

_"You'll always be my best friend, too." ___

_"But, what if I never see you again? You won't ever move back," Katie said, not letting him go, afraid to lose him forever. ___

_"I'll owl you. We'll always keep in contact. There will never be a day where I'll not think about you," he promised, looking her straight in the eye. ___

_"You promise?" ___

_"Yeah, I promise," he confirmed, giving her a large toothy grin. ___

_"So, what's school like Roey? Is it scary?" ___

_"Well, I got sorted into Slytherin. Don't worry, they all seem pretty nice. Especially this older boy called Lucius. He looks really mean, but he's not. He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and I said yes! There's also this mean girl called Bellatrix. She expects everything to go her way. She's a spoilt brat. She's also in first year." ___

_"Oh, so she's really snobby?" giggled Kate, liking the fact Roey hated the girl. ___

_"Yeah, I don't like her at all. But she keeps talking to me," he shivered, shaking slightly. ___

_Kate stopped giggling and gave him a slap on the hand. "Roey! That means she likes you silly." ___

_"Who would want to like me!" he said. "And don't call me silly." ___

_"I like you," she said softly. ___

_"Aww, I like you too Kates. Come on, let's go to the backyard." ___

**:End of Flashback:**

"So much for being best friends forever. What the hell happened to promises?" muttered Kate, tears starting to seep out of the same eyes of the same girl nine years ago, only this time, the eyes weren't as innocent. They were filled with hurt.

"What was that Kate?" asked Mel, stopping for a little from her doodles.

"Nothing," mumbled Kate. "What's that! Ha ha, stuff about Prewett aye?" she laughed off uncomfortably.

"Yeah," blushed Mel, not realising Kate sneakily had changed the subject.

"Class, today we will learn the art of animagi. You are now three quarters through fourth year, and the headmaster and I have decided you are ready to learn about them. Now, who can tell me what animagi is?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at each student in the class over her square rimmed glasses.

To everyone's surprise, Sirius Black stuck up his hand. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, it was just that he hardly ever participated in class. "Animagi is when a witch or wizard chooses to turn into an animal."

"Yes, very simple Mr. Black, but still correct. What are the conditions of animagi?" Jade stuck up her hand warily. "Yes Miss Waters?"

"To become an animagi, you must register with the Ministry of Magic. It is illegal to become an animagi without confiding in them first. If you are found to be unregistered, you would go to Azkaban."

"Nicely put, Miss Waters. Does anyone know how the animagi forms are made?"

James put up his hand, giving the class a second surprise that lesson. "The chosen form of animagi depends on the person itself. The animal chosen normally matches the witch or wizard in question's personality. For instance, if you were proud, brave, good-looking and kind-hearted, you would be a deer," he finished, smirking with Sirius.

"I'm not so sure about good-looking, but yes. Deer are noble creatures, and to become one, you must have a very righteous personality and think highly of others around you," she said suspiciously, giving James a thorough stern glare, making him gulp in worry.

"Get in groups of four, and research all you can on animagi. You're homework is a three inch essay about how animagi was developed and why the ministry would have such strict rules about it. You may now get into your groups."

The four girls automatically formed a small clique and started talking, while Lily looked up the answers and talked at the same time. They were discussing everything from good things to the bad. Not forgetting the subjects they didn't want to talk about…

Jade gave Kate a concerned look. "Are you ok? You don't look so good. You look really pale." This caused Mel to also inspect her friend's appearance.

"I agree. You look really, really bad," she added, not so tactfully.

Kate gave them a sarcastic smile. "Thanks guys."

Mel, unable to pick up the sarcasm beamed back. "No problem, Kate. I always told you, honesty is the best policy!"

Kate snorted in disgust. Lily sensed something was wrong, and pulled her nose out of her book. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Why does everyone think something's wrong!" Kate asked, getting frustrated that they wouldn't drop it.

"Is it about Rodolphus…?" smirked Jade, leaning in closer.

Kate narrowed her eyes in anger. "Don't speak his name ever when I'm around!"

"Why? Do you guys have history or something?" asked Mel, also leaning in.

"Why don't we just leave it?" Lily asked, stopping Mel and Jade before they forced Kate to tell them. Kate gave her an appreciative glance, and mouthed thank you.

"Fine," Mel grumbled, pouting to herself.

Lily shivered and her friends saw it too. "What's wrong, Li?" asked Jade.

"I can feel someone staring at me. I've been feeling it all year!" Lily exclaimed. "It's freaking me out REALLY bad."

Jade looked around and immediately saw Amos Diggory's eyes planted on Lily, not noticing his friend trying to get his attention. "Oh, Li, don't worry. He's not dangerous." '_He only misses you,_' she added, under her breath.

"No he's not dangerous. But why is he staring at me! He knows I'm going out with James."

"Maybe he likes you?" winked Mel, while Jade muttered curses under her breath.

"I thought you said you would stay away from James," whined Jade, determined not to get her friend lead on.

"And I thought I told you that was impossible!" whined back Lily, mocking Jade.

"Shut up wench," muttered Jade, giving Lily the evil eye.

"Break it up," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "So Mel, a certain uh - twin, got your eye?"

Mel poked her tongue out good naturally. "If it's any of your business then yes."

Lily perked up. "Is it Gideon! Oh, I knew it," she squealed. "I knew it when you told us in Hogsmeade that he picked up your bags or whatever."

Mel gave her a cool stare. "No, not Gideon. Fabian, the other one." Therefore making Lily blush. "But come to think of it, Gideon's been a bit chilly towards me…"

"Maybe he doesn't like you?" Kate pointed out bluntly.

Mel slapped her on the hand, making Kate wince. "No, he's just acting stupid. He practically ran over me the other day and didn't even say sorry!"

"He was probably in a hurry," shrugged Jade.

"Yeah, probably," muttered Mel.

88888

That night, Kate needed to go out for a walk. Jade had gone out for some reason, muttering something about Matthew, and Mel had stayed with Lily to make sure she wasn't with James.

Kate was walking along the corridors, her wand alight, knowing that she was annoying all the portraits. As she walked down the third corridor on the left on the fourth floor, she stopped suddenly in front of a tapestry. Whispering a spell under her breath, it automatically vanished and a portrait was in left.

"Password?" asked the wizard in the portrait, slightly out of breath as he was fighting a dragon.

"Scorpilius," Kate said. "Keep fighting the dragon. Don't give up."

"Thanks, and yes. You may enter."

Kate walked in, and took in her surroundings. Roldolphus had told her about this place when she was nine. He told her that this was his special place to go to whenever he was feeling stressed or tired. A time-out place he had called it.

She walked in, and sat on the couch, staring into the fire. All her memories were coming back to her. The good ones and the bad ones. All the times they had laughed together as best friends, and the first time he had rejected her. He had said, "Who the hell are you?" Yes it sounded like nothing much, but when your best friend pretended they didn't know you, to look good in front of their disgusting friends, it felt like someone had just punched you in the gut.

Kate started crying. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "Get married some day," she scoffed, disgusted that she even thought it could have happened. She was only eight then though, she could use that as an excuse.

As she sat there, crying, she heard a sound come from behind her.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Roe?"

**A/N: You like? I was going to put more in…but I decided that can go in the next chapter! A lot of girls -cough- loz it and sarah, were constantly telling me to update. ******

**So here it is!******

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Sarah:** yes, I hurried up! Here's the chapter. I updated in less than a week! Isn't that great! And we had assignments and everything too…stupid science eei -growls- Oh, thanks for your compliments! Who's your favourite character? Mine has to be either Kate or Jade…but I'm leaning towards Kate.  
**  
****Surfalot90:** thanks so much! If I continue on with my ideas of mixing plots, then I really need Meagan in it. But you'll see…but there will definitely always be more on my main characters! Thanks for your review.

**suga suga02:** hahaha, I really want to know what's happening with Ro and Kate, too. Hopefully this chapter sorted out a little bit of questions. There's still way more to come!

**sparkling diamond:** YES! Now I know who you are! Thanks for the review! I can't tell you when Lily's side affects wear off, but I can tell you that it'll be soon and she's going to be cranky! So no, the 'love potion' side affect does not last forever.

**loz it:** I told you my next chapter would be up on the weekend…and tada! It is. Hope you like it!


	15. Confrontations

Last Chapter -

Kate started crying. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "Get married some day," she scoffed, disgusted that she even thought it could have happened. She was only eight then though, she could use that as an excuse.

As she sat there, crying, she heard a sound come from behind her.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Roe?" 

88888

Chapter 15 –

Jade was on her way to the same place she went to when she first found out who her mystery man was. No, the ending was not perfect, she didn't kiss him and they didn't live happily ever after, but life wasn't like that. Jade kept saying to herself 'It's not a date, it's not a date', and her subconscious was saying 'You keep telling yourself that'.

As Jade swiftly walked around the corridors, she looked left and right. She was hopefully going the right way or she was going to have a long night. Thankfully, when she lit up her wand with a simple _lumos_ spell she saw Matthew in the dark, looking at her.

"What are looking at?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

Matthew grinned, but all the same, lowered his eyes. "You."

"Scary freak," she blushed, poking her tongue out.

"Come on, it's pretty close. I knew you'd get lost, so I stayed here waiting for you," he said, smirking because he knew he was right. 

"Loser," she said, glaring at him. "You know, my sense of direction is pretty good."

"I'm sure it is," he mocked, taking her hand.

Jade stopped suddenly. "You know, the reason I don't know where it is is because you're walking so fast and not showing me where we're going."

"Isn't that the whole point?"

"No!"

"Yes it is, my friends and I decided to make sure no one knew where this was, unless we're showing it to someone new. But, the place must always remain secret."

"But I'm your friend too," Jade whined, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, your so cute when you do that." He laughed. "But no, I can't tell you. We had an oath."

"But - but -" she stuttered.

"But but, what?" he smirked.

"Asshole," she muttered, slapping him on the arm. "You know, I didn't know you were like this."

"Like what?" he asked, giving her a bemused look.

Jade gave him a thoughtful glance. "I'm not sure, but I definitely thought of you as quiet and, well, not exactly unable to laugh, but I've never actually seen you muck around."

"I think that might change," he smirked, tapping a wall.

"We're here already?"

"Yep, but I don't think Timble's here," he said in mock sadness. 

She stomped on his foot, causing him to grimace in pain. "What exactly are you implying, Mr. Mutimer?"

"Oh nothing 'Higher One'," he grinned. "Not for your ears anyway," he muttered under his breath, which Jade heard.

"Not nice!" she exclaimed, bring her knee near his sensitive area. 

"NO! NOT THAT!" he pleaded, his eyes widening in forgiveness.

"Only because you're cute," she smirked, going inside.

"No one's called me cute before," he said, plopping in a chair, turning to face her.

"Well I guess I'm no one then, aren't I?" she said, sitting herself on the chair, somewhat more elegantly than he did.

"Jade, not to spoil the mood or anything…"

"What?" 

"We're cool right? I mean, you've forgiven me for blowing up, haven't you?" he asked, wincing.

"Oh, no way. You owe me big time. A lot of begging is in order," she said, giving him a look which made him twitch.

"Oh Merlin, what now?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer. 

"Oh, don't you worry your cute little head off. I'll tell you when I want something, don't worry," she grinned, teasing him.

"Now I'm in for it," he groaned, putting his head in his lap.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, frowning in annoyance. "Am I really that obvious when someone owes me something?"

He looked up and gave her a 'look'. "What do you mean? Of course you're obvious and bad! You always use something to twist things around."

She laughed, tossing her head back in amusement. "Oh hunny, that's called using your brain to make you get your own way."

"No, not hunny. Matthew. M - A - T - T - H - E - W," he said slowly and clearly, treating Jade like a three year old, which she did not appreciate.

"Watch it baby. Remember, your life is in my hands. You owe me…"

"How can I forget when you're going to constantly remind me?" he said smiling, poking fun at her.

Jade mock whined, "You're picking on me."

88888

In the 'Time Out' room, Kate was standing stop still, not believing her eyes. This was the guy she had been best friends for her whole life with, finally in front of her without his goons. He was alone and vulnerable looking. Without his precious 'girlfriend'. He was here, for her, and only her.

_Snap out of it, Kate!_ Thought Kate, shaking herself. _This is the guy who rejected you in front of friends. He walked away from the friendship that day. He doesn't care about you. He slapped you because you said something to his stupid girlfriend. He doesn't care about you._

Kate's own thoughts fought between each other. _But that's unfair. He doesn't want to be an outcast in his own house. It's not his fault he got sorted into Slytherin. You can be good and be in Slytherin. It's not unheard of. Maybe he still cares…maybe he still wants to be friends…maybe he'll apologise?__  
_  
The words from Jade's mouth echoed once again in Kate's brain. _'There wasn't a witch or wizard who went wrong that wasn't in Slytherin. They're bad luck, Kate, never get involved with them. Just look at Sirius' family, better yet just look at Sirius' 'Aw, he's not that bad…as Regulus anyway…'__  
_  
And on it went, but the main thing was Kate didn't know if she could trust this guy; ever again. She knew that deep inside her, with all her heart, any sign that she could; she'd jump at the chance. She couldn't trust herself. She knew that even if he didn't want to be friends with her, she'd always have the same love she shared for him.

His voice suddenly brought her back to the present. "Kate, what are you doing here?"

"You told me about it when we were younger," she muttered quietly, averting her gaze.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"I should -" she started.

"You know -" he also started.

"You go first," Kate said, blushing slightly.

He gave her a surprised look. "I'm really sorry about things that I've done," he said softly, putting his hands in his pockets and looking awkward, something he had been doing since he could walk. 

"Really?" Kate asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," he said, not smiling, but not, not smiling.

Kate's smile instantly terminated. "Too bad," she snarled, starting to brush past him.

His arm grabbed her and forced her to stop. "No Katie, don't walk away. I know you want us to be friends."

"Oh you do now, aye?" she snarled, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm your best friend, of course I do. I can read you like a book; I know your ins and outs just like you know mine."

"Well I guess I'm a complicated book because I can't read you at all. Your not who I thought you were."

"No Kate, you don't understand. I'm not like that, I'm -"

Kate cut over the top of him. Her look alone made him stop mid sentence. "Don't start with this crap. Roe, you're not who I thought you were. You slapped me! Even if you were putting on an 'act' you don't really need to do that!"

"You hurt her!" he said, getting angrier by the minute. "I'm trying to apologise here, Kate."

"Apologise huh?" she said softly, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, apologise," he said, smiling, in the hope that she would not be mad.

"APOLOGISE! YOU WANT TO APOLOGISE NOW, AFTER YOU NEVER EVER SENT ME AN OWL, YOU NEVER CONTACTED ME. YOU NEVER SPOKE TO ME. AND NOW YOU WANT TO APOLOGISE?" she screamed, letting out her anger. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK I WILL TAKE THESE LIES. YOU'RE SO LAME, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU," she cried, breaking down into tears.

"Kate, don't be like that," he said, coming forward to comfort her, his arm stretching out to sling along her shoulders like he used to always do. Just like when she lost her first ever doll…

"Don't touch me," she sniffed, pulling away. "I've got to go." 

"No, you don't understand," he said, coming forward.

"You've lost all aspect of life. I don't want anything to do with you," she said, having the last word and marching towards the door.

"No wait -"

Kate turned around quick as flash, something jogging her memory. "Did you say before that I hurt Black?"

"Yeah…" he said, the wrinkles in his forehead creasing. "I don't see how she's got anything to do with this."

"YOU SLAPPED ME BECAUSE I HURT HER?"

"What - huh - Kate?" he stuttered, unable to come up with full sentences. 

"You care about her don't you?" she asked quietly, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"No I don't," he said defensively. "She's just a fling." 

"Loser. I don't believe anything you say. There was a time I looked up to you…I can't believe how stupid I was."

"D-Don't say things like that," he pleaded, getting worrier by the minute as Kate looked like she was on the urge of a breakdown.

"You promised me," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, before she ran away. She was blinded by her tears, all she had was her sense of direction. She ran away from everyone. Bypassing Lily, Mel and a startled Remus.

"Kate? Are you ok?" he asked concernedly, as she entered the Gryffindor portrait.

"Leave me alone," she sobbed, running up the stairs.

Behind she left a stunned Rodolphus Lestrange. "What's wrong with her?" he muttered.

88888

Fortunately, things were happening a lot smoother in the 'room with no identity'. Jade and Matthew were sitting on the couch talking about things. The night was definitely getting on, but that was of no concern to the two. It seemed like they had never yelled at each other that summer.

"Did I mention how sorry I am for yelling at you?" Matthew asked, trying to apologise once again.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Only for the four hundred and fifty sixth time. You know, it's only going to annoy me further by you constantly apologising - so don't."

"Sorry," he said cheekily.

Jade whacked him on the head. "Shut up you dolt."

"Dolt?" 

"URGH! You annoy me like a pesky mosquito," Jade growled.

"But I don't go bzzz," smirked Matthew.

"You are so not what I thought you were," Jade stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As you've already said," Matthew rolled his eyes.

Jade stood up and started pacing. "No, I think I liked you because you were so different from me. And now, your … well, not like me, but not - not like me. This is so weird."

Matthew gave her a stern look. "Are you on something?"

"No! Don't you get what I mean?"

"I think I'm getting across the message that - now you know what I'm like, when I'm comfortable, you don't like me?" Matthew stated bluntly, bringing his barrier down in case he got hurt again.

"No! That's not what I said. I mean, well yeah that's sort of what I said…but it's not what I mean!" Jade exclaimed, shaking her hands exasperatedly.

Matthew shook his head. "Now you're just confusing yourself."

"You're supposed to be quiet and shy and - well not talk to me! I remember at Nooks I'd always watch you at lunch when you were with your friends, and you'd just watch them and never talk. Whenever I passed you in the corridors you even walked quietly! I mean - this is just so weird," Jade said, unleashing all her hidden and confused thoughts.

"Jade," Matthew said sternly. "You're weird."

"Thanks," snapped Jade. "I know I'm weird. So Matt, you are adventurous and open and loud when you want to be?"

"Isn't everyone? I know you are," Matthew said, smirking slightly, covering his body in defence when Jade made a move to hit him.

"I'm not that bad," she whined. "Mel's a lot more whinier." 

"You're whining right now…"

"Okay, this is getting stupid. Let's just talk."

Matthew gave her a cocky grin. "Something that you're good at…"

Jade gave him an evil look. "You shut your mouth."

Matthew pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

"Now that you can't talk, I'm just going to tell you something, and you've got to promise not to tell anyone, ok?" Jade asked, giving him a firm glance and narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah ok, I promise. Anything for you, my darling," he said sarcastically, mock bowing to her.

"Good, bow to me slave," smirked Jade. "Anyway, have you noticed how Lily's been acting all weird?"

"Yeah, I've noticed. Amos has too…in fact, he can't stop staring at her when she's all over Potter," Matthew glared at the wall, punching his hand. "It's killing him. Never, the whole time I've known him, seen him so - so upset. There's actually no words to explain how bad he's feeling. It's like he got sucked into a hole and can't get out."

"Spare me the details," Jade asked. "There's more coming. By the way, do you mean he's feeling as bad as you felt when I 'walked away', which I didn't."

"Yeah, except I think he's feeling worse. He likes Lily more than I like you," Matthew gave her loving grin.

Jade's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Good, because I don't like you at all."

"Aww, that's no way to treat a guy who spent ages thinking of what to buy you, and plucked up the courage to actually send you a letter," Matthew said, giving her his sad look, which to Jade was quite cute. 

"Yeah, I love the necklace the best. It's gorgeous. I'll pay you back if you want me to," Jade said seriously, getting out a piece of paper and quill, to write down the price.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Fine, I won't pay you. Oh I will, just in another way," Jade said suggestively, smirking while Matthew blushed.

"Back to what I was saying before," Jade said, making sure she told him what she wanted to. "Hang on, what was I talking about?"

"Um, Lily?" Matthew asked, not quite sure.

"Oh! Right, Lils." Jade immediately turned angry. "Bloody freaking Potter. You know, I thought he had sense, but no! He goes and takes advantage of my best friend, and molests her on the couch in that bloody room Black showed me. So much for being 'gentleman-like'."

"What! Potter took advantage of Lily?" Matthew asked, his eyes widening. "I've got to tell Amos!"

"NO! I mean, I don't mean take advantage, advantage of her. It's just … complicated. You see, Lily's under this sort of affect or spell or something. I'm not really sure what it is, but I definitely know it'll wear off. Sometime soon hopefully…" Jade said, trailing off. "It better be soon, I'm getting sick of walking into my room and seeing her and James play tonsil hockey."

"What's going to wear off? Jade, you're not making sense! Tell me, please," pleaded Matthew, getting more impatient by each second.

"When she was poisoned, wait, we still haven't found out who poisoned us!" Jade said distractedly. "I know it's that cow Clarissa, but how do we prove it…oh! Unless we get someone who helped her, if anyone did, to come forward…wow, she could get in so much trouble. This is going to be so cool…got to tell Dumbledore. Maybe we can con Clarissa into giving us the antidote. Oh, that would be really good, then we can say goodbye to Potter…"

"JADE!" shouted Matthew, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Huh," said Jade, moving her head, and seeing Matthew's eyes, which were now a tawny brown colour. "Hey, you're eyes have gone brown…" 

Matthew gave her a strange glance. "You get distracted so easily! Tell me about Lily, please? Jade?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your unicorns. Oh right, well, when she was poisoned, she got this sort of side affect to it. I think it made her fall in 'love' or might I say 'obsession' with whoever she saw last. At least I'm thankful it wasn't a girl…now that would have been scary. Especially if it was that Prue Fletcher girl or whatever her name is. Or is it Paige? One of them, it starts with P. Talk about nightmares."

"It's Paige," Matthew confirmed, thinking about the girl. She was always so outcast-ish. Never seemed to fit in anywhere… "JADE! You're distracting me. Okay, so who did she fall in 'love' with?" 

"Obsession," corrected Jade. "You know, I'm surprised she didn't fall in love with Diggory, it's his bloody fault. If he hadn't moved and talked to his friends, then he would have been the one. Hmph, it's his fault he's so upset now."

"You're going off topic again," Matthew said warily, tapping his fingers along the side of the couch they were sitting on.

"It was James. Yeah, Potter. And they're always together, it's so annoying! I can't wait for this to blow over…"

"Okay, let me try and see what I've picked up in your blabbering," Matthew said, rolling his eyes, thinking how much of a handful Jade would be if they ever went out. He had no idea why he liked her so much, maybe he liked her because of her faults… "So, what I know so far is that Lily had a side affect that caused her to fall into 'obsession' with Potter, right?"

"Yeah," Jade said absent-mindedly pulling out bits of fluff from the couch. "It's going to wear off."

"I've got to tell Amos. Then at least he'd know that Lily isn't doing whatever she's doing, or at least anything, with Potter that she wants to do."

Jade quickly turned to him. "No! You mustn't do that. You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"But he's one of my best friends," argued back Matthew, getting more and more torn between keeping his promise and releasing his friend from depression. So far, helping his friend looked much brighter. "You don't know how bad he's taking this!"

"Then make him go out with some girl. What about that Sarah girl? She seems really nice," Jade offered hopefully.

"I don't know…"

"I think this would be better if Amos didn't find out. If he continues to mope for Lily then we'll know that he really does like her. If in the end he gets over it, then maybe he doesn't like her as much as we thought. So we could maybe turn this into a - thing, don't look at me like that! I don't know what else to call it," she said defensively, as Matthew gave her a disbelieving look. "Yeah, we could maybe use it to see how strong Amos's feelings are…" 

"You are wacko."

"Thank you," beamed Jade. "I've always wanted someone to tell me that."

Matthew looked at her as if she sprouted ten heads. "You are seriously strange."

"Okay, stop complimenting me," Jade said, pretending to blush.

"Okay, so I won't tell Amos. But I'm pretty sure he does like Lily." 

"And I'm pretty sure James is falling for her," Jade said sadly, still picking at the fluff in the couch.

Matthew grabbed her hand to stop. "_Reparo_. Stop that, you'll ruin the couch. But what do you mean James is falling for her? Not that anyone wouldn't," he finished hurriedly, as Jade gave him a glare.

"Yes, she is gorgeous. Don't you forget it! But, why does he have to like Lily, when there are so many other girls out there that would - Merlin knows why, want him to like them! Just look at the desperate girl Clarissa."

"Jade?" 

"Hmm?" she asked, sidetracked, from what she was thinking about.

"It's really late. Come on, we should go," he said, ushering her out the door.

"Mmmhmm," she muttered, her thoughts playing over and over in her head. "Why do girls like James and Sirius? Why don't they like you when you're better than them put together?"

"Come on, you seem a little disoriented," he said, thanking the darkness of the corridor engulfing his blushing face.

88888

Kate and Mel were having a conversation in the Gryffindor common room. Neither of them cared what was happening tomorrow, or that they would be tired. This was one of those times when really close friends bonded, and spilled out their problems. Or in Kate's case, little secrets.

"I can't believe you and Lestrange grew up together!" Mel exclaimed, her eyes widening. "I can't believe he used to be so…nice." 

"Yeah, me too," Kate muttered. "You know, I saw him today alone."

"Really?" Mel asked. "What happened?"

"I told him I hated him," she mumbled, her eyes trying to blink away the tears threatening to spill.

Mel gave her a concerned gaze. "Do you?"

"No, he was my best friend. You can't hate your best friends, no matter what they've done," Kate sniffed, and Mel gave her a hug.

"You know, there are rumours that his family are siding with what might be a powerful dark wizard," Mel whispered, while soothing Kate's back.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't imagine him, Roe, doing really terrible stuff. It's not who he is," Kate muttered. "You don't know him like I do. On the outside he's like this hard black wall, but inside he's just soft caramel."

"Yum," smirked Mel, causing Kate to laugh a little.

Kate sighed. "I just don't know what I'd do if we could never be friends again."

"Are you sure it's not more than that? Do you think you might like him more than a friend? Like a little crush?"

"I don't know," murmured Kate, sighing, taking in deep breaths. "I wish he never moved away, or was sorted into Slytherin."

"Yeah, if only life wasn't what it was. If only we could control what happened around us," Mel said softly, doing Kate's hair. 

"Yeah," Kate said, both her and Mel sitting there in the Gryffindor common room, in silence, each thinking about their own separate things. "What's been happening with you? Are you and Fabian an item?"

"No, not 'officially'," Mel said, wrinkling her forehead. "He's so different, I mean, he's really close one moment, and then it's like he drifts away."

Kate blew a wisp of hair out of her face. "I know what you mean." 

"Stupid boys," Mel said angrily. "They always complicate things. At least Remus doesn't. I think he likes you Kate."

"No, I don't want to do anything with any other boys until I sort this thing out with Roe, if we ever do," Kate said determinedly.

At that moment, Jade came into the Gryffindor portrait, but she didn't see the two girls, and drifted up the stairs to the girls dormitory, literally. It was like she was in a trance, or deep thought.

Mel and Kate exchanged glances. "Is she ok?" asked Mel.

"I don't know. But she's a pretty strong girl. Whatever's wrong, if there's anything wrong, she'll be fine."

"Yeah," Mel said, gazing into the fire. "You know, I don't know what's gotten into Gideon. He used to be so nice to me."

"Gideon? What about Fabian?"

"Oh, I like Fabian, it's just that I really cherish Gideon's friendship, and he's sort of been, icy."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. I don't think it's only towards you. He's been a little edgy. Even Fabian doesn't even know what's going on. Mel, I don't think you should worry too much, if his own twin brother can't figure out what's wrong, then you really don't have a chance at finding out…"

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Mel said sighing. "I just hope I'm not the reason he's so angry."

Kate turned around, and her braid that Mel just made flicked Mel across the face. "Why would you be the reason?"

"Ow! I don't know," Mel said, rubbing her face. "That hurt!"

"Sorry Mel, I didn't mean to. Come on, we should go to bed."

88888

The next day, Jade had decided to confront Clarissa about her suspicions. As she walked over to the table, Sarah and Grace gave her warm smiles, while Amelia didn't make eye contact. Clarissa just gave her a chilly glance. The four boys, Matthew in particular, also gave her warm smiles. What really concerned Jade however, was the way Amos looked. His face was a wreck. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping. It was quite scary if this was all because of Lily.

"Hey, Diggory," Jade said lightly. "You ok?"

"Fine," he muttered, grabbing eggs and putting them on his plate. _At least he's still eating_, thought Jade.

"Well, Taylor, I'm here to talk to you," Jade said, her concerned manner for Amos changing as quick as a flash, to cold, silent anger. 

Clarissa gave her a sickening smile. "Yes, Waters?"

"I know what you did," Jade said narrowing her eyes.

"You mean I painted my nails? Yes, they are very nice aren't they? James thinks so too," Clarissa flashed her newly manicured nails in Jade's face.

"Oh don't feed me that crap, I know for a fact James doesn't care at all for you. He's too busy with Lily." Immediately Jade regretted what she said, as Amos's fork slid out of his hand, and clattered loudly onto the floor. Blushing, he immediately picked it up, and started shovelling eyes at a speed into his face.

Clarissa glared at Jade in spite. "He'll come back to me."

"You wish, you little witch," Jade muttered under her breath, but Amelia heard and gave her a shocked glance, but hid a smile. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that I know you tried to poison me and Lily, and you are going to pay."

Clarissa face immediately turned a little white, but quickly got over it. "I have no idea what you're talking about and obviously neither do you."

"Oh you'd be surprised how much dirt I've dug up on you and your precious mother," Jade said, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits, showing how angry she was. "If you think you can get away with trying to poison Lily and I, you've got another thing coming. And I'd like to point out, because of you're little stab at us, you've just pushed James further away. He's never going to come back, and it's your entire fault. You have no idea what you've done. Ciao."

She left Clarissa there at the table, sitting shock still, not knowing what to do. "It's ok Clarissa, she has no idea what she's talking about. It's all a bunch of lies. She's trying to get you in trouble." But as she looked up, she locked eyes with Jade, and she wasn't happy with what she saw. Jade had this look about her, confidence, and she was very angry.

"What was that about, Jade?" asked Lily, while James tried to feed her bacon. She quickly shoved James's arm away and looked at her best friend.

"Nothing, Lily dear, just a little girl to girl talk with Clarissa," Jade said, offhandedly.

"Right…" Lily said sarcastically, not believing a word her friend had just told her.

"James, you idiot, Lily can feed herself. Leave her alone," Jade snapped, throwing Potter a filthy look.

88888

Finally, it was the end of the school year. This had also been a handful of a year. Lily and James were 'going out'. Jade was of course, angry, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it, and took Kate's advice to let life play itself out. Lily was still blissfully unaware of what she was doing with James, but still achieving everything she'd do normally, such as finish top of the year in some subjects, others which Jade, Sirius and James took out.

Kate was still thinking about Rodulphus. She still had hope that they would become friends. But as she saw him, every morning, sitting at the Slytherin table, eating with Bellatrix by his side, her anger inside her would slowly, each day, increase. Bit by bit, her anger built and built, but it wasn't yet at that point, where she would fully lose it.

Jade and Matthew weren't going out. They were however, very close friends. Kate and Mel had each put a bet on how long it would take them to go out. Mel had decided the first day of the next year, and Kate had said at the end of next year.

During the year, as Mel had gotten closer to Fabian, and then confused as he would edge away, she had gotten to know his brother. Gideon had always been nice to her, so when he suddenly became icy, cool and ignored her, she'd become very confused. It was quite easy for Mel to get confused, but this was one of those times where boys were so strange and bounced from one emotion to another where no one could figure them out. Not even their own twin brothers. Kate thought it was because Gideon liked Mel, but she kept that information to herself. Fabian thought it was because Gideon was cracking under the stress. Lily and Jade were too busy themselves to think about it, and Mel thought it was because she had done something…

Nevertheless, the year had been important. Issues had been dealt with, others not quite. Best friends had been confronted, hidden feelings reaching the open. It was time to have another year at the wonderful school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N Is this chapter shorter than the others? I've just realised I've never included a Christmas or Easter break. That will definitely have to be changed. The 16th chapter should be updated in a few weeks. If you don't like the way I've sort of abruptly ended all the years, I'm really sorry, -ducks from thrown darts- but if I didn't, this fic would just be too long. That's why I do the little paragraphs at the end. -smiles- ******

**Thank you too ALL my reviews! ******

**xDeliasanax: I know how you feel! I've sort of been through the same thing. I'm not sure if I'm going to make her be with Sirius or Matthew, as there are pros and cons for both…thanks for the review. ******

**Loz it: lol, you always send me reviews. Thank you! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for putting me on your favourites list, I feel very honoured lol. The title sounds good, we should brainstorm sometime during CAS******

**Cessy: Thank you! Yes, there are more chapters. Read them all! ******

**Katara129: Yes, I'm updating! I normally update really quickly, that's just me. Unfortunately as I've been busy writing this; I haven't been doing my many assignments!******

**There are so many things I want to say to everyone who reviewed, but I don't have enough time, so thank you to sparkling diamond, Sarah, complicated123, sugasuga02, black-rose-xo**.


	16. The Awakening

Last Chapter -

Nevertheless, the year had been important. Issues had been dealt with, others not quite. Best friends had been confronted, hidden feelings reaching the open. It was time to have another year at the wonderful school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

88888

Chapter 16 -

Kate was on her way to the train station for the first day back for fifth year. She couldn't believe it, already fifth year. There would only be three more years to complete Hogwarts, including this one. This summer had been a quiet one for her. Normally her and Mel would go shopping or have sleepovers, but Kate hadn't returned anyone's letters, none at all, including this one she held, scrunched up tight in a ball in her fist, with dried tears over the now salty paper. 

_Kate,___

_I'm sorry if I ever caused you great pain. You must know that I'm not the average Slytherin. I never have been, and never will be. It's important to me that you listen to me, and don't jump to assumptions, as I have known you in the past to do. Even though I am not the perfect person, I am not a murderer and never will be. I still am your best friend, Kate, it's just that we cannot be seen together where people can see us. No one can ever find out about us, I cannot tell you why. Please trust me, think about all the times we spent together when we were young. Isn't that enough for you to trust me?__  
__Kate, you must believe me, but never take my actions to heart. It's all acting. I'm sorry when I slapped you, your comment just made me mad. No, I do not love Bellatrix, you are the only girl I have ever intended to marry, and will ever want to marry. ___

_Forgive me, ___

_Rodolphus_

When Kate had gotten the letter, she was teeming with madness. It angered her that her "best friend" had the nerve to tell her that he wanted to be with her. How could he say that when he had been living up to the standard of 'boyfriend of Bellatrix Black'?

In Hogwarts, people feared him. People who didn't even know who he was feared him. It was who he hung out with, and the presence he gave. In all of Kate's life, of knowing Roe, he had always had a presence. Just never a 'bad' presence that made people dread him.

And the fact that he said he wanted to marry her? Was he out of his mind? This person, whom Kate didn't even believe she knew anymore, told her that he wanted to marry her. They were only 15! Still, it wasn't that rare to get married at a young age nowadays.

Walking to the platforms nine and ten, she bumped into someone. Unfortunately, she managed to knock over their trolley, send their owl flying and into a bad temper, and knock his books; in result, one of them flew and hit the man on patrol, also placing him into a bad temper.

"Sorry! Sorry, Sir! I'm so sorry," blustered Kate, trying to scramble and pick everything up and calm down the owl at the same time.

"It's ok, Kate, they're only books." Kate looked up and saw who she had bumped into.

"Oh! Hi, Remus, how are you?"

"I'm good now that you've bumped into me, literally," he laughed good naturally, with the famous twinkle in his brown eyes.

Kate took in his appearance, raking her eyes over his face. "You look a little pasty, are you sick?"

"No no, just a little flu, I'll get over it soon," Remus said hurriedly. "Come on, the train's coming in three minutes." 

After saying a final sorry to the poor man, they quickly ran away and into the platform of nine and three quarters. On it, Kate saw Lily and Jade. Lily was saying goodbye to her mother, and Jade to her father. 

"Hi, Mrs Evans, Mr Waters," Kate said politely, giving them a polite smile.

"Kate dear, how lovely to see you. Ready for another year at school?" asked Amanda Evans, giving Kate a quick hug.

"Hello Kate, you're looking a bit flushed. Run into a boy, hey?" asked Mr. Waters, giving her an amused grin.

"Dad!" snapped Jade. "You're embarrassing her, that's probably why she's flushed, leave her alone."

Mr. Mark Waters gave his daughter an affectionate grin. "Sorry, Jade, didn't mean to embarrass you."

Jade gave him a glare, but hugged him all the same. "We're going to go now…"

Lily gave her mother a kiss and a hug. "Bye, mum, love you."

"Come on, let's go," Kate said, ushering them onto the train. "Have you seen Mel?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Jade asked, a frown creased in her forehead.

"What's wrong, Jade," Lily asked automatically, picking up that her friend was a little stressed.

"I'm fine, why?" Jade said, getting annoyed, as her bag got stuck in the doorway. "Bloody bag, OOMPH." She tripped as her bag finally had enough pressure to get through the narrow way, and fell on her face. 

"Oh, Jade, are you ok?" asked an alarmed Lily, while Kate just laughed loudly.

"Shut up, Donnell," Jade snapped, giving Kate a whack with her bag. 

Kate rubbed her arm as it started going red. "Ow! What have you got in there, a ton of bricks?"

"Hey, let's go in here, it seems empty," Lily stated, kicking open a door of a corridor on the right.

Walking in, the three girls discovered that it was indeed taken. Seeing the sight of a boy and girl kissing quite obviously, and there was an annoyed looking boy, sitting there as well.

"Gideon! How are you?" Jade asked happily. "Why are you in here watching them go at it?"

"No choice," he muttered unhappily. "No other places to sit. OI! YOU CAN STOP NOW!" He hollered at the unaware couple.

"Oh sorry," said a dishevelled looking blonde, blushing profusely. 

"Mel!" Kate exclaimed, while Jade burst into peals of laughter. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I better go," muttered a red looking Mel, saying goodbye to Fabian Prewett, who also said a quick goodbye.

The girls quickly found a real empty compartment and quickly started to try and get information.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked, her eyes gleaming at the prospect of her friend having romance. She wanted details.

"How could you do that in front of poor Gideon!" exclaimed Kate angrily. "Don't you feel sorry for the poor guy?"

"How come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Lily asked, hurt that Mel hadn't shared that important piece of information.

"Hang on, hang on. One question at time. And I've got my own questions before I answer yours," Mel hastily said, stopping the flow of questions. "How come you didn't answer any letters Kate? Neither did you Jade! And Lily, what is going on with you and James now? I heard that you were seen together at some muggle place!"

Immediately that comment caused uproar. "WHAT! You went on a date with James!" Jade exclaimed, her jaw dropping to the best of its capability. 

"Cool! What happened?" Kate asked excitedly, wanting information, the same as Mel.

Automatically, Jade rounded on her. "I don't want to know what happened!" She snapped, getting angry. "Lily," she moaned. "Why did you go out with the idiot?"

"Yes I went on a date with James. Nothing happened, we just ate and drank. And I went out with him because I like him - a lot," Lily said defiantly, shooting Jade a filthy look. "I already told you, if you like him you can tell me. But this is getting ridiculous, Jade!" 

"For heavens sake, I don't like James! That's just feral. I like Matthew."

"Matthew! What? I thought that was over!" Kate exclaimed, getting a little overexcited. "Jeez, I stay quiet for one summer, and the whole world moves on without me."

"Yeah, why were you quiet? You didn't return any of my owls," Lily said, looking a little wounded.

"I just needed some time with my family," Kate said quickly, averting her eyes.

"Oh, ok then. How is your brother? Still going out with Heather?" Lily asked kindly, not wanting her friend to start a feud with her brother.

"Oh he's fine. And yeah, they're still going out," Kate said, a little bitterly, but she sounded like she was getting over it, slowly.

"I'm sure she's really nice. You've just got to know her better," Lily said reassuringly. "You've got a great relationship with your brother; you don't want to lose that. Be thankful you haven't got a total bitch as a sister."

"Yeah, better than Petunia, hey?" Kate laughed, forgetting about Rodolphus for thirty seconds.

Lily stood up, shaking off her skirt. "Come on, we're almost there. I've got to get changed and I'm going to go to the prefect's cabin."

"Prefect?" asked Jade mockingly. "Oh you little goody goody."

"That's not true and you know it," Lily grinned. "Do you think James will be there?"

Jade buried her head in her hands. "Oh, not this again."

"No, I'm pretty sure Gideon said something about Remus being prefect," Mel spoke up.

"Gideon? What about Fabian?" Kate asked teasingly.

"There's nothing wrong with Gideon saying that Remus was made prefect," Mel said defensively.

"No, of course not. So is Gideon being better towards you?"

"No, he's still being a total jerk. I don't know what got under his skin, but I hope he gets over it," Mel said worriedly. "It's kind of putting stress on Fabian."

"Aww, your little boyfriend will be fine," Jade said mockingly, laughing to herself.

Kate glared at Mel. "You know, he's probably angry at you because you do stuff with his twin brother in front of him!"

When Lily left the compartment, Jade closed the door straight away.

"Ok girls, I think I know who poisoned Lily."

Mel looked up from inspecting her fingernails. "Really? Who?"

"Clarissa Taylor! You know? The plastic from Ravenclaw," Jade explained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh that girl, I've never liked her. I've had a feeling she's been jealous of me…" Mel said thoughtfully, inspecting one nail in particular. "Oh no, this nail broke."

"Shut up, Mel, we've got more important things to talk about," Kate snapped angrily, blowing her cool for one of the few times in her life.

Jade automatically raised her eyebrows and gave Kate a pointed look. Kate just shrugged and mumbled a quick sorry to Mel, who was looking quite miffed.

"Ok, so I think what I'm going to do is make sure Clarissa finds out about this affect. She likes James right? So she'll want to stop Lily from liking him, so she'll try and do whatever it takes for her to stop it. Maybe she'll sneak an antidote into Lily's glass or something? Then our problems could be over."

Mel gave her a doubting look. "Unless she poisons Lily again."

"She won't; she already knows I'm suspicious of her," Jade said, brushing the comment aside freely.

"She does? How? I hope you didn't do anything stupid, Jade," Kate said warningly, shaking her head.

"No, not at all. We just had a lovely chat," Jade airily said. "Okay? So you guys in on getting Lily over this stupid thing?"

"I'm in," Kate said without hesitation.

Mel paused for a few seconds. "Ok, I'm in. But this better not do anything bad."

Jade gave her a confident smile. "It won't. All I know is that we'll get the real Lily back, with no James obsessiveness. I'll finally be able to sleep!"

88888

When Lily walked over to the prefect's compartment, she passed one in particular, and saw Rodolphus and Bellatrix inside. Suspiciously poking her head in to make sure they weren't up to no good, she listened to their conversation.

Bellatrix was lying on Roldolphus Lestrange's lap. "Rodolphus, I've heard that you know that Donnell half blood in Gryffindor? Do you?" 

"Yeah, I've seen her around school," Rodolphus said slowly. "Not that I would ever talk to her. Why?"

Bellatrix tilted her head up so she could see his face. "Because I heard you used to live next door to her."

"Really?" he asked distractedly. "I don't think I know her. You know, Belle, it's possible to live next to someone and not know them. Why all the questions?"

"I don't know. Just wondering I guess," she stated. "You know, I do care about you, even though a lot of people think of me as a heartless bitch."

"Yeah, I care about you too," he said quietly, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead while breathing a sigh of relief inside.

Bellatrix stood up. "Okay, I need to go to the Prefect's cabin. I'm sure the muggle lover Dumbledore would like to give us a talk on how to treat everyone the same," she sneered. "I bet he made that mudblood red-head prefect."

"Yeah, probably. Okay, bye," Roe said, waving her out. He then stood up, and walked over to the door to watch Bellatrix walk away, and started getting ready to go out as well. Before he walked out, he saw Lily Evans coming out of nowhere. _Did she hear anything? I hope not. I don't think Kates told them anything_… he thought, a little worried.

Lily ducked around the corner and watched Bellatrix come out of the door, walking towards the end of the train. Bellatrix was made prefect? _Why would Professor Dumbledore make her prefect? What does she mean about Kate and Lestrange living next to each other? Surely not, Kate would have definitely said something.__  
_  
These thoughts were occupying Lily's head as she abstractedly walked down the corridor. Remus saw her enter, and snapped her out of her thoughts with a greeting.

"Hi, Lily, have a good summer?" he asked kindly, giving her a warm smile.

Lily smiled back just as warmly. "Yes I did, thanks for asking, Remus," she paused for a second, looking around. "Have you seen Black?" 

"Sirius?" he asked, confused that she was asking about his friend.

"No, his cousin. Bell -" she stopped. "Yuck, I don't like saying her name. You know?"

"Yeah I know. Um, no I haven't seen her. Why?"

"No reason, how's James?" she asked. "Has he mentioned me?" 

"Um…no. Why?" Remus asked, yet again confused that she was asking about his friends.

"Oh, ok," she said sadly, looking a little downcast.

"Lily, did you and James go out to a muggle café in the holidays? Because I heard…"

"Gee, word sure seems to get around fast," laughed Lily uncomfortably. 

"I thought you hated James? Weren't you mad at him for some reason?" 

"Me? Be mad at James. You've got to be kidding," Lily said, giving him a strange glance.

Remus decided to change tactics. "Surely you must remember yelling at him, some time?"

Lily shook her head confidently. "No, no I don't. Why Remus?"

"I don't know. Just asking."

88888

Jade was ushering Mel and Kate towards the place she knew Clarissa and her friends would be. Walking a little quietly, but not looking suspiciously, they arrived there in no time.

"Come on, we've got to make sure we do this before Lily gets back," Jade whispered. "Ready?"

"Yeah, whatever," Mel said, running a hand through her hair. Jade and Mel then ran back to their compartment.

Kate walked over to the door and knocked. Amelia opened it and smiled straight away when she saw her. "Hey Kate, do you need something?" 

"Actually, I was wondering if Clarissa was in here…" she said, looking around for Clarissa and finding her.

"What for?" she asked rudely. "I'm busy here in case you didn't notice."

_I'm going to kill Jade for making me do this,_ thought Kate, making a mental note. "Oh, I just need your help for something. Since you're really smart," she said, while inside gagging on her lies.

"Ok, I guess. But only because I'm nice," Clarissa said, sighing as if it was a huge deal.

"Ok, well can you come to our compartment?"

"Yeah, ok."

When they arrived straight in front of the door…

"Oh, Clarissa, I need to go to the toilet. I'll be right back. Don't go inside till I get back, because Jade and Mel are talking about something important, and wouldn't really like it if you came in," Kate said, not believing how stupid she sounded. But since Clarissa had no common sense, she didn't pick up on the fake lie.

"Yeah sure," Clarissa said, while inside her brain was ticking as she wondered what Jade and Mel could be talking about. She waited until Kate had gone to the toilet, and listened through the door.

Jade was saying, "I can't believe Lily now likes James! Because he knows that she likes him, he's all over her, and won't give any other girls second glances."

_What! Lily likes James? No way… thought Clarissa. __  
_  
She heard Mel reply, "I know, it's all because of that poison and the affect. I don't understand why that made Lily fall in love with James. If only there was a way for it to wear off…"

_Dammit, stupid poison. I should have asked mum. I better owl her now, and she'll send me the antidote, _thought Clarissa, forgetting about Kate, and walked straight back to her friends.

Kate watched on from behind Clarissa, and waited for a good minute or so. She walked back into the compartment.

"Ok, it worked."

"Yes!" crowed Jade, pumping a fist into the air

88888

They were all sitting in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had just finished his welcome speech, and everyone was digging in. Unfortunately, even though Jade and Lily tried to teach them a lesson before, Sirius and James were as hungry as ever, and showing it. This time however, Lily thought it was 'cute', much to Jade's disgust.

"Black, use a bloody fork," snapped Jade, brandishing a fork in Sirius's face.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with my hands," he mumbled through his mouthful of roast meat, potato, sweet potato, and gravy. He sprayed some onto Lily.

"Sirius! Do you mind?" she screeched, grabbing a napkin straight away. 

James also took a napkin, and started wiping Lily's robe. "Lily, it's ok. He didn't mean any harm."

"I know he didn't," she said thankfully, but taking the napkin off him.

"I'm trying to eat here without your sweet talk," Jade spoke loudly, glaring at the two lovebirds. "Get a room."

At that point, Clarissa Taylor had chosen that moment to walk over to the Gryffindor table. Jade shared glances with Kate and Mel, looking very excited.

"Hey James," she cooed. "I hope I'm not interrupting you." 

"Actually you are," James gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hi Taylor," Jade said, somewhat happily. "How are you?"

Clarissa frowned at her suspiciously "I'm fine…"

"How's Matthew?" Jade prompted again, trying to make a little bit of chit chat so that it would enable Lily and James to be bored, and therefore not pay attention.

"He's ok I guess. Not that I pay attention," Clarissa pretended to trip, and secretly dipped, what looked like liquid, into Lily's pumpkin juice. She then conveniently fell into James's lap, much to Lily's annoyance. "Oh sorry, James. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok," he muttered, blushing a little.

"Well I better go. Bye," Clarissa then departed, a triumphant grin set on her face.

Lily's eyes travelled Clarissa's movements, until she sat at the Ravenclaw table. "James? Do you want a drink?" She then progressed to get her pumpkin juice, and move it as if to give it to James.

"Sur - "

"NO!" Jade shouted, taking the glass out of Lily's hand. "You have it, Lily. You must be really thirsty," she added coaxingly. 

"Actually, no I'm not," Lily said, giving her friend a confused and angry look.

"Yes, you are," Jade gave her the filthiest death glare she could muster. 

"Alright, alright. Yes I am," Lily slowly poured her pumpkin juice down her throat.

"Good!" Jade said happily, as was someone else, who had also seen Lily drink the pumpkin juice. That other person was evidently, Clarissa Taylor. 

88888

The next morning, Jade was pestering Lily, constantly and naggingly also. 

"Feel better?"

"Never felt better," Lily confirmed, not finding Jade's attitude strange.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm definitely sure."

Mel put her hand on Jade's arm. "Jade, give it a break."

"Give what a break? Lily, do you remember James?"

"Of course I remember James! He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, right." Jade said unhappily. "Crap!" She cursed.

It was the start of spring, and it was also a weekend. The girls had gone outside, to get a look at the sunshine and take a break. There were birds chirping on the edge of the forest where it wasn't dark. The sun was shining, the lake was also shining, and the grass was green.

"Wow, I forgot how beautiful it was here," Kate said softly, looking around. The girls then sat down in front of a large tree, which was producing a lot of shade.

"How could you forget?" Jade asked, plucking bits of grass.

"Don't do that!" scolded Lily, slapping away Jade's hand.

Kate sighed softly. "I don't know, I guess I've been busy thinking." 

"Thinking about someone that used to live next door to you?" Lily prompted, and Kate's head snapped up as quick as a flash.

"What?"

"Oh, I just heard you know a certain someone, who used to live next door to you!" Lily said loftily, making it sound to Jade as if it was no big deal, and to them, it did sound like that.

"Oh really?" Kate said, eyeing Lily, and giving her a look to make no more hints in case Jade and Mel picked up. "Well yeah, I have been thinking."

Jade and Mel were having a very rare bonding session, and it was going down pretty well. Since they were normally logger heads, and they were walking away from Kate and Lily, who looked quite content under the tree.

"So, a little full on with Fabian already are we?" Jade asked, smirking at Mel.

"Yeah, I guess we are, aren't we?" Mel said uneasily. "Do you think I'm rushing it?"

"Of course I do," Jade said, still smirking. "But I think it's good that you're with someone, especially since he's older…and pretty fine, too."

Mel laughed at the thought. "Yes, he is hot." She then stopped thinking thoughtfully for a second. "But I think I like Gideon, too…if not more?"

"WHAT! How can you like Gideon when you're going out with his twin brother?" Jade exclaimed, but managing to keep her voice down to a reasonable level.

"I like Fabian, too…" Mel said, her lips pursing. "But I think I like Gideon more. But I don't think Gideon likes me…"

Jade gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, how can you 'think' that he doesn't like you? You hardly even know him, but, Cottrell, a way to get a guy is not to pash his twin brother in front of him when he has no escape. And you're complaining that he's rude to you!"

"I didn't mean to kiss Fabian, it just sort of…happened!"

"Mel, what am I going to do about you?"

Mel went forward to give Jade a hug. "Jade, I really want to know if Gideon likes me, how am I going to find out? You don't know what it's like to like someone when they don't like you, or if you don't know if they like you."

"I can ask Gideon if he likes you if you want," Jade offered, somewhat kindly.

Mel clucked her tongue in thought. "No, I don't think I want to know the answer."

"But, you just said - huh?" Jade cried. "Make up your mind, Cottrell." 

"No," Mel said firmly. "I don't want you to ask Gideon. I'll just keep seeing Fabian. It's really obvious Gideon doesn't even like me anyway!"

"What does he do that makes you think that he doesn't like you?" Jade asked, concern seeping out for her friend.

"I don't know, but it's not a nice feeling. It's really not a nice feeling if you like someone and you don't know if they like you back," Mel said softly, her eyes gazing over.

Jade blew a wisp out of her face softly. "Yeah, I know it's not. But it'll turn out good in the end."

"I don't know. We'll see," Mel said, sighing. "I wonder what Kate and Lily are talking about"

"I don't know, but it looks pretty serious," Jade observed. "I hope it's nothing to serious."

"What makes you think it's serious?" Mel asked, trying to pick up any obvious signs and not succeeding.

"Kate's gesturing too much, and Lily isn't just listening. In fact, it looks like they're arguing. Do you want to check it out?" Jade said, looking for Mel's reaction.

"Yeah sure, why not? Any way to stop me wondering about Gideon," Mel said bitterly.

Jade gave her a warm hug. "Don't worry, babe. Just think about Fabian. At least you know he definitely likes you."

Kate and Lily were indeed arguing. Lily was stating her opinion about Rodolphus, and Kate was trying to defend him, but was unable to come up sometimes with good enough comebacks.

"Kate, I don't understand how you are friends with that guy!" Lily exclaimed. "He hates people like me, people like you! Has he ever made fun of you because of who you are? Not pure-blooded?"

"No, he hasn't. Well, not when we were younger. Only since we've been here and talked on rare occasions," Kate said, biting her lip.

"See! He's not who you think he is, Kate," Lily explained, trying to get her friend seeing things her way.

"No, you don't know him like I do, Lily. You didn't grow up with him. You don't know him the way I do. You don't understand what I'm going through. You think you're in love with James! You're not in love with James! Don't tell me I don't know who my best friend is," Kate finished, starting to lose it, tears rolling out of her eyes.

"Kate, shhh, it's ok," Lily soothed, bring her hand forward to rub Kate's back.

Kate slapped away Lily's arm. "NO! You stay away from me. Leave me alone."

At that point, Jade and Mel had just arrived.

"What was that about, Lily?" asked Jade. "Is she alright? What did you say?"

"What did I say?" Lily repeated sounding offended. "I didn't say anything."

"Fine, whatever," Jade muttered. "I'm going back up."

"Yeah, me too," Mel mumbled. "Got to talk to Fabian."

"Fabian? What about?" Lily asked winking. "I don't think you'll get a lot of talk done."

"No, I think we will." Mel said distractedly, rushing up the grounds, and through the entrance doors.

Lily sat there in shock. _Did they just abandon me?_ Amos just happened to be walking down to the lake as well. He looked troubled to Lily, and was picking up stones and skipping them across the lake. 

"Hey Amos!" Lily said cheerfully. "How are you?"

Amos looked at her as if she had grown a sudden large extra head. "I'm crap. You should know." And he straight away walked off, never once looking back.

_What the hell…_ Lily thought. _Why is everyone leaving me?__  
_  
**:Flashback:**   
_  
__James walked up to Lily. "Hey Li, want to go to the ball with me?" he asked___

_"Sorry, Potter, I've love to, but I'm going with Diggory instead," she replied looking very embarrassed.___

_"Diggory? Amos Diggory?" he asked almost as if he didn't believe it.___

_"Yeah, I'd go with you, except he asked me first. Sorry, James," she said, walking back to her friends.__  
_  
**:End of Flashback:**

Lily blinked, the memory fading away. James had asked her to the ball, but she had said she was going with Amos? What did that mean?

88888

That night, Lily and the three girls were going to bed. They were all ready, and decked out in their pyjamas.

"Hey, I haven't heard much about the Marauders," Mel said randomly. "Are they behaving themselves?"

"No way!" Jade exclaimed. "Sirius Black behave himself? You've got to be joking."

"And Remus's mum is sick again," added Kate. "I hope she's ok."

"No, I don't believe that stuff they feed us. There's something going on with Remus," Lily said, tapping her chin. "If only I could piece it together…something's missing."

"Well, we've got DADA tomorrow with Morter," Jade said with fake enthusiasm. "I think we're doing boggarts. People are even saying that we'll get to practise on one. I hope it doesn't turn into anything too scary."

"Jade, you idiot, it turns into the thing you fear the most. It's supposed to turn into something scary," Mel said, rolling her eyes. "And you call me dumb!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jade said, rolling her eyes.

As Jade and Mel fell asleep, Lily lay still awake, and she knew Kate was too.

"Kate?" 

"Yeah?"

"I hope you think about what I said. He's not who you think he is," Lily said evenly, trying not to sound too annoying.

"Just drop it, Lily. I don't want to talk about it," Kate said, and Lily heard her roll over.

Lily sighed, and closed her eyes reluctantly. I really don't want to face the boggart tomorrow, she thought. She finally got to sleep after an hour of tossing and turning…

Two hours later…  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily yelled, jumping up in bed.

Jade automatically reacted and bolted up in bed, hitting her head. "OW! What? What's wrong, Evans?"

"Huh? No, dark. Sleep…I'm tired…" muttered Mel, all bleary-eyed and sleepy.

"What now?" snapped an annoyed Kate. "First you annoy me during the day about Roe, and now you deprive me of my sleep."

"Roe? Who's Roe?" asked Jade.

"No one," Kate said. "So what's wrong Lily?" she asked the red-head girl who looked quite panic stricken.

"I had the most horrible dream," Lily said, taking deep breaths. 

"What happened?" prompted Jade, still bleary.

"I don't care. I'm going back to sleep," Mel said incoherently, yawning and rolling over.

"I dreamt that I fell in love with Potter and we went out!" spat out Lily in disgust. "How disgusting is that?"

"What!" 

"You heard me, I fell in love with the biggest most annoying git in the grade," Lily said, cursing under her breath. "Talk about nightmares."

**A/N: Yes! I finally finished this chapter. Took me ages to write…don't know why. But REVIEW!****  
****I haven't got that many reviews for chapter 15…but I guess I'm updating very quick. Hope you like it.******

**Just a quick note, please check out my friend loz it 's story on fanfiction. The name of it is called 'When Earth meets Sky'. ****  
****I've beta'd it, so I guarantee you it's going to be good!****  
**  
**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MY FIC, just click on the button that says 'go'! ****  
**  
**black-rose-xo:** Ok, it's right now, it's the start of fifth year. Things are going to be more … lengthened. It was the start of year three at the beginning of the story, and then there was the summer holidays the "cricket" and then there was the start of fourth year, which ended last chapter. Yes, I feel sorry for Amos, too…but something will happen later! Thanks for the review, and review my next chapter, and I'm update again, lol the circle of life.

**sparkling diamond:** no, it's not the end of the story, just the end of fourth year. This is the start of fifth year! And there's more in Kate and Mel's perspective, because I felt that I was abandoning them…

**loz it:** You know I can't tell you whether Kate and Roe will get together, but I can tell you that I like that storyline too!

**xDeliasanax:** lol, I'll take your hopes into account, and see how this storyline adds up. But I'll have to warn you that I am making a sequel and the end of this story is not going to fully give you what you want…but there are a lot more chapters till the end!

**magenta-orange:** Thank you! I love the Kate/Roe storyline too, keep reviewing for me!


	17. Lily's Heartbreak

Last Chapter –

"I dreamt that I fell in love with Potter and we went out!" spat out Lily in disgust, "How disgusting is that?"

"What!"

"You heard me, I fell in love with the biggest most annoying git in the grade." Lily said, cursing under her breath. "Talk about nightmares."

88888

Chapter 17 –

Jade took in a deep breath; she had been waiting for this moment, ever since Lily had been under the affect. However, she was hoping that she wouldn't have to explain everything to Lily. When Lily was normal, and she found out things she didn't like, she became very angry.

"So, um, do you remember anything?" Jade asked Lily cautiously.

"No, I don't want to remember anything, it's Potter." Spat Lily, "I never want to have another nightmare like this again."

"What's the date?" Jade asked slowly

Jade could feel Lily's glare through the darkness. "Are you treating me like an imbecile?"

"No," Jade said hurriedly, "I mean, I don't know the date."

"It's the 14h of September, and we're in the second week of fifth year."

Jade breathed in a sigh of relief. At least Lily knew where they were. "So, do you remember anything else?"

"Jade, what the hell?" Lily snapped, "Why are you treating me like an amnesic person?"

"Oh, I don't know. Must be the sleep." Jade said uneasily, "I'll see you in the morning, and don't have any more nightmares."

"Trust me, I won't." Lily said cheerfully, happy now that Jade had laid off the strange questions.

"Night."

88888

That morning, Lily, Jade, Mel and Kate went down for breakfast. While Lily had been in the shower, Jade had filled in the other girls, as they had fallen back to sleep before they could find anything else out. Mel and Kate had different reactions. Mel had been quite upset, as she wanted things to work out with James and Lily as she was a romantic. Kate was happy, as she hated watching her friend do something, that she knew deep down she would hate if she was fully sane.

Jade didn't know what to think. She knew that if Lily and James were really together, they'd be really happy. It was just that Lily didn't like immature boys, and James was a pure definition in the flesh of one! Someone needed to tell James, that if he really cared about Lily that he needed to get a reality check.

As Kate and Mel went through the portrait hole, Lily went to follow. Jade pulled her back at the last moment, knowing that she needed to fill Lily in on what had happened.

"Lily,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to say this…" Jade said uneasily, her eyes darting side to side.

"Come on, spit it out." Lily reassured. "It can't be that bad."

"I beg to disagree."

Lily's forehead crinkled in thought. "Ok…"

"In third year, someone poisoned you and me. I didn't get poisoned because I didn't open the envelope, but you did. There was an affect after that and it made you fall in lust with the last person you saw." Jade said in a rush, taking a deep breath.

"What!" Lily exclaimed. "Hang on, I remember the envelope…and Potter told me to not open it….WAIT! That means that he was the last person I saw….no! No way! Tell me it's not true."

"Um…"

"WHAT! Ok then, tell me I didn't do anything stupid?"

"Um…"

"You're kidding." Lily's eyed widened with great shock. "Please tell me he didn't touch me and I didn't touch him."

"Um…"

"Jade! Is there anything else you can say other than um?"

"Uh…"

"Oh my gosh! Did I KISS him?"

"Yeah…."

"You didn't stop me! Jade! If it was you, I'd do everything I could to stop it happening."

"I tried Lily." Jade said sadly, "But you wouldn't listen to me. You even accused me of liking James and being jealous."

"I DID WHAT? Are you sure that was me and not some alien from mars?"

"Alien? What's that?"

"Muggle thing." Lily muttered. "Well what did we do? Wait, don't tell me I don't want to know."

"Ok,"

"No, tell me."

"Well…you kissed, and I don't know what else."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. I kissed that dirty piece of……" Lily muttered curses under her breath. "Why I ought to…"

"No, no! Don't do anything"

Lily stopped for a second. "Did he know that I wasn't acting sane?"

"Yeah, I told him."

"HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Lily screamed. "That stupid, low life, scum, bastard, I'm going to get him…"

"Calm down." Jade said calmingly, for one of the first times in her life.

"CALM DOWN? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Lily screeched, fully out of control now.

"Ok, don't calm down then." Jade muttered. "I knew it would be like this. Why me, why did I have to be the one to tell her." She pleaded into nowhere. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?"

"Don't worry Lily, it's nothing."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. I fell in lust with James, and he took advantage of me." She said, somewhat evenly.

"Um, yeah." Jade said slowly. "But sounds bad."

"Because it IS BAD." Lily yelled, making Jade cower. "Oh, I'm sorry Jade, I should be yelling at Potter." She spat out the last name with hatred.

"Maybe you shouldn't yell at him." Jade tactfully offered. "I mean, he might get it as a bit of a shock."

"Good, I hope he has a heart attack and dies as well." Lily cursed, steam coming out of her ears.

Jade smiled in joy. Lily was finally back. "Lily, you always told me to never speak bad will about someone."

"Potter isn't included in that. He is a … you know what? I'm not going to say what he is, because I don't think I should have to swear just because of him. He's not worth it." And on Lily rambled, while Jade tuned out. But Jade still watched her friend get fired up, for her own amusement.

"Why don't you pretend that you still like James, and if he does something, then you can yell at him." Jade suggested.

"Not a bad idea…" Lily thought for a second. "Ok, but if he lays a hand on me…"

"If he lays a hand on you, you will not do anything stupid. Unless he's going to kiss you, and then you can confront him, OK?" Jade finished for her.

"I'll see…"

The two best friends then went to the Great Hall. It was time for breakfast, the first time in a long while that Lily was fully sane again.

"Lily! I hope you slept well?" James said caringly, happiness gleaming through his eyes when he saw the beautiful red head.

"James, I slept wonderfully." Lily crooned, while Jade tried to contain her laughter, but sniggered. Lily then pinched her in the side, and gave James a sweet smile.

"That's great Lily." James blindly said, not noticing what just happened between the two friends. Blinded by the sight of the girl in front of him, that had recently captured him.

Lily looked up and down the table. "Hi Remus, you're looking better than I last saw you."

"Lily," James said

"Mmm?"

"There's going to be a Christmas Ball at my house. Will you be my escort?" James said, but Lily thought she could hear arrogance and an insult in the question. It quickly stopped her from playing along to what she intended to do before.

She exchanged a harried 'help me' glance with Jade, and Jade helped her friend.

"Sirius!" Jade exclaimed, "How come you didn't ask me to be your date!"

Sirius looked up awkwardly with a mouthful of food. "What?"

"You make me so mad!" Jade faked cried, and stormed off from the table in a drama queen state. Lily followed playing the part of the best friend, while Mel, Kate, James, Sirius, Remus and Scott froze shocked.

"What the flaming hell what that?" Sirius exclaimed, "Since when did Jade want me to go out with her?"

"She doesn't…" Kate said, raising her eyebrows and sipping a glass of water delicately.

88888

Outside of the Great Hall, Lily and Jade decided together to skip a day of lessons, so Jade could fill her in on everything.

"That was hilarious Jade, you should have heard yourself." Lily giggled shamelessly, bending over.

"Shut up, I sacrificed my pride because of you." Jade sniffed, keeping her cool on the outside while inside beaming with joy. "I'm so glad your back Lil."

Lily gave her a grateful smile "Yes, it's good to be back."

"So, are you really going to go to the Christmas Ball at the Potters?" Jade asked, looking thoughtful. "It would be funny if you did end up dancing with James."

"Shut up, that's disgusting." Lily grimaced, a scowl on her features. "I can't believe that idiot kissed me!"

"Lily, don't be so angry. I tried my best to stop you two, but you were the one who was making James kiss you." Jade pointed out uncomfortably, wincing under Lily's glare.

"Gross, please don't talk to me about that again." Lily pleaded, silently begging.

"Yeah, of course. There's no way I'll talk to you about the way you were all over Potter, and practically begging him to touch you." Jade giggled, and squealed when Lily pounced forward. The two best friends chased each other around the school, until Jade finally gave up.

"Ok, ok. You win, I won't dare mention it again." Jade surrendered, her hands held high up in the air.

"Good," Lily said triumphantly, "You'll regret it if you do."

"But, are you going to make him pay? Or are you just going to suddenly start hating him again?"

Lily folded her arms. "I think I'll just suddenly start hating him again. He doesn't deserve my energy into plotting revenge."

"I think that will hurt him enough." Jade muttered under her breath. Lily still caught on though.

"Really? How?" Lily questioned, passing over a slightly confused look.

"I think he likes you." Jade mumbled. "You should have seen the way he looked, no wait – looks at you! It's like he's in … love"

"That's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Lily said, laughing at the preposterous idea of it all.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jade forebodingly said, hoping inside her it didn't cut James too much.

88888

It was later on in the day already, and mostly everyone was coming back to class. Jade and Lily stood outside the Charms door, waiting for Mel and Kate. The Ravenclaws were also in the same class as the Gryffindors in this period, and Lily was hoping for a glance at Amos.

As they were waiting, Lily was fretting with Jade.

"He's going to hate me." She whined.

"No he's not!" Jade said, as the dutiful best friend.

"But you said he looked like crap when he thought I loved Potter – which is FERAL!"

"Yes, but he probably doesn't look crap now. In fact, I saw him yesterday and he looked slightly better."

"But that's bad!" Lily exclaimed worriedly.

"Why?"

"Because he may have found another girl!"

"That's just stupid. How would he have found another girl?"

"Jade, are you dumb? We go to a co-ed school! There are girls at every corner." Lily said, her fingers and thumb entwining rapidly, increasing her discomfort.

"I know that! I AM a girl in case you haven't noticed. I mean, Amos likes you too much to go after another girl."

"He doesn't have to go after another girl! Another girl will probably go after him!"

"That doesn't mean he has to respond to them!"

"Yes it does." Lily sighed, "I'm doomed, my life is doomed. And it's all bloody James Potter's fault."

"No it's not. It's whoever poisoned you's fault."

"Oh yeah, who was that?"

"Uh, I don't know." Jade said quickly. Lily was only fifteen, and she wasn't keen on her best friend being sent to Azkaban for life because of murder.

"Damn, we've got to find out."

"Yeah," Jade said unenthusiastically. "Oh, they're coming out."

"I don't think I want to do this" Lily said, starting to move away.

Jade grabbed her friend around the wrist. "Oh no you don't."

"Nooooooo." Lily moaned, "He's going to hate me."

But in fact, Amos didn't end up hating Lily. In fact he didn't even see her. He just walked straight past, laughing with someone. A girl. A girl called Sarah Pine. They were holding hands and a little bit of colour was returning in Amos's face. There were no longer bags under his eyes, no longer pale splotches in his face. Just a slight tinge of pink.

"Oh no, no NO! He's with her." Lily whispered, "He's got someone else."

"No, he doesn't." Jade quickly replied. "They're just friends."

"Jade! I'm not stupid. You should know that, they are holding hands." Lily bit out, hurt and angry. "My life really is ruined."

"No, stop being stupid. We will find out what's happening tomorrow, ok? It's a weekend, we'll track him down. Okay?"

"Yeah," Lily managed to choke out. "I feel like I'm ripping."

Jade felt her heart squeeze. If she'd known that this would be the affect on Lily, then she would have made Matthew tell Amos, instead of ordering him not to. This was all her fault. Her friend was hurting because of her. And knowing that your friend was hurting because of you, was the worst feeling in the world.

When Jade stood there, comforting Lily who was on the verge of tears, thinking this was all her fault, someone came behind her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Turning around, ready to slap Sirius Black, she was surprised when it was Matthew.

"Hey!" she said happily, excited to see him.

"How are you special?"

"Special?" she pondered, "I like the sound of that…"

He laughed in response. "Probably because you are."

Jade felt her throat dry up a little. "That's so sweet."

"You deserve it."

"Ok, stop saying all this to me. You're making me blush," Jade said reddening. "How was class?"

"It was good. You're such a bludger. How come you didn't come?"

"Lily." Jade softly said. "Is Amos and Sarah…?"

"Not yet," he said quickly, "But I think they'll heat up soon."

At that moment, Mel and Kate came outside, to see the sight of Jade and Matthew talking, while Jade was rubbing Lily's back. Lily head was on Jade's shoulder, and her own shoulders were shaking, as if she was crying.

"What's wrong with Lily?" asked Kate worriedly, "Is she ok?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Jade said quietly. "Let's go back up. I think we're going to need a break before dinner."

"Sure thing." Mel said happily, before gently talking to Lily.

The Marauders were also now out of the classroom. James's face registered shock when he saw Mel and Kate practically carrying Lily down the hall.

"What the?" he asked, looking at Jade for answers.

"Just don't Potter." She snarled, "This is all your fault, and don't you dare think of going near her."

Jade's tone alone scared James's out of his skin, so he decided to comply without question. He was still feeling worried however, and was hoping he'd find out what happened at dinner.

"Waters, you can't just go around telling Prongs what to do." Sirius said, speaking up for his best friend, and throwing Jade and Matthew a dirty look.

"Why don't you just run along." Jade sneered, "You Marauders have done us all enough favours."

"Excuse me?" Scott said rudely, "What is wrong with you?"

"You really want to know?" Jade asked, sighing.

"Yes."

"Too bad, it's too long of a story. I'll tell you when I get back. Right now I'm busy if you don't mind…" she trailed off, gesturing them to get out of there and leave her alone.

They automatically took the hint, and walked back down the corridor, though Sirius shot her an angry look. He would have started a screaming match right then and there, if James's hadn't looked so worried. What was James's problem? Was it Lily? Or was it because Lily was upset? Sirius hoped James wasn't upset because Lily was, because that would have meant that James's had a bad case of puppy love.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Matthew asked, holding Jade's hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she said regretfully, "I should really look after Lily, and even Mel. They're going through weird times."

"Girls." He muttered

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed so am I." she said haughtily. Why had everyone forgotten? First Lily and now Matthew.

"Of course I noticed," he smirked, "Do you think I'd be holding your hand if I didn't know?"

"Now that you mention it…" started Jade, "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because I want to." Matthew simply said, smiling softly at her. Jade just laughed in return. "Are we going out?" he asked.

"Nope," Jade said frankly

"What? Why?" he said, his brows wrinkling in perplexity

"Because you haven't yet asked me to be your girlfriend." She smirked, before flouncing down the corridor after her friends, leaving him with a wide smile on his face.

88888

It was almost time to go to dinner. The girls were trying desperately hard to convince Lily to come down, but she wouldn't budge.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to go near Potter." She snapped, "Or Amos for that matter."

"Oh Lily, it's not going to do anything better sitting her sulking." Jade chastised, "Why don't you just go to dinner, flirt with Potter and then start yelling at him. And then you could punch him."

"Hmm, attractive, but not attractive enough." Lily sighed. "What is Amos doing with Sarah anyway? She never seemed to like him."

"As I said before," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "They're probably just friends. You know? F – R – I – E – N – D – S."

"Jade, I don't think making her sound stupid is going to make this any better." Kate muttered, "Maybe you should say something…encouraging."

"Like what?" Jade muttered back, watching Mel trying to soothe Lily. "There's nothing encouraging to say!"

"Does she remember things from what she learnt when she was under the affect?" Kate randomly asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"No," Kate replied, a little too quickly for Jade's liking. "I'll just wait and see."

"Alright then…" Jade trailed off. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, not at all." Kate added hastily. "Why would there be?"

"You're acting strange." Jade stated. "No offence or anything."

"None taken." Kate muttered, "I know I've been."

"Why?"

"Oh! I better go down for dinner." Kate hesitantly said, excusing herself.

"What the hell…" Jade mumbled to herself. "What's wrong with that girl?"

Mel heard her mumbling. "What's wrong with who?"

"Kate."

"Yeah, she seems to be acting strange. Any idea why?"

"No," Jade snapped, "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking myself questions."

"Right then, you better run along and have a conversation with yourself." Mel snapped back.

"Guys! Shut it, do you mind?" Lily instantly said, "I'm trying to relax here!"

"Just come to dinner Lily," Mel whined, "Please?"

"I don't want to" Lily said briskly. "You go on ahead without me."

"I'm not going without you." Jade said brusquely. "I'll starve for you."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Bloody hell Jade!"

"What?"

"Fine, but I'll kill you if Amos comes near me."

"Okie dokie." Jade said happily, "Let's go!"

The three girls walked down to the table, but found Kate wasn't there. Unfortunately, the Marauders were…

"Jade, um about before, I'm sorry for not asking you to the ball. I didn't know you'd want to go with me…" Sirius said, trailing off uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it Sirius," Jade said, brushing the comment aside.

"No, really. If it made you upset, it'll make me really happy if you'll come with me." Sirius continued, ignoring Jade.

Jade was in the middle of eating her bacon when she froze. She looked up and looked into Sirius's face. He looked so sincere. The most sincere she had ever seen him. He actually looked like he was being caring and meaningful. Did he really like her?

Jade thought about it. Matthew hadn't technically asked her, and she didn't really want to put down Sirius in front of everyone.

_Matthew's going to ask me soon anyway. _

_But the point is, he hasn't yet. _

_He will. _

_What if he doesn't?_

_That's not it. What if this is a dare? Sirius doesn't like me_

_Jade, look at him. He looks serious, he wants you to go to the ball with him. _

_What about Matthew?_

_Matthew hasn't asked you! It's not like your married. _

_But Sirius is one of the most immature people I've ever met._

_Stop thinking. _

"Yes Sirius, I'll go with you."

**Hmm...well then. What have we here? **

**REVIEW!**

**xDeliasanax**Did it really take that long? Hmm…lol whoops. Yes, funny –shifty eyes- I don't think this one is really funny, why don't you review and tell me … hehe

**black-rose-xo**lol, you certainly have your ideas about how this is going to work out. I can't say whether they are right, or wrong, but I don't think that's going to be in my particular fan fic…they'll be more on Amos and Lily and James in the next few chapters…

**jjchicken**lol, you're ONLY up to the 11th chapter, tut tut. Jade is depressed, but she'll be fine later…or not. Thank you for your compliments, they're much appreciated!

**Thanks to all my other faithful reviewers! **


	18. Hands in Marriage?

Last Chapter –

_But Sirius is one of the most immature people I've ever met._

_Stop thinking. _

"Yes Sirius, I'll go with you."

88888

Chapter 18 –

As Jade uttered those words, she longed to take them back. But what was done, was done, and she couldn't. Lily voiced a definite gasp, and gave Jade a confused look. Jade ignored her and look back at Sirius.

Sirius Black was shell shocked. He hadn't really meant what he asked. Well, he had, but he wasn't expecting her to say no. _Wait a minute! Me, not believe a girl would want to go out with me? Am I out of my mind!_ He thought, _Anyone would want to go out with me, I'm Sirius Black!_ A look of arrogance was then pasted onto his face.

"I knew you were going to say yes." He smoothly said, giving her a large wink. _Oh crap, I think I just blew it._ He thought again, as he saw Jade's face go a shade of red.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I mean, I wanted you to say yes." He corrected, breathing a sigh of relief inside, when he saw the started storm in her eyes, subside.

"You're not serious are you Jade!" Lily said loudly, not caring Sirius was there. "What about Matthew?"

_Yeah, what about Matthew! Don't you think he'd be a little hurt._ Her subconscious chided her.

"Lily, what's the matter with you!" James asked, putting his hand on his 'girlfriend's' arm concernedly.

"WHATS THE -" started Lily, raising her voice, before stopping herself. "Nothing is the matter with me James."

"That's good then." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek, while Lily mimed vomiting to Jade, and she started laughing. Unfortunately Sirius saw as well.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Jade said quickly, "Lily's feeling…sick."

"Bullshit."

"No, I am." Lily said, "See how pale my skin is?"

"You're always pale!" Sirius cried, "What is going on."

"She is not always pale." Jade said threateningly, giving Sirius an evil look, and he backed down.

While Jade, Lily and Sirius were bickering, Kate was watching a certain Slytherin. At the Slytherin table, there was Rodolphus and Bellatrix in her perspective. Bellatrix was the same age, and Rodolphus one year older. Bellatrix was sitting in his lap, while he reluctantly fed her food. Kate could see the reluctance, and she could recognise it, as she knew him so well. Bellatrix didn't seem to notice, and was smiling and kissing Rodolphus. She looked away, and found Mel watching her.

"Why are you looking at the Slytherin table?"

"Was I?" Kate asked loftily, "I didn't notice,"

Mel gave her a sarcastic look. "Kate, I know you better than Jade and Lily. I've known you longer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! Why does everyone assume something is wrong?"

"Because something is wrong!"

"No, I would know. It's my life. Leave me alone!" Kate then presumed to stab angrily at her roast potato.

"If you keep that going, there'll be no more roast potato for you." Remus said, laughing at her.

"Now's not the time Lupin." Kate said heatedly, waving her fork threatening at him. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you."

Hearing Kate's tone of voice, Remus instantly stopped his laughter. "What's the matter?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG OK!" Kate screamed at the top of her voice, so that her voice echoed throughout the entire hall.

"Miss Donnell!" started a very alarmed Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry," muttered Kate, and she walked out of the hall.

"What the …" were the words of Scott Lake, as the rest of the two groups were too busy to notice Kate disappear. A person on the Slytherin table did however, and his eyes trailed Kate with concern, as so did he girlfriend with jealousy.

88888

It was already the weekend and only a few weeks till the Christmas holidays. Jade, Lily, Mel and Kate, though with a lot of convincing, were out on the school grounds. They went down near the lake, and lay there. Mel decided to talk to Lily about the whole James's issue.

"Lily, are you going to get angry at James?"

"I am angry at James."

"But are you going to show him you're angry at him?" Mel further prodded.

"Yes, I sure as hell will."

"Oh, ok then."

Jade decided to speak up. "When?"

"When he will least expect it." Lily laughed, "Or when I lose my temper, which could be any moment, knowing him."

"That's not very nice." Kate added, "He does like you."

"Just like you like someone." Lily bit back, giving Kate a stare. "Don't you?" At that moment, Kate knew that Lily remembered everything she had told her about Rodolphus.

"You like Remus!" squealed Mel, "Oh! I knew it. You are so perfect for each other."

"Who likes Remus?" Sirius Black had just walked over with James and Scott. Remus was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Remus?" asked Jade, "Is he sick…again?"

"Yes, he's sick." Scott said, "Got a problem?"

"What is wrong with you? You're always so temperamental." Jade snapped, right at him.

"Probably because -"

"Stop it." James said, much to Lily's surprise.

"So, Lily, are you going to be my date for my Christmas ball?" asked James, walking over to Lily and grabbing her hand. Lily had to count to ten so she wouldn't yell at him for touching her.

She took a small breath, "I'm not sure," she flirted, "It will depend on how good you are."

James was shocked to hear Lily Evan's reply, but he was very happy. "I'll be on my best behaviour."

This time, it was Jade who mimed the vomiting. "Sirius, are we still on?"

"We sure are." He winked at her, and Jade smiled back. She instantly stopped her smile, feeling a sense of betrayal to herself. Why was she smiling at Sirius?

"Actually, can we not go together?" she asked hesitantly, not sure how Sirius would take it.

"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I think it would be best not to go together. People might think we're…"

"That we're together?" Sirius finished, his eyes blazing. "No, we wouldn't want that." After that, he stood there silently, not looking at her.

Inside, Jade felt a sense of relief, yet she also felt a little sorry for Sirius, in case she had led him on in any way.

"I'll still give you a dance." She said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered, watching Lily and James flirt.

At that exact moment, James and Lily were getting a little touchy feely. Lily gave Jade a quick 'rescue me!' look, but Jade ignored her, willing to watch the hilarious amusement.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" James said, looking her up and down.

"Thanks babe, so are you." Lily said hesitantly, flirting a little, but also feeling uncomfortable.

As soon as she said that, James leaned in to kiss her. Thinking it was a small peck, Lily complied, but as soon as she felt tongue…

"GET OFF MY YOU PRAT!" she screamed, slapping him on the face with all her might. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

"What's wrong Lily? Did I do something?" James asked, his eyes widening in concern.

"YOU SON OF A -" Lily yelled, slapping him again, and kicking him in the groin.

"AAH!" James grunted, doubling over in pain. Sirius and Scott leaped forward to help their friend, but Jade, Mel and Kate held them back.

"Let's see what happens." Jade said, smirking at the view of James in pain and a livid Lily Evans.

"YOU KISSED ME WHEN YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS YOU. YOU SICKEN ME JAMES POTTER, AND I HATE YOUR DISGUSTING GUTS." She screamed, and spat in his face. She then saw his facial features turn into understanding.

"No! Lily, it's not what you think! I swear -"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked, slapping at his arm that was coming around. She then kicked him again, screaming at him still, and stormed away in a rage, her friends following, barely containing their laughter, Jade the worst.

"Prongs mate, I think you're in a bit of trouble." Sirius smirked, grinning at his friend's anguished face.

"Just shut up Sirius." James snapped, giving him and angry stare and stalking off.

Sirius looked at Scott in dismay. "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea," Scott said, "But I've got my own personal issues."

"Like what?" Sirius asked, concerned for his friend.

"Grace," Scott said, before he too, walked off, leaving Sirius all alone…_Great, now everyone's left me. First all, Jade tells me she doesn't want to go with me, and now I'm a loner._

88888

Jade was walking back with her friends, trailing after a livid Lily, on their way back to Gryffindor tower. She was however stopped, when a hand came out of nowhere, and pulled her inside.

"WHAT THE -" Jade started to scream, before a hand cut her off.

"Shh, it's me." Jade looked up, to see now tawny coloured eyes.

"Matthew!"

"Hey," he said, smiling at her energetic response. "What are you doing?"

"Lily's better!" she said simply.

"That's great." He said happily, "Except, Amos asked out Sarah to the Potter's ball this morning."

Instantly Jade's face paled. "You're kidding me."

"No, sorry I'm not." He said sombrely, "But it's ok, they'll see each other at the dance and they can make up!"

"She's going to freak if she sees them dancing!"

"Wait, are we trying to set up Amos and Lily?" Matthew asked cautiously, "I don't want to butt in my friend's life."

"You're such a goody goody person." Jade smirked, "Sometimes…people need our help."

"Aren't people supposed to get together themselves? No one helped us get together."

"Which is exactly why we aren't together." Jade said, laughing inside at his sudden frown.

"We aren't?"

"Remember what I told you…"

"Oh right." He said thoughtfully, "Then maybe I shouldn't ask you."

"Ok then," she said smiling, "I best be on my way."

"Oh no you don't." he said, pulling her towards him, and bring his lips down to her.

Instantly, Jade felt her body heat up, as their lips met each other. From the tips of her fingers, all the way down to her toes, she could feel this sensation of fire creeping around her body.

When Matthew pulled away, Jade felt…somewhat dizzy.

"Wow," he said, blinking.

Jade gave him a shy smile. "Ditto."

"Can you come with me to the Potter's ball?" he asked.

Jade pretended to think about it. "Well, I think I already told someone else I'd go with them…"

"What?"

"Of course I'll go with you." She said, laughing as he pulled her in for another kiss. As she kissed him, Jade thought how telling Sirius that she wouldn't go with him, was the best decision she'd made in a long time.

88888

It was the last day of the term, and the four girls were getting ready to go and sleep over Kate's house. They had all decided to get ready together, and meet their dates at the Potter's mansion. Lily hadn't seen James so far, and Jade personally thought that, that was very for James. Lily wasn't going to get over the "taking advantage" memories anytime soon.

"Ok, we better get our stuff." Mel said, after the last lesson that day had finished. "And then I need to talk to Gideon."

"Gideon? Don't you mean Fabian." Lily winked, calm now that James wasn't in close proximity.

"No, I mean Gideon. I want to confront him about his actions towards me." Mel said determinedly, her jaw squaring.

"Mel," Jade laughed, "I already told you. He's not going to be nice to you if you start kissing his twin brother in front of him. He's probably still scared for life."

"Shut up Waters." Mel snapped, "This is serious, something that you're not."

"What's up your butt?" muttered Jade, but she shut up all the same.

"Don't worry about her," Kate mumbled to Jade, "She's just in a foul mood. Apparently Gideon told Fabian he shouldn't be going out with a 'blonde airhead'. Personally, I think he's right. I don't think Mel and Fabian are quite suited."

Jade nodded her head in agreement. "Nah," she whispered, "I just agree with the 'blonde airhead' comment."

Kate's laughter rang through the air. "Yeah, I guess. But actually, I think Mel and Gideon would be better together."

"Yeah, I actually haven't thought about that." Jade said considerately, "Oh wait up, Mel's just entered the portrait hole, can't wait to see this!"

"Dam, tell me what happens." Kate whispered hoarsely, "I'm busting to go. I'll see you in ten minutes, and if I'm not here, send out a search party."

"Alright, will do." Jade laughed, going through the portrait hole. _I'm laughing a lot today,_ she thought. At the same time Kate was thinking _what's making Jade so happy?_

As Jade went through, she immediately saw Mel making a beeline for Gideon, who was over near the tables, looking like he was in deep thought, as his brow was wrinkled, and he looked very frustrated.

Jade hid behind a chair, and watched in interest. Lily had already gone upstairs, cursing about…you guessed it, James Potter.

"I have a bone to pick with you Prewett." Mel said determinedly, her lips pursed.

"What's that." He asked, not really caring. It was evident in his voice he didn't want an answer.

"Why do you talk to me like I'm nothing?" Mel asked, her lip quivering a little, before she brought her tooth on it to make it stop.

"Do I?" he asked warily.

"Yes, you do!" Mel exclaimed, making him knew she was unwavering.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" he asked. Jade saw him look up for the first time, and there was anger burning in his eyes, a hatred from deep down, blazing through his eyes. She saw Mel take an instant step back.

"No, I want to find out why you treat me like dirt. I deserve better." Mel wasn't going to back down now. She'd come this far already.

"Go away." He said, shaking his head tiredly. "I don't need this right now."

Mel let out a snort of dismay. "It's always about you isn't it? Do you know selfish you are?" He just sighed and closed his eyes. "No, I didn't think you did." Mel said, disgust evident in her voice.

"Don't call me selfish you two faced brat." He spat, anger radiating from him. "You have no idea what you have done to me."

"Excuse me?" Mel scoffed, "Me? Do anything to you, you've got to be out of your mind."

"You have caused the greatest rift between me and my brother. If it wasn't for you, and your stupid blonde hair, I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I have had enough with your comments about my hair colour! Do you think I could change it? Sure, I could change the colour, but I'd always be a worthless piece of nothing to you." Mel screamed, anger now also coming from her features. Jade had never seen her so angry. "I don't understand what I did to you! I did nothing!"

"You have no idea," he said softly, his voice sounding silky. "Leave me alone."

"No!"

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand!" he said calmly, "Oh wait, you're a blonde, probably all of it."

"I am so sick of your stupid comments about my hair!" Mel yelled, "Even if I changed it, I'd still be worthless to you anyway."

"Why do you care?" he snarled, rounding on her. "Why can't you just leave my brother and I alone."

"Your brother doesn't want me to leave him alone!" Mel said, "He loves me."

"Yeah right," Gideon ridiculed, "As if he'd love you."

"Shut up you bastard." Mel screeched, losing it all of a sudden. Jade let out a quiet gasp, never had Mel talked to a boy like that before.

"What did you say?" Gideon asked, his voice so quiet, it was though he had given up trying to show his fury through his voice. It was as if no words could describe his temper.

"You heard me." Mocked Mel. "What part of bastard don't you understand?"

Gideon moved forward, as if to hit her, but then seemed to restrain himself at the last moment. However, before when he looked like he was going to hit Mel, she didn't move, she stood her ground.

That seemed to make him stop, and he muttered "Just leave me alone," before walking away.

"Mel! What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't do that!" Jade exclaimed, coming out of her place, and walking over to Mel. When she then saw her friend, she saw that Mel had lost it, and was bawling from all her strain. "Don't cry." Jade soothed, "It's alright, he's gone now." _Kate should be back soon, she'll know what to do._

88888

Kate had already arrived in the bathroom, before Mel had started to confront Gideon. She didn't know what her friend was getting into, she didn't know what would happen to her friend emotionally. As Kate was about to walk into the stall, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Well," she heard, "If it isn't the filthy half-blood."

"Leave me alone Black, what did I ever do to you." Kate snapped, wrenching herself away from the girls grasp.

"Learn to talk to your superiors properly," Bellatrix sneered, "Otherwise someone might need to be taught a little lesson."

"I daresay that would be yourself wouldn't it?" Kate said, showing no fear at all.

"I'd watch what you said," Bellatrix scorned, "If Rodolphus didn't care so much about you, then I'd kill you on the spot right now."

"Rodolphus?" Kate repeated mildly, "Your boyfriend care about me? You've got to be joking. I hardly know the guy."

"Your little lies don't fool me." Bellatrix growled, "If I ever find out you ever touched him, you will regret the day you were born."

"My lies? Well I guess I can't fool you, I don't have any lies." Kate snarled, "Go away and go have sex with your boyfriend."

"Jealous are we?" Bellatrix smirked, "Aww, poor little Katie is upset because her little lover isn't giving her any."

"I don't have a lover." Kate said level-headedly, taking no notice of Bellatrix's words, trying hard to not think how true it was. In a non-sexual way. She did miss Rodolphus, and her relationship with him.

"That's because no one wants you." Leered Bellatrix, "Nobody loves you, you are all alone."

Something inside Kate snapped, she forgot about wands, all she wanted to do was kill this bitch in front of her with relish. She wanted to kill her with her own bare hands. "Piss off Bellatrix."

"I can see your anger," Bellatrix grinned an evil grin, "You want to kill me. Did I say something to offend you?"

Kate lunged forward, she was going to kill this person tonight. Bellatrix screamed with shock, and Kate was on top of her, choking her with her bare hands.

"Cruc -" Bellatrix started.

"No!" Rodolphus had burst into the bathroom, "Bella, you mustn't." He had deflected her spell so that it had hit the sinks, and they had burst. Water was everywhere. Dripping down everything and everyone. From the sudden surprise, Kate had jumped off Bellatrix, her hair now soaked with water, and her top was too. Rodolphus tried with all his might to not look at her now see through shirt, just like she refused to look at his sopping shirt which was clinging too all his refined muscles.

"What's wrong Rodolphus?" Bellatrix sneered, "Afraid I'm going to hurt your little girlfriend?"

"You know she's not my girlfriend!" Rodolphus yelled at her, "You are and I don't even know who she is."

Kate decided at that moment to leave the bathroom. She didn't even go to the toilet even though she was busting, she just needed to get out of there. She knew that Rodolphus saw her leave, but he didn't do anything. _Oh, but he couldn't. No one could ever know about us._ A little voice inside her scoffed to herself, _I'm not good enough to be seen in public with him. _Another voice had found her. _You know that's not true. They'd kill him if they knew he was with you, or even knew you._

On her way to another, hopefully safe bathroom, Kate ran into Remus. She was dripping wet, and he looked at her state in surprise.

"What's wrong Kate? You look terrible!" he exclaimed, automatically putting a drying spell on her.

"Thanks Remus," she muttered, "I need to be by myself."

"You sure?" he asked, concern in his gaze and he made sure she hadn't another speck of water on her.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I'm fine."

"I'll talk to you later ok?" he said anxiously, giving her a once again, thorough look.

However, Kate decided, once she had left Remus alone, that she wanted to be with her friends. She wouldn't exactly tell them what happened, but she wanted to be near them. So off she went, back towards the Gryffindor portrait hole, when she was yet again interrupted.

A hand had taken hold of her shoulder and was stopping her from moving forward.

Kate closed her eyes calmly. "Look! If you want to torment me again about not having a lover than -" A hand covered her mouth from speaking anymore. She recognised that hand. _Huh, how sad, I recognise his hand of all things._

"Hey Kate," Rodolphus said softly, "Lets go to my secret hideout".

Once they were there, Kate sat on the couch, looking up at him expectantly. "I expect there is a reason for you dragging me here."

"I didn't drag you here, you came at your own free will." He pointed out, much to her annoyance.

"Don't treat me like a child." She snapped, "If I want someone to correct me and point me wrong, then I would ask."

"Ok, sorry." He muttered, not wanting her to be upset. "And I'm also sorry about the way Bella was towards you."

"So it's Bella now?" Kate sneered, covering up the hurt in her eyes. "I don't want you to apologise for your girlfriend."

"Why are you treating me like the enemy." He snapped, stamping his foot.

"Because you are the enemy you idiot." Kate snapped back. "And don't act like a child."

Rodolphus mock pouted. "How am I the enemy?"

"Well let me see…" Kate said sarcastically, pretending to think. "You treated me like dirt, your in Slytherin, you're the boyfriend of one of the bitchiest, not to mention scariest girl in school and you're … just you."

Rodolphus frowned in irritation. "You can't hate me because I'm me. Take it or leave it."

"I never wanted to take it." Kate then stood up, preparing to go, but was once again, stopped. "Look, if I'm not back in the common room soon, Jade's going to get worried, I've already been half an hour!" Sure enough, where Jade was, comforting Mel, she was definitely thinking where the hell Jade was. "Besides, we've got to get a good night's sleep so we can go back to my house."

"Why are you going back to your house for the Christmas holidays?" Rodolphus asked, "I thought you always stayed here."

"Well you thought wrong." Kate said irritably, "And we're going back to my place because we're going to get ready together, us four that is, for the Potter's Christmas Ball."

"I'm going there too."

"That's gr -" Kate then stopped in the middle of the word. "WHAT! Why do you always have to be at any place I'm going?"

"Because I like to look after you and make sure no one hurts you." He said softly, "I care about you Kate."

"Yeah, that's why you treated me like dirt for two years."

"I had no choice!" Rodolphus almost yelled, "It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"No! I can't. I'll tell you soon, when the time is right."

"When the times right?" scoffed Kate, "You're making it sound like some life or death situation."

"It is a life or death situation." He said soberly, "You've always trusted me, why not trust me now?"

"Oh, I wonder why?" Irony was dripping with her words.

"And as for your repetitive comments about Bellatrix and me, you know that I don't love her."

"That's right, you just care about her." Kate said, "Deeply" she added, for more emphasis.

"Yes, I do care for her like a sister." Rodolphus agreed, "But I care for you a whole lot more. You're my heart."

Kate shook her head and tried to block her ears. "No! Don't start on this again!"

"You got my letter didn't you!" he asked, signally her to reply, "Didn't you!"

"Yes,"

"Didn't you understand it!" he said, frustrated all over again.

"I understood it perfectly," she said softly, sighing to herself.

Roe then walked over towards her. "Then why do you keep annoying me with all these stupid comments!"

"I don't know." She said quietly, "I don't know." Kate looked up, Rodolphus was just a few inches away. She could feel his breath of his face. She could smell him, he smelt like peppermint and soap. It was such a familiar smell…he was getting closer, and closer. Every single nerve in her body was alert, and she was willing herself to move towards him as well.

"I've always imagined this." He said quietly. He was so close now, that when he spoke, Kate could feel his lips move against hers. She was all ready for the full impact, any second now they were going to touch.

"Nope, I can't do it." Kate moved away, "I know you don't 'love' Bellatrix," she said sarcastically, "But I still won't kiss a guy when he has another girlfriend."

"That's not the reason Kate, don't deny it." Rodolphus said bitterly, "You just don't want to get hurt."

"You know what?" she said inaudibly, "You're right." And before Roe could do anything else, she had come closer and given him a soft but thorough kiss on the lips, and then turned and disappeared down the corridor.

"Damn that girl." He whispered, his words fading in the air. "I wish she didn't have this affect on me."

88888

It was already the next day, and the girls were getting ready to board the train. They were going to be picked up by Kate's brother Dan and his girlfriend. They were going to stay at Kate's house for the two days before the ball, and spend Christmas morning together, and the rest of the day getting ready for the ball. Lily was very reluctant to go because of two boys, Amos Diggory and James Potter.

"Do we have to go to the Potters?" Lily asked, hoping to get out it, again.

"Lily, shut up. You're annoying me." Jade snapped, heaving her luggage bag onto the train.

"What the hell Jade?" Kate asked, trying her hardest to forget about Rodolphus, "We're only going for Christmas break, not summer holidays!"

"I need my stuff," Jade said simply, for her explanation, shrugging her shoulders. "A girl can never have too much clothes."

"I'll say," Mel agreed, deciding to overlook Gideon and show him up when she would turn up at the Potter's house on Fabian's arm looking the best she ever looked. "Stupid asshole." She muttered under her breath.

"Still thinking about Gideon?" Jade winked knowingly, "That's so cute Mel."

"Cute!" she screeched, "Never put Gideon and cute in the same sentence, unless isn't is between them!"

Kate and Jade exchanged a knowing smile. "You guys are so obviously into each other."

"Which is why I'm dating his twin brother." Mel said sardonically, "Yeah guys, you're right."

"I knew it." Jade said smirking, while Kate sniggered.

"It's called sarcasm darling." Mel said, putting on a fake posh accent.

Jade whacked her over the head. "Loser."

"Come on, let's go before the Marauders come." Lily snapped, now in a very bad mood.

"Too late," Jade said sadly. She really didn't want Lily to cause another commotion.

"Oh crap." Lily muttered, "Quick! Let's go before they see us."

"Lily!" James yelled, "Wait up!"

"Oh bloody hell." Lily muttered, "Is he ever going to stop asking to talk to me?"

"Nope," Jade, Mel and Kate said together, while laughing at each other at the same time.

"Hurry up." Lily snapped, "I really don't want to deal with James Potter, even if I am going to his house on Christmas day. Great," she added bitterly, "I get to spend my Christmas night at James Potter's house."

"Cheer up." Jade said openly, "There'll be heaps of people there. There's a likely chance you won't even see him!"

"Yeah," Lily said happily, "I better not anyway." Her eyes darkened angrily. "Or I'll…"

"Lily! I knew you'd wait for me." James said happily, "Here, let me help."

"Get away from me Potter," Lily spat, "I don't need you help!"

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong!" Lily snarled, "I don't want you to come near me, talk to me, owl me, or contact me in any way! Leave me alone you bullying toerag!"

"Bullying?" James said confusedly, "I never -"

"Just stop while you're ahead," Jade offered kindly, "She's in a really bad mood."

"Yeah," James said unhappily, "Is she ever going to forgive me?"

"No," Jade said, "But remember, when you were doing what you were doing, I did warn -"

"Yeah, I know." James said sadly, "But I didn't think I'd fall in l -"

"What?" Jade exclaimed, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that,"

"But at least let me talk to Li -" James started.

"Come on, you don't seriously expect her to want to talk to you, do you?" Mel butted in, "James, you took advantage of her!"

"No I -"

"Yes you did!" Kate added, putting her two cents in. "I think it's best for you to leave her alone, until she's cooled off, and I don't think that'll be any time soon."

"But -"

"No buts!" Jade snapped, "Please, just leave us alone James." She finished calmly.

"Yeah, ok. But I won't give up." He said determinedly, after going back to his friends who were waiting for him. As Kate looked up, Remus gave her a concerned look, but Kate just gave him a reassuring smile and waved. Jade tried to make eye contact with Sirius, but he refused to look at her, clearly still upset that she had broken off the date. Scott was just uncomfortable and looked very agitated.

"What's wrong with Lake?" asked Jade, "He doesn't look very happy."

"He never does." Kate said honestly, "Except when he's with his friends or Grace."

"Grace…" Mel trailed off, "Hasn't she been spending a lot of time with Luke Mason?"

"I have no idea." Lily said, "And quite honestly, I don't care. I'm just glad you got rid of Potter for me. Thanks."

"He does care about you!" Jade said, looking Lily straight in the eye.

"I told you, I -"

"Yeah, I know. You don't care." Jade finished for her, much to Mel and Kate's amusement.

88888

It was time. They had just arrived at the station, and Kate had instantly seen her brother, Dan.

"Dan!" she yelled, running towards him.

"Hey Kate," he said affectionately, ruffling her hair. "How was school?"

"It was alright," she said offhandedly, pointedly ignoring Heather.

"Hi Kate," she said kindly.

"Hi Heather," she replied coldly, much to Heathers disappointment.

"Kate," her brother said warningly.

"Dan." Replied Kate, mockingly. Just then, Mel, Jade and Lily walked over. "Guys, you know Dan. Dan, you know my friends."

"Yeah," he said nicely, "I do. I hope Kate's been a good girl?"

"Oh shut up." She laughed, "When are we going?"

"Now, but I've got to see someone." He said quietly, so only she could hear him.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Rodolphus."

"What!"

"I'm going to invite him over for a night at my place, when we can just talk privately. No one will ever find out. You can come too, in fact, I demand you do."

"What about my friends!" Kate said, trying to get out of it.

"It'll only be for a few hours tonight," Dan said, "Kate, come on!"

"Fine," she said grudgingly, "But I'm not talking to him."

"You used to be best friends." He said reprovingly, "Besides, didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what." Kate said cautiously, not entirely sure if she wanted to know.

"He asked for your hand in marriage." Dan explained, "Isn't that awesome?"

At that moment, Kate's mind went spirally out of control. She suddenly became dizzy. The next thing she knew was that she was falling, falling onto the ground.

**This chapter wasn't too long, or too short, was it? No, I definitely think it wasn't too short. Christmas Ball is going to be the next chapter! Please review! **

**REVIEW!**


	19. A Christmas Ball

Last Chapter –

"You used to be best friends." He said reprovingly, "Besides, didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what." Kate said cautiously, not entirely sure if she wanted to know.

"He asked for your hand in marriage." Dan explained, "Isn't that awesome?"

At that moment, Kate's mind went spirally out of control. She suddenly became dizzy. The next thing she knew was that she was falling, falling onto the ground.

Chapter 19 –

Where Jade was, she saw her friend faint. While Lily and Mel quickly rushed to her aid, Jade stayed back. It wasn't that she was heartless, it was so she could find out who this person that Kate was involved with, was. Sure enough, when she looked around, Rodolphus Lestrange was frozen in action. He was talking to Bellatrix Lestrange, and it looked like he didn't notice. However as Jade was perceptive, she noticed that his hands had balled into fists and he was trying to get away from Bellatrix.

Jade continued to watch him, and saw Bellatrix give him a deep kiss before moving away. Rodolphus gave a quick look around, and instantly transfigured himself into the body of a strange. Jade blinked in surprise. How did he learn to do that! Change his body into someone else! She thought only the polyjuice potion worked for that!

He quickly moved towards them, pretending to be a random stranger that had gotten off the train and seen Kate fall. Jade then went to Kate, making sure she was ok. Lestrange had said something to Dan, and Dan gave a quick smile, and then it was gone.

"Is she waking up?" Lily was asking, fretting around.

"No, she's not waking up!" Mel said, sounding extremely worried. "What are we going to do?"

Concern was all over Rodolphus' features. He knew a spell that would quickly revive her, however he was not sure if it would work, as it normally was used on stunned victims. "Enervate"

Instantly Kate started to stir. Inside Rodolphus was sighing in relief. She wasn't hurt!

"Why are you over me?" she asked confusedly, rubbing her head. "Ow! That hurts."

"You fainted." Her brother muttered, "Come on, I think we should go."

"Who are you?" she asked, not noticing the stranger.

Rodolphus instantly froze, did that mean she had amnesia! _No wait you loser,_ he chided himself, _you're not in your normal state._

"I'm Jack," he said, "Jack Bowler."

"I'm Kate," she said gratefully, "How about we meet up sometime so I can thank you?"

He instantly hesitated. Should he do this? "Okay," he said slowly, "I'll owl you some time later."

Dan and Jade both had different reactions. Dan was happy, because he knew that Rodolphus did love his sister and that they could meet up some time. Jade was annoyed, as she knew this was Rodolphus in another form. However, she stayed out of it; it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Sure," Kate smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Roe walked away, in his mind thinking of two things. One, to get ready for tonight as he was going to Dan's house for a few days. Two, how Kate's smile made his heart jump.

While the four girls were in the car, plus Dan and Heather, they talked about many things. Especially about the Potter's ball.

"What are we going to wear?" asked Mel, "I have absolutely nothing!"

"You're so superficial." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Personally, I think it'll be a load of rubbish. I have no intention of meeting the older Potters."

"But they're really nice." Jade said, "I've met them before. Mrs Potter can cook a mean stew."

"You ate dinner there?" Lily asked incredulously, her lip curling in disgust. "I'd rather jump in the great lake then have dinner with them!"

"Ok, remind me to dare you to do that next year." Jade smirked, covering her body in protection when Lily went to slap her on the leg.

"Do you think Remus will be there?" Kate asked thoughtfully, "He hasn't looked that good…"

"Why?" intervened Dan suddenly, "Who's Remus?"

"A boy." Mel smirked, "Who likes Kate."

"No he doesn't." Kate reproved, "We're just friends. I don't like anyone at the moment."

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. "Good!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your big brother, and I'm supposed to be protective." He said, concentrating on driving. "Kate, so you're going to come to my house tonight for a little while."

Instantly Kate remembered. Roe had asked Dan and her dad for her hand in marriage! But…she was only 15! "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." Kate could see Dan was getting agitated. "You told me you were, and I always expected you to be a girl of your word."

"Fine, whatever." She muttered unhappily, picking at the seat.

"Don't do that!" he snapped, "That's expensive you know."

Kate made a face at him, before pursing her lips in defeat.

"Why do you have to go to your brothers house tonight?" Mel asked, "What about us?"

"Mel, don't be so selfish." Lily snapped, "If Kate has business, we shouldn't ask what it is. It might be personal!"

"Thanks Lil." Kate mumbled, "But it's nothing anyway."

"Ok." Mel said, looking a little embarrassed.

"So Mel, are you going to see Gideon?" Jade asked, her eyes shining in mischief. "You guys are so cute together."

"Yeah! I know." Kate chimed in. "You have no idea how cute you guys look together!"

"That is disgusting." Mel growled, "I have no, absolutely NO desire in ever seeing him."

"People change you know." Lily said quietly, "You never know, one time he could be hating you, and then loving you, or loving you and then hating you."

Kate, Mel and Jade exchanged looks. They knew Lily was talking about Amos.

"Are you still worried about him?" Jade said gently, "It's ok you know. It's only natural."

"Yeah," she said sighing, "Doesn't matter. But tonight, I'll get my revenge on James."

"What are you going to do?" Jade said warily, "Please don't do anything stupid."

Kate laughed, "You've got to be kidding. This is Lily we're talking about. She wouldn't do anything drastic."

Lily tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I think James deserves some shock."

"What do you mean?" Mel asked, all ears.

"If he really does care about me, then he is going to be cut." Lily said, smiling to herself.

"What?" Jade exclaimed, "Please don't hurt him."

"Why?" asked a shocked Lily, "You don't … like him do you?" she asked, making it sound like the most horrifying thing in the world.

Jade sighed in disgruntlement. "No, I don't 'like' him, I just know if you're going to do something to hurt him, Sirius is going to be on my back."

"You and Sirius are so cute together." Mel said, with a hint of irony. "Wouldn't you say so Jade?"

"No, I wouldn't. We're just friends. Not even friends sometimes." Jade said, shrugging her shoulders. "He's so versatile, it's confusing."

"Ok…" Kate said, raising her eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"Don't worry." Shrugged Jade, "You just need to know that Sirius is weird."

"We already knew that." Lily said offhandedly, "Are we there yet?"

"Yea, we're here." Dan said, turning into a driveway.

88888

It was already late evening, when Dan and Heather decided to head home. The four girls were in Kate's room, and oblivious to what was happening downstairs. Heather told Dan to leave Kate alone for a few more minutes, so she could talk to her friends.

"So why are you leaving tonight again?" Mel asked, sucking on her lollipop, and reading a magazine.

"I dunno." Kate said, peering over Mel's shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"Quidditch guys." Mel said, smirking slightly, while Jade and Kate rolled their eyes.

Jade walked over and took the magazine away from Mel. "The whole point of quidditch is to enjoy the game, not the guys."

"What can I say?" Mel smirked, "I like my quidditch boys."

"Which is why you lurrrrrrrve Gideon." Lily said, grinning slightly.

"Yes, that's right." Mel said, then paused. "No! That's gross! That's why I lurrrrrrve FABIAN!" she corrected.

"Sure sure," Jade said, while Kate sniggered.

"Are you going to see….him?" Lily said, meaning Rodolphus.

"Yeah, I am." Kate threw her a warning look.

"See who?" Mel said interestedly, "Have you got a secret boyfriend Kate?"

"No!" snapped Lily, "She doesn't have a secret boyfriends, at least I hope she doesn't."

"I don't." Kate confirmed, sighing.

"KAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"I think that was Dan." Jade deadpanned, "Sounds like you're going to go."

"Aww, we'll miss you." Mel said dramatically, "Don't leave us."

"Freak." Kate muttered, rolling her eyes.

88888

Kate was waiting in the lounge room, bored out of her mind. Heather and Dan were in the kitchen talking, and she had absolutely nothing interesting to do. While she was sitting there, her mind started thinking…

_Why did Remus get sick so often? Did he have a bad immune system or what?_

_That's none of your business, and you know it. _

_I know, but he should tell us if something is wrong._

_If anything is he'd tell us in his own time, wouldn't he?_

_Yes he would…_

_Now stop avoiding the subject of Roe_

_His name is Lestrange_

_Don't be stupid Kate_

_Why am I having a conversation with myself?_

_Because I'm important!_

_Pfffffft._

_You know you care for him still._

_Ew. _

_Don't deny it Kate._

_I'm not denying it._

_You are so!_

_I am – _

But then the fire started to glow green, and out stepped Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Kate!" he exclaimed, "You're alright."

"Of course I am." She said, raising her eyebrows suspiciously, "Haven't I always been?"

"Oh, of course you have." He said uneasily, "Where's Dan?"

"Kitchen." Kate said monotonously, "Why are you here?"

"Because I was going to talk to you and Dan."

"He's in the kitchen."

Rodolphus glared at her. "You know Katie, there's no reason for you to be so harsh."

Kate let out a slight sceptical gasp. "Me? Be harsh to the great Rodolphus Lestrange? Wow, go me!"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." He said, his dark eyes becoming even darker.

Dan walked in at that time.

"Roe! So good to see you."

"You too Dan." Roe said warmly, "How are things?"

"Fine, fine." Dan brushed off, "But what's this I hear about your family?"

"I have no idea." Rodolphus said darkly, "But it doesn't sound good."

"As long as you don't put your family at danger." Dan said, emphasising the word family.

"He's a danger by being alive." Kate muttered under her breath, putting her feet up. "Why am I here?"

"Roe, come with me." Dan said, motioning Rodolphus to follow him, and he gave Heather a look.

"Great." Mumbled Kate, "I'm left here with Heather."

Heather gave her an uncomfortable, but bright smile. "Hi Kate."

"Hi Heather." Kate replied, just as brightly, but her voice lidded with sarcasm.

"You know about what Rodolphus did now, don't you?" Heather asked, a little concerned, "You're brother and him both love you."

Kate snorted in disgust. "Please don't remind me."

"That they love you?"

"No, that he proposed. And no, Roe doesn't love me." Kate spoke, her eyes unfocused now. "He doesn't care about me at all."

In the kitchen, Dan was talking to Rodolphus, or vice versa.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell her now." Rodolphus' voice was filled with anxiety. "For some reason, I don't think she'd take it too well."

Dan hesitated for a second. "Well…"

"What?" asked Rodolphus. Apprehension then dawned on his features. "You didn't…!"

"I'm so sorry! It came out. But she does care for you."

"But she doesn't love me." Rodolphus sighed, "This is not turning out properly."

"Well at least you're not that mad at me." Dan grinned good naturally, "Otherwise I'd be lying on the bench with your hands around my neck!"

Rodolphus gave him a small glare. "I would if I could, it's just that you're older, and I've thought of you as a big brother. I guess I'll just have to figure this out another way."

"Yeah."

"Do you think she's going to kill me if I ask her properly?" Rodolphus kicked a bin in anger. "What did I do wrong!"

"How about you talk to her alone." Dan said quietly, "It might make things easier."

"I guess."

Going out, they found Heather and Kate sitting on different sides of the room, very quiet. Heather was looking very uneasy, and Kate was looking plain irate.

Dan cleared his throat loudly, gaining attention. "Heather, why don't you and I …"

"Yeah." She said gratefully, giving him a thankful smile, making his heart skip a beat.

When the two were out of the room, Kate made a point to not look at Roe.

"So…" he said awkwardly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said smiling tightly, "And you?"

"Oh, I'm gr -"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Kate, interrupting him mid sentence. "After such a long time of not talking, not including recently, you just ASK ME HOW I AM? And I've just found out you've asked for my hand in marriage."

Rodolphus mumbled incoherently. "You know you're the only girl for me."

"Why don't you go tell Bellatrix that." She spat, fire in her eyes. "No Roe, can't you just leave me alone?"

"Will you marry me?"

Kate made a noise of infuriation. "Excuse me?"

"You heard." He said, gaining more and more assurance. "Will you?"

"Roe!" she exclaimed, "I'm only 15! You're only 16!"

"Just answer it." He insisted, pressing further.

"Let me think about it for a second…" she mockingly said, "How about n -"

"How about you take some time." He said quietly, "Don't give me an answer now."

"Oh, but I have got an answer for you." She said, smiling at him angelically.

"Don't be like this Kate," he sighed, "We go way back…doesn't that matter to you?"

"No," she said, giving him a cold stare.

"That's not true!"

Kate huffed in irritation. "Why don't you just leave?"

"I will if you really want me to." He said softly, "But I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Merry Christmas." She said bitterly, as he said the same thing back.

Rodolphus moved towards the fireplace, and went to grab some floo powder.

"No! Stop!" Kate moved forward to him, and put a hand on his arm. "I've changed my mind."

"Really?" he asked hopefully, a small smile starting to show on his face.

"It's not a yes." She warned, "But I'll think about it, ok? But even if we do marry, it won't be until after I graduate."

"That's fine." He said happily, light now showing on his features. "I love you."

Kate went bright red, but didn't say a thing. "Thank you." She muttered.

Rodolphus went to kiss her softly, his hands cupping her chin, while Kate responded. A feeling of relief went through his body, as he could finally kiss the girl, while she didn't hate him.

"Goodbye." He said, disappearing into the flames.

"Bye." She said, talking to no one.

88888

It had arrived. The Potter's Christmas Ball. Of course, the day had been fantastic. Each girl waking up to a humongous pile of presents at their bed, put their by Kate's house elf. Even though there was only the one, Twinky, she was very efficient. The whole afternoon had the girls getting ready for the night, more excited than the third year ball, as now they were two years older, and a great deal more mature.

As they stepped out of the car, that Dan had driven them in, the four girls definitely made an entrance. No, they were not the oldest, or best looking, but the innocence and awe about them, seeped through to the admirers. Of the four, Mel shined more. It wasn't because she had more makeup, it wasn't because of her outfit, and it wasn't because of her beauty. It was the determination in her eyes to prove to Gideon that she was good enough for his brother.

Walking towards the door, Jade was pulled aside away from her friends. She turned in slight jolt to see Matthew. She smiled as she looked into his warm caring eyes and gave him a long warm hug. Instantly she felt his arousal of her body being pressed against his so tightly.

"Matthew!" she reproved, "What is that?"

"Uh…" He was at a loss for words. "Do I have to answer that." A slight mischievous twinkle was in his eyes.

Jade laughed, "How are you? How was your Christmas day?"

"It's better now." His voice had changed to slightly husky, his eyes filled with happiness and caring.

Jade blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you, I think."

"Oh, it was definitely a compliment." Matthew pulled something out from his dress robes. "Merry Christmas."

Jade was instantly a little self-conscious. She had forgotten to get him a present! "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything…"

"It's ok, you being here is enough." Jade blushed for the second time in one minute, her face flushing in the darkness and tiniest amount of light coming from inside. "Open it!"

Jade carefully pulled apart the wrapping and bow. Inside was a box, which had a bracelet inside. It had carved inside the letters carefully carved, "J+M4eva". (**A/N** hahaha. Personal joke with friends…) Jade gasped slightly, and instantly got Matthew's help to slip it on her slender wrist.

"Thank you." She breathed, instantly in love with it.

"No problem." He smiled, "Will you accompany me, my fair lady?"

"Of course kind sir," Jade laughed, entering the special ballroom, darkness engulfing her and Matthew.

--------------

Gideon was standing at the drinks table, glowering in distaste. "What on earth made me come here?" he growled to himself. Instantly, his question was answered. Through the dim lights from the globes, magically hovering in the air, he saw a blonde beauty. All decked out in pale blue dress robes, with a silver choker at her neck, Melanie Cottrell looked every part of the beautiful trophy wife.

"No!" he muttered to himself, "Don't think of her like that."

"Think of who like what?" Fabian had just appeared at his side, downing a glass of water. "Wow! There's Mel. She looks great."

Gideon felt a feeling of loathing erupt inside of him. Mel deserved a word better than great. She looked stunning, but no, it wasn't him to say that.

"Yeah," Gideon muttered, giving the impression that he didn't care. And he didn't, at least, he didn't want to care.

"When are you going to lighten up about Mel?" demanded Fabian, growing a little impatient at his brothers manners. "You know, you may be seven minutes older than me, but you're definitely not acting like it!"

"Sorry," muttered Gideon, before taking a final swig of his drink, and marching off, into the swarm of people.

--------------

Loud music was pumping through Lily's ears, and she was getting a small headache. However, that headache increased a great deal more when she saw Amos talking animatedly to Sarah. It was as if Jade could feel her best friend needed her. Instantaneously, she was at Lily's side.

"What's -" But Jade didn't need to finish her question, as her gaze followed Lily's and sought out what Lily was looking at. "Oh." She said regretfully, "Why don't we go outside?"

"Yeah," Lily said dazedly, as she clung onto Jade's hand as Jade led her blindly to the doors.

Once outside, breathing in the fresh air, the noise quieter now, Lily was feeling a tad better. However, that tad better soon turned for the worse, as a certain male interrupted her little breathing session.

"Evans." A male, rasping, deep voice greeted Lily.

"What?" she snapped, knowing instantly who it was. However inside she was a little shocked. Since when had James' voice turn a little mature and fully break? Yes, before it had been deep, but never this deep! It was like he had suddenly over night turned into a grown man! Yet, Lily knew that was impossible, inside he'd still be the immature James Potter that had disgustedly taken advantage of her, when she was at her most vulnerable.

"I'd just like wish you Merry Christmas." Some exposure of James' feelings went into his voice, but Lily was too annoyed to notice.

"Wish I could say the same." She scowled, giving him a dark look, making him take an automatic step backwards.

"I'd like to give you this." He said quietly, handing her a wrapped package.

Since when had James been so quiet! Since when had he been so vulnerable! Since when had he been so nice! Since when had an alien kidnapped James Potter!

Lily disregarded those thoughts, and gave him a cold stare. "Thank you."

James smiled, his face becoming brighter, showing the immature boy behind him. "No problem."

Lily snorted in annoyance. "Why are you still here?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" he garbled, winding all his words into one word.

"Excuse me?" she spluttered, daring him to ask again. Lily was feeling powerful, annoyed and most of all shocked that James had the nerve to ask her this!

"Will you go out with me." He repeated, slower this time.

"NO! Potter you freak, get away from me! I can't believe you actually had the guts to say that. I would NEVER want to go out with you; I'd rather go out with Snape than you!" At that, Lily stomped out of there, leaving Jade to give James an incredulous look.

"What?" he asked, offended.

"Do you like Lily?" she demanded, wanting answers then.

"Yes." He replied, a little quietly.

"Don't be so obvious about it," Jade said, giving him advice, before following Lily, making sure she didn't do anything stupid.

However, James chose to ignore this advice, for a great deal of time to come.

88888

Kate was sitting on a seat, not wanting to dance or do anything that included energy. She was tired. Last night hadn't been a great night full of sleep, she was haunted with dreams of Rodolphus dying. Kate did know, that she would literally die if anything happened to Rodolphus, but she'd also rather die than admit that to herself.

"Kate." A gentle voice was in her ear.

"Roe!" she exclaimed, before quickly standing up, ready to escape.

"Don't leave." He said quietly, "I know you don't want to."

Kate had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't give him a smart retort. "Hmph," was all she could manage.

"You look gorgeous." Yes, Kate did look pretty that night. Her hair was cascading down her back in thick chestnut curls, which Mel had done. Some little makeup complimented her eyes bringing more focus on her beautiful lashes. Her dark red dress robes fitted her slim figure, praising her body.

"Thanks." She said bitterly, "You too." Rodolphus did look handsome, his dark roguish features showing against his ebony dress robes.

"Bella is here." He said quietly, indicating where she was.

"So?"

"I was warning you." He said softly, "She suspects you and I are doing something, and she is very possessive."

"You don't think I already know that?" she scorned, giving him a disbelieving eye. "I've already had charming chats with her, as you know."

"Yes, I do."

Remus Lupin appeared at her left side. "Kate! Do me the honour of this dance."

"Of course I will," she said cheerfully, letting Remus take her hand, not once looking back at Rodolphus.

**Sorry, was this chapter a little late? If it was, I express my apologies, but I HAVE been very busy with school work, not that I've done any lol. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	20. A Blind Dance

Last Chapter –

"I was warning you." He said softly, "She suspects you and I are doing something, and she is very possessive."

"You don't think I already know that?" she scorned, giving him a disbelieving eye. "I've already had charming chats with her, as you know."

"Yes, I do."

Remus Lupin appeared at her left side. "Kate! Do me the honour of this dance."

"Of course I will," she said cheerfully, letting Remus take her hand, not once looking back at Rodolphus.

88888

Chapter 20 –

Kate was dancing with Remus, letting herself relax. She knew Rodolphus was glaring at the back of her head, angry at the fact that she had just left him, for Remus. She also knew Rodolphus was possessive, and didn't like his 'girls' to be with other boys. Then again, most guys didn't. However, Kate didn't see herself as Rodolphus' girl. Yet.

_What? What do I mean by yet? Don't I mean never._

Kate started to tense a little, as when they turned, she saw Rodolphus. He was frowning at her, his features now, not angry, but confused.

"Are you ok Kate?" asked Remus, sensing her body tensing uncomfortably.

Kate smiled nervously. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh ok," Remus said, feeling a little uncertain.

Suddenly, the room went dark. Everyone froze, as if expecting something bad to happen. But then, Derek Potter's voice magically boomed through the hall.

"Welcome invited guests. Don't panic, we have decided to get rid of all light. This is going to be called _The Blind Dance_. My beautiful wife and I thought this would be interesting. A blue light will shine above a males head, and a red light above a females. You will find a person, and dance with them for the rest of the night. I'm sorry if this disrupts you from the intended dancer, but this may introduce you to more people. Let the dance begin!"

Kate suddenly felt an arm clothed in blue light, pulling her away from Remus. She tried to cry out, but stopped, as she decided against it. One the person had stopped, he held her hand and pulled her close against him.

"Roe?" she asked breathlessly, wondering why he had pulled her away.

"Yes." He said, his breath warm on Kate's skin. She felt him moving to the music and followed him. They were dancing for a while, before she uttered the next word.

"Why did you pull me away from Remus?" she asked, confused. _Wait, do I care?_

"Guess." He whispered, as a shiver ran down Kate's spine.

"I don't know." She whispered back, seeing the blue light dimly in his dark eyes.

Rodolphus bent his lips to her ear. "Because I couldn't bear to see you with another."

"What about Bellatrix?" Kate said, a little bothered, not really knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"What about her?" he retaliated quickly, before taking a little breath. "Katie, you know that I don't care for her the way I care for you. Please stop asking about her."

"It's a little hard when you're her boyfriend." Kate snapped, tensing for the second time that night.

"Don't say that." He murmured, "Let's just enjoy the night, ok?"

"You pulled me away from Remus!" Kate exclaimed, "Don't you think that's a little rude?"

"He doesn't know you're with me." He answered back, "Why? Do you like him?"

"I might." Kate challenged, "But that's really none of your business, is it?"

"Don't play with my heart like this." He muttered, "I really can't take this."

"So?" Kate said. She stopped instantly, as she felt Rodolphus back off a little, his grip in her hand slacking off. Pulling himself back away from her, "I'm sorry, I won't mention it again."

"But do you like him?" Rodolphus persisted, his voice a little distant.

"I don't know." Kate said, "I care for him. I rank him as a very close friend, but I feel he is a little too secretive for me. But then again, so are you."

"Are you comparing me to him!" Roe exclaimed, "Kate, we've known each other forever."

"Yes, but it's like you've changed now. It's like I don't know who you are." Kate sighed, feeling a tear start to form in her eye. "

In the darkness, Roe could sense Kate's sadness. It was like a gift. His gift was to able to know exactly what Kate was feeling, why she was feeling it. He knew her inside out. Deep down, he thought it was because they were soul mates, even at the young age of sixteen.

"Don't cry." He said, "Just relax, enjoy, ok?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, "Ok." She buried her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Her body slowly relaxed, as she danced slowly with Roe.

88888

On the other side of the room, Jade was dancing with Matthew. After about twenty minutes of dancing, Matthew left, in search of drinks.

Jade waited for a little while, and soon after she was swept into another pair of arms. However, Jade thought they were Matthew's.

"That was quick." She said surprisedly, "Where are the drinks?"

"Here." He muttered, coming up with two butterbeers.

"Thank you." She murmured, taking a sip. "Your so sweet."

Sirius Black blushed, even though he knew Jade thought he was someone else.

Soon a fast dance came on, and Jade was dancing with her partner, swaying to the music. However soon, his hands travelled down her backside resting on her bum. She hesitated automatically, not sure whether to take his hands off or not.

"Uh…" she muttered, "I'm not sure…"

"What?" he asked. "Not sure about what?"

"Your hands." She blushed, as he quickly moved them up.

Sirius automatically scolded himself. _Mutimer wouldn't have done that! What do you want? Her to realise it's you and slap you and go in search of that idiot? _

"Sorry." He said, "I guess I was just caught up in the moment." Inside, Sirius groaned. He sounded like an idiot of a wimp, a bit like Matthew. He smirked all the same, unable to stop himself.

In the dark, Jade could see his lips turn up. It was a smirk, so similar to Matthew's, yet it wasn't his. _What's wrong with you? Stop being so retarded, why are you scrutinising his SMIRK?_ Jade sighed, a little put off by her strange behaviour, but carried on like normal.

When the dance turned into a slow, romantic one, Jade smiled despite herself. She had always wanted to dance a slow romantic dance with Matthew! It was something she had wanted since she was about…ten or so. _Ten? Whoah! I wanted to have a slow romantic dance when I was ten! I thought boys were supposed to be aliens then…_ Once again, Jade mentally scolded herself, it wasn't her fault she had liked someone at that young age.

Jade routinely tilted her head onto her dance partner's chest, not noticing his scent was different. She sighed and danced the night away, caught up in the moment of bliss. His hands held onto hers like there was no tomorrow, and they started to sway lightly, with the music.

88888

Lily was in a foul mood. She hadn't been able to catch up with any of her friends. Jade was away dancing with Matthew, Kate was dancing with Remus (so she thought) and Mel was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, Potter had been following her, putting her into an even more foul mood.

As she walked around, trying to dodge him, she saw Amos sitting at the bar, alone. Glad at this sudden opportunity, Lily straight away headed towards him. As she approached the bar, Amos sensed someone behind him and turned around. Surprise showed on his features, when he saw who it was.

"Lily." He said, with no trace of feeling in his voice, just a mere greeting.

"Amos." She said kindly, "Look, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Ok," he encouraged, watching her closely, as if expecting her to start jumping and down.

Lily took a deep breath. "Now, this may sound stupid, but a while ago I was poisoned."

Amos nodded, showing that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes, well it had a side affect of -" But Lily never managed to finish her sentence, as Sarah suddenly appeared at Amos' arm.

"Lily, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is Lily." Amos said, somewhat uncomfortably.

Sarah knew that Amos and Lily had a past, but she also knew that they weren't together. Deciding to show Lily that Amos was out of bounds, she quickly gave him a thorough kiss, much to Lily's disgust.

"I better go." She muttered, but Amos quickly pulled out of the kiss, throwing Sarah an irritated look.

"Wait," he said, "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I was under an affect of love potion, and that I never cared for James Potter." She snapped, before stalking away in a huff, leaving Amos with a lot to think about.

88888

Somewhere in the room Mel was dancing with Fabian. She felt extremely guilty, as she wasn't really sure if she wanted to dance with him. The one she did want to dance with however, was probably dancing with a girl that didn't annoy him as much. _Lucky her, but what did I ever do to him! Why won't he just come out and say it, rather than feed me all this crap_. Mel was becoming restless and distracted.

Fabian stopped dancing, "You ok?"

"Can we have a drink?" Mel asked, motioning towards the tables. Fabian nodded, leading her towards them. However, Gideon turned out to be there as well, and much to Mel's delight, no pretty brunette was hanging off his arm. Not that she didn't like brunettes…

Once there, Fabian threw his brother a look, as if to say 'don't do anything you'll regret'. Fabian decided the only way for his girlfriend to get along with his brother, was if they spent some time together, unable to stray apart. It wasn't that he wanted to be with Mel for a long time, it was just so he could find it slightly amusing to see them together.

"Hey," he greeted Gideon, "No girls aye?"

Gideon glared at him through lidded eyes, "I wouldn't say so." Inside, Mel felt something inside her twitch. Did that mean that he had danced with heaps of girls?

Mel quietly muttered a greeting to Gideon, unable to look him in the eye. However, he didn't return the greeting, but Mel could feel his eyes boring into her head, full of loathing. She did look up in the end, as if to meet his challenge, to show him she wasn't afraid, to prove to him he didn't worry her. Although deep down, he did worry her – a lot.

"Why don't you two dance?" Fabian said, much to Mel's embarrassment. Gideon almost dropped his glass in surprise.

"What?" he exclaimed, "No, I don't think so."

Throughout this, Mel kept quiet. She wasn't sure exactly what to say. There was no way she wanted to give Gideon the satisfaction that she wanted to dance with him, so staying quiet was the best way to go, for now.

However, Fabian kept prodding. "Why not?" demanding his brother to give him an explanation.

"Because I don't feel like it," he snapped, "Why do you want me to?"

Fabian decided to play the guilt card. "Because I feel that you need to get along with my girlfriend. I don't want us to have a ridge between us."

Gideon as the person he was, automatically did feel a feeling of guilt pass through his features, and gave his brother a look of exasperation. He muttered some words that were unable to be distinguished, and offered his hand to Mel.

Obviously, she was taken aback. This person who had quite clearly told her how she stood in his feelings was offering her, his hand to DANCE WITH? He had told her to leave him alone, he had ridiculed her, he had made her feel like the most insignificant person in the world, and here he was offering his hand to her. Mel almost fainted in shock!

Still, she promptly accepted his hand, and walked with him through the crowd to a small gap for them to fit him. Even though they were fraternal twins, Mel could see distinguishing resemblances between the two. They had the same cheek bones, the same features. In fact, the only difference between them was the colour of their hair and eyes.

Nevertheless, she could sense the way her body instinctively reacted to his hands on her shoulder and her own. A feeling of warmth spread through her body, as she closed her eyes, but willed herself to not place her head on his shoulder.

------------

Fabian was watching the two, very happy with his work. He did know that he brother deep down liked Mel, but was too annoyed at that fact to show it. There was a very thin line between love and hate. Personally, he didn't like Mel that much; yes she was fun to play with, but nothing more than that.

He felt a presence beside him, as someone sat there. It was Lily Evans.

"Hey Lily," he greeted happily, "How are you?"

"I'm crap." She muttered, "Bloody Potter."

"What did he do now?" he smirked, unable to contain his laughter.

"He keeps appearing everywhere I am! It's like I have my own personal stalker." At this point, Fabian was fighting to keep the smile off his face. "It's not funny!" she insisted.

"No, I'm sure it's not." Fabian laughed, but as he was laughing he saw someone approaching Lily from behind. "Don't look now."

"What? Where" Lily turned around, and saw James. She gave Fabian an alarmed look, but he just shrugged and continued drinking whatever he was holding. "Oh my god, he coming closer. Help!"

"Sorry," he smirked, "It's your business."

"Remind me if you ever need help, I'm not going to help you," Lily glared at him, willing with all her might for James to stop walking. Unfortunately, her will was not answered.

"Hey Lily," James said hesitantly, "How are you?"

Lily reacted instinctively, she had absolutely no idea what the hell she was doing, but at that point, she was desperate. Grabbing Fabian, she quickly planted her lips on his, just telling herself to keep kissing him.

James' eyes widened in horror. "No…"

Lily pulled herself away from Fabian, trying to not giggle at the look of astonishment on his face and gave James a cool look. "Yes Potter?"

"Uh…" he muttered, "I'm sorry." He walked away as fast as he could, aware of the feeling that his heart was breaking in two.

Fabian gave Lily a reproving look. "Even though I could be classified as not knowing what girls think, I definitely know what James' is."

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's not like I care. He's practically ruined what I could have had with Amos."

"Not that you care that much about it." Fabian grinned, "Come on Lily, you just want revenge."

"Hey! That's not true," she exclaimed, "I liked Amos a lot, but you are right, I do want revenge. And if having my revenge on Potter means he has to face reality, well then that's not my problem."

Fabian frowned, "This may distract him from his quidditch game you know!"

"That's all you care about isn't it? Quidditch," Lily sighed, "oh well, he'll live."

"What has he done tonight?"

"Asked me out," Lily said, rolling her eyes again. "I mean come on, he's just done something really really stupid to me, and he's expecting me to go out with him. I swear, he must be pretty stupid."

"Yes probably," Fabian agreed, "But then, when a man is in love, he doesn't think straight."

"Oh shut up," Lily snapped, "What is with people saying he loves me? He's being delusional, you can't love someone at our age."

"Just look at Mel and Gideon," Fabian said, tilting his head in their direction, "Don't they look in love?"

Lily followed his gaze, and switched her gaze between them and Fabian. "But…?"

"Yeah, but I don't care for her the way he does," he shrugged, "Besides, I wasn't going to be doing anything serious."

"Well at least you weren't going to break her heart." Lily said, "Girls need to become stronger! We're so fragile it's annoying."

"Ok then?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Have you finished your ranting?"

"No," Lily snapped, "Why do guys think they can use a girl and then chuck her away like some stupid rag doll."

Fabian shrugged, "We don't normally get attached that easily, unless we find our true love quickly," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," Lily kicked him. "We are not each other's true loves. I don't even like him!"

"Ok then." He said amusedly, "Just saying…"

"Don't say." She snapped annoyed. "Hey, isn't that Sirius dancing with Jade?"

Fabian followed her gaze, "It sure is."

"Where's Matthew?"

"Who's Matthew?" Fabian asked confused, "Her boyfriend?"

"Yes," Lily said, searching the room. "Wait, I can see him. Bye."

"Ok then," Fabian said slowly, "Bye."

88888

Lily quickly moved over to Matthew, and found him frowning to himself.

"Hey Matt," she greeted, "Why aren't you dancing with Jade?"

"Because she's dancing with Black," he mumbled bitterly, "I thought she didn't like him."

"They're friends," Lily corrected, "She doesn't like him that way. In fact, I thought she didn't like him at all."

"Really?" Matthew asked astonished, "Well she's certainly dancing very close to him."

Lily looked at the couple, and Jade certainly did look very comfortable. She had absolutely no idea what had gotten into her best friend! Her best friend, dancing with that imbecile Potter's best friend! Especially since he was one of the biggest players at Hogwarts! This had to be a very wrong mix up.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Lily warned, though deep down, she was hoping Jade was hallucinating or something. "Look, I'll be back."

"I don't want you to go over there and make me out to be some fool." Matthew said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Don't make her think I need her or something like that."

"Oh, but you do." Lily said, smiling at him. "I know how much you like her."

Matthew blinked at Lily in surprise. "What? What do you mean?"

"It's the way you look at her." Lily explained simply, "I'll be back."

"Wait -" But Lily never stopped walking.

-----

Lily quickly marched over to who she hoped was Jade and Sirius, and promptly tapped Jade on the shoulder.

"Jade," she asked, "What are you doing?"

She heard Jades' familiar voice reply, "Dancing."

"Why with him?" Lily persisted, "Are you ok?"

"Lily, what's wrong with you?" Jade snapped, "Can't you let me dance with Matthew alone peacefully?"

Lily gasped, Jade thought she was dancing with Matthew! She punched Sirius on the arm, and huffed off, letting Jade find out for herself that Sirius was indeed not Matthew, once the lights were to be turned on, which would be soon.

She walked back, and found Matthew still staring at Jade and Sirius. "Matthew, stop staring."

Matthew blushed, and changed his gaze. "Sorry."

Lily looked him in the eye. "She doesn't know she's dancing with Sirius."

"What!" he exclaimed, "Oh yeah, it's dark."

"Yes," Lily said, "It is…but you would think she'd notice the difference with body shapes and scents…"

Matthew sighed, "maybe she just doesn't know me well enough."

"Or maybe she's tipsy?" Lily offered, "Her eyes looked a bit unfocused. I hope nobody spiked her butterbeer or something."

"Should I go over?" Matthew asked, indicating his head towards the dancing couple.

"No," Lily firmly said, "Let her find out and deal with it her way. If does what I think she's going to do, Sirius may have trouble having a family."

Matthew laughed, "She's never done that to me."

"Probably because you haven't given her reason to." Lily fairly said, "Right?"

"Mmm." Matthew nodded.

--------

"What's wrong with Lily?" asked Jade, but winced. Her head was feeling slightly sore.

Sirius hesitated, "I have no idea."

"My head hurts," Jade mumbled, rubbing it. "Did you put something in my drink."

Sirius' eyes widened, "No! Never, I wouldn't do that!"

"I was only joking, no need to raise your voice. It hurts my head. Besides, I knew you wouldn't do anything like that."

Sirius sighed. It was true, he had put a little bit of Firewhisky in Jade's drink, but he didn't know she was so weak with it. It had only been to distract her in case she found out he wasn't Matthew. He only wanted one dance, it wasn't too much to ask, was it?

Mr. Derek Potter's voice for the second time that night magically boomed around the room.

"Everyone, the lights are going to be turned on now. You will find out who you have been dancing with for the whole night."

Before Sirius could react, Mr Potter clapped his hands three times, and light was instantly around the room. He heard some cries of amazement and laughter, but he also heard a deadly voice.

"You!"

"Uh oh." He muttered, unable to get away from Jade's wrath. Even though she was slightly tipsy, she sure as hell was still angry.

"Damn straight uh oh!" she exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, dancing with you?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. "Can't you see?"

Jade slapped his hands off her body. "I knew there was something wrong!"

Sirius felt something snap inside, "Aren't I good enough to dance with you? Not near enough like your precious little toy boy?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, deathly quiet. "What did you just say?"

"I said," he repeated loudly, "Aren't I not enough like your precious toy boy?"

He was definitely asking for it, and it arrived. Jade raised her hand and promptly slapped him hard on the cheek. "Don't you DARE call him that."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your little boyfriend," And with that, Sirius stormed off like an immature little girl.

"Stupid prat," Jade muttered, "Where is Matthew?"

"Right here." Lily smiled, and turned up with Matthew, "I saw you dancing with Sirius."

"Oh great," muttered Jade, "And you just let us dance?"

"I knew you were going to figure out sooner or later," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you two dance?"

Jade grabbed Lily's hand. "Are you still angry at James?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "You're calling him by his first name now?"

"Well we were sort of friends when we were younger," Jade said uncomfortably, "But Lily, he does like you, can't you see it in his eyes?"

Lily snorted loudly, in an unladylike manner. "When I look at him, I see an immature, selfish prat that doesn't know how to treat a girl properly."

"Have you seen him tonight?" Jade pressed, wanting to know more about this. But she didn't want to make Matthew feel left out, so she grabbed hi hand.

"Yes, I have." Lily said, sighing. "Unfortunately, that is."

"Well…?"

"I kissed Fabian in front of him." Lily laughed, "You should have seen the look on his face!"

"Fabian?" Jade exclaimed, "But isn't he and Mel…"

"Yes they are," Lily said, "But it didn't mean anything. Heck, I didn't even know what I was doing, but I wanted him out of there, and fast."

"Oh ok then," Jade said uncertainly, "Lily, I think you may have hurt him."

Lily smirked, "I know I did."

"Don't you feel sorry for him!" Exclaimed Jade, "The guy has feelings you know."

"Yeah, I know. But no, I don't feel sorry for him. He deserves it, after all he did."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Can you find Kate? I haven't seen her all night."

"Nar, I can't." Lily said worriedly, but she needn't have worried. Kate had just turned up next to her, looking slightly flushed.

"I've been looking for you two all night! Mel's over there, you'll never guess who she's dancing with!" Kate exclaimed, her breathing slightly harried.

"Gideon." Lily said, smirking slightly.

"How is it that you know everything?" Kate asked, a bit put out, but smiled all the same. "Yeah, she's dancing with him, but Fabian doesn't really seem to care."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and Sirius is dancing with that Meagan Kuper girl."

"What!" Jade exclaimed, quickly dropping Matthew's hand. "What an asshole," she muttered, "Just jumps from one girl to the next!"

"I wasn't under the impression you cared Jade." Matthew said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Jade scoffed, "No I don't, I just find him so … URGH."

"Right…" Kate said, smiling slightly.

Lily turned to look at Kate, "Since when did you become such a gossip?"

"Since Mel's been dancing with Gideon." Kate said shrugging, "I left my dance partner only a few minutes ago anyway."

"Oh really?" Lily winked, but then frowned slightly. "Was it…"

Kate quickly said, "No! It was Remus."

"Remus aye?" Jade asked, winking. "But I thought I saw him alone before."

"I must have left him," Kate said uncomfortably, "Anyway, do you want to go home? It's almost over."

Kate and Lily went off, in search of lassoing Mel, leaving Jade and Matthew alone together.

"Do you really care about him?" Matthew asked, looking Jade square in the eyes.

"I thought we've been over this," Jade sighed, "No, I don't like him."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, I called him an asshole." Jade interrupted, "Come on Matt, trust me." She looked imploringly into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"You know I do." He said, kissing her on the forehead, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me." She said softly, "Why don't we -"

But she never got to finish her sentence, as a huge fight suddenly erupted between two males, at the end of the room.

Rushing over, Matthew and Jade went to see what was happening. Jade sucked in her breath, and Matthew let out a cry of anger. It was one of the Marauders, and one of his friends…

**I've FINALLY updated! Yes, I know Paige, it's a little late. Oh well, at least I didn't take too long! **

**Who are the boys in the fight? Which of the Marauders against which of the boys in Ravenclaw? **

**It's probably those who you would least expect! **

**REVIEW!**

**softlove - xx**


	21. Break Up!

Last Chapter –

"You know I do." He said, kissing her on the forehead, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me." She said softly, "Why don't we -"

But she never got to finish her sentence, as a huge fight suddenly erupted between two males, at the end of the room.

Rushing over, Matthew and Jade went to see what was happening. Jade sucked in her breath, and Matthew let out a cry of anger. It was one of the Marauders, and one of his friends…

88888

Chapter 21 –

As the music stopped, Mel kept dancing. She wanted the night to last forever. As much as she hated to say it, but she still wanted to be in Gideon's arms. Hell, she wanted to be in them forever! As long as possible.

But her fantasy was soon ended when Gideon roughly pulled away.

"Are you leaving?" Mel asked; a little disappointed.

"Yeah, what does it look like?" Gideon replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Oh ok." Said Mel, not sure what to say next. "Do you want to dance again later?"

"No," snapped Gideon, "What makes you think that I'd want to dance again with you? I only danced with you because Fabian asked! Or guilt tripped."

"Excuse me?" Mel exclaimed, feeling as though Gideon had just slapped her across the face.

"Nothing," he muttered, disappearing into the crowd that had gathered around, to see what had happened with the two people.

"What…" Mel muttered, lost in the feeling of sadness that had just engulfed her. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched people gather in a circle. But she didn't notice. She just sat in the middle of the dance floor, just the one lone tear coming down her face.

88888

Jade and Matthew were trying to get past the people, so they could get through to their friends. Sirius was near by, and he too was fighting to get past the crowding people.

"Grab my hand!" Matthew said to Jade, "Otherwise we'll get lost ok?"

"Yeah," Jade said, grabbing his hand feeling a jolt of electricity spread through her body.

She could see Sirius on the other side, trying to get through, however he was succeeding more than them. He pushed past the people with strength, and Jade was watching. She watched a man, a young immature one, but nevertheless a man, fight through to help his friend, whether to save him or fight for him. Matthew saw her watching and gritted his teeth.

_No, you will not be one of those overprotective jealous boyfriends!_ He chided himself.

Jade pushed through, with Matthew following her.

"Excuse me," she muttered, "Excuse me!" Suddenly Lily appeared behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Why are they fighting?"

"I don't know," Jade said, "But we're going to find out. Come on!"

Finally, the three were in the circle. They were past the wall of people. They were with the two arch enemies. One from Gryffindor, the other from Ravenclaw. One of them had a bloodied lip, and the other had a bruised eye.

"What are you doing!" yelled Lily, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" asked the Gryffindor, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"What's wrong?" Matthew had instantly moved to his friends side, "Why are you fighting?"

"He's jealous because he can't hold a girlfriend." Luke Mason was standing there, with a bruised eye and other bruises and cuts along his body.

"What do you mean!" exclaimed Matthew, "Did you…"

"Yeah, I did." Nodded Luke, "It's not my fault she doesn't like him anymore."

"That's not true!" sobbed Grace, "I do like him, I just – I don't know." Grace Jones was crying, it was because of her that this fight was happening.

"IF YOU LIKED ME, THEN WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!" roared Scott Lake, the other male in the fight. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything!" she screamed, "You had no time for me! Too busy with your friends, too busy with your ideas, too busy! You never, not once tried to make time for me!"

"You could have talked to me!" Scott yelled, "Instead of sleeping with that idiot."

"Hey, now that's not necessary," Matthew said, walking up. "You don't have to speak like that."

"Look who it is," Sirius had just stood in front of his friend, defending him. He didn't know where James was. He didn't care. James was probably off thinking of how to get Lily. He knew Remus would come soon, but right now, it was just him and the loser. "It's Matthew Mutimer. Come to defend your friend?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Matthew had gained confidence over the past five years, and he didn't want to let some person who thought he was the best, boss others around.

"Well that's funny, because I have too." Sirius walked closer to Matthew. He saw Jade standing next to Lily. She was frozen, she didn't know what to do. They were going to fight. It sure as hell looked like it.

"Sirius -"

"Stay out of this Evans," spat Sirius, "Why don't you go and break James' heart again. It's not like it was that hard for you the first time."

"Don't talk to her like that!" snapped Jade, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Jade, it's ok." Matthew said quietly, "Just leave us alone."

The funny thing about boys is that when they're angry, pureblooded or not, is that they don't care about wands. They certainly don't care about spells. They just care about ripping up their opponent with their bare hands.

That one second where Jade looked at Matthew, the one second that Sirius looked at Jade, the same one second that Lily looked and saw James sitting by himself his head hanged low, was the same one second that Scott dove forward and punched Luke in the stomach.

Jade let out a shriek of alarm. Luke was now on the ground wheezing for air. Grace had gone to his side and checked if he was alright.

"Scot!" she cried, "Don't do this!"

"Do what?" he jeered, "Hurt your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled, "He's my friend."

"A friend with benefits?" sneered Scott. "I can't believe you'd sink so low to go out with that idiot."

"I can't let you talk about my friends like that in front of me." Matthew said firmly, "Luke and Grace are both my friends and I'd appreciate if you didn't talk like that about them."

"Well then if you don't like us talking about your friends in front of you, then we're just going to have to get rid of you."

Sirius smirked, it was finally the time for him to step up and bash up the idiot. "And that's what we'll do if you continue to annoy us."

"Sirius…" warned Jade, "I'm still angry at you for the deceptive trick!"

"Don't turn this back on me!" Sirius said angrily, scrunching his eyebrows.

"What?" asked Jade, "ME? Turn anything against you? Never! How could I, when your s perfect and innocent."

"Don't make me blush."

Now though this sounded like kind banter, the two were head to head. Sirius had forgotten alla bout Matthew, however this was soon to change.

"Why do you always have to pick on people?" Matthew said, "Quite frankly, it's really annoying."

"Quite frankly, I don't really care what you think." mimicked Sirius, "You are such a pansy Mutimer."

"Are you ever going to grow up?" asked Jade, sounding irritated, "Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Probably," Sirius said shrugging, "But not right now. Right now, I have to bash up your boyfriend."

"I don't think so." Jade said, glaring at him. "If you know what's best for you then I'd -"

"No," interrupted Matthew, "If he wants a fight, let him have a fight."

"What!" exclaimed Jade, "Matthew!"

"You heard him, step aside Jade."

"Over my dead body!" snarled Jade, making Sirius step back a step.

"That can be arranged," Muttered Scott, who was still smirking at Luke who was still on the ground and was hungry for more. Grace stood up, she had had enough.

"Look Scott, this is just a huge misunderstanding. Can't we sort this out, privately?"

"No," he said, "I can't believe you did this! I thought we were…I thought we were – Oh, never mind. The point is, you went too far. Did I ever sleep with any other girls!"

"Scott, don't be like this," Grace whispered, "Just one mistake…"

At this, Luke raised his head and looked Scott squarely in the eye. "Actually, maybe ten mistakes? And I can believe why she did it."

"LUKE!" screamed Grace, "You imbecile!"

Scott launched himself on Luke, punching repeatedly, having no idea what the hell he was punching at, but just kept punching. Matthew jumped to pull Scott away, but Sirius pulled him back and punched him straight at the jaw.

"Man, I've wanted to do that for ages," Sirius said triumphantly, "It felt good."

Matthew staggered back a little, trying to clench the pain out, and stop the bleeding. But he managed to come back and punch Sirius right on the nose.

"Ow!" yelled Sirius, "You fucken bastard!"

"BOYS!" yelled Jade, "STOP IT! Why are you fighting anyway! Are you ok?" she asked, running up to Matthew, "You idiot, you could have broken his jaw!"

"Well dats just tewwible," Sirius said sarcastically, "I fink he bwoke bi nose!"

"You started it you moron!" Jade screamed at him, "Look at Matthew!" She conjured up some ice and gave it to him while he smiled thankfully at her. "Sirius! I thought you were starting to mature! Whenever I think that, you go and prove me wrong."

"Bell Sowwy," Sirius said, "But I weally fink by bose is bwoken!"

"Here, let me look at that" Jade said, worry etched in her features suddenly, "You idiot," she reproved, "I really do think it's broken. Lily! I need your help, can you fix him up?"

"Sure," Lily said, muttering a quick spell. It cleared away the blood and they could see that Sirius' nose was on an odd angle. "Ow, that looks bad."

"You pon't bay." Sirius said, "Ban you pix it?" Remus had just arrived at the scene.

"Sirius! What happened?" he asked in alarm, rushing over. He beat Lily to the spell, and fixed up Sirius in a jiffy. "Who hit you?"

"You mean who did he hit," Jade corrected, from the floor, bending over Matthew. Scott had finally finished punching Luke, and Luke looked quite bad.

"BOYS!" Boomed Derek Potter, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Umm…"

"Everyone, clear out. Let me see what's happened." He said, authority evident in his voice. "Oh Merlin, what was this about?" His eyes raked from Sirius rubbing his newly fixed nose, which was still a little off centre, Matthew on the floor with Jade, who had a small amount of blood on the floor near him, Scott with a bruised lip and eye and then Luke who had a bruised lip and eye, plus was bent over in pain.

"He starte -"

"Well you see -"

"The idiots -"

"Scott and Luke -"

"It's all my -"

"HOLD ON!" Derek said loudly, over the psychobabble. "I'll just make my own assumptions." He magically boomed his voice with a quick spell. "Everyone, thank you for coming. Sorry tonight had to end in such a disappointed way. I hope to see you all again. Merry Christmas!"

After waiting twenty minutes, for everyone to pile out, except for the few people involved, Mr Potter started his lecture.

"I am very disappointed, in all of you. Why didn't anyone stop?"

"We tr -"

"That's just not good enough!" he interrupted, looking at Lily who gulped. "This is very immature, why can't you sort this out like adults. You don't normally see me going around chucking punches do you?"

"N -"

"But the point is, I hope you all learnt a valuable lesson! Sirius, I expected better of you. Same to you Scott. You may all go, but I want a word to the boys. All of them."

Jade looked at Matthew uncertainly, but he smiled somewhat to indicate to her that it was alright. Throwing Sirius a dirty look, she went with Lily to find Mel and Kate.

-------------

As Jade and Lily were walking out, they found Grace, Sarah and Amelia sitting down. It looked like they were consoling Grace, however Clarissa wasn't near them. Jade and Lily walked over and found Grace crying.

"Hey Grace," Lily said softly, "Are you ok?"

"No," Grace said, "It's all my fault." She looked at Jade and tried to smile, "I'm sorry about it getting Matthew involved."

Jade smiled kindly to her, "That's not your fault. He got himself involved. I'm not saying it was smart, but don't blame yourself."

"But the fight really was my fault." Grace said distantly, "If it wasn't for me, then that would never have happened. And the worst thing is that Scott probably won't talk to me again."

As much as Lily and Jade wanted to console her, they knew that it was probably true. Scott wouldn't talk to her again. He was very strong in his beliefs that once trust is lost, it's lost forever. He was pretty tough on the outside, but inside he was just mush. Sweet mush.

"Well we better go," Jade said, "We've got to find Mel and Kate."

At the mention of Mel, Milly's eyes widened. "I saw her before the fight. She didn't look really good."

Lily instantly looked worried. "What do you mean? Was she alone, or crying or…?"

"She was crying." Milly said sadly, "I'm not too sure though. She just looked really lonely."

"Oh, well then we better find them." Jade said hurriedly, "We'll see you at school ok?"

"Yeah," Milly said, "See you later."

"Oh by the way, where's Taylor?" Jade asked, "Of with some desperate guy?"

Milly tried not to laugh, "No, I don't know."

"Ok then, bye."

Heading outside through the chilly doors, Jade instinctively shivered. "It's cold Lilykins."

"Yeah, I know." She replied, "Oh! Is that them down there?"

"Lets go see and find out." Jade said, heading in the direction.

Sure enough, when they got there, it was Mel and Kate. However Mel looked like stone.

"Uh oh," Jade whispered, "She looks real bad."

"Shh!" Lily snapped, "That's not very nice."

Mel was sitting there, staring off into the distance. Her skin was pale and clammy, and covered in goosebumps. Kate had wrapped a blanket around her friend's shoulders, but she needn't have. Mel wasn't talking, she wasn't communicating, she was just staring.

"What happened?" Jade asked, "Do you know?"

"Nope," Kate said sadly, "I found her on the floor crying, so I brought her out before she could stampeded on. She won't talk."

"Come on," Lily said softly, "We should bring her back to the house."

On the way out, Jade stayed back. She wanted to talk to Matthew. Something about tonight had irked her. She really did like him, she cared a lot for him, and she knew he cared for her too – but she never thought of him to jump into a fight like that. Jade had forgotten that he was just stepping in to help a friend, he wasn't actually getting into the fight. But her details were fuzzy and she only remembered that he jumped in to punch Scott.

"Do you want us to wait?" Lily asked, looking at Jade.

"Yeah, but why don't you wait around the corner?" Jade offered, "Then Mel won't have to witness all the boys come out."

"Sure, that works," Lily said smiling, "I don't think she's going to talk right now. Maybe later tonight do you want to ask?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jade said offhandedly, "Oh, they're coming. Cya."

She saw the Marauders come out and Sirius gave her a 'look' which she returned. It wasn't full of likeness, it wasn't full of loathing. It was just a cool, non-emotional look. She saw Luke come out, sporting a few bruises with Amos, and Matthew trailing behind, his jaw now back to normal.

"Hey," he said happily, "I didn't know you'd wait for me."

"Yeah, well I did." Jade said coolly, crossing her arms defensively.

"Uh oh," muttered Matthew, "Defensive mode."

"Why did you do that?" Jade asked, "Why did you jump in?"

Matthew gave her a disbelieving look. "He was going to jump on my friend!"

"You didn't have to punch him."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him punch me and get away with it?" Matthew exclaimed, "You've got to be joking."

"I'm not." Jade said, pursing her lips. "Look, I don't think this is going to work. You're obviously different to who I thought you were."

Matthew's eyebrows shot up. "You want to break up?"

"No," Jade said, "I want a break."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Matthew asked. His face how darkened over plus the late night wasn't helping, so Jade couldn't read anything. She could only see his silhouette and hear his voice.

"It's just for a short time so I can clear my head." Jade replied, stubbornness in her voice.

"Don't let me stand in the way." Matthew started to walk off. However, Jade wasn't going to let him have the last word.

"I don't want this." Jade thrust the gift he gave her into his palm, and walked off. She did love the gift, but there was no way she was going to keep the gift from a guy who just punched someone.

Matthew stood there still, unable to realise what happened. "Did she just break up with me?" he muttered, not really sure that it had actually happened.

Out of the shadows, Sirius Black appeared. "She sure did," he smirked, before running over to catch up with Jade.

"OI!" he yelled, running, "OI!"

Jade stopped, turning around. "What?" she snapped annoyed, "What do you want Black?"

"I heard that you were single," he winked, "Too bad we can't go out now."

"Excuse me?" Jade said, "What makes you think I'd want – wait! Why can't we?"

"Because I'm going out with Kuper." Sirius said, smirking to himself before walking away.

"What the hell?" Jade asked, "Who cares?"

She walk around the corner, and found Lily and Kate talking, while Mel propped herself against the brick wall, staring into the distance. She still looked like stone.

"Ok," Jade announced, "We're over."

"Who's over?" Lily asked confused.

"No!" Kate exclaimed, "No way! You're perfect."

"Yeah right," Jade scoffed, "But we're not exactly over. We're just taking a break…"

"Which is over." Lily said, "Jade, why?"

"Because he just got involved in the fight." Jade said simply, "He shouldn't have gotten involved."

"His friend was getting punched up!" Lily exclaimed, "What did you expect him to do?"

"Not get involved," Jade said irritated, "Come on Mel, let's go." She grabbed Mel by her fingers, and walked with her back to Kate's house.

That night, when the girls were getting ready for bed, Jade crept over to Mel.

"Are you ok?" she whispered, "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm ok," Mel said softly, so softly that Jade had to lean closer to hear it. "I'm fine."

"No your not," Jade frowned, "But if you're sure…"

"He doesn't like me," Mel whispered, "He doesn't even like me a little bit. The dance was a lie. A lie-dance." A tear fell from her eye.

"A lie dance?" Jade repeated, confusion in her voice.

"He's a dickhead." Mel repeated back, rolling over.

The three other girls looked at each other.

Lily sighed, "It's probably Gideon."

88888

It was the next day, so the girls had to get ready to go back to school. Lily had heard Mel crying sometime in the middle of the night, and was scared for her friend. Mel was such a sensitive girl, when she was angry, she was very angry and when she was sad, she was very depressed. Lily also knew that Jade and Matthew had split. She still didn't know exactly why, but that was something she was going to coax out.

It was sometime around midday, and the girls were packing.

"Jade, why did you break up with him?" Lily said, muttering a spell for her socks to fold themselves.

Jade cleaned out Tani's cage. "Break up with who?"

"Don't be stupid." Kate said, "You know who we're talking about."

"Do you really want to know?" Jade asked wearily, "It's because he's not who I thought he was."

Kate nodded in understanding, "Oh. I know what you mean."

Lily's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean he's not who you thought he was!"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Jade snapped, "Matthew isn't the person who I thought he was. The Matthew I knew wouldn't have jumped into a fight."

"Exactly." Lily said, "Matthew wouldn't do that."

"That's what I thought, but he did," snapped Jade, "He did that last night. I saw him!"

"I was there too." Lily snapped back. "And he didn't!"

"Just drop it ok!" Kate said, stopping the argument before it went any further.

"Fine." Lily muttered, "But I'll get to the bottom of this," she vowed.

Mel looked wearily outside. "It's such a cloudy day," she said softly, "A way to match my mood."

The other girls exchanged glances, before Kate changed the subject.

"I heard that you kissed Fabian in front of James." Kate said seriously, while Lily laughed her head off. "It's not funny," she insisted, "You know that James has a fragile ego."

The strange thing was, that Kate forgot that Mel was supposed to be "seeing" Fabian. However, Mel didn't even notice what Kate was saying, and if she did, she couldn't really care less about Lily kissing her supposed boyfriend.

At that point, Lily just lost it. Doubling over in sobs while Jade looked on in amusement and Mel looked on with no emotions, she gasped out. "You've got to be kidding me! James Potter, a fragile ego? Who are you and what have you done to the level headed Kate that I know?"

Kate forced herself not to smile. "Seriously Lily, you know he cares about you."

Lily stopped smiling. "Oh my god! You're being serious."

"Of course I am," snapped Kate, "Why would I make such a big deal out of this if it wasn't serious!"

"How should I know?" asked Lily, "I hardly know the guy. And what I do know of him, I don't like." She looked at Kate squarely. "I mean, come on. He and I start off mutual friends right? I then realise what an immature prat he is and ignore him. Then I suddenly get vulnerable and he takes advantage of me! He also has the nerve to ask me out!"

"That doesn't sound like a great record," Jade said, suppressing a snigger.

"Exactly," Lily said triumphantly, "Can't you see what an idiot he is Kate? Can't you see why I want revenge?"

Kate finally let out her smile. "Ok, ok" she said grudgingly, "But I'm warning you as a friend, if James gets hurt, Sirius will be out for your blood."

At the mention of Sirius's name, Jade's head popped up. "Speaking of Sirius Black, did you know that he ran up to me after I dumped Matthew."

"I still can't believe why -" started Lily

"You were so lucky, but -" Mel wistfully started to say.

"Stop talking about him," snapped Jade, feeling her heart twitch. "I'll let you guys bitch to me later ok?"

"Fine then," Lily huffily said, "I'll keep you to your word."

"Anyway as I was saying, before you two butted in," added Jade, glaring at the two girls. "After we – you know…broke up, Sirius followed me and -"

"No way!" exclaimed Kate, "A stalker? Sirius?"

Jade glared at her irritably, "I haven't finished."

"Oh," Kate said, while Lily sniggered. Mel however, just stared at them, unblinkingly.

"You guys are funny to watch," she said dreamily, "I never knew that."

"Mel, you are like a walking cloud." Jade said, "I swear, you've totally changed. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," Mel said, sounding bored. "I don't know what you're talking about Jade, but from what you've been telling us, I'd say you were the one that was changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Jade, "Are you implying something between the lines?"

"No," Mel said, "It's not supposed to mean anything."

"It better not." Jade said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "Geez, you guys just keep keeping me off track!"

Lily smirked at Kate who smirked back. Jade didn't see it however.

"What was I saying?" she said distractedly, "Oh yeah! Sirius. He followed me and then he randomly said 'too bad we can't go out now that your single because -"

"Yeah, too bad." Butted in Mel.

Jade cleared her throat, determined to speak louder. "Because I'm going out with Kuper! Now what kind of idiot is he? Thinking I'll go out with him! Come on…"

"He's going out with Kuper?" Mel said interestedly, "Wow I wouldn't have ever thought they would be a couple."

"That's not very nice," reproved Lily, "You can't judge a book by it's cover. I'm sure Meagan is very nice and social…" she saw the three girls' sarcastic looks. "Err…deep deep – deep down."

"Yeah, me too." Kate added, not so assured. "But who cares. Jade, why did you break up with Matthew!"

"Yeah! Tell us." Added Mel, "That's what friends are for."

"First off, I care. Why would Sirius come all the way up to me to tell me that he's going out with Kuper?"

Lily laughed, "Don't tell me you're that thick Jade. He's trying to make you jealous."

At that comment, Jade scoffed. "No way, you're out of your mind."

"Probably," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Second off," Jade said loudly, "Mel, if that's what friends are for, then why won't you tell us why you're so down."

Mel laughed uncomfortably, "Me? Down? Nah."

"Fine, but until you tell us, I'm keeping my lips shut."

"Noo…" whined Mel, "Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Now there's the Mel we all know and love." Kate deadpanned.

"Oh Jade, do tell us." Lily said, "You were so perfect for each other."

"Like you and James?" inquired Jade innocent, staring into Lily's glare.

"You are so stupid." Lily said, narrowing her eyes.

"That's me." Jade giggle high pitched, and tossed her hair.

The girls finally stopped talking, and Kate, Mel and Lily dropped the subject of Matthew, for a little while. It was late in the afternoon, and they were going to go out soon to hang out at the local muggle pub. Sure, they weren't exactly of legal age, but it wasn't like they were going to go to the pub and actually drink, right? Besides, Mel had gotten them fake IDs, but she had refused to tell them how she landed her hands on them.

There suddenly was a _tap tap tap _on the window. An unfamiliar owl flew through, as Lily opened the window. There was a red gleam in it's eyes, and it glared at Lily to say 'I dare you to touch me'. Jade extracted the letter from the bird, but was bitten.

"OW!" she screamed, "You stupid vermin piece of …"

"That's for me!" exclaimed Kate, walking over and opening the parchment. The owl didn't attack her. It was obvious the letter was for her eyes only.

_Kate,_

_This is a warning. They're coming._

_- Me _

**Ok, I know this has taken me the best of a long time to update. But it's a long chapter. My excuse is that I've been working almost every day at this shop for very L – O – N – G hours. Sorry it's so late. I tried to make it a long one! **

**softlove**


	22. Capture!

Last Chapter –

"That's for me!" exclaimed Kate, walking over and opening the parchment. The owl didn't attack her. It was obvious the letter was for her eyes only.

_Kate,_

_This is a warning. They're coming._

_- Me_

Chapter 22 – _Capture!_

The owl took off as Kate gasped, while her eyes read the letter. Her eyes widened as large as saucers. Lily noticed and exchanged worried glances with Jade and Mel.

"What is it?" she asked, "Is it important? Did someone die…?"

"No," Kate mumbled, "It's a warning."

"A warning?" Jade said puzzled, "A warning for what?"

"I don't know," Kate said, shaking her head. "Unless…"

88888

Back at his window, watching into the night, Rodolphus watched his owl fly back to him in the black sky.

"Countess," he said wearily, "Do you think she'll understand? I couldn't write more because it might land into the wrong hands and then we're done for."

The owl hooted at him with wide eyes, its red gleam now somewhat calming.

Rodolphus sighed, "She mustn't be hurt," he said strongly, "I won't let that happen."

He returned to staring into nothing, when he heard someone else in the room. He heard them creep up behind him and he turned around, his wand in his hand, too quickly for that person.

"EXPELLIARMUS," he shouted, watching Bellatrix fly into the wall. "Oh," he muttered, scrambling towards her, "Sorry, I didn't know. Don't creep up on me like that! The Dark Lord is rising and you never know who's out there!"

"What do you mean?" she snarled, pissed off at him for getting the better of her. "Only his followers know that he is rising, no one else has even heard of him!"

"I wouldn't be sure of that Black," Rodolphus said darkly, "The aurors know that something is going to happen. They can feel it. We must be careful."

"So you will follow him?" asked Bellatrix, "Are you going to become one of us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rodolphus confused, "One of us? Have you already been chosen,"

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed in the dark, "No," she said, "But we have decided among us who will join him. So are you? Or are you not?"

"I don't know," Rodolphus said, "Do I really want to bow down to someone?"

"To be the best, you have to sometimes bow down to others. Over time, we will then creep our way up, and then people will bow down to us. We could be the first husband and wife…"

Rodolphus coughed and spluttered, "What?" he exclaimed, "What do you mean?" he cried, "Husband and wife? Bellatrix, you are getting ahead of yourself."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, "You know it is inevitable."

Roe sighed, he knew. But there might be a way…

88888

Back at Kate's house, she was pondering in thought. The three girls were confused because they watched her sigh and poke the parchment, her face concentrated in thought.

"Are you ever going to finish your sentence?" Jade asked impatiently, "Are you ever going to tell us what 'unless…' means? You can't leave us hanging like that! That's immoral!"

"Don't be so dramatic," sighed Lily, "Just let her be. She'll tell us what she's thinking when she's ready."

"She's never going to be ready," Jade said irritated. She sighed and sat down on the floor. "I'm so stupid!"

"Why are you stupid?" asked Lily, "You're not stupid, well…not most of the time anyway."

"Very funny," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Actually, I take that back, I'm not stupid."

Mel shook her head. "No, you are stupid."

"What?" exclaimed Jade, "Excuse me!"

"You're excused," Mel said dismissively, "But do you want to know why you are stupid?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway," Jade muttered.

"That's true." Mel said thoughtfully, "You're stupid because you dumped Matthew."

Jade spluttered indignantly, "Are you going to get over that? Besides, I seem to recall I wasn't going to talk about that until you tell us what your upset about!"

At that comment, Mel's eyes widened. "Thanks a lot!" she snapped, "I had forgotten about it until you opened your trap."

"My trap?" raged Jade, "You're being rude! It's called a mouth, and how am I supposed to know when to open and close my 'trap' when you won't even tell us what's wrong!"

"And I seem to remember that you said that we could bitch about you and Matthew later, and I'm calling now later." Lily said pointedly at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

"I just don't understand!" Lily exclaimed, "Why did you dump him? He was trying to stop a fight and before that he gave you a nice present, and don't think I didn't see that, AND you were hopelessly in love!"

"In love?" scoffed Jade, "I don't fall in love."

"What is wrong with you?" Mel demanded, "Most girls would love to fall in love and have the guy they like fall in love with them! You're so goddam ungrateful! You get something that other girls would die for and then you just THROW IT AWAY." By now, Mel was screaming and her eyes were filled with tears. "Why do you take things for granted? You're lucky and you don't even know it! The guy that you love, or like, or whatever, likes you back, and you threw it away! Now why the f -"

"Mel," Kate said quietly, "Breathe."

Mel ignored her and continued yelling at Jade. "You ungrateful cow! You – you." She let out a noise of anger, "I don't understand you. You are the most ungrateful, selfish idiot on the planet!"

Jade sat there, her eyes open wide, her mouth open with no sound coming out. She wanted to yell back at Mel, but she knew Mel was hurting. This didn't have anything to do with her, something was wrong with Mel.

"Shhh, it's ok," soothed Kate, "Just let it out."

Mel cried for a while, before Lily had enough.

"That's it. We're out of here." She said, gathering her purse. "We're going to that bar now! Tidy yourselves up and move!" No one dared to defy her, her emerald eyes were glowing with fire, and her lips were set in a determined state. "What are you waiting for?" she demanded, "MOVE! We only have a few hours before we have to go back to school!"

Soon they girls were moving towards the pub. Mel had composed herself, and apologized to Jade, but she still wouldn't say anything about her 'secrecy'. They were walking along the road, behaving like normal muggles, Lily trying to restrain Jade who kept staring at parking meters as though they were the strangest things on the planet, when they saw Amos, Matthew, Luke and Tyson walking towards them.

"Oh great," muttered Jade, "Out of all the bloody places in the whole world they have to be in, it's somewhere within a 100 metre radius of me!"

"Hey, that rhymes!" exclaimed Kate, "Haha, and you hate poetry."

"Act normal," Lily muttered to Jade, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid? I wouldn't" Jade said innocently. "Would I?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Lily said, "Because I can't be bothered."

Amos saw Jade, and started towards her. His eyes were narrowed, and his cheeks were red. "You!" he yelled, "What a nerve you have!"

"I know I have nerves." Jade said calmly, "I went through that at Salems. We learnt about all the parts of the body."

"You think you're so smart," sneered Amos, "You and your perfect world, doing whatever the hell you want! You're such a selfish conceited brat, treating people around you like they're below you. Who do you think you are?"

"Hey!" snapped Mel, "I'm the only one who calls her a selfish brat ok? Mind your own business Diggory."

"I don't have to listen to this," Jade said, her jaw tightening.

Amos ignored Mel. "Of course you don't have to listen to this," he snapped at Jade, "You only have to do what you want to do."

"Amos," Matthew said quietly, "I think we should leave."

"No," snapped Jade, looking into his eyes and ignoring the barrier there now. "Allow me."

She walked off, leaving Lily alone to screech at Diggory.

"Who the hell do YOU think YOU are?" screamed Lily, "Don't talk to my friends like they're trash! This has absolutely NOTHING to do with you, it only involves Mutimer and Jade!"

Amos stood there like a stunned ferret. _Is this the Lily I love?_ He asked himself, _Why is she yelling at me? I'm defending my friend, just like what she's doing now! _He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for yelling at Jade, but she still deserved it!

Kate was shocked too. She was almost about to reprove Lily, when she paused. She was the only one out of the three girls who would probably be able to make sense of this. She wasn't involved in any way. Lily was involved because of such a strong attachment to Jade, and though they were good friends, Kate didn't necessarily lose her temper. Lily was normally fair, but when dealing with people who she loved, all sane thoughts flew out of her brain.

Kate could see that Jade had done a stupid thing, and was being blind to the now obvious reality. She knew that Jade probably knew that she'd misjudged things with the fight at the Potters, but she was too stubborn to admit it. Sirius was probably happy, Matthew was definitely upset and confused, and Amos was just plain angry. Lily was sympathetic to Jade, but was currently getting out her wand as if to blow off Amos, now very vulnerable, hand.

"Lily!" she exclaimed softly, "We're in public in a muggle city!"

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she muttered, "I'm going uncontrollable! This is all Potter's fault! He must have poisoned me!"

"I'm sure he didn't," Drawled Mel, not giving a care in the world about anything. "Hey Tyson, are you busy right now?" she flirted, trying to find something else to concentrate on.

"No, I'm not." He said, his eyes narrowing. "Why?"

Mel winked at him, "I thought we could have some fun…" she trailed off, her expression finishing it off.

"That's it," Kate said, "We're going. And Amos, to make sure that you keep any of your body parts, don't abuse Jade in front of Lily."

Matthew opened his mouth to talk, but Kate beat him to it. "I know you didn't want this, but we're sorry. Jade will apologize when she feels like it. We can't and won't make her"

He glared at her. Now, he didn't like people speaking over him, or for him. "How would you know what I want?" he snapped, "Sure I didn't want this, but I don't think she's going to apologise. We both know what she's like. Let's go guys." He waited for Amos to walk away first, and butted in as soon as he opened his mouth. "Don't."

As soon as the guys were away, the girls ran up to catch up with Jade. Her face was blotchy, and it was clear that she had been crying.

"Don't worry about him Jade," Lily said soothingly, "He's just angry."

"Who?" asked Jade bitterly, "Amos or Mutimer?"

Kate frowned, "Why have you started to call him Mutimer again?"

"He doesn't care." Jade said, "He doesn't care about me. Stupid ass."

"Who? Matthew?" asked Mel, "I think he has a right to be angry at you! You dumped him for no reason, and you expect him to beg for you back? Life doesn't work that way!"

Lily glared at Mel, "Mel!" she reproved, "Not necessary!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Are we ever going to get to the bar! We have…let's see…a couple of hours now. We wasted one on them. Let's go!"

Jade started, "I don't feel…"

Kate grinded her teeth. "I said LET'S GO." She said loudly, glaring at all three of them, watching them look up at her with slightly scared looks. "Come on!"

They finally arrived at the bar, and sat at the bar, all a bit exhausted.

"I need a drink," moaned Jade, while Lily grabbed her arm.

"No!" she exclaimed, "It's illegal, we'll all go to jail!"

"Don't be such a goody-goody, and what is jail?" asked Jade. While Lily rolled her eyes and started rambling on what jail was, Jade looked at the bartender.

"I need a drink," she repeated at him, "please?"

"I've seen you somewhere before," the bartender said thoughtfully looking at her.

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore," snapped Jade. "My drink?"

He persisted with trying to pick her up, "I feel like Richard Gere, standing next to you, the pretty woman."

Jade blinked at him, thinking what an idiot this fella was. Yes, he was cute, but no, she wasn't interested. Mel gave him a wink, and tilted her head. "Don't worry about her, she's attached and she hasn't even seen the movie."

The guy's eyes widened. "You haven't seen Pretty Woman? No!"

Mel's eyes widened too. "You have?" she exclaimed, "That's only, like, my favourite movie!"

Kate sighed, and mentally slapped herself. Mel was a ditz again. This was all … probably, mind you, Gideon's fault. Was this such a good idea to drag the girls here. Lily was still droning on about bloody jail.

Lily was looking into the distance. "It's like Azkaban, where murderers go. I once knew this guy who went there, it was horrible. This is just muggle jail though, not nearly half as bad, but I was there when they took him. He was screaming at his mother to help him while she cried, while his father just stood there…it was…"

"LILY!" yelled Kate, "Snap out of it!"

Lily's head jerked up. "What?" she asked confused, "Snap outta what?"

"Urgh!" exclaimed Kate, "You bunch of psychos."

Lily looked hurt. "I'm not a psycho! Can't speak for them but…" Her eyes raked over Mel still flirting with the bartender, occasionally placing her arm on his, while Jade drank some alcoholic beverage. Wait WHAT?

"JADE!" She exclaimed, "What are you DOING?"

"Bugger off," snapped Jade, "I'm not in the mood for you and your legal speech. Leave me be!" Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw who entered the door. It was bloody Sirius and Meagan! "Oh my god," she whispered, "I thought he was bloody joking!"

Sirius saw her and smirked. _This will be good_, he thought to himself. He then suddenly started kissing Meagan suddenly, knowing very well he had someone's audience.

Jade's jaw dropped as she saw the most disgusting thing in the world. "Ew!" she yelled, "Lily," she muttered, "Don't look now but…" Too late, Lily had looked.

"Ew!" she muttered, "Uh…I mean, how great…" she finished lamely, "Just not one for PDAs!"

"I don't think any of us are." Jade mumbled, finishing off her drink. She burped. "Excuse me!"

Lily glared at her, "That's the punishment for drinking underage!"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Are you saying some God cursed me with burps for drinking a little bit of alcohol?"

Lily was just about to retort a reply, when Sirius appeared next to her. "Lilykins, Jade," he greeted, "Kate, Mel." Kate smiled in acknowledgement while Mel continued flirting. "Who's the new guy?"

"A random muggle," Lily said, about to open her mouth with Sirius beat her to it.

"Allow me to introduce to you ladies, my beautiful girlfriend, Meagan." Meagan looked like she'd like to be anywhere else except there, as she and the two other girls all knew that they already knew each other.

Jade rolled her eyes for the uncountable time that night. "Hi Meagan," she said sweetly, "I'm Jade, this is Lily, and he's Sirius!"

Meagan hid back a smirk, while Sirius glared daggers at her. He planted his hand firmly on Meagan's backside, "Where's Matthew?" he asked innocently, "Not wanting to join you? Oh wait, I remember, you don't have a boyfriend."

Jade's eyes widened as she pointed a finger at Sirius. "You freak! You sound EXACTLY like Clarissa Taylor!"

Sirius's face turned to disgust. "You've got to be joking!"

Lily laughed, "It's true!" she cracked up laughing, while Kate just sighed. _What a bunch of dunderheads!_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, the same owl flew through the window. It flew straight to Kate, who opened the letter reluctantly.

_They're two minutes away! Get your friends and run!_

_-Me_

Kate read the letter and scoffed. She tore it up into threads, while the owl left. _The idiot. He doesn't know what he's talking about. This is a muggle pub!_

88888

Roe watched his owl fly back onto his shoulder. Countess hooted, and his sounds and facial expressions told Roe the story.

"Shit!" he swore to himself, "The idiot! Why doesn't she trust me? She's going to be taken! I have to get down there." He knew Bellatrix was there, but he had told her that he had to do some business. Boy, was he going to have some explaining to do.

He ran out of his house, and sprinted the three kilometers to the pub. Half way there, his heart lurched in his chest. He could already hear screaming. He prayed that it wasn't Kate. He hoped that she wasn't hurt.

He arrived, panting and wheezing, clutching his chest, knowing that he probably set a world record. His wand in hand, he walked inside.

All was black, there was smoke, there was crying, there was screaming, there were motionless bodies. He walked in, looking around. Looking everywhere for her. Where was she? He went to the bar, and saw the motionless body of a bartender.

He heard a scream. A familiar scream. It was Kate! He ran towards the screaming, seeing Bellatrix in front of him, on her way too. They were running for different reasons. Him, to save the girl he loved, and her to join in the torturing.

He finally arrived outside at the back. The four friends were all outside, their wands out. They all looked scared, determined, worried and angry.

"What do you think you'll get out of this?" shouted Lily, "You think the ministry won't notice that you've killed innocent girls from Hogwarts and defenseless muggles? They'll hunt you down and kill you themselves!"

"My mother will get you for this!" screamed Mel hysterically, tears running down her face, but her wand arm steady. "Leave all of us alone! We never did anything."

Rodolphus appeared on the scene, and locked eyes with Kate. In that small matter of seconds, he saw emotions flicker through her eyes. Confusion and anger. He tried to tell her through his eyes that everything would be ok, but he couldn't do anything. It would blow his cover. But she just glared at him, and looked at her friends.

Suddenly, a cool, chilling air surrounded everyone. A tall figure draped in black robes entered, as all the capturers, including Roe bowed.

His eerie voice echoed through the air. "Only one of you girls will die, or if lucky be tortured. And I know exactly who that will be."

"No!" screamed Lily, "You take one of us, you take us all!"

"Brave," sneered the Dark Lord, "But I'll kill the rest of you another time."

His wand flickered over three of the girls, that would chain them to where they were for an hour. After then, he would be gone with the girl.

The girl that was unchained eye's widened. He wanted her.

**Yes, short chapter. Yes, long wait. I'm SO SORRY! I'll try and update soon? This is definitely a favourite story of mine and if I ever take so long to update again, don't worry because I'm definitely finishing this story!**

**REVIEW**

**softlove**


	23. Who was Captured?

**Disclaimer: **Sheesh, I always forget these! This story is based on characters from JK Rowlings. The plotline is mine, and characters that are not mentioned in HP!

softlove xx

Last Chapter –

"No!" screamed Lily, "You take one of us, you take us all!"

"Brave," sneered the Dark Lord, "But I'll kill the rest of you another time."

His wand flickered over three of the girls, that would chain them to where they were for an hour. After then, he would be gone with the girl.

The girl that was unchained eye's widened. He wanted her.

Chapter 23 – _Who was Captured?_

His eerie laugh echoed throughout, as her friends looked at her with worried faces.

"Don't worry," she said, "It'll be ok."

Kate glared at Voldemort, "Don't take her!" she yelled, "What do you want from her? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"No, she hasn't" he agreed nastily, "But we need her all the same. Enough of this talk, let's go. I want to have some fun."

She struggled, as two shapes came towards her and grabbed her hands. She slapped them away, kicking at anything coming towards her. One of the men grunted and kneeled in pain, clutching his nether region.

One of her friends laughed in amusement, watching her get the better of them. She bent to take her wand out of her pocket, but was too slow for the Dark Lord.

"Accio" he sneered, clutching her wand. "Oh, unicorn hair. How very charming."

"Yes, indeed." She sneered back, "Willow, thirteen inches, sturdy, good for transfiguration."

"Don't talk to me like that!" he snarled, "Crucio!"

Her screams filled the night, as she panted and writhed, her friends watching hopelessly.

"STOP!" cried Kate, "Don't. Don't hurt her!"

Mel was crying, feeling pathetic. "Stop," she whispered, "Don't do it."

"Why shouldn't I?" he sneered, "But we'll be going now. I'm sure you'll run along and tell Dumbledore, but you'll never find us."

He and a few of his older followers were gone in a swish of a robe, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus the only ones left.

"Well," she sneered, "I don't think we'll be seeing her again."

Kate's eyes narrowed, and steam came out of her ears. She yelled, struggling against her chains. "Fuck you Black, fuck you."

Bellatrix's smirk widened, "Oooh, feisty. I would have my fun on you right now, but I want to practice on your dear little friend. Let's go Rodolphus, let's go tell everyone." Her eyes gleamed maliciously, making the girls fear for their friend.

She left through the pub, however Roe waited for a few moments.

"It's not like this," he said pleadingly to Kate. "Don't listen to her. Trust me, I will help you."

"We don't need your help," glared Kate, tears in her eyes. "Why don't you just go, and we'll just wait here."

He hesitated, before following Bellatrix on her way out.

Mel turned to Kate, "What are we going to do?"

The third friend shook her head at Kate, "We need his help, we need Dumbledore and we need to be strong."

88888

As the death eaters appeared in the hideout, the Dark Lord waited for each and everyone.

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix," He said, "I want you to go back to Hogwarts, and make sure that those three girls don't get up to anything. Do not disappointment me."

They both bowed, and left straight away, keen to fulfill the task.

"The rest of you, except Lucius, leave immediately." He demanded, his cold red eyes gleaming through his mask.

"You won't be able to do anything," the victim said, spitting at Voldemort. "You can't get into Hogwart's walls and you can't harm any of Dumbledore's students."

"You think that is what I want?" laughed Voldemort. "Surely, you would know that I'm not stupid, and things don't start big. I just want your parents."

"No!" screamed the girl, "Don't touch them."

"Why shouldn't I?" smirked the Dark Lord, "And while we're busy with them, we'll have some fun with you."

"You disgusting, small piece of SHIT!" screamed the girl, "How dare you threaten me."

He grabbed her by her robes and spat on her face, "Don't you dare insult me."

"What will you do?" she asked challengingly, "Kill me? There are worse things than death."

"You are wrong," he smirked, "Death is the worst thing."

She laughed at him, "I bet you are a guy, it would explain a lot. Explain your stupidity and blindness."

His face turned white, "I am not human."

"What are you then?" she challenged, "A dwarf? A goblin? I wouldn't be surprised, you are pretty ugly."

"How dare you insult me," he roared, "I would kill you if I could, but for now, I'll make you beg me to kill you. I am above humans, I am above wizards, I am above all. I will one day. Rule. You. All"

"No one will do what you want them to do." She sneered, "You'll have to force them, every single decent wizard and muggle."

"No, what I will do to the muggles will be worse than what I do to wizards. It's just a little bit of harmless fun."

"You're evil. I pity you."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You are a guy. You boast, you mistake insults for compliments, your stupid …"

"SILENCE!" he roared, "CRUCIO." He had tried to not punish her as long as possible, but with each word she said, his patience thinned.

She writhed and shrieked with pain, her body shaking on the ground, vibrating with pain. Barely any sound escaped from her lips as she was unable to make sound apart from the screams inside her head.

"My lord," Lucius said for the first time, "I thought we needed her. You said not to harm her."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" He roared, lowering his wand, watching her pant and look up at him with hatred. He turned to Lucius and cursed him instead.

Now the air was filled with Lucius' screams, echoing through the night. Other death eaters inside the hideout winced and were thankful it was Lucius and not them.

She caught her breath as she watched Lucius. She didn't like him, but no one deserved so much pain. "So you punish your followers as much as you punish your enemies?"

"I do." He said, his eyes taking in every one of Lucius' screams. "It's amusing isn't it?"

She refused to answer, but in her mind she was thinking up every single despicable word that there was and throwing them at him with her eyes.

88888

As soon as the hour was up, Kate, Mel and their friend could feel the chains loosen and eventually disappear into the thin air. They jumped up as fast as they could, helping each other.

"We've got to get help!" Mel shrieked hysterically, "Do you know what they'll do to them?"

"Calm yourself Mel!" The third girl said, "Let's just take the train, and send an owl on the way"

"Why are you so calm?" Mel asked shrilly, "Don't you care about her!"

Kate's eyes widened. That wasn't exactly a smart thing to say in this situation. "Mel!" she hissed, "Don't say things like that!"

Too late. "You think I don't care about her!" the third girl shouted, "Of course I care about her! But we're not going to save her by running around like hysterical three year olds. We need to go get help."

"How?" snapped Mel, "What are we supposed to do? Scream?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "That would be better than listening to you two argue. Come on, let's go."

The third girl huffed, "I wasn't arguing, I was just saying that it would be better to act maturely."

"Fine," Kate said, "Let's go!"

-----

A few hours later, they were packed and on the platform waiting for the train to arrive impatiently. Kate had already sent an owl, borrowed from her brother, and they were impatiently waiting for a reply. This was hopeless. They felt so pathetic and unable to do anything.

"I have to go to the toilet," the third girl said, "I'll be right back."

Mel and Kate sat down, talking to each other in hushed tones, worrying about what was going to happen.

"Look who it is!" exclaimed a loud voice, "What have you two been up to?"

Mel rolled her eyes, "Go away Sirius."

"No," he said, sitting his butt next to them. "Where's Jade?"

James turned up, "Where's Lily?"

"She's off at the toilet." Kate said, rummaging around her bag.

"Both of them?" James asked.

"Yep, both," snapped Mel, "Go away!"

"What is it with girls and going to the bathroom in pairs?" James asked, "Why do they travel in twos or more?"

"I don't know Prongs, but we better go find Moony and Scott." Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, and Meagan."

James shook his head, "Honestly Sirius, why are you going out with her?"

"For a good snog," Sirius said, once again shrugging his shoulders. "Why do you care?"

"I don't think its right to just use a girl if you don't like her." James said, "It doesn't seem very nice."

"What the hell?" exclaimed Sirius, shaking James' shoulders. "What's got into you? You're the one who started it!"

"It's different now," sighed James, "All because of Lily."

"She doesn't like you mate," Sirius said, "The sooner you realise that, the better!"

"She will like me," James said reassuringly, "I'm sure of it."

This whole time, Mel and Kate weren't exactly eavesdropping, but they had heard everything that James and Sirius had just said.

"She doesn't like you James." Kate said kindly, "I don't think she will anytime soon either."

"Why not?" asked James affronted, "Everyone likes me, except for her."

"I don't like you." Mel said pointedly, "Not that way anyway."

"Yeah, you like someone else," winked James, smirking at her, exchanging high fives with Sirius.

Mel blushed deep red, and looked at Kate nervously. No one knew who she liked, so she thought. "I don't like anyone."

Sirius sat next to her, "Are you sure Cottrell? Because I know someone who likes you."

Mel leaned in, "Oooh, who?"

Sirius tapped his nose and grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Urgh!" Mel said, slapping Sirius' arm. "Just when we thought you couldn't get anymore mature. No wonder Jade didn't like you."

"What do you mean she didn't?" Sirius asked, "You mean she does now?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "She doesn't like you!"

Sirius looked like he was about to retort something when, "Why should I care? I have Meagan."

Mel scoffed, "As if you could like that girl. She's not exactly the type of girl you go for. For starters, she's not that pretty."

"She is so!" Sirius snapped, standing up. "Let's go James."

"No, I want to see Lily," James said, looking around. "Man, they sure spend ages in the toilet."

Remus and Scott walked over at that moment. "Who spends ages in the toilet?" Scott asked curiously.

"Girls," James said, shaking his head. "How long does it take to power your nose anyway?"

"It's a secret," Mel said, tapping her nose and sticking her tongue out at Sirius.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you calling immature?"

"Not me," Mel said, her eyes widened innocently. "Come on Kate, we better get on the train."

James yelled after them, "You haven't waited for Lily!"

"What's wrong with Lily?" Remus asked, sitting down. "I haven't sat down for ages."

"Let's go get seats close to them," James said ignoring him, shoving Remus out of his seat. "Now!"

"But -" started Remus.

"Now!" Sirius mimicked, laughing his head off, while Scott and Remus followed.

In the train, James found them a compartment that was only a few metres away from the girls.

"Now I can see Lily," James said, poking his head out of the door. "She better be quick, the trains going to leave soon."

"Yeah, same with Jade," Sirius said, scrunching his eyebrows, "Seriously, how long does it actually take to powder your bloody nose?"

"I dunno Padfoot," Scott said, "Girls are idiots."

"You still going on about that Grace thing?" Sirius asked, slightly surprised, and slightly concerned. "Come on, get back in the game!"

Scott leaned back in his chair and threw his arms over the seat. "No thanks, I'm on a break right now."

"I bet you and that Paige girl would do well together," James smirked, waggling his eyebrows. "Padfoot, why are you going out with Meagan? Apart from trying to get Jade jealous."

"What's wrong with Paige?" asked Sirius, avoiding James' sarcastic look. "Okay, she's not exactly picture perfect, but that's not the main important thing."

James knocked Sirius' forehead. "Have you and Remus changed brains? Remus, what's the most important thing about a girl."

"Her chest," Remus said, without a thought.

"WHAT!" James shouted, "This is mad."

Sirius and Remus cracked up laughing, while Scott and James exchanged looks.

"I'm not going out with Meagan to make Jade jealous." Sirius said, "I'm going out with her for … something different."

"She's different alright." James said, "She's not blonde, super pretty, a bimbo, and she doesn't exactly throw herself at you. Go out with Taylor, I'm sure she'd go for you. Pick some other popular girl to make her notice and get jealous." He lifted his hand for a high five from Remus, but received a raised eyebrow instead.

"Taylor's in love with you." Sirius said, shaking his head. "And Jade isn't a bimbo and doesn't throw herself at me, neither is she blonde!"

"So you admit that you like Jade," James said, smirking, "I KNEW IT!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Shut up you git, I don't like her." He looked around, "Where's the trolley? I'm starving."

88888

Kate looked nervously out of the window, onto the platform. "Where is she?"

Mel bit her lip, "Do you think they've taken her as well?"

"Don't say things like that!" Kate exclaimed, "You'll jinx her,"

"I'm here," she announced, coming into the carriage. "Sorry for being late, the toilets were packed."

"What have you done?" Kate asked, her eyes narrowing, "Did you tell anyone?"

"No," the girl said, looking around, avoiding Kate and Mel's eyes.

"Seriously, tell us. It's ok." Mel said, encouraging her.

"I saw Mr. Potter," she said hesitantly, "And I told him about the situation."

Mel's eyes widened. "Mr. Potter? Do you know him?"

"No, no" she hastily said, "It's just that I've heard he's such a famous auror, I just needed to see if he could help us."

"And can he?" Kate asked, getting out some galleons. "I'm starving."

"Yes, he can." She said, breathing in. "It shouldn't be long before she's captured and nothing should happen to her."

"How can you be so calm?" Mel said, shaking her head. "I'm shivering like mad with worry, and we're so hopeless to help her."

"Do you really think I'm calm?" she snapped, tears filling her eyes. "Of course I'm not calm! Why do you think I spent fifteen minutes looking for Potter's dad!"

"It's ok," soothed Kate, "He'll find her."

"They better," she said, breathing in. "Or else I might have to go find her myself."

"Don't!" exclaimed Kate and Mel at the same time.

88888

The train started leaving at exactly 11 o'clock. Matthew and his friends were sitting in a compartment, a few down from the Marauders and the girls.

"I haven't seen Jade," Matthew said randomly, "I wonder where she is?"

"If I were you," Amos said, looking directly at Matthew, "I wouldn't care."

"I don't," snapped Matthew, "I just was wondering where she was."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Lily either," Amos said shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe they're going to a different school this year. I saw Cottrell and Donnell."

Tyson laughed, "Cottrell and Donnell, that sounds stupid."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "You're stupid," he muttered under his breath.

Tyson ran a hand through his perfectly gelled hair, "Do you think Mel likes me?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? You know she's flirtatious. But I saw her crying at the Christmas Ball."

"I wonder why?" Tyson said absent mindedly, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I just want to know if I'm 'attached' to her."

"Why?" Amos asked, sticking his head out of the compartment. "Seriously, where is Lily?"

"I thought you didn't like her?" Tyson asked, "I thought you were going out with Sarah."

"I am," Amos said, scratching his head. "I don't know, whatever. Lily probably doesn't like anyone."

"She doesn't," Matthew said, "I remember Jade saying something about Lily wanting to not be attached at school."

Tyson smirked, "Pity. Mason, you going out with Grace?"

"No," Luke said, "Why would we be?"

"Because you guys had an affair," laughed Tyson, "That sounds so raunchy."

"You are an idiot," Matthew said, standing up. "I'm going."

"Where to?" Amos asked, "To find Jade?"

"No," snapped Matthew, "I'm going to get air."

88888

"The train's moving!" exclaimed James, "We left Lily behind!"

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Prongs, they probably got on the train."

"No! I was looking for her."

"You are a stalker," Scott said, exchanging glances with Remus. "It's not healthy Potter."

"Shut up," James snapped, "I'm not a stalker."

"Of course not," Sirius smirked, "Come on, let's go look for Jade."

"Lily you mean," James said, "Don't you have to find Meagan?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'll see her at school."

Remus shouted after them as they left, "You're wasting your time!"

88888

"Look, the trolley's arrived," Kate exclaimed, "Do you guys want anything?"

Mel shook her head and looked at her friend, "Nah we'll be fine thanks."

Kate got out of the compartment and went to the trolley. "I'll have two pumpkin pasties, three cauldron cakes and a packet of droobles."

"Hungry are we?" Sirius smirked, walking over. "Can I have some?"

"No, you can't," snapped Kate, "What are you doing Black?"

"Coming to find Lily," James said, looking at the trolley. "Hmm…I'll have four licorice wands, a packet of Berties, some droobles, pasties and cakes. What about you Padfoot?"

"I'll have the same, except double it." Sirius said, getting out some gold.

Kate looked at them in astonishment, "And I thought I ate heaps!"

"You thought wrong," Sirius said, stuffing his face with a cauldron cake. "Fears Shade? I avend sheen er."

"You're disgusting," Kate said, walking back to the compartment, with Sirius and James following.

Mel looked up as they walked in, "Great, just drag in some idiots," she said dryly.

"I'm offended!" Sirius said swallowing, drawing himself to his full height. "Where's Jade?"

"Hey Lily!" James exclaimed, sitting down next to her. "What are you doing?"

Lily glared at him, "What are you doing sitting next to me?"

James grinned, "I want to be close to you."

"Get away you idiot," Lily said pushing him away. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" asked James, "Talking to me?"

"Where's Jade?" Sirius repeated, "I haven't seen her since the ball."

"She's run away from you're disgusting face." snapped Kate, "Go away you two, we're busy!"

"My disgusting face?" Sirius repeated, his mouth open. "Why, I never ever -"

"No," James said, "I like keeping you company."

Lily rolled her eyes and took out her wand, "_Benishio_". The boys suddenly found themselves being pulled out of the compartment by an invisible hand. "Good riddance." Lily snapped, slamming the door.

88888

Jade woke up in an empty cell, feeling pain in her neck and legs. "Where am I?" she muttered, when it all came flashing back to her. "That idiot," she cursed, "He must have stunned me."

"No he didn't," came a voice watching her. "I did."

"Thanks Malfoy," Jade snapped, standing up. "Look, I don't know what the hell you want but -"

"_Silencio_" Lucius drawled, watching her mouth move with no sound coming out. Jade's eyes widened and narrowed, starting towards him. "Nope," he said, flicking his wand and a force pulled her back, slamming her into a wall.

Pain flashed across her features as she crumpled on the ground.

"Now, you're going to listen to me." Lucius snapped, "You are going to listen to us, and no real harm will come to you."

Jade looked at him with hatred from the ground, spitting something out of her mouth. Her mouth moved fast and quickly, but no sound came out.

"Tut tut," He said, "No swearing at people better than you. You should know that by now you filthy mixed blood. _Scourgify_." Soap suds appeared in her mouth as she coughed and spluttered. "Of course, by real harm I mean death," Lucius said evilly. "You're the first victim I've been given, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty on my spells."

Jade ignored him, her jaw clenched.

"Speak!" he commanded, pointing his wand at her.

"What do you want me to say?" she sneered, "Thank you?"

"_Crucio!_" he whispered, watching her scream in pain, moving along on the ground. "Well, well," he laughed, "This will be fun."

**-------**

**Ok, so maybe not the best chapter and slightly short in words. I can't wait to write more! It looks long because of the dialogue, but I'll try and put more 'information' in the next chapter. Keep checking for updates!**

**NB: You might think that Voldemort is unrealistic at the moment, from how 'much' he talks to his 'captives' and how he is 'not-so-evil' towards certain characters. That is intentional and will hopefully be explained in later chapters. **

**REVIEW!**

**softlove xx**


	24. Find yourself Jade

Last Chapter –

Jade ignored him, her jaw clenched.

"Speak!" he commanded, pointing his wand at her.

"What do you want me to say?" she sneered, "Thank you?"

"_Crucio!_" he whispered, watching her scream in pain, moving along on the ground. "Well, well," he laughed, "This will be fun."

Chapter 24 –

James blinked at the empty door. "What's wrong with her?"

"Where's Jade!" Exclaimed Sirius, pacing around. "Has she changed schools?"

The door opened for half a second when Lily poked her head out. "Shut up and move out of earshot!"

"Lily!" Exclaimed James, "I was wondering if…" But, he was already talking to the door of the compartment's door. "…You wanted to go out" he trailed off silently, a little offended.

"What's happened to Jade?" Matthew asked, appearing out of nowhere. He stopped when he saw Sirius.

"That's right," Sirius snarled, "You stay right there."

James rolled his eyes, "And you say you don't like her."

Sirius' eyes were trained on Matthew, but he spoke to James. "I don't, and at least I don't ask out doors."

"Very funny," snapped James, "She's just a little tired, I'm sure she'll come round later."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus joined the group. "Well isn't this cozy." She sneered, "Potty and Crack, gay boyfriends."

"At least we'd have a boyfriend," snapped Sirius, "Unlike some pitiful loner I know."

Black's dark brown eyes grew darker. "I have a boyfriend," she snarled, "He's standing right next to me."

Sirius laughed, "Lestrange isn't that stupid. He's stupid, but not that stupid."

"Are you calling my boyfriend stupid?" Bellatrix sneered, grabbing her wand out of her pocket.

"So what if I am?" Sirius smirked, grabbing his wand out of _his_ pocket.

"Don't Belle." Roe said, grabbing her arm. "We're under instructions."

Bellatrix looked at him, and looked at Sirius. "One day, I will stare down at your pale disgusting dead face, and I will laugh my head off. I promise you that."

Sirius laughed himself, "Cousin, you could never kill me."

"Don't underestimate us dear young cousin," she sneered back, "You'll be sorry. Let's go Rodolphus."

Sirius sniggered, "You have a pet. Not a boyfriend."

"Why you little brat!" Bellatrix screamed, "_Malic -_"

"_Protego"_ Rodolphus said quickly, diverting her hex onto a nearby shelf, watching it crash and smoke. "Don't be stupid Belle, let's go." Inside his mind, he was quickly thinking of an excuse to tell Bellatrix, so he could go the chamber and see what state Jade was in.

They disappeared around the corner, just as a compartment door opened a little way down. Kate ran out looking around frantically. "Did I just hear Black and Ro – Lestrange?"

"Yes," James said, "Why?" He looked around, "And where's Lily?"

"Cut it out Potter," snapped Kate, "We have bigger things to worry about."

"Like Jade," Sirius asked, while Matthew suddenly took an interest in the conversation.

"What about Jade?" he asked calmly, his eyes interrogating Kate's.

"How do you know," she asked Sirius, her eyes filling with fear.

"I know everything," Sirius replied, winking at her. "So, did she go to Beauxbatons?"

Kate sighed softly to herself, "Yeah, she went to Beauxbatons."

Sirius's face took on a blank look. "Oh," he muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

Matthew however narrowed his eyes, he could see straight through Kate. However, the sensitive person that he was, he didn't push on it. But he vowed to find out the truth. "Why did she go to Beauxbatons?"

Just then, Mel came around the corner. "Why did you leave -" She broke off when she saw the audience around them. "What do you want Black, and why the defensive mood?"

"What crawled up your ass and died," snapped Sirius, "We were just wondering why Jade's gone to Beauxbatons."

Mel quickly exchanged a glance with Kate, but then turned to Sirius, and snapped right back at him, "It's not really any of your business is it?"

"What's wrong with you Cottrell?" asked Matthew, "You used to be nice, and now you're this witch bitch."

"If you really want to know why Jade left, it's because she wanted a change of scenery," she said nastily, looking both Sirius and Matthew, clearly implying that she left because of them.

"What's going on here, why aren't you all in your compartments? This is a safety hazard you know." Gideon Prewett, this year's Head Boy came marching down the aisle, his head boy badge gleaming on his chest.

Mel's eyes widened as she saw him walking down. She grabbed Kate's arm, and started to walk back to their compartment, when a comment by Sirius stopped her in her tracks.

"I think I know exactly who crawled her ass and died." He grinned, his voice in sing song mode.

Mel turned around, ready to kill Sirius with her bare hands before Kate stopped her and threw Sirius a disgusted look. "And we thought you would one day grow up."

They walked off, while James trailed after them, his head full of the word 'Lily'. He actually hadn't taken in any of that conversation; he was too busy thinking of ways to ask her out.

Gideon looked at Sirius and Matthew, "What are you doing in the corridor?"

"Nothing," shrugged Matthew, "I better go." And he left, without looking back. Thoughts were running through his head, _Where is Jade? Is she safe? Has somebody taken her? Did she leave the country? Why are the girls covering it up? Is she in danger?_

Sirius waited until Matthew was out of earshot before turning to Gideon, "What's up with you and Cottrell?"

Gideon looked at him surprised but answering coolly, "Nothing's 'up'. What's down with you and Kuper? I hope you don't end up hating each other, because it could affect our quidditch plans."

"Ever since you became captain, you've paid more attention to the game." Sirius said, before quickly adding "Not that that's bad, quidditch _is_ the best thing with girls and food, it's just that you never paid that much attention to it before."

Gideon shrugged, "It's my last year, I guess I want to make it the best. There's only about seven months left."

Sirius corrected, "No, seven months, five days and 15 hours."

Gideon laughed, "So how were your holidays?" He looked around, "Where did Potter go? He better not have gone to create mischief."

88888

James walked slow enough, so that Mel and Kate didn't notice him. He didn't do it on purpose, he was just in another land, James and Lily land. It was actually quite silly how obsessed he had become over Lily, especially in such a short time.

He arrived at the door, about to open it when he heard parts of the conversation.

"They're becoming suspicious Lily!" Kate exclaimed, "How much longer can we keep this up? We've told Mr. Potter, we've sent lorikeet to Dumbledore – wait, have we even gotten a reply?"

Lily bit her fingernails nervously, "No we haven't. Maybe the owl got intercepted -" and right when Lily said that, a note appeared out of thin air towards the three girls. They each looked at it nervously when Lily picked it up and read it with a shaky voice.

_Tut tut, you're going to have to try harder than that. Lorikeets don't fool me. _

Mel muttered a string of curse words while Lily blinked back tears. However, Kate suddenly became very still. "What was that?"

------------

"Oi Prongs," yelled Sirius from a while back, "What are you doing?"

James motioned for him to be quiet, but Sirius couldn't take the hint. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Shut up!" James mouthed, making a slicing motion across his neck, but it was too late.

Lily opened the storm and saw James standing within a few centimetres of her. Her green eyes flared up in anger, "What are you doing!" she yelled, while Sirius froze. _Uh oh_, he thought.

James stayed silent, before replying, "I was most definitely not eavesdropping."

Lily's pale cheeks became a dark red as her eyes flashed. "What did you hear?" she asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Not much," stuttered James, "Something about a lorikeet and Dumbledore, and wait," he paused, "What were you talking about my dad for?"

"Don't you dare interrogate me when you have been eavesdropping on a very important conversation!" Lily snapped, panicking a little inside.

James ignored her, continuing to wonder, "And what's this that you're keeping up?"

Lily lost her cool and pulled out her wand, "If you ask one more question, I will hex you into oblivion!"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked quickly, before sprouting pimples all over his face. "EVANS!" he roared, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

Lily glared at him, "Do you really want me to start on what you did?" She continued seeing him nod, "Alright then Potter, lets see…" she paused, "You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable, you boss people around, you hex innocent people, you and your marauders are stupid prats and you are eavesdropping on a very important conversation between my friends and I. BUT. OUT. POTTER. GO. AWAY." She paused again, "I'm sorry that your pimples will ruin your beautiful perfect face. They will go away when you speak the truth, and nothing but the truth."

Sirius smirked, "She's got you there Prongsie."

James stared at her in shock, ignoring Sirius. "But I love you." Lily looked at his pimples and saw that they were still intact.

"Nope," She said smirking, "Now I know when you lie and when you're telling the truth."

James was confused, but he did love her, didn't he? Or at least he thought he did. He tried again, "I think you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever met."

Lily was about to walk away but stopped in her tracks when she saw his pimples magically disappear. She froze, unbelieving of what just happened before her eyes. "That doesn't stop the fact that you were eavesdropping and took advantage of me."

"Evans, I admit," James started, "It was a stupid thing, but what am I supposed to do? Turn back time and make things better?"

Lily shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat Potter, but don't get your hopes up."

She started walking away just as James yelled to her, "But what's so important about a conversation about a lorikeet, and you still didn't tell me why you were talking about my dad."

Lily rolled her eyes; he just didn't give up did he? So she walked away, leaving him to ponder over the possibilities of why she was talking about his father.

Sirius looked at James, "Why was she talking about your dad?"

"I don't know," James said shrugging, before his eyes lightened up. "Maybe she's planning to surprise me with a party and will announce her love to me forever!"

"You read too many love stories," sniggered Sirius, as James blushed.

"I do not!" James retorted, "And at least I have a girl in my life, whereas yours is across the world somewhere in France, that is, if she's even at Beauxbatons."

Sirius glared, "Never ever compare our girls." His eyes widened as he just realised what he said, "NOT that Jade is a girl of mine. Meagan is mine!"

"Padfoot, you are the worst liar I've ever met," James said sadly, "And you're supposed to be a Marauder!"

88888

Jade woke from her unconsciousness as she winced with every movement. She could feel herself sinking into despair even though she had only been in the 'torture' chamber for two days, yet it felt like two years. Little did she know that Voldemort was not planning to kill her, he only wanted to use her as bait to get the Waters family to join him. He knew they were a strong wizard family and could either help him, or could have a hand in the downfall of him.

As she moved, she felt something slippery. It was her own blood. She was in a pool of her own blood. No wonder she felt so weak. It wasn't only the torture getting her down; she could feel her body weakening. The only thing keeping her going was knowing that she could take the horrible, ugly thing (because it was so worthless, it wasn't necessary to categorise it) and kill it. She heard someone apparate inside her chamber and automatically cursed herself for not being able to apparate. Then again, there probably was a spell stopping people from apparating out of there, and from the outside in. They were probably only allowed to apparate if they were already in the area, and apparate only between the walls.

She turned her neck to see who it was, but winced from the pain of moving her neck. She instinctively moved her hand to her neck, but then let out a sound of exclamation discovering her hand couldn't move. She whimpered in fear, not knowing what had happened to her.

It was another person dressed in black. They started towards her and Jade braced herself for another curse. However, they stopped beside her and knelt near her. He took off his mask, and Jade gasped in shock. It was Rodolphus.

"You!" she exclaimed, "You wait till my hands move, and I will choke you to death!"

Rodolphus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No need to be violent Waters," he said, "I don't have much time; I have to get back to the train before anyone gets suspicious. I just need to tell you a few things; don't worry about your muscles. They have a bind on them, restricting you from moving. The only thing you can do is talk and move your muscles neck and up." He paused, "And if you ever get out of here, don't tell anyone about me. If I find out you breathed a word you will regret it."

Jade glared at him, "You sound like you're helping me and threatening me at the same time. I think I'd rather be here and die, rather than be released and die all over again."

"I'm not doing this to help you," he snapped, "I'm doing this for Kate."

Jade's eyes widened, "WHAT! It's true? Lily said something briefly but I thought she was over exaggerating as normal."

"I have to go," he said, "I'll be back later. Don't tell anyone I was here."

Jade nodded as she watched him disapparate. "Shit," she muttered, "How many other spies are there, and how many other little secrets am I missing out on?"

88888

Rodolphus walked back into the compartment with Bellatrix, her sister Narcissa and his brother Rabastan.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked, "You've been gone for half an hour!"

"I went to the toilet," he snapped, "Gotta problem?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth to snap back at him, but wasn't in the mood for a taste of Rodolphus in one of his foul moods. "No," she muttered.

"Good," he snapped, "Anyone else got a problem?" He was faced with silence, as Narcissa exchanged glances with her sister, and Rabastan continued reading as if nothing had happened. Little did his brother know, he knew what was happening between Roe and Kate, and he knew where Roe had just been.

88888

Lily sat back down in her seat, looking at her watch. "We're almost there," she exclaimed, "What are we supposed to tell Professor Dumbledore? He probably doesn't know! What are we going to say? Sir, sorry to bother you but our friends been taking by the next big thing."

Mel looked out the window, "Yeah," she mumbled, "Something like that I guess."

Kate was getting sick of sitting around depressed. They couldn't do anything yet, so they might as well 'have fun' on the train, until they get back to Hogwarts. No more sitting around moping with glassy eyes.

"That's it," she exclaimed, "How are we helping Jade by sitting around complaining, worrying and whining! We will get help, but lets just relax for one moment and be naïve in thinking, like Sirius, that she's in Beauxbatons."

Hearing that, Mel smirked. "What an idiot," she laughed, "I can't believe he fell for that. Everyone knows Mr. Waters thinks the French are snobs."

Lily pursed her lips, "He does not think that," she said, "He just thinks that Jade will be better here."

Mel shrugged, but then smiled. "It's cute though, don't you think? The way Sirius is head over heels for Jade and won't admit it."

Kate laughed, "And James is head over heels in love with Lily." She looked pointedly at Lily as she covered her face with her hands.

"Urgh," muttered Lily, "Don't even get me started on him, and he does not love me, and I know that for a fact."

"Really?" asked Mel, "How do you know that?"

Lily smirked, "I gave him the 'pimple' spell." She cracked up, "He looked like the ugliest idiot."

"I just saw him before and he didn't have any pimples," Mel said confused, "Unless … what did he say that made them go away?"

"Nothing," Lily quickly said, "Nothing important anyway."

"SPILL!" Kate exclaimed, "Tell us! You know Jade would have wanted to know."

Lily rolled her eyes, "He just told me that I was 'the most beautiful girl he's ever seen'. What an idiot, everyone knows looks don't count."

"Really?" Mel inquired, "I'm not too sure about that." She laughed, at Lily whacked her on the leg. She suddenly became serious, "You know, I think you are a bit harsh on the poor guy."

Lily snorted, "I'm harsh? You think that's harsh?"

Mel simply shrugged her shoulders, "I just think everyone deserves second chances." She paused and looked at Kate, "What do you think?"

"I think men have one chance and if they screw it up, it's all over red rover." Kate said bitterly. "Unfortunately, most guys screw up their chances anyway."

"That's tough," Mel said, a bit shocked. "Guys are only human."

Kate shrugged, "Guys are tough on girls. They just stomp on hearts having absolutely no idea what the hell they're doing." Her tone became flat and callous.

Mel looked at Lily, not knowing how to reply. "Um, ok?"

Kate breathed in a huge breath, "So what do you think is going to happen with Jade and Matthew?"

"There is no Jade and Matthew," Lily pointed out, "She dumped him remember."

Mel shrugged that comment away, "But she got the facts wrong, and she just can't admit that she was wrong. It's so obvious they like each other, just like it's obvious that Sirius doesn't care that much about Kuper."

Kate shook her head, "No, I think he actually likes her a little bit." She saw Lily and Mel's incredulous looks and held her hands up in defence. "So maybe he doesn't normally go for girls like Meagan, but I think it is clear that he cares about her. As a friend or more than a friend."

Mel pondered thoughtfully, "I wonder if Jade is thinking about Matthew right now. She always did and probably still does."

Lily snorted, "As if she'd be thinking about a guy with the situation she's in." She noticed the train stopped, "Christmas is officially over," she announced.

88888

Jade was actually alone in the dark, listening to the drip drip drip of water around her and staring at her own pool of blood. She was weak and tired, angry and confused. She could now feel herself giving into insanity, but something was pulling her back.

She closed her eyes and was instantly unconscious, dreaming strange things in her unconsciousness.

_She was alone in a classroom, except there were no desks. Just one chair. She walked slowly towards it, sitting down but was instantly surrounded by people. Matthew, Lily, Sirius and Meagan. _

_She stared at Matthew, tears falling down her face. "Help me," she mouthed, "Please help me."_

_He just stared back at her, his eyes empty of emotion. "You got the facts wrong," he said quietly, "You were wrong. You're always wrong." _

"_No!" she screamed, "I'm not wrong! I'm sorry though! Please, just help me." However he just kept saying those words over and over again, before Sirius appeared in front of Jade. _

"_Waters," he smirked, "Why did you get yourself in such a mess? You know that you love me and that I'm the reason you broke up with Mutimer."_

"_No!" she screamed again, "You're wrong Black! But help me, why won't you help me? Stop laughing at me!" Suddenly, she was tied to the chair by ropes. _

_She struggled to move but came face to face with Meagan. "Why did you do it?" she asked, "You can't play as a team, you can't make up your own mind, you can't do anything. You're pathetic, pitiful and an idiot."_

"_I'm not!" Jade shrieked, "Please, help me. Why won't anyone help me?"_

_Lily looked at Jade sadly, "It's because you never help anyone. You're a bad friend Jade. You only care about yourself and never think of others. You never notice what's happening around you."_

"_That's not true!" Jade cried, "Lily, you're my best friend, please help me!" _

_Lily's voice became eerie as she walked further and further away from Jade, "I won't help you until you find yourself, understand yourself, make decisions and become aware of everyone else. The world doesn't revolve around you."_

"_No!" screamed Jade, "Don't leave me!" she cried as she looked around her empty space. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry for everything. I was wrong!" she yelled, "I admit it! Just help me!"_

Jade was roughly shaken from her unconsciousness. It was another person, but she didn't know who it was.

"You won't get help," he said, "Nobody will help you."

"Shut up!" she screamed, "I have friends, just leave me alone."

"_Crucio",_ he said, watching her in thrill as he saw her shriek louder. He muttered a curse which drained her of more spirit. The more spirit that was drained out of her, the less alive she became. If she lost all her spirit, she would become a walking body. Deep down she would have her soul buried inside her, but it would be impossible to have again. Once her soul was gone, it would be gone forever.

Jade's body went into spasms for this loss of small life inside her. She fell into unconsciousness as she crept closer and closer each day into insanity. If she wasn't freed soon she would be lost forever.

88888

Back at the Hogwarts castle at the feast, everyone was in a happy, energetic mood. However Lily couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it," she said quickly, "I'm going to tell him."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus watched her walk up to Professor Dumbledore. Bellatrix grinned as she took out her wand to stop Lily.

"_Excruisone"_ she muttered, waiting for Lily to experience the nature of the curse. However, Rodolphus performed wandless magic which over ran Bella's curse. They touched each other and exploded into fireworks above the four houses' tables.

Students watched in awe before laughing and clapping. However, Dumbledore's wrinkled face became even more wrinkled as he recognised the curses exploding into tame fireworks and saw Ms Evans walking towards him with a serious look on her face.

"What!" shrieked Bella loudly, "What the fuck happened?"

Rodolphus quietly continued eating, while his brother sucked in a breath, not sure whether to stay quiet or speak.

"Maybe you're losing your touch Black," Rera Snyvel said, instantly regretting her comment as Bellatrix rounded on her.

"You'll pay for that Snyvel," she threatened, before turning back to Rodolphus and muttering something to him.

However, Lily never made it to Professor Dumbledore before another diversion happened. Yet this diversion was unplanned.

Matthew Mutimer over at the Ravenclaw table had suddenly screamed in pain, as his body spasmed and lost control. He was screaming as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Dumbledore stood up, and boomed a spell, which stopped Mutimer's screaming, however he slipped into unconsciousness. Teachers levitated him to the hospital wing, while students became panicked. Even the Slytherins didn't know what had happened. Whatever had just happened wasn't a random coincidence.

But, what was it?

--------

Over at the ministry Mr Waters was having a pleasant conversation with Mr Potter, who had chosen not to tell Mr Waters about Jade. However, he was destined to find out anyway. A note appeared out of nowhere as he read it, before his heart stopped in panic.

_We have her. Join us or she dies. _

**It's taken me a little while to write this. I can't wait to write later chapters, but first I have to write these…**

**What do you think and please review**

**softlove xx**


	25. Battle of Emotions

Last Chapter –

Over at the ministry Mr Waters was having a pleasant conversation with Mr Potter, who had chosen not to tell Mr Waters about Jade. However, he was destined to find out anyway. A note appeared out of nowhere as he read it, before his heart stopped in panic.

_We have her. Join us or she dies. _

Chapter 25 – _Battle of Emotions _

Peter Waters kept reading the letter over and over again, positive he had somehow read it incorrectly. His hands shook, as he tightly clenched the letter, shaking his head.

Derek Potter watched his close friend worriedly. He hoped that the letter didn't contain any bad news. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"They've taken either Meiying or Jade," Peter said, "I don't know who though."

Derek contemplated on whether informing his friend or not, and decided it would save them time. "It's Jade." He said quietly.

"What!" exclaimed Peter, "How do you know – what!" He stuttered for a few moments, unable to speak properly. "Why didn't you tell me? She's my daughter Derek!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Mr Potter said, "But it's ok. I've got aurors looking for her everywhere. We've received some information of a hideout, but we haven't got that far yet."

"No," muttered Peter, "This must be a prank! I won't believe it, why would they take Jade? We haven't done anything to them!"

"I don't think they care whether you've worried them or not. They just take whomever they please." Derek said softly, "Come, let's get you something to drink." He steered Peter towards the breaks room, but Peter shrugged him off.

"No," he said firmly, "I'm going to go find her myself."

Before he could apparate, Derek said quickly, "I'll come with you."

Peter shrugged, before the two men went in search of Jade Waters.

88888

The great hall was silent, as they watched Matthew being levitated to the hospital wing. Lily in particular was worried.

"Do you think this has something to do with Jade?" she asked her friends quietly, "Maybe something's happened to her?"

Kate frowned, "I don't think so. I'm sure she's fine Lily, they wouldn't kill her."

"I don't know," Lily fretted, "But I think we'd know if she died."

Mel snorted, "Really? What are we now? Psychic?"

Lily rounded on her, "At least I'm trying to be positive, whereas all you can talk about is the worst possible thing that could happen. She is not going to die! If she dies, then -" However, she broke off, unable to finish her sentence.

James saw Lily shake uncontrollably, clearly trying to hold back tears. He looked to his friends, but realised that none of them actually noticed Lily. Remus was reading a book and looking slightly pale – which reminded James that full moon was near. Sirius was stuffing his face, however he looked distracted, probably thinking about some girl. Scott however, was staring at Grace at the Ravenclaw table. She was talking to Luke, and each time she laughed, more anger and jealousy crept into Scotts face.

The marauders were all worried about Scott – however he had blocked himself from them, not participating in pranks. He just sat every day in front of the fire, deep in thought.

James walked over to Lily, as there were a couple of people separating them. He was looking at her, which was why he noticed her sadness. "Are you ok Evans?" he asked quietly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She shook him off, "I'm fine," she snapped, "Go back to your seat and leave me alone." James felt a pang of hurt, but walked back to his seat all the same.

Kate leaned over to talk to Lily, "Hey Lils," she said quietly, "Don't beat yourself up about this. Otherwise you might do something stupid."

"I wouldn't," snapped Lily, "But its pathetic how we sit here, eating in a nice warm place while Jade's probably on some cold hard floor, starving to death."

"And you said I was being negative!" exclaimed Mel, "Now look who is!"

"Let's just say you rubbed off on me," snapped Lily. "Look, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you guys when you come up."

Mel exchanged looks with Kate, both of them worried that Lily would do something stupid. "You don't think she would go out and look for Jade herself, do you?"

Kate shook her head, "I don't think so, and I hope not."

Mel sighed, "I hope Jade's alright. I wouldn't want to be on some cold, hard floor, starving to death."

Sirius butted in on their conversation, finally taken out of his thoughts. "What kind of school did she go to anyway?"

"A school far away from you," snapped Mel. "Why don't you just butt out Sirius?"

"Because I feel the need to butt in when you talk about Jade." Sirius said stonily, "You're hiding something! I can tell, where is she really?"

"We don't need to take this." Kate muttered, "Come on Mel. Let's get out of here."

As they left, Sirius shouted after them, "If you don't tell me, I'll find out myself!"

---

Lily hadn't gone to bed in the end. She had gone to the hospital wing, in search of something to cure her painful headache. However, as she was about to walk inside, she noticed Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn all speaking in low, somber tones.

"Something dreadful is happening," Minerva McGonagall said quickly, "I can feel it Albus!"

"I know Minerva," He said quietly, "This has something to do with Miss. Waters."

"What has she been up to now!" Minerva reacted quickly, "That girl has always bee -"

"She was captured by dark wizards," Dumbledore said, cutting her off. "I don't know what they captured her for, and why, but it certainly wasn't for socializing."

Professor Slughorn gasped, "You don't think…Surely not…"

"I'm afraid so Horace."

"But Tom was such a -"

"Miss Evans, if you wish to come inside you may." Professor Dumbledore had cut off Slughorn and come to the door. "Please do not stand outside waiting for us."

Lily blushed, "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Dumbledore reminded her, but with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily bit her lip, "Have you received any news about Jade?" This was the first time she had spoken to him face to face about the incident.

"Yes," Dumbledore said quietly, "There are aurors everywhere, not to mention her father and Mr. Potter."

Lily muttered something under her breath that sounded like _Good to know the Potters are good for something._ However, she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes, and Dumbledore saw it.

"Don't worry Miss Evans." He said kindly, "We'll find her soon."

"Yes," Lily said, before thinking, "Um – Professor?"

"Yes Miss Evans?"

"What happened to Matthew – is that related to Jade in any way?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

Dumbledore sighed, putting his hand to his forehead, "I don't know Miss Evans, I honestly don't know."

88888

Lily was on her way back to the dorms, feeling slightly better after taking something for her headache, when she saw two shadows in a classroom having a heated argument. Ready to storm in and tell them off, she stopped when she realised they were the Lestrange brothers.

"I know what you're doing!" hissed a voice, "I just don't know why."

"Be a good little brother and keep your nose out of it." Threatened the other, "What I'm doing is going to help us, and whether that includes stopping Bella performing dangerous curses under Dumbledore's nose is included or not, it's none of your business!"

"I don't think you're in a position to threaten me," snapped the first voice, "I could expose you!"

"But you wouldn't -" he broke off upon seeing Lily at the door. "Having fun eavesdropping Evans? Haven't you got something more interesting to do like read books?" he sneered at her, shoving his brother roughly out of the way.

Lily glared at him, "What are you up to? I'm a prefect and -"

"I wouldn't if I were you," he said mockingly, "You don't know what I could do to you."

Lily turned as she heard footsteps behind her. Mel and Kate were walking up the corridor, curiosity sketched on their faces as they wondered what she was doing. Kate arrived there first, and her eyes narrowed upon seeing the Lestrange brothers.

"Well well," she sneered, "Haven't you got anything better to do rather than bestow crappy insults on my friend?" Before Rodolphus could open her mouth, cold fury etched in her words, she said "Why don't you go bang your girlfriend and piss off!"

He opened his mouth, ready to retort but seemed to think the better of it. With one last glare at the three girls, he stormed off his brother following him.

Mel widened her eyes at Kate, "What was that about? I've never seen you so angry in my life."

Kate laughed hastily, "I'm just in a bad mood, that's all."

Mel exchanged a glance with Lily, "Um Kate, are you and Lestrange closer than I thought, as in intimately involved?"

Kate glared at her, "How could you insinuate that! Saying his disgusting name the same breath as mine? What is wrong with you?!" She stalked off down the corridor, muttering obscenities under her breath.

Mel frowned, blinking confusedly, "Since when did Kate's vocabulary expand?"

Lily laughed at Mel, sometimes really believing the stereotype blonde saying, "We are fifteen after all," she sighed, "But I think we should let Kate deal with this, because if we keep prodding she's going to do something stupid."

88888

Rodolphus was in his room in the Slytherin dungeons, angrier than ever, throwing things around his room without even lifting his wand. His anger radiated from him, throwing everything within a metre of him spiraling around. Everyone downstairs in the common room could hear the banging going on upstairs, and even the notorious Belatrix Black knew not to disrupt her boyfriend when he was this mad.

The thing was, even though Rodolphus did possess a lot of magic and was undoubtedly very powerful, he wasn't evil. His father might have turned to the dark side, but his brother and mother and himself certainly hadn't. Rabastan felt a strong pull of loyalty towards his fellow Slytherins however, and this worried Rodolphus that his own blood would turn him in. He knew that he loved Kate, and he knew to prove that to her he just had to figure out how to release Jade before anymore advanced magic was performed on her.

As he was in the Dark Lord's inner circle, he knew that Jade wouldn't be killed unless her father didn't even bother contacting him about Jade. Everyone knew he would, as it was common knowledge that Mr. Waters was very protective of Jade.

He sighed to himself, his anger slowly subsiding. He had to figure out a way, and fast, and then Kate would be able to finally look him in the eye with no anger and pain in hers. It hurt him to see her in pain, but over the years he had learnt to build up his defenses. It was practically a 'must do' if you were in Slytherin. Never let people hurt you easily. He quickly left the common room, avoiding the stares and slamming the portrait behind him loudly, he stormed up the corridor on a mission.

88888

Kate stormed into the dormitories in a huff, slamming the portrait door behind her ignoring the protests of the Fat Lady. She threw herself onto one of the comfortable couches and glared at the ceiling.

"Why me!" she whispered, "What did I ever do?"

Gideon Prewett laughed amusedly, "I do believe that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Kate looked at him, and then back to the ceiling, "You have no idea."

"Penny for your thoughts?" he inquired, sitting on another couch. "I guess it is part of my duties to 'counsel' people."

Kate laughed, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, but I'm fine. Besides, don't you need to talk to Mel instead? I'm pretty sure she has some problems."

"Don't we all," he sighed, staring into the fire. He abruptly turned to the portrait when the door swung open, and got up when he saw Mel. "Yes, well I've got to study. Last year and all." He added uncomfortably, walking towards his own dormitories.

Mel said very quietly so that even Kate could barely hear her, "You don't have to avoid me you know."

Kate looked at them, Mel looking sad and defeated to Gideon looking uncomfortable and confused. She stood up, "That's it! You sort this out NOW, and I'm going to the Astronomy Tower, so if you need me I'm there. I'm sick of you both moping and whining and pretending nothings wrong. Obviously something IS wrong, so sort it out!"

She stormed out of the common room, towards the Astronomy Tower, needing some time to think alone. When she finally arrived there, slightly panting, she immediately started pacing forwards and backwards her mind going haywire with thoughts.

_Was Jade ok? Could Rodolphus do anything if she asked him to? Would he? What was happening with her and Remus? Were they friends, or more than friends? Did she like him? _

As she was trying to decide whether she liked Remus or not, someone pulled her into a dark corner, covering her mouth with their hand to stop her automatic shriek.

She looked at her assailant and realized it was Roe. "What are you doing!?" she hissed, "Get your hands off me."

He immediately let go, and uncomfortably let his hands fall to his sides. "Sorry," he muttered, "Your pacing was really starting to piss me off."

"Shouldn't you be studying or something," sneered Kate, "With your last year of school and all? Oh wait - no you'd be too busy sticking your tongue down Black's throat."

He pleaded at her with his eyes, "Please don't be like that! I'm trying to help you here."

"How?" snorted Kate, "But pulling me into a dark corner in the Astronomy Tower?"

"I know a way to save Jade." He whispered quietly, "I'll do it! I can help you."

Kate blinked, could it be true? "No," she glared, "You're a Slytherin; you don't think about anyone but yourself."

He sighed, "Then what am I doing here talking to you?"

"You probably want to rape me or something!" snapped Kate heatedly, not truly understanding what she said.

Rodolphus paused, shocked. "Excuse me?" he asked quietly, "What did you just say?"

Kate sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed about this whole stupid situation and I want Jade back here. Safe." She looked into his eyes and was tempted to close the small gap between them, but stopped herself.

"But the thing is, it's not stupid," he said quietly, "It's serious Kate, the Dark Lord doesn't do things for fun right now. He's completely serious and he needs her."

"What for?" scoffed Kate, "Company?"

"He needs her family to join the dark side." Rodolphus said, "But I can free her!"

Kate looked at him, staring into his dark eyes, almost the colour of black. "Like your family?" she asked sadly, "Why did things have to change?"

"They didn't," he said softly, "I still love you."

Kate felt her heart squeeze painfully, and laughed softly. "If only it was as simple as that."

Rodolphus touched her cheek softly with his slightly coarse hand and brought her face closer to his, about to kiss her softly when…

"Kate!" someone called, "Where are you? I know you're here, I saw you come up here."

"Great," sneered Rodolphus, quickly withdrawing his hand. "It's Lupin to your rescue."

"Shut up," snapped Kate, "He's a close friend, and I like him very much."

"So that's how it is, is it?" glared Rodolphus. "Well go then, go to your pansy boy and I'll go back to Bella. Just the way it belongs."

"Fine!" snapped Kate, "You do that. Do what was always meant to be" She automatically regretted what she said, had she ruined Jades chance for escape? She took a deep breath, glared at Rodolphus nonetheless and marched right out to Remus.

"I'm here Remus," she said quickly, walking out of the corner. "Did you need something?"

"Oh," he said, looking relieved. "I was just wondering if you were ok, I saw a couple of Slytherins up here before and I was just making sure you were ok."

Inside the corner Rodolphus laughed. _What an idiot, _he thought, _Surely Kate couldn't care about a loser like him?_

Kate glared at him and snapped angrily, "I'm not a child Remus, I can take care of myself just fine." She stormed back down the stairs, marching out into the grounds.

Remus watched her run back down the stairs confused, he was only trying to help. He walked towards the corner Kate was in, but instantly red light hit him, and he distinctly hear a male voice shout "Stupefy" before everything went black.

Rodolphus shook his head, "Mind your own business moron," he snarled, glaring at Remus' unconscious body, before running down the stairs following Kate into the school grounds.

88888

Lily paced the floor in the common room. Could Matthew's episode be linked to Jade's kidnapping? But that would involve either highly advanced magic, or a bond that nobody was familiar with yet. She groaned in frustration, throwing herself on the couch. Everything around her was either crumbling down or on the verge. Mel was tearing herself apart about the current head boy, Kate was acting very strangely – and Lily was sure she was keeping some bizarre secret, and herself! Her normal composure of sensibility and calmness was cracking. But if she lost it, then what about everyone around her?! She was supposed to be the rock! The one stable thing in a schmozzle. She leant back into the couch with her eyes closed. She needed peace. For just one minute. But no.

BANG. The portrait door blasted open, with the four Marauders sprinting through laughing themselves to the point where they couldn't breathe. They had clearly just succeeded in a prank which had ended up with them running for their lives. Just the way they liked it – on the edge.

Lily continued to keep her eyes shut, praying that they'd get the hint and buzz off. Unfortunately, sensitivity wasn't one of Sirius' strong points.

"Evans!" He cried, "Guess what we just did," he snickered, baiting her for an argument.

Lily made a sounded, and changed position on the couch, curling up – completing ignoring him.

Sirius pouted, "Blasted heavy sleepers!" He whined, going over to her and about to poke her with his wand.

"Sirius don't," warned James, on alert. "Let her sleep in peace, the girls are going through something rough."

Lily almost blew her cover by snorting out loud at James' comment. He had no idea.

Sirius laughed, "Oooh, Jamesy is getting touchy about his Lilllllayy," he sing-songed, prancing around the room like a mad man. "Come on, don't be such a party pooper. I'm in the mood for a celebration!"

Lily listened curiously for James' response. "We can celebrate tomorrow night Sirius," he said firmly, "Come on, lets go upstairs and put a silencing spell around it and let Lily sleep in peace."

Sirius groaned, "At this rate mate, your going to be the head boy in two years."

James glared at him, "Just shut up, and let's go upstairs." He motioned Remus and Scott, who both looked shocked. _Remus_ was normally the one to tell Sirius to shut up...When James was sure they were around the corner, he transfigured a nearby piece of parchment into a woolly blanket. He cautiously put it over Lily, and looked down at her.

Sighing, he whispered softly, "One day you'll forgive me, and realize that I really do love you." With that, he quickly followed his friends, not noticing or hearing Lily's gasp.

88888

A few hours ago, before Mel was restlessly tossing and turning in her bed, Mel and Gideon were in the common room, an awkward silence hanging in the air after Kate's abrupt departure.

Gideon sighed, his gut feeling like it was twisting itself into thousands of knots. What was he supposed to do? Allow himself to like this idiot? Allow her to toy with his mind the way she managed to? Allow her to question himself and all that he believed in? Act like it was nothing that this was the first time that any girl had this effect on him.

He twisted his hands together, wanting to say everything, but unable to say anything. He knew what he wanted. He wanted nothing. No distractions. So this was enough. He stood up, ready to leave, but walked right into Mel. She was in his way. Again. Ready to start yelling at her for absolutely no reason, he froze. There was something in her eyes. Sadness. Her normally sparkling with life blue eyes were clouded with confusion and pain. He breath caught in his throat. Was he the reason for this? He wanted to hold her – to stop her from being inflicted by pain and before he knew it, he was kissing her.

An invisible weight lifted from his shoulders as he felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck as she kissed him back with the same longing and passion. He didn't want to stop – he never wanted this feeling to stop. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he explored her mouth. This was the way it was meant to be. All his feelings, ambitions and common sense disappeared into the atmosphere. He felt her hands drift to the opening of his robes, about to wrench them open when he roughly pulled away from her.

He held her hands, stopping her from continuing as he glared into her confused eyes.

"No! Never again," he bit out, before sweeping out of the room, the burning feeling of her lips still hot on his.

It's been a year. And I feel horrible. And it was a short chapter! AAAAH. I'm so sorry? I've just been so swamped, and I've been writing whenever I could – but I could never write more than a couple of sentences, and this has been in my folders unfinished for a year. At least I managed to update… with something…

REVIEW!!! Please?

Softlove x


End file.
